<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love a Kitsune by A_Lysdove63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719862">To Love a Kitsune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63'>A_Lysdove63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Council Elders are Assholes, F/M, Fox Summons, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Naruto is a little OCC, NoBeta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakura Bashing, Slight Konoha Bashing, Test Fiction, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Two Genders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is just done. He's so done with picking up the pieces of the mask he's always worn to protect himself. Every time he thinks it's safe to take it off, he's instead picking up the pieces to remake it.<br/>Almost Three years since the war, and Naruto is done picking up the pieces. He's tired of giving pieces of himself for everyone.<br/>It's time he starts thinking about himself and who he is and who he wants to be. It's time for the blonde to finally seek his own happiness.<br/>And if the Council of elders thinks they can keep him from getting the Hokage's hat? They have another thing coming.<br/>Naruto may not be the oblivious idiot that everyone thinks he is, but he's still the same determined and stubborn headed Blonde they adore. He will NOT give up his dreams.<br/>He'll just have to go the long way. If he furthers his own skills in the process, who's to stop him?<br/>And if the Blonde finds someone to love on the way...maybe he can actually find his own happiness with no tricks hidden in the shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Shiranui Genma/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“We’re sorry Naruto.” Tsunade’s voice seemed distant to Naruto’s ears. It couldn’t have been right. He just heard wrong. This couldn’t be happening to him…<em>Again!</em></p><p><strong>Crack</strong>.</p><p>A piece of the Mask he’d slowly be pulling off since the war, fell off on its own. More unheard cracks sounded in his head the longer everyone talked around him. The Mask of happy go lucky idiot falling to pieces around him. He couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t try to pocket the pieces to put back together later like he did as a child. He let them fall. He was <em>Done.</em></p><p>“They can’t keep doing this.” Shikamaru growled from where he was smoking near the open window. “Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll figure out a way.”</p><p>“Why do they still act like this though?” Sakura foolishly asked. As mature as she had gotten since the war, she still had a habit of not seeing past her own issues.</p><p>“They believe Naruto is the Kyuubi, Kurama. It doesn’t matter from the multiple reports of their partnership to end the war.” Kakashi said evenly from behind the Hokage’s desk. He was coming up on two years in office after Tsunade had dumped it on him six months after the war ended.</p><p>“They are blind to the fact that they are two separate people and that Naruto houses Kurama. Not Kurama acting as Naruto.” The Rokudaime finished. “They still hate and fear him since Sandaime told them what they are.”</p><p>“The elders more or less because they were friends with Danzo and could never get Naruto into his grasps because of Sensei.” Tsunade grunted as she eyed the shelf where she’d hidden her last bottle of sake from Shizune.</p><p>“So, they will hold off promoting Naruto to Jounin because they are being petty and bigots?” Sakura snarled.</p><p>“Yes.” Shikamaru grunted. As Clan head he’d tried his best to get one of his best friends, the promotion they deserved. They couldn’t deny him the right to Chuunin. “Even with all the leadership and political training he’s undergone under Kakashi, Clan Heads, and Jounin. They will not Promote him. We will have to find a way to tear the civilian council down first.”</p><p>“During the Sandaime’s reign they were able to take a lot of power and keep it there with Danzo’s help. Since his death they have assistance from the Daimyo” Kakashi reported. “We are currently trying to find a way to remove that power, but it will take time.”</p><p>“It doesn’t help that Ino and I didn’t have complete Clan Head training before we took our seats.” Shikamaru sighed, smoke curling around him before the wind swept it away.</p><p>“That will all take time though.” Tsunade grunted crossing her arms.</p><p>“Time I can use to train Naruto to take this seat.” Kakashi said holding back what he’d already had planned if all else failed. Which it seemed like that was soon approaching.</p><p>“They will never allow that.” Shikamaru countered. “Ino and I have already talked that over. They will do everything possible to keep Naruto from reaching his dream. It would not surprise me if they already have a law passed that prevented the Hokage from being chosen from the Chuunin Rank and below; no matter his skills and power.”</p><p>The room fell with a depression, except for Kakashi.</p><p>“That is why I have a temporary solution.” Kakashi beamed behind his mask.</p><p>Naruto perked up a little, finally taking his eyes off his feet to look at his sensei’s eyes. The last piece of his mask paused before falling. Hope curled in his gut. Would he need to piece his mask together with Sensei’s plan, or should he continue to let the mask drop for whatever he’s got?</p><p>“Naruto, how do you feel about joining ANBU?”</p><p>“NO!” Tsunade shouted. Kakashi wiggled a finger in his ear to stop the ringing. He was doubly glad that he’d activated the new privacy seals. Tsunade had practically roared her denial.</p><p>“Well done on the security seals Naruto.” Kakashi eyes smiled.</p><p>Naruto felt a small blush of pride grace his cheeks. Ever since the war ended and Konoha had gained some stability, he’d been learning as much as he could about sealing.</p><p>Daily, he would have a group of ten to twenty clones going over Ero-sennin’s, his mothers, and his father’s notes- along with any other he could find- to learn Sealing. He’d progressed far in just a year and a half after starting.</p><p>Naruto just nodded as he forced himself to listen. He never thought he’d be considered for ANBU. He knew Baa-chan wouldn’t allow it. But she wasn’t in charge anymore.</p><p>“Kakashi~” Tsunade snarled.</p><p>“Naruto isn’t a child anymore. I have specific memories myself of helping Sandaime deny Dragon-sama from just stealing Naruto after his Genin graduation.”</p><p>Shock jolted the two Chuunin, Jounin, and Past Hokage.</p><p>“The ANBU Commander wanted to recruit me?” Naruto whispered shocked. It was the first time he’d spoked since he was told the news.</p><p>“Hai.” Kakashi grunted remembering his own annoyance. “I mostly denied it because I was finally going to get you on my team. Sandaime just wanted you to enjoy what was left of your childhood.”</p><p><em>What childhood?</em> Naruto bitterly thought. He’d heard his friends’ stories from theirs, but never let himself talk about any of his real experiences. He always found a way to divert their attention from his poor excuse for a childhood back onto their own. Plus he didn’t want their pity or guilt.</p><p>“He’s just turned twenty Kakashi.” Tsunade frowned, not wanting one of her precious people to risk their lives so recklessly.</p><p>“And will be entering ANBU during a time of peace.” Kakashi rebuked.</p><p>Shikamaru hummed contemplatively. “He’s got a point. There will be no rush to refine his training for war. He’ll be able to gain ANBU skills that he doesn’t already have, have private training, and will get a better sense of comradeship than with his previous team.” Shikamaru paused when he felt two glares on him. “No offense to team seven, but even I could tell as a Genin brat, that your team was a ticking bomb.”</p><p>“I’ll join.” Naruto interrupted Sakura from yelling at the Nara. <em>Finally.</em> Naruto though. <em>No more metaphorical masks. Only one to hide his face. Whatever he wanted to be could come out now.</em> It poured relief through his being. A new start.</p><p>“Naruto!” Tsunade and Sakura shouted worried.</p><p>“They’ll never let me be Hokage.” Naruto frowned as he looked up to the ceiling thinking on how to word what was in his head. One of the new changes that had come after the war: Naruto taking the time to think before he spoke. He never wanted his words thrown back at him again by his enemies. His friends and pseudo family had learned of this new aspect of Naruto and waited for him to speak.</p><p>“I need the discipline.” Naruto continued. “I know I can be brash. I’ve tried to better that in recent years, but someone to help me retrain would be better. There is still a lot I don’t know. I can learn that in ANBU.” Naruto then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Also, I wouldn’t mind getting out of the spotlight.”</p><p>“What?” Tsunade frowned worried.</p><p>“I craved attention as a kid because I never had any. Now that I’m getting it?” Naruto pulled at his growing lengths, the sharp pain centering his thoughts. He was debating on cutting it short, or letting it grow.</p><p>“It’s too much.” Naruto sighed. “Even after Pein’s attack, it was too much. The name Hero. I save the village from Akatsuki and suddenly I’m the center of attention. They don’t see <em>me</em>. They see some glorified hero. Some even see my dad. I’ve heard the whispers. ‘Just like his dad. A Hero of the Leaf.’”</p><p>“But you did save us.” Sakura said softly, confused.</p><p>Naruto looked up at her with a frown. “You wouldn’t understand Sakura. No one can. I was scorned, hated, despised, and much more ever since I was born. Never allowed to be adopted for political reasons. Now that I proved that I wasn’t the Bijuu I contained? They are all happy and acting like they did <em>nothing</em> to me beforehand.” Kakashi frowned at his blonde student worried. He didn’t realize Naruto was still so bitter. Then he realized it. ‘<em>Naruto’s taken off his mask he built as a child and re-pieced together when it cracked throughout the years. Even I wasn’t able to get through it at first. Only be there to help him piece it back together.’</em></p><p>“Naruto-” Sakura started but was cut off by Naruto’s frown.</p><p>“Everyone knows I’m a forgiving person. There are only three people alive that have apologized to me for their mistakes. Jiraiya was a fourth. He apologized to me for not coming for me sooner. It was his responsibility as my godfather but had a duty.”</p><p>“Tsunade has also already apologized for not helping me as the only other Uzumaki. Kakashi has also apologized for not taking care of his Sensei’s son better. Both had their excuses and reasons. I’ve accepted them and moved on. Even Sasuke has apologized to me for being a suborn bastard and attempting to kill me.”</p><p>Naruto waved a hand out towards the windows. “None of them have. They just act like they did nothing. Now that they know I’m the Yondaime’s son and the Hero of the Leaf and fourth war, they are acting like nothing happened. I’m just another one of Konoha’s pride and joys.”</p><p>“You’ve never been the one to-” She tried again but Naruto felt a growl bubbling up.</p><p>“How would you know?” He snapped at her. “You’ve never cared for anything but Sasuke and yourself. Even used me to bring him back. And I did bring him back. But that wasn’t for <strong>you</strong>. That was because whether or not the teme cared, he was a brother to me. I wasn’t going to let him destroy his life. I still partially failed, but he’s back now.”</p><p>Naruto took a breath to calm down. Sakura held back the stinging in her eyes even as they were locked on the floor now. She would never admit it aloud that he was right, yet her own mind tried to deny it.</p><p>“I know I am attention starved and touch starved. Sai has helped me with trying to assess the feelings I’ve been having since the end of the war with his books. All my childhood traumas have warped my personality. And honestly?” He looked to Tsunade and let the last of his mask of bubbling blonde idiot fall. For the first time in fourteen years, Naruto was himself. He felt a little bit free at being able to be just himself. Not some masked idiot everyone saw.</p><p>“I’m tired Baa-chan.” He whispered. “I’m tired of keeping up a mask. Playing the happy optimistic fool for everyone. It’s practically still engrained in me to be so, but I’ve been talking with Kurama. I’ll never be able to really <em>live</em> until I can find a healthier normal. Maybe Kakashi-sensei has something going for hiding behind a mask.” He gave a weak smirk to his masked sensei.</p><p>“I’m joining ANBU. I’ll pass every test they give me. Train as hard as they can push. I’ll gain the experiences I lack. Gain the skills I need to round out my own skillsets. If I can’t be Hokage? Then I’ll be the next best thing. ANBU Commander has a nice ring to it.” He chuckled and smirked into the shadows. “Ne? Dragon-sama?”</p><p>The tall male wrapped in a white cape and mask stepped out of the shadows. His mask was marked with sharp red markings on the brows almost like distorted check marks, or uneven ‘v’s. Around the mouth was black lining with two red fangs, reminding them of blood.</p><p>“I am second strongest behind the Hokage.” Dragon hummed as he tilted his masked face to Kakashi. “Hokage-sama?”</p><p>“You have my approval.”</p><p>“Suggestion then.” Dragon started straightened with arms still crossed.</p><p>“Speak.” Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“Keep his entrance into ANBU secret from the council unlike what we would do for other Clan Heirs. Like most of my ANBU they have secondary lives that they do in village to be seen. They are mundane. Naruto will not be able to get away with that type of position though.”</p><p>“What if Naruto does rotations?” Shikamaru offered. “He’ll do a stint of a month in the Hokage tower, learning the ropes. He can do time in T&amp;I, cryptology, barrier corps, border patrol, academy teaching. He’ll be able to learn everything he doesn’t already know about Konoha’s different departments while also still doing missions as ANBU. If we keep it rotating enough through the different departments, his coworkers wont realize that he’s not going on regular missions, but ANBU missions.”</p><p>“And that is why you are our strategist.” Kakashi beamed. “Naruto? What do you think?”</p><p>Naruto eyed his best friend- one of them- with a critical eye like he would for one of his seals. He knew that Shikamaru could plan years in advance. Crossing his arms he conversed with Kurama on what he thought the Nara was planning.</p><p>Naruto could see the twinkle in brunette’s gaze. A twinkle he was familiar with from his own mirror before a prank. Somehow Shikamaru was going to get around the council’s decision by going along with Kakashi’s plan for Naruto to be in ANBU.</p><p>Then it was something Dragon-sama had already said that piqued his interest.</p><p>‘Second strongest.’</p><p>“Dragon-sama,” Naruto called slowly feeling the pieces click into place in his head. “Would you have been chosen for Hokage if Kakashi didn’t accept the position? Especially since I’m pretty sure there aren’t any other available candidates?”</p><p>Shikamaru smirked and Naruto knew he’d found the right answer.</p><p>“Correct Naruto. Though I would have to go through a re-evaluation since my own entrance into ANBU was after faking my own death.”</p><p>Naruto paused and glanced at the ANBU commander. “I’m not required to do that right? Because I think that might start a fifth war if not for a good reason.”</p><p>Sakura could only blink at the absurdity that she was hearing. Could the knucklehead deadlast of their year really be thinking of stepping out of the light and into the shadows? That just didn’t seem like Naruto. She wanted to protest, voice her concern, but she held her tongue. Naruto’s words still stinging. Her own mind trying to rationalize and prepare to lose the idiot because of his stupidity to join ANBU. She could only prepare for the shinobi force where he would get himself killed without one of them to pull him out. </p><p>“No.” The Masked man grunted.</p><p>Naruto nodded and looked back to Kakashi. “You already have my answer sensei. I have a new Goal. To take Dragon’s mask.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled at his wording. It wasn’t a new dream, but a new goal to reach his dream.</p><p>“Then I’ll make it done. Dragon, he is all yours. When his training is complete and he passes all your tests, he will be able to retake his oath and earn his mark.” Kakashi looked back at his once student. “I look forward to the day that I can personally award you the ANBU mark Naruto.”</p><p>“Thanks Sensei.” Naruto gave a real smile.</p><p>The Masked Hokage’s gaze then settled on his pink haired student. “I expect you to keep this silent. You are only in the know because personally, I only trust Tsunade and you to heal Naruto. I’m also aware that he too only trusts you both. If you can prove yourself between now and when Naruto is formally marked ANBU, then you will be considered for partial ANBU initiation as well if only to be available to heal the brat. We all do know his luck and stubbornness.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged, not denying it.</p><p>Sakura frowned before looking at her twisting fingers. “What would it take for me to also join Naruto in ANBU training full scale?” She needed to make sure the idiot didn’t get himself killed.</p><p>The room paused and looked at her.</p><p>Kakashi and Tsunade shared a glance.</p><p>“We’ll discuss that another day.” They concluded. “you better have a good reasoning on why.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes on his medic student.</p><p>Sakura nodded and silently thought on her own impulsive question.</p><p>“For now, Naruto, I recommend moving to one of the shinobi apartments. If you would want, my old one is available since I’ve moved into the Hokage Mansion.”</p><p>“My apartment-”</p><p>“Is a shit hole.” Shikamaru hummed. “Don’t deny it.”</p><p>Naruto grumbled for a moment before thinking on it. “Alright.” It was. Even after the Pein invasion, the place he’d chosen had a civilian that still hated him. With his own meager savings that all he could afford. But with his inheritance now in his possession, he hadn’t moved so he could save money. It was instinctive by now. But if he was going into ANBU he’d be able to have better paydays and afford a little splurging on a new place. Especially a nice one in the shinobi district.</p><p>“Good. It’s closer to the ANBU headquarters anyways. Send a few clones to move.” A clone of Kakashi popped up. Naruto had three made and they quartet left in a shunshin of Kakashi’s making. “They’ll help you move. Until then.” He pointed to Dragon. “He’s all yours. Good luck!”</p><p>Naruto tensed when he felt the gloved hand on his shoulder. He nervously looked up at the masked Commander. There was a reason Naruto actually gave the man the respect his title deserved.</p><p>“No hard feelings about my pranks from years ago…..right?” The blonde nervously laughed.</p><p>“Oh, none from me since you could never prank me.” Dragon-sama had always, ALWAYS caught Naruto before he could prank the mysterious man.</p><p>Before Naruto could relax, the grip tightened. “That doesn’t mean shit for my men.” He chuckled and Naruto’s whine was cut off with the Commander’s Shunshin.</p><p>“Will he really be alright Kakashi?” Tsunade asked.</p><p>“Yes. Naruto is strong. Before the war I wouldn’t have recommended ANBU for him. But the War changed him. I’ve been watching him. This will be good for him.”</p><p>“Kakashi doesn’t need to repeat himself on keeping this secret correct? It is now S-rank like all other ANBU identities.” Tsunade narrowed her eyes on the two remaining shinobi.</p><p>“No Godaime-sama.” Shikamaru bowed.</p><p>“No Shishou.” Sakura bowed her head.</p><p>“Good. Dismissed.” Kakashi waved them away lazily, privacy deactivated.</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto followed the ANBU Commander through the darkened hallways of the entrance to the ANBU HQ. He let out a low whistle when he saw that the security seals had improved since the last time he’d snuck in.</p><p>“Nice seals.” Naruto commented.</p><p>“Had to up them when a blonde brat kept slipping past them.” Dragon grunted. Naruto felt his lips twitch, but his normal smile hadn’t completely returned. He wasn’t even forcing it to after removing his figurative mask for Tsunade. He would only smile if he wanted to now. Not when he felt he had to.</p><p>Dragon led him through a final door and it opened to a lobby of sorts. The few masked shinobi standing or sitting with scrolls, paused to watch them walk to the counter.</p><p>A woman wearing the mask depicting a feline looked up. The markings were a mix of yellow and red on the cheeks, ears, and forehead.</p><p>“This is Lion. She will help you with your initial paperwork. She will then lead you to the commissary where you will be supplied with the basics of your new uniform. You will also be fitted there for new armor and weapons pouches. Lion will then take you to the Mask maker to pick out a mask. Once done, I’ll meet you back here where I will have someone finish giving you the tour and will be your new Captain. Understood?”</p><p>“Hai, Dragon-sama.”</p><p>With a nod the ANBU commander was gone. Naruto looked back to the Masked woman.</p><p>“come.” She ordered after another Mask took her seat. Naruto followed without protest. Lion led the blonde down the hall on the right until they were in a private office. Naruto took the seat he was offered and filled out all the paperwork provided to him by Lion.</p><p>“From this day forward, all your missions will be classified if they are done through ANBU. Any missions you choose to take outside of your ANBU duties will go into your normal folder. As you can see, you will only be marked by your mask, which I will fill out after you’ve picked your mask. For now, let’s get you your supplies.”</p><p>Again, Naruto followed with only a nod of understanding. He mapped his way to the commissary and tried to remember how Lion was working with the other Masked man behind the counter. He was fitted in new ANBU issued pants, armor and sleeveless shirt. Gloves with the sewn in claws were also sized with black shinobi sandals and black tape. Handed his scroll full of the five outfits, he was told that if any were damages, to bring them in for repairs or replacements. A small fine would be then processed from his ANBU accounts for the replacements.</p><p>The Mask Maker was next.</p><p>Naruto was surprised to find that they weren’t masked like the rest of ANBU. The husband and wife were both covered in soot, clay, paint, and dirt, but their shoulders were high. They were confident in their work.</p><p>The wife’s hazel eyes brightened when she saw Naruto.</p><p>“AH! Kozou! Dragon-chan finally got him!”</p><p>Kozou, the husband laughed as he joined his wife at the counter that separated the entrance and the workshop.</p><p>“That he has Emi. So, Minato’s boy. I was wondering how long until you followed your father’s steps.”</p><p>Naruto jolted. “Tou-san was ANBU?”</p><p>The two Mask makers snorted.</p><p>“One of the best.” Emi smiled wistfully. “Cutest too.”</p><p>Kozou grunted but rolled his eyes at his wife. “Minato was one of the best. He did his time in ANBU to get field and leadership experience. Once he was known as the Yellow Flash, it was harder to hid behind the mask. So he retired and fought the War as himself. He was a great man lost too soon.”</p><p>“He was.” Naruto said sadly. “You would honor me if you could tell me some more about him when you have the time.”</p><p>Emi’s gaze softened. “of course Naruto-chan.”</p><p>Naruto twitched at the name, but let it be. If she could get away with calling the terrifying Dragon-sama <em>Chan</em>, then there was a reason. Naruto was not stupid enough to test that. Not to mention his history with Sakura, Tsunade, and even his own mother’s temper -the short time he got to see it-.</p><p>“So, you here to pick out a mask?”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>Naruto looked at the blank masks before frowning. “Is there a reason they aren’t already painted?”</p><p>“Yours will be painted with your status as recruit in training until you’ve earned your mark. It will then be marked with your specialties and skills. This will be part of your training.”</p><p>“oh, so all those marks did have a meaning.” Naruto mumbled. “I was wondering about that. There were always the specific ones that could get out of my traps easier than the others.”</p><p>“Those would be the ones that specialized at trap making.” Lion nodded.</p><p>“Kozou-san, what was my father’s mask?”</p><p>Kozou and Emi shared a glance before looking at the blonde. Kozou’s lips twitched.</p><p>“Fox.”</p><p>Naruto froze. Kurama froze.</p><p>“He was always cunning like one.” Emi chuckled. Lion snorted beside him.</p><p>“Isn’t that the truth.” The masked woman huffed.</p><p>“The irony wasn’t missed by those of us in ANBU.” Kozou smirked sadly at Naruto.</p><p>“Did my mother ever join ANBU?” Naruto asked instead of commenting on that.</p><p>Emi sighed. “Sadly no. The damn elders always got in the way. They didn’t want the Jinchuriki being risked like that at the time. Though I’m betting Hokage-sama and Dragon-chan have finagled their way around that. Ne?” She smirked.</p><p>Naruto just snorted. “yeah, by not telling anyone.”</p><p>Kozou huffed. “Good. So, do you want your father’s mask? Those of us in ANBU haven’t used it because of who wore it last, and then because of the attack.”</p><p>Naruto frowned. “Wouldn’t it be obvious of who was behind it?”</p><p>“Not necessarily.” Lion shrugged. “most people in Konoha ignore the ANBU if we are seen. Otherwise we are not seen if we don’t want to be. That will come in with your training.”</p><p>Naruto nodded then looked at Kozou. “I’d be honored to wear his mask. I don’t have much from them. I am not aiming to be like him. But definitely better.”</p><p>Kozou grinned. “It will be done. You will get two masks to survive your initiation. After that you will have three spares made with the additions to any of your skills or specialties or ranks. I’ll have them delivered by morning to your bunk.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lion led Naruto back to the lobby. She stopped in her office to pick up an envelope that had been left while they were gone.</p><p>She handed it to Naruto. “This is your room key and number. Your Captain will show you to the barracks, armory and other common areas. If you have any other questions, someone will always be at the mission desk. That is also where you will accept missions when not assigned any specific ones by the Hokage, and where you will hand in all your reports.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” Naruto nodded and looked to the lobby to see Dragon standing beside a man with a Tiger mask.</p><p>“Naruto, this is Tiger. He will be your tour guide, captain, and trainer. For now, as we agreed in the Hokage’s office, your training will be personal. Once you are up to speed, you will join the other recruits for joint trainings. You will still have personal training times due to your partner, so learn to manage your time. Tiger.”</p><p>“Dragon-sama.” Tiger bowed with a hand over his chest. Dragon then disappeared in a shunshin.</p><p>“Come.” Tiger called curtly. Naruto followed.</p><p>The blonde followed his new Captain around for the next two hours. He was showed to his room to change and given a temporary white mask until his was prepared. Tiger then said like all the other masks, his voice and hair would be distorted. It was standard security seals for all ANBU.</p><p>He was then led to the Mess Hall, underground training grounds, Private and sealed above ground training grounds, the armory, the library, a quiet lounge where ANBU were already there filling out mission reports, another lounge where people were relaxing, laundry room, and records room. Lastly, he was shown the Bullpen where large scale meetings were held. Where they were done, they headed back towards the bunk room levels.</p><p>“Most of the Captains and the Commander have personal offices back on the Administration level.” Tiger reported. “The doors will be labeled accordingly.” He finished off as they stood by Naruto’s new bunk room. “You have the rest of the day to settle in. Training will begin first thing in the morning.” Tiger then paused and looked at him. “What Mask did you choose?”</p><p>“Fox. After my father.”</p><p>Tiger jolted before there was a short chuckled. “Alright Recruit. Rack up. You won’t have much rest in the coming weeks. Hokage-sama has told your comrades not in the know, that you were sent on a training mission. Which he isn’t wrong.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “Thank you Taichou.”</p><p>Tiger nodded and was gone shortly. Naruto shut the door and looked around the small room. It was no bigger than his previous bedroom. He had a desk, dresser, nightstand and bed. There was enough room for him to lay spread eagle on the floor, but not much else. There was also the personal bathroom as ANBU kept their personal identities as unknown as possible. Even in HQ. They weren’t this guy or that girl. They were just Fox, Bird, or Tiger.</p><p>Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was looking forward to the break from being a hero. He needed that time to cope with the flip switch everyone had taken in regards to their opinions on him.</p><p>He didn’t want everyone to publicly apologize to him, but to acknowledge even in private to him that they were sorry. Not that nothing had transpired to begin with. It was why he went back to shopping via henge. He didn’t want to see smiles and hero worship, where there used to be scorn and hate.</p><p>He needed time to forgive them. But that couldn’t be done until they could start to realize that he now will not accept their blatant refusal to acknowledge their own mistakes. Even Naruto, the dunce of his year always took responsibility for his mistakes.</p><p>His clones finally popping for the day, startled him slightly from his thoughts. Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto chose to call it an early night to be able to get up in the morning. Without his alarm clock, he persuaded Kurama to wake him up early.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As promised Kurama had him up just as he felt a signature nearing his bunk room. Naruto felt Emi’s signature outside his door and opened it before she could knock.</p><p>She held up the wrapped bundle to him.</p><p>“These are your two training masks.” She uncovered them to see a canine type mask. The only color was the grey markings around the eyes and pointed ears. Naruto took them with a sad smile.</p><p>“Thank you.” He looked up only to see a much more colorful mask being held out to him.</p><p>“you can’t wear this one unless you can one day match it’s markings, but it was the last one Minato wore. He had a bad luck of breaking them.” She eyed Naruto sternly. “I hope that doesn’t transfer to you. Kozou and I don’t like having our hard work broken for no reason.”</p><p>Naruto smiled sheepishly. “no promises.”</p><p>Emi just huffed and Naruto took the mask. “I’ll cherish it. Thank you.” He whispered softly.</p><p>“They’d be proud Naruto.” Emi said softly.</p><p>“I know.” He whispered back. Returning to his room, he dressed for the day. Kunai and shuriken pouches full, he strapped on his new armor and checked his grip in the gloves. It felt strange to have claws of sorts. Looking at the mirror in the bathroom, he tied on his headband, pushing his bangs out of the way. Lifting the mask, he followed the instructions Kozou left in the bundle. Using a bit of chakra the mask stuck to his face and the seals activated. The once obstructed view through the eye holes disappeared, his hair change from golden blonde to a deep black.</p><p>Naruto eyed his appearance with a bubble of anticipation, but something wasn’t right. Tilting his head, he watched the grey fox follow his movements. Reaching into one of his drawers, he pulled out one of the hairbands he’d purchased before reporting to the Hokage the day before.</p><p>Pulling off his mask and Hitai-ate again, he worked as much of his hair as he could into a high pony tail. Thankfully he was able to pull his bangs back. Only a few strands at the back were still too short, but most of it was up. Nodding, he replaced his hitai-ate and mask. His spikes were less recognizable pulled back.</p><p>Pleased, he headed for the mesh hall for breakfast. Remembering Tsunade’s and Sakura’s lessons on healthy food, Naruto ate a lot, but ate a healthy breakfast of grains, fruit, and milk.</p><p>Captain Tiger found him just as he was finished.</p><p>“I’m surprised I didn’t have to wake you.” Tiger said sitting down with him. “Kakashi-senpai reported that you were a heavy sleeper as a student.”</p><p>“I still am.” Naruto admitted. “but my partner helps me when I ask. There are times though that I can’t sleep due to the memories.”</p><p>Tiger nodded. “PTSD is common after war. If you need help, seek it. Yamanaka Ino has taken over her father’s duties. That includes Therapy for any who need it.”</p><p>Naruto raised a brow. “Isn’t she also a gossip Queen of Konoha?”</p><p>Tiger grunted. “yes, but she is like her father and can separate work from gossip.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and put it to the side for later. “What’s first Taichou?” Naruto asked after he’d thrown away his trash and handed in his tray.</p><p>Tiger led him to one of the underground training grounds. It was smaller than a full field, but still a decent area.</p><p>“Many things. You have Kage Bushin. We will be abusing that.” Two Tiger clones appeared with wood growing from Tiger.</p><p>Naruto’s knowing smirk was hidden behind his mask. Yamato had hidden his signature well, but Naruto knew most of his comrades’ signatures now.</p><p>“How many clones can you handle without information being scrambled on more than one subject?”</p><p>Naruto frowned behind his mask and tilted his head. “What subjects?”</p><p>“You and I will work on your Taijutsu since you’ll need your physical body to get into muscle memory. One group will have to refine your chakra control to learn to suppress it. ANBU are not to be detected. Another group will need to learn ANBU rule and regulations along with Mask identification. I’d also like for you to study some of the Wind Ninjutsu we have. So some clones will need to camp out in the library. Not to mention that I need to also test where you other skills actually lie. Eventually we’ll also be teaching you Kenjutsu as it’s a skill required by all ANBU, though being a master at it is different than knowing enough to survive.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and Three groups of Ten appeared. “You ten, Chakra control with Taichou’s Clone. You ten, Mask Identification and Rule book. Split it up how you want. Or switch it around.” He pointed to the last ten. “ANBU library, one per element with a second wind. One on the Shunshin, I’m tired of Kakashi-sensei hold that out on me. Last three, See if they have anything we don’t already have on Sealing.” Naruto paused and made another single clone. “Returned to the apartment and grab my scroll with all my sealing supplies in it. Work on some of my projects.”</p><p>The single clone nodded and left.</p><p>“Are you looking for Fuuinjutsu to be one of your specializations?”</p><p>Naruto looked at the Masked Yamato. “Yes. My clan was sealing experts. My father was a genius and fell for the sealing world once mother introduced it. I want to make them proud. I want to bring back my Clan’s legacy. Kenjutsu training I will do personally when you think I’m ready.”</p><p>“Alright.” Tiger looked to his two clones. “You know what to do.”</p><p>“Hai.” The two separate groups went their separate ways while tiger looked back to Naruto. “Now, for you. Let’s clean up that Taijutsu.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Naruto fell practically in love with ANBU. Tiger trained him hard, but he was learning to refine the skills he already had and learned new ones. His body was sore every time he returned to his bunk. After two weeks he was waking on his own without Kurama’s help.</p><p>As more weeks passed, it was just so natural to be up early, train until he could barely walk, and repeat. He found methods to help him focus. He trained his chakra control tight as possible, but with his amount there was no full way to suppress it. That led to him researching suppression seals that wouldn’t cut off his access to his chakra like they normally would for prisoners.</p><p>It took a month of research with trial and error but soon, he had his new tag. He applied it to his hitai-ate until he could figure out how to apply seals to his skin.</p><p>With Tiger’s help, he tweaked his brawler style Taijutsu into a less wild form and more into a practiced unpredictable style. Soon he was required to learn Kenjutsu and as soon as the blade was handed to him, he frowned at it.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tiger asked seeing the tilt of Fox’s head and stiffness in his shoulders.</p><p>“Close, but not right.” Naruto frowned.</p><p>
  <strong>Your mother was a Kenjutsu user. Ask the Hatake brat what happened to your mother’s sword.</strong>
</p><p>After gaining permission from Tiger for the afternoon off – not completely, his clones were still training- Naruto took a visit to his old sensei.</p><p>“How’s it going Naruto?” Kakashi smiled happy to see the change in his student already. He wasn’t even wearing that jumpsuit. Instead he’d chosen his ANBU pants paired with a black hoodie with orange stripes down the arms. A mesh shirt was underneath. He wasn’t surprised to see the hood up hiding blonde locks. His student wasn’t joking on staying out of the spotlight.</p><p>“My mother was a Kenjutsu user.”</p><p>“Master.” Kakashi corrected. “She was one of our best Kunoichi Kenjutsu Masters.”</p><p>“Where is her sword?” Naruto asked bluntly after the confirmation.</p><p>Kakashi just chuckled and waved for him to followed. “I was wondering when Tenzo would get to that. I had a feeling that your Uzumaki ran strong with how well you took to sealing.”</p><p>Naruto followed him to the Hokage’s vault.</p><p>“After your mother got pregnant with you, Sensei wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t go out on a mission recklessly until he said so. So, he stored away her sword in the Hokage vault.”</p><p>He pulled a scroll down with a familiar swirl on its cap. Kakashi handed the scroll to his student.</p><p>“Break the seal on it and the sword is all yours.”</p><p>Naruto whined a bit at the complex lock seal on the scroll.</p><p>“Seriously?” Naruto groaned.</p><p>Kakashi just laughed. “Minato-sensei figured that the more complex, the more time he had to catch her in the act. He was very protective of her, even more so since she was carrying you. But Kushina-san didn’t like sitting still. I have on good authority that she still went through Katas until just before you were born. Minato-sensei didn’t catch her until the end.”</p><p>Naruto snickered with his sensei. He remembered one of the stories Kakashi had told him where he was his mother’s guard.</p><p>“A few more months of training Naruto. Then you’ll have to balance them.” Kakashi reminded him.</p><p>“I know.” Naruto nodded and slipped his henge back on and left the same way he came. Via shunshin. He’d been ecstatic when his clones had reported its completion.</p><p> </p><p>Kenjutsu training was difficult. He had to learn a whole new way to move. ANBU Cat trained him. What was surprising to Naruto was when she said that she would be teaching him his mother’s style as Kushina had helped her in her youth. Cat had been able to find and safely store the Kata scrolls until Naruto showed interest in them.</p><p>She then apologized for not being there. The law prevented her from doing much. Yet, her and Kakashi were the ones to always volunteer for his guard and make sure he had fresh groceries as a kid.</p><p>“I remember.” Naruto smiled softly. “You and Inu left your scents. I didn’t understand until I was older. Thank you for taking care of me where you could.”</p><p>Cat just nodded and grabbed a bamboo stick. She used it to correct his Katas before he started going through them. She’d then smack him if he got it wrong. Says it was the same way Kushina trained her.</p><p>Naruto only nodded and continued going through the motions with his sword.</p><p>The weeks passed as he learned and trained hard in Kenjutsu. His clones worked tirelessly on memorizing the ANBU handbook, Mask Markings, ANBU code, and working on elemental training from the other four elements. His Trainers were tough but patient.</p><p>With the focused instruction he caught on quickly.</p><p>During one of his mealtimes, he found the Trapping specialized group and asked if they wanted to trade ideas on to improve.</p><p>Naruto found a fun bunch of friends in them. They each had that prankster gene in their blood. They complimented him on his ideas, none spoke of how they were the same as the one annoying ball of orange menace. If they did it was to compliment him. Saying that his traps gave them ideas to improve their own.</p><p>Naruto felt himself improving or refining what he already had. Even the new skills were added and refined with ease he’d never experienced before. The focused instruction kept his attention, the anonymity relaxed him. There was no pressure here to be Naruto, the Hero. He was just <em>Fox, </em>ANBU recruit.</p><p>As the end of his six months came nearer, Naruto had found where his Specializations would be.</p><p>Fuuinjutsu- like his parents-, Taijutsu -after he’d taken on a whole squad and easily defeated them without clones (His speed had increased even further without Kurama, and the power behind his hits as well. Tiger was a slave driver, but Naruto also pushed himself. He had a love/hate relationship with gravity seals), Kenjutsu -He was practically a natural at it once he had the Kata’s down-, Trapping- of course, and surprisingly -yet not- Tracking.</p><p>Kakashi had personally taken a few days off to train Naruto in how to track, but again, Naruto was practically natural at it. With not only being a sensor and expanding that skill, Kurama had enhanced his senses. He only needed the training to follow actual tracks if his nose, ears, or eyes failed him.</p><p>Naruto looked down at his newly painted masks. The ears were painted red marking- his skills as a potential assassin specialist. A black mouth was painted on, representing his skills in infiltration, the mouth curved up into a grin, marking that not only did he do infiltration but sabotage as well. The nose of his fox was a deep blue almost black, representing his status as a Hunter/Tracker. Lastly were the whiskers ending in swirls. They were a mix of red and yellow. They showed off his skills as a Seal Master.</p><p>Without an actual Seal Master, he couldn’t be officially certified, but Naruto knew if he made enough of his own original seals, then it would be awarded after five. But the Mask Makers knew that he’d do it. He’d already helped improve their own seals.</p><p>His mask was different from his father’s yet so similar. The main difference was Naruto’s skill in infiltration and Sabotage. That he could thank to his Solid henge and the training Cat put him through to better it. Especially when he was taught about the body missions Kunoichi went on. He then offered his Captain and Cat to help with those with his Henge.</p><p>His training as a Kunoichi had started then with a group of clones. He would forever respect Kunoichi with what he learned during those weeks under Cat’s Guidance.</p><p> </p><p>Fox was finally at the end of his six months of training. He was going to go on a mission with another team. The captain would then offer his evaluation on Fox.</p><p>The mission was an infiltration assassination. Fox was on a team under Ox. Ox, Sloth, and Badger moved at fast speeds. Granted Fox could move much faster with and without his Bijuu mode, but they did keep impressive speeds as they headed for the Land of Tea.</p><p>Their mission was to infiltrate a brothel. Word was a new drug was being distributed out of the house. Normal shinobi weren’t able to get in. Too easily spotted.</p><p>Fox and Sloth, the only other female, would be going in as two of the girls. They were then to seduce one of the upper ranked men and find out all the information they could.</p><p>It took a full month before the ‘new girls’ were deemed sufficiently trained. Sloth a pale blonde beauty with big green eyes. Fox choosing a blood red with green eyes to match her ‘sister’. He modeled his face shape after Sloth’s. Making the background as sisters even more believable.</p><p>Blonde Miki and Redhead Eiko were then born into the world. They chose to act like poor abandoned girls with nothing left.</p><p>Fox learned that his female henge was a full transformation. The news had been startling and eye opening. The blinding pain when she’d ‘lost’ her virginity had been real. Separating his mind and body at the time had helped. Also focusing on informing Baa-chan also helped. Kurama informed his partner that it wouldn’t revert back every time, but he’d make sure that no pregnancy would be possible. That calmed a part of fox’s mind. Otherwise, her brothel house trainer had been gentle in taking her virginity. Eiko had then been able to slip something into the tea between rounds and get him talking. Eiko thanked him with her body for all the information provided at the end.</p><p>Eiko and Miki talked in code while the others were sleeping, passing information that they had uncovered. Miki was shocked when Eiko revealed that she apparently was a full girl. Miki shocked Eiko by pulling the younger girl into her arms.</p><p>Fox found a new friend that night. He also found that he didn’t mind being a girl as the month passed. Maybe he’d go around Konoha as a girl instead of a boy. There was a power women held over men that he’d never experienced before. Yet, he still like the advantages of being a boy. Shrugging it off, fox put it to the side to think on later. He had a mission to finish.</p><p>And finish it they did. Once Miki and Eiko got the information they needed, they passed word to Ox and Badger who had been doing their own snooping.</p><p>The same night that Ox and Badger started taking down the drug warehouse, Miki and Eiko spent the night with the Drug lord. His fantasy of being with two sisters. As Miki distracted the man with giving head, Eiko used a massage as a distraction. Before the disgusting man noticed, a kunai was pulled across his throat. Miki dodged the blood spray and together they worked their way out of the building killing the guards and lackeys they’d discovered in their time undercover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ANBU Squad met back at their meeting point a few hours later. Fox was pouting down at his female body as him and Sloth washed at a nearby stream.</p><p>“Ya know, I kind of want to stay female for a bit longer.” He drawled staring down at his naked female body.</p><p>Sloth stared at him through her replaced mask and half-dressed form. There was no shame or discomfort between them after practically participating in an orgy together during the month at the brothel. Plus, ANBU didn’t have time to care for modesty.</p><p>“Whatever makes you more comfortable.” Sloth said back. “Though, your armor is not fit for a female body.”</p><p>“Damn.” Fox chuckled but let the transformation drop and finished getting dressed.</p><p>They met with the rest of the squad and headed home. A Scroll with a single black band burned in Fox’s pouch, the body of their target.</p><p>Fox would never like killing, but after the war, he knew it was part of being a shinobi. He knew he would also not always know why someone was needed dead, but he trusted his Hokage, his commander. They were good people that knew the good from bad.</p><p>The trip home was more relaxed as Ox complimented Fox on his skills. He’d passed with flying colors and hoped they could work more together.</p><p>Soon Fox was kneeling beside his temporary teammates before the Hokage and Godaime.</p><p>“report.” Kakashi barked.</p><p>“Mission success.” Ox said and stood to hand over the scroll. “Target was eliminated, and his operation destroyed.”</p><p>“Good.” Kakashi nodded and set the scroll into a secure drawer. “I’ll expect your reports handed in by the end of the day.”</p><p>“Hai, Hokage-sama.” All four chorused.</p><p>“Good. Now, Your evaluation on Fox’s performance?”</p><p>“He has passed. He shows excellent skills in infiltration, a calm and rational mind to change plans when needed. Originally only Sloth was going to go in with Fox as her hidden guard. Fox then offered to join Sloth so there would be two inside getting information. Both were able to get the information required and soon were able to get a private meeting with the target. Fox completed the assassination without hesitation. Further details will be in my report. In summary, he will do well in ANBU. I see great potential in him and look forward to working with him again.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and Tsunade worried her lip as she looked at the black ponytailed man. He’d had a growth spurt during his time training in ANBU. It had originally messed up his Taijutsu, but he adjusted. He could no longer be confused for the shrimp he had been. No one would be able to know that their knuckleheaded blonde was the tall broad form kneeling before the two Hokages.</p><p>Even Kakashi was surprised when Naruto stood up. He’d seen him midway during the training, but not when his spurt finally finished. The Young man was almost as tall as he was.</p><p>None knew though that Naruto and Kurama had worked together in growing his body a few inches. It was the last thing Naruto needed to feel different to his old self. The pain relief seal he’d created only added to the change while Kurama strengthened and lengthened his muscles and bones. It helped that his hair had also grown to his shoulders, longer than his father’s.</p><p>“Fox.” Kakashi called. Naruto looked up and realized he’d zoned out. “Stand and present your arm.”</p><p>Fox did and presented his left arm to his Hokage.</p><p>“Repeat your new pledge as I promote you officially to ANBU.”</p><p>Naruto did. The words solidified something in him. He didn’t even feel the burning of the Red ANBU Tattoo being added to his skin. It was nothing compared to when he’d pulled off the pain tags and felt the pain of his bones growing. Kurama had told him to do it as a type of pain tolerance training. It had worked. Naruto still felt pain, but he could control his emotions and reactions to it.</p><p>Tsunade bit her lip when she noticed not even a twitch in her little brother’s form.</p><p>Bowing Fox couldn’t help the smile that was hidden behind his mask. This may not have been the life he dreamed of before, but he would always do his best. This was becoming his new family.</p><p>Kakashi dismissed his guards and the rest of Fox’s team. Activating the privacy seal Kakashi looked at Fox with soft eyes.</p><p>“Remove your Mask Naruto.”</p><p>Fox reached up and with a small pulse of chakra removed his mask. Blonde hair was revealed, and a few bangs frame a face that had finally lost the last of the baby fat. Blue eyes were sharp with knowledge and power.</p><p>Tsunade sucked in a breath, Kakashi slowly let out the breath he was holding.</p><p>“Do I look like him?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“Yes, until you revealed your nose and mouth. Those are your mother’s. Though your chin has sharpened to your father’s.”</p><p>“You’re a good mix of them both.” Tsunade let out the breath she was holding.</p><p>Naruto nodded and hooked his mask to his belt.</p><p>“Tenzo tells me that you’ve completed creating Five original seals.” Kakashi asked without really asking.</p><p>Naruto nodded and turned his left arm to expose his wrist. After pushing away the armor and glove Kakashi and Tsunade witness black seals appearing on the Blonde’s skin. He pulled a scroll out and handed it over.</p><p>“All nine of the ten are stored in here.” He handed it over.</p><p>Kakashi gaped. “Ten? The requirement was only five.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged. “There were extras that I created to help me better as an ANBU during my training.”</p><p>“Like what?” Kakashi asked even as he opened the scroll and ten seal tags appeared.</p><p>Naruto pointed to each on. “Chakra suppressant without the locking aspect. If you have other ANBU join that have large reserves and poor control, they will be able to still do stealth missions with this. I’ve already inked one onto me and keep it only active outside of the village or when I’m in HQ.” Now Naruto wasn’t lying. But he also had learned to suppress his own signature as far as possible and was paranoid enough from Tiger’s training to constantly keep it that way.</p><p>“This is a pain suppressant.” Tsunade moved closer to look it over. “It took a few weeks for a few hundred batches of my clones to get it right. We had to study up on Medical Jutsus first along with anatomy and physiology. I know my growth was stunted because of my habits and lack of chance to get the right foods. So, Kurama took the height of my parents and added together we worked on activating the cells that should have given me my growth spurt. Thus, I shot up from five six to six foot. Dad was Five eleven. I had Kurama add the extra inch due to possible ancestry that were taller.” Naruto shrugged at his Hokages’ baffled looks. “This also doubled as on and off pain resistance training. I kept it on while training, but at night I took it off to learn to tolerate pain. I know I’m not invisible and there is a chance I could be captured. A henge will protect my identity, but not me from experiencing pain.”</p><p>“This is a tag I created for the field.” He pointed to the next. “it would be part of a trap. This gather’s Senjutsu slowly and when an enemy enters a certain range to it, it will lock onto their chakra and start feeding them nature energy. As the last sage, only I am able to handle it. This will turn them to stone, or start the process until I deactivate the tag and pull the nature energy from them.” He paused and frowned at it. “I did get Pa and Ma’s permission to make it. I didn’t like weaponizing Senjutsu, but I’m the only one that can activate it anyways, so no one else can use this. It’s more or less to be used to paralyze a target. As a sage, I can always revert the process, but it would take time.”</p><p>“This is obviously my new Privacy seal that you are using.”</p><p>“This is a seal to strengthen ANBU armor from damage. This one is a modification of the Exploding Tags. When Activated, it will automatically cover an area with more exploding tags. Much like my Kage Bushin, but the Bushin Daibakuha instead. Though this doesn’t have the same chakra requirement, so the drain is less.”</p><p>“You learned the Exploding clone Jutsu?” Kakashi would deny that he whimpered.</p><p>Naruto just smirked at him. “Of course. Continuing, I improved the ANBU’s standard Chakra suppressors for prisoners. Instead of having separate seals for Suppressants and paralysis, I’ve combined them and even added on a sensory aspect. It will rob the prisoners of their sight so even if they find a way to get their chakra back and move, the blinder is locked to whoever placed the tag.”</p><p>Kakashi let out a low whistle at the prospects of that seal.</p><p>“This seal is one I love. It’s a storage scroll.” Kakashi waited for his grinning student to finish. “That stores food.” Kakashi raised a brow. “Hot food. Cold Food. Doesn’t matter. The state that you put it in? It will stay in for at least eight months. The final test scroll came back just before my mission started.”</p><p>Tsunade and Kakashi deadpanned him. “you made this just so you could have hot ramen anytime, didn’t you?” The Hokage questioned already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Of course.” Naruto blinked. “it was my mother’s idea that she had experimented on while pregnant with me and craving it. I wanted to finish it for her and myself.”</p><p>Kakashi just chuckled. “The last two?”</p><p>Naruto nodded and pointed once again. “Scent eliminator. I’ve tested this by sneaking into the Inuzuka compound. It works. If ANBU need to hunt or escape, this tag can become standard to take one more tell away.”</p><p>“It completely removes the scent?” Kakashi looked at it amazed.</p><p>“Hai. Those medical books really helped with this one as well.” Naruto beamed and Tsunade smiled at him proud.</p><p>“Last one?” Tsunade asked smiling in anticipation.</p><p>Naruto nodded and instead pulled two more scrolls from the seal on his arm. He handed one to Kakashi and went to the couch and started writing on his own.</p><p>Kakashi felt a small pulse of chakra from the scroll in his hands. Unrolling it he was shocked to see words being written on it.</p><p>“Try it.” Naruto beamed from the couch. Kakashi grabbed a pen. “Add chakra to activate it.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and pushed chakra into the pen. As he wrote he felt another pulse from the other scroll. Naruto held it up for them to watch Kakashi absently drawn Henohenomoheji appear at the same time Kakashi wrote it on his own scroll.</p><p>“I call it instant Messaging.” He rolled it up and flipped it over to show off the seal on the back. “Hawks can be slow. Summons can be slow. Yet the latter can still possibly use these if the Summoner is unable. This will be able to not only help the ANBU, but Konoha as a whole. If the border teams could report things faster since radios do not always work with chakra, this will solve the problem.”</p><p>Naruto leaned back and gave a sad smile. “This is actual something my mom told my father that Uzushio used to have as standard. But since Mom wasn’t the one that created the seal, she didn’t know how it worked. Dad had notes on his theories. But it was actually Ero-sennin, that was closer having seen them up close before. The seal can also be hidden so enemies won’t be able to find it.” Naruto leaned forward and pressed a finger on a small swirl. The Seal glowed before disappearing into the paper.</p><p>“Naruto.” Kakashi whispered reverently. “this is amazing.”</p><p>Naruto had worked too hard to learn to control his emotions to let his face heat with his blush of pride. Instead he gave a small smile and nod.</p><p>“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p>“Your parents would be proud.” Tsunade smiled. “The Clan even prouder. You are living up to their legacy and surpassing it.” Tsunade looked the Messaging scroll over. “Even Grandma Mito hadn’t figured out how her father had made the scrolls.”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “It wasn’t easy. There was more than just the sealing formula to think about. There is bits and pieces of all parts of sealing added in. Especially detailed space-time Fuuinjutsu. Its why Dad had gotten closer in some aspects than Ero-sennin. But Ero-sennin had at least seen parts in person, but could never fully decipher it.”</p><p>“I do have another communication seal in the works but it’s still in the testing phase.”</p><p>“Can we know?” Kakashi asked curious.</p><p>Naruto nodded beaming. “Communication Seals. Instead of dealing with radios that sometimes worked, I’m working on a seal that can transmit thoughts when chakra is sent into the seal. Though like Radios it would have a small range on it.” Naruto tilted his head contemplatively. “I’m stuck on <em>what</em> I should put the seal on that won’t be too noticeable. But it also has to be near the head.”</p><p>“What about earrings?” Tsunade offered. “Or even ear cuffs. They would be bigger than studs so that seals can be inscribed on them.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes lit up. A clone popped up without more than a small flare of chakra before popping.</p><p>Kakashi raised a brow. Naruto smirked. “I’ve Mastered the Kage Bushin to seal-less. I had a few clones return to work when we got back home. That will transfer baa-chan’s idea with the one I just had to them.”</p><p>“Well done.” Kakashi praised.</p><p>Naruto chuckled but straightened when Kakashi had an air of seriousness return. So, the Blonde focused on his Hokage’s next words.</p><p>“Well, these are your seals. They are part of your clan.” Kakashi laid them all back out neatly. He pushed the Senjutsu seal back towards Naruto. “this one obviously will stay with you as it can’t be multiplied. The rest, I would like to barter with you as Clan Head of the Uzumaki’s on what you will allow Konoha to have. Including the communication one once it’s completed.”</p><p>Naruto blinked at his Hokage and Sensei. “What?”</p><p>Tsunade chuckled. “You are of age to be Clan head. There are no laws keeping a Chuunin and ANBU from taking their position as Clan head. I can’t as I’m already holding the seat for the Senju.”</p><p>“I never took my seat as I have no plan to resurrect the Hatake clan. So I only hold the Hokage seat.” Kakashi eye smiled. “You though, are eligible to start building your clan.”</p><p>Naruto wrinkled his nose. “You aren’t making me get married are you?”</p><p>Tsunade snorted. “as much as the council is pushing to make you participate in the CRA, we’ve denied them. If Sasuke doesn’t have to join, then neither do you.”</p><p>“By taking the Title of Clan head, you will have a seat on the council. They cannot deny you it since both the Senju and Uchiha also only have one representative instead of the required three. Tsunade and I have worked to enforce that by making it law that a dying clan does not <em>have </em>to have more than one clan member to have a vote. Their vote will have less sway, but it will still count.” Kakashi smirked sadistically beneath his mask. He’d corner those bigoted bastards.</p><p>“This also helps to even out the Shinobi verses the Civilian council members.” Tsunade added to Kakashi’s hidden evil smirk.</p><p>“Sasuke’s taken his seat?” Naruto looked on awed.</p><p>“Yes.” Kakashi nodded. “It took a while to convince him, but once we told him it was to help you get this hat, he caved. He’ll put up with them, and returning more to the village, just to make sure you reach your dream.”</p><p>Naruto felt his chest warm. Sasuke really was his best friend.</p><p>“Then I’ll take it.”</p><p>“This will be a lot brat.” Tsunade frowned. “ANBU, Department Rotations, Clan Politics.”</p><p>“How often does the council meet?” Naruto frowned.</p><p>“Once a month.” Kakashi handed over a scroll with the details. Naruto skimmed it before pocketing it for later review. “You will be notified if emergency meetings are called like any other clan head. We will introduce you at the next meeting since Sasuke had his introduction two months ago. Until then, like the rest of your temp team, you have the next two days off. Return to your new apartment and finish making it looked moved in. Meet with your friends. Relax. You’ve passed. You will meet with Dragon-sama in three days to discuss your team placement.”</p><p>“Do you know it?” Naruto asked curious as he stood to leave.</p><p>“no. I’ve left it up to Dragon to best use your skills where he needs them.”</p><p>Naruto just stared at Kakashi. “He threatened you.”</p><p>Kakashi just eye smiled. “You learned like many before, why Dragon is the ANBU commander.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled but left with a smirked and a swirl of leaves.</p><hr/><p>Arriving at the lobby of the ANBU HQ, Naruto moved to one of the available couches and started writing his report. He learned from others, it was best to do it while it was fresh and before he got distracted by anything.</p><p>Thankfully, due to his training with Calligraphy for Sealing, his handwriting was neat. Instead of the chicken scratch it once was. He’d even call it pretty. Just like he had once scoffed at his own father’s handwriting being so pretty. He now understood why. The more he kept himself disciplined with mundane daily things, the easier his Seal writing would be.</p><p>Two hours later and he turned in his report to Lion to be reviewed and later securely coded.</p><p>Back at his bunk, he showered and changed into regular Shinobi pants, sandals, and mesh shirt. Over his mesh he slipped on a baby blue shirt and a white zipper hoodie with an orange spiral on the back. Slipping on a black face mask similar to Kakashi’s, he then finished off his look with pulling his hood up over his blonde locks. His hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a few bangs framing his face.</p><p>Nodding he left through the secret back door to merge in with the crowd at Market street. It wasn’t long before he had his arms full of grocery bags and scrolls filled with books he had been meaning to pick up.</p><p>At his new apartment, he felt the nearby signatures of Jounin and Chuunin he was familiar with. Gai was a floor down. Genma and Raidou were across the hall from Naruto. Izumo and Kotetsu were below Naruto. Iruka was three floors down. Then surprisingly Kiba was rooming with Lee two floors down. The others were still empty.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into his apartment, he kicked off and put away his shoes. Opening the first door a few feet down on the left he tossed in the scroll he had stored his dirty laundry in. The scroll landed on the counter beside the stacked washer/dryer. The rest of the bathroom was modesty decorate and stocked.</p><p>Moving further down, the first door on the right opened up to his bedroom. He tossed in his other supply scrolls. The last scroll with his sealing supplies, was tossed into the office. It used to be a spare bedroom. Naruto never did understand why Kakashi had it. So Naruto turned it into an office and private library. His personal books were on a large book shelf in the living room. Most were pervy sage’s books, but others were those he’d accumulated over the years. Plus any presents or nicknacks he’d saved during his travels.</p><p>Off to the right past his bedroom was the open kitchen that was open into the living room. The large sliding doors and windows giving a view of the Hokage mountain past Naruto’s growing garden on the balcony. He’d had clones attending to them before hiring Konohamaru to water them.</p><p>His groceries were put away before Naruto move to the new couch Kakashi had made him buy and flopped onto it. Because he’d opted to make the guest room an office, the couch could be made into a bed.</p><p>Not that Naruto planned to really throw any sleepovers, but he never knew with his luck.</p><p>Naruto didn’t notice when he fell asleep. Exhaustion from the mission finally catching up.</p><p> </p><p>When morning came, Naruto reviewed the memories from his clones. Grinning, he created more and they disappeared to get to their next tasks for the Communication Ear Cuffs.</p><p>Taking a quick shower to finish waking himself with, Naruto noticed that he was still on ANBU time. Shrugged it off, he ate breakfast and went to figure out how he wanted to spend the day.</p><p>Not quite ready to face everyone, he allowed the transformation to take hold. Strawberry blonde hair flowed down to his hips. A modest C bust, toned waist, and curvy hips. Naruto kept his blue eyes and hid away his whiskers. He sharpened his cheek bones a bit and let a few freckles dot them and the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Pleased, he grabbed from the pile of clothes he’d purchased yesterday for a mundane female form. He stuck with a simple sky blue halter top and low slung white capris. Short black kunoichi heels finished her look.</p><p>“Momoko.” Naruto instructed himself. “Ex-Kunoichi.” He mused as he thought through his training for infiltration. “Quit after losing her friend on a mission.” Naruto thought channeling his thoughts on Neji for that role. He hummed as he tried to think of what she could do now instead. “Aspiring author?” He questioned.</p><p>Naruto nodded and made a clone of Momoko to sit down and create a new hobby for himself and so it wouldn’t be a lie as Momoko. Plus, he did always want to write after learning to edit Ero-Sennin’s works. It would be a good place for him to just not be anyone.</p><p>Grabbing the new wristlet wallet, he shoved in some money and decided to go shopping for more clothes to fit Momoko.</p><p>Leaving in a shunshin, he made sure that his apartment neighbors wouldn’t realize that Naruto and Momoko were the same. Plus, Naruto saw this as extra training.</p><p>Activating the seals on his stomach beside Kurama’s, the Chakra suppressant flared before disappearing back into his skin.</p><p>“She.” Momoko murmured allowed before dropping back down. Nodding to herself, Momoko moved into the street and made her way to a good first stop. It was a place Sloth had talked about during one of their late nights.</p><p>Slipping into the café, Momoko waiting in the surprising long line to get the drink Sloth had recommended.</p><p>“What can I get you?” The server asked behind the counter.</p><p>“Caramel Cappuccino.”</p><p>“Any additions?”</p><p>“Extra Caramel.” Momoko smiled politely.</p><p>“Coming right up.” The girl beamed and went to work. Momoko move to the side and let the next person place their order. Drink in hand she moved to a window seat and pulled out Jiraiya’s last copy of Icha Icha. Relaxed, she happily read in peace.</p><p>Momoko was slightly surprised when a pale blonde woman sat across from her. Bright green eyes regarded her blue ones. Slowly they took her in. Momoko held her composure and let the Kunoichi take her in.</p><p>“My name is Kotone.” The blonde introduced. “I see you’ve taken my suggesting on my favorite café.” She smirked at the end.</p><p>Momoko let her own smirk out and took Kotone’s hand to shake. “Momoko. Thank you for the recommendation. I was having a bit of a sweet tooth this morning. How did you know?”</p><p>“No chakra, no scent, same long hair, just mixed of your natural and last mission colors. Eyes are the same. Plus, the figure is the same.”</p><p>Momoko chuckled and put her book down. “So, you here to bust me?”</p><p>“Nope. I like you Momoko. You’re skilled. I want to see how long you can last like this.”</p><p>Momoko raised a brow in challenge. “That a bet?”</p><p>Kotone rolled jade eyes and grabbed her own sweet hot drink. “Nope. You’ve trained well, but there are a few things you still need to learn.”</p><p>“Even after dealing with our mutual friend?” Momoko inquired about their last mission.</p><p>Kotone snorted. “Yes. You need further training on being a proper lady. I can help with that. The others can only teach so much. But if you are going to actually be a woman on your down time then you Need the help.”</p><p>Momoko smiled. “This is the start of a good friendship then.”</p><p>Kotone grinned back. “Good. Now, Shopping.”</p><p>Momoko stood and joined her new blonde friend. “I’d love to. I was planning to anyways.”</p><p>Momoko and Kotone spent the rest of the morning hitting the clothing stores early. Everything from casual wear to Kunoichi clothes and even formal clothing. All while Kotone would teach Momoko on how Ladies would walk, talk, and act. It was different that the seduction training Naruto had endured during Kunoichi training.</p><p>“You never know if you will make friends with other shinobi and kunoichi. Once they hear your story of being ex kunoichi they’ll offer to train. Especially fellow Kunoichi. Because even ex-shinobi still train.” Kotone had explained as they caught lunch together. “So you’d be better off just saying you’re a kunoichi. Being vague enough will give others the clue that your work is classified.”</p><p>Kotone then helped Momoko solidify her background. Her cover would be Kotone, that they work together. Which was true.</p><p>It was while they were laughing at one of their shared stories of their last mission, when someone approached them.</p><p>Momoko knew who it was by their signature. Kotone obviously knew her by their similar looks.</p><p>“Ino-chan.” Kotone greeted her younger cousin.</p><p>“Kotone-nee-san.” The Blonde greeted her cousin with a smile. “Mind if we join you?” She waved to Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata that were with her.</p><p>“Momoko?” Kotone asked.</p><p>“I don’t mind. It does seem that there isn’t much other seating available.” Momoko then moved to sit beside her friend while Ino sat on the elder blonde’s other side. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten sat across from them in the booth.</p><p>Soon their orders were taken and gossip began.</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” Ino asked her cousin.</p><p>“Momoko.” The strawberry blonde answered with a kind smile. “Kotone and I became friends on our last mission. She recommended this quaint little café down the block. Then took me shopping since it’s been a while since I’ve had a girl friend.”</p><p>“Every Kunoichi needs a good girl friend.” Ino beamed and looked at Sakura. “oh! Where are my manners. This is my best friend Sakura. And my other best friends Hinata and Tenten. Then of course I am Ino.”</p><p>“Tsunade’s Apprentice, The Hyuuga Princess, The Weapon Mistress and T&amp;I’s new Mindwalker.” Momoko smiled kindly. “You four are part of Konoha’s twelve rising Shinobi. It’s hard not to know who you are.”</p><p>“Where are your boys?” Kotone teased her younger cousin.</p><p>Ino scoffed. “Shikamaru is hiding from the Hokage and Godaime by cloud watching somewhere. Choji I think has Clan training with his dad.”</p><p>“And your boy, Sai was it?”</p><p>Ino felt her cheeks heat. “He’s on a mission.” She mumbled.</p><p>“Oh?” Momoko let a foxy grin lift. “Is one of the Konoha 12 dating?”</p><p>Ino’s cheeks heated up further. “No. We aren’t dating. Sai is just a good friend. He’s still learning about emotions and feelings after leaving ROOT.”</p><p>“He still calls me Ugly.” Sakura glared as her fist clenched. “I’ll punch him to Suna next time Ino.”</p><p>Ino just pouted. “He’s trying Sakura.”</p><p>The others join in giggling together. Momoko felt herself relaxing just the slightest as more gossip was tossed around by Ino diverting the attention off of herself.</p><p>“How are things going with Sasuke?” Ino asked after food had come and gone. They were all now relaxing with tea, or coffee in Sakura’s case. Momoko noticed the cautious look Ino was shooting Sakura.</p><p>Sakura felt a small smile lift. “Good. He has to come back every month for the Council meetings. He took me out to lunch again last month. We had a small fight, but worked things out.”</p><p>“Loving is hard for him.” Hinata said taking her hand. “He loved his family and lost them. Loved his brother and lost him. Loves Naruto and almost lost him by his own hand.”</p><p>“He’ll need to learn to trust himself.” Ino added to the Hyuuga princess. “Patience Sakura. Just don’t push things.”</p><p>“It’s okay, we’re happy together, so it will all work out.” Sakura smiled brightly before blinking at Hinata’s next question.</p><p>“Speaking of Naruto. Do any of you know when he’ll be back from his training trip? Yamato-Taichou is the one that had him away on it from what Shino could find out.”</p><p>Sakura’s jaw snapped shut. Ino frowned worried. Tenten looked interested.</p><p>“Naruto went on another training trip? Why?” The bun hair Kunoichi asked. She didn’t think so, he’d been in and out of her shop talking quietly with her father.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei said that they are having trouble with the council.” Sakura reported carefully. “I’m not sure what his training is about, but I hope he comes home soon. It would be good to have the team together again.”</p><p>“Why?” Momoko asked blankly.</p><p>“What?” Sakura asked confused.</p><p>“I’ve heard a lot of rumors about the Hero of Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Son of the Yondaime. Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Pariah of Konoha.”</p><p>Only Sakura flinched. Tenten frowned confused and Hinata looked down at her fingers.</p><p>“My missions deal with information.” Momoko gave away. “So it isn’t a surprise that I’d practice in my own home village. That boy has spent his entire life hated by a village that he was to protect. He had his father’s faith that he could do it. That was shown by him making his son the Kyuubi container. Yet, even as a carbon copy of the man, no one realized. At least no one that mattered. Then suddenly he shows them just why his father already believed in him, and they act like they never hurt the boy emotionally and physically in the first place.” Momoko sat back and shook her head. “there were days where I hated being a kunoichi of Konoha. The obvious sabotage to his education was one reason. His team placement was another. Yet there was nothing we all who care a bit for the boy could do.”</p><p>“What about his team placement?” Sakura frowned offended. “There is nothing wrong with us. Once Naruto is done his training Team seven will be back together again.”</p><p>Momoko just stared at the pinkette. She wasn’t even going to start on the last one. She would get too angry. Hinata paled first once she realized what Momoko meant.</p><p>“It was to control him.” The Hyuuga gasped.</p><p>Tenten’s eyes widened. “What?” Sakura also paled as she listened.</p><p>Kotone sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “Seriously? Even us older Shinobi realized that. Kakashi was pissed. He wanted his sensei’s son because of who he was. Not for what he contained. When the council accepted it because he could use his eye to control the boy if he got out of hand? Kakashi’s friends were hurting after that spar so that the Hatake wouldn’t go and kill the council instead.”</p><p>Momoko nodded. “Everything about that boy’s life has been to cage him. Sabotage his education so he can’t get stronger than they want. Prevent promotions so he can’t reach his dreams. Put him on a team with two sharingan users since they can control the Kyuubi if strong enough. Put the only wood user as his secondary captain to contain him when the Uchiha left. Put a Hidden Root operative to watch his every move. Everything, was to try to control the Kyuubi container.”</p><p>“How do you know all this?” Tenten asked with shame in her eyes.</p><p>“I studied a bit under one of Kushina Uzumaki’s students. Then spent some time learning the trade of information gathering from Jiraiya-sama. To say I’m offended by the boy’s treatment is not enough. If Naruto had ever decided to leave, I bet you half of the best of Konoha’s Elites would have followed or helped him escape.”</p><p>“Luckily,” Kotone said cutting her friend off before she got too emotional. “Naruto had a few bonds that saved him.”</p><p>“There is only one person that can understand a fraction of his pain.” Momoko continued.</p><p>“Sasuke.” Sakura whispered.</p><p>“Wrong.” Momoko hummed as she sipped her tea, emotions back under control. All eyes were on her. “Gaara. The Godaime Kazekage. Ex-Jinchuriki.”</p><p>“Why not Sasuke?” Tenten asked curious.</p><p>“He had a family.” Momoko said plainly. “Gaara had one too, but they feared him until Naruto changed him. That was his only difference to Naruto. If you’d excuse me, I’ve been working on a manuscript in honor of Jiraiya-sama. I need to get back to it. Ladies.” She nodded to the younger Kunoichi. She looked to her new friend Kotone. “Same time tomorrow?”</p><p>“I would enjoy that Momoko.”</p><p>Slipping out of the booth, she gracefully left and decided to walk around Konoha for a while.</p><p>It was as the sun was setting that she slipped into one of the shinobi bars. Slipping on her headband, she let it rest around her neck so that it could be see for her admittance.</p><p>Grabbing a stool she ordered some sake and let herself try to relax. She’d gone off on Sakura again. She didn’t understand why it kept happening. Yet she did. The pinkette just kept denying like all the other villagers that nothing was wrong with how Naruto was treated in his youth.</p><p>Not to mention that Sakura was still trying to go back to how things used to be. Momoko doubted that it ever would be. Not with Fox. Not with Sasuke needing to be out of the village.</p><p>“Such a beauty should not drink alone.” A smooth voice said as they slipped into the stool beside her. Momoko knew who it was. The Senbon in his mouth just confirmed it. “You new here?” Although, the accompanying scent that made her mouth water was new.</p><p>“Just coming from a long-term mission undercover.” Momoko hummed as she eyed Genma up and down with a new set of eyes. That being both physically and mentally. Before she’d entered the bar, she’d changed her eyes from cerulean blue to a deep amethyst. Memories of how sex as a female had felt, only encouraged Momoko to explore this new feeling. The anonymity of being Momoko only helped. That and with a second look at the Jounin, Genma was actually quite sexy. His scent was also calling something in her. Kurama was also letting a please purr rumble in her head. That only further told Momoko to take the sexy assassin home. Every partner Naruto had ever had before had never interested the fox. Male or female. Though Kurama had always been less of an ass when it was a man under Naruto.</p><p>A sexy smile lifted plump bow lips; decision made. “You looking to keep me company senbon boy?”</p><p>Genma hummed as he moved in closer. She eyed the Senbon but resisted the temptation to bite it. She heard the rumors of him dabbling in poisons.</p><p>“That was not the plan, but I can definitely change for that.”</p><p>“What were you planning then? Without even introducing yourself. Tsk.” She scolded playfully.</p><p>The senbon wielder pulled the weapon from his smirking mouth and tucked it away. “Shiranui Genma.”</p><p>“Momoko.” She shook his offered hand before he lifted it to kiss the back. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. He was good.</p><p>“Let’s just say that I’ve got some very drunk friends. I’m supposed to make sure they get home safe. They dared me to cop a feel, but it didn’t feel right. You ooze Kunoichi and I’ve made that mistake once and learned the lesson.”</p><p>“Hmm….” Momoko hummed as she lifted a hand and brought him closer by his shirt. “Lucky for you, I was looking for a good time anyways. Otherwise I would have broken the hand that is already creeping for my ass.”</p><p>Genma just smirk as he glimpsed at her lips before meeting her amethyst eyes again. “So?”</p><p>“Let’s get your friends home and then you and I can have a good time together.”</p><p>Genma smirked. “I like that plan. Should we seal it with a kiss?” He chuckled.</p><p>Momoko just leaned forward and kissed the sexy assassin. Warm lips met her own and deepened the kiss. Momoko enjoyed the bitter taste of metal and the lingering scents of poison. It was unique. It was hot. The feeling she had gotten earlier with his scent returned. Yes, that would need more investigating.</p><p> </p><p>With an arm around her shoulder, since she was back to five foot six in Momoko’s form, Genma led them back to his table.</p><p>“gentlemen.” Genma announced. “Either I walk you home now, or you’re on your own.”</p><p>Raidou stared at his friend in drunk exasperation. “Really Gen?” He then looked at the mixed blonde. “He’s a playboy.”</p><p>Momoko chuckled. “oh, I know.” Konoha gossip mill was strong and fast. “But I don’t care for tonight. He promised me a good time.” And she wanted to bathe in his scent. It was starting to make her dizzy with want.</p><p>Izumo let out a whistle. “Alright, you two go home. We’ll bunk Raidou.”</p><p>Kotetsu gave them a saucy wink. “Behave kiddos.” The group then burst out laughing.</p><p>Genma rolled his eyes but led his companion for the night back outside.</p><p>“My place or yours?”</p><p>“Seems that yours is available.” She smirked.</p><p>“Mine it is.” They were gone with him leading the shunshin.</p><p>Momoko found herself pinned against the door as soon as Genma had shut it behind. Moaning into the kiss, she couldn’t help but thread her fingers into shoulder length brown locks. He really tasted as good as he smelled.</p><p>It didn’t take much encouragement to get the assassin into his room. Clothes were shed and a condom put on. Momoko let out a moan of pleasure when soon she was filled by the man above her. Kami, it felt so much better to be filled sometimes than to be doing all the hard work.</p><p>Genma pleasured her body to the breaking point over and over. Her stamina testing his own. Flipping them, she gave the assassin a chance to catch his breath and started riding him slow like she’d learned at the brothel. Her mind was rolling in pleasure at the fact that his scent surrounded her, was covering her skin. She wanted more.</p><p>Her mouth made work of his neck and nipples. He groaned into the night air. Hand grasping her hips to bruising, but she kept the pace to her speeds.</p><p>When the sexy brunette finally snapped, Momoko found her arms trapped behind her back by a hand. The other gripped her hip as Genma growled and plowed into her from behind. Shouts of pleasure left her throat as he found and hit a spot that had her seeing stars.</p><p>Finally, with only a flick of his finger over her sensitive nub, she crashed over the edge, screaming with pleasure. A few stuttered thrusts later and Genma let out his own long moan at the feeling of her tight passage only clamping even tighter. Kami, she didn’t want them to separate.</p><p>Slightly trembling from the intensity of his orgasm, Genma pulled away to clean up. Slowly Momoko sat up and hummed as her body twitch with aftershocks.</p><p>‘<em>That was interesting.’</em> Momoko purred to herself as her body heated up once more. Something was going on, but she was too turned on to care about anything but getting more of that scent on her.</p><p>When the Sexy assassin returned, he froze at the heated look the mixed blonde was sending him. He shuddered when he felt his belly roll with heat. His spent member twitched in attempt to rise.</p><p>“I need a few minutes before we have another round Momo-chan.” Genma mused as he crawled onto his bed to join the sexy kunoichi.</p><p>“Hm, I bet I can get you up much quicker.” And before Genma could retort he was on his back with his member swallowed down her throat. He wasn’t at all surprised when he was full mast less than a minute later. She was fucking good. Kami, he might even try to have another relationship again just for the sex. Though, something was different about Momoko. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he was a curious creature. He’d figure it out eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Momoko stared down at the sleeping assassin. He was completely out cold. She’d got him to go two additional times after the blowjob. He then literally passed out on her with a smile. Only then did Momoko fall asleep for a short nap. It was three in the morning when she let him go. Waking up at five, she knew it was time to return home.</p><p>Feeling pleased with herself, Momoko disappeared in a shunshin back to her own apartment. The security seals flared before calming at her signature.</p><p>Heading for her shower, she cleaned up her body and burned off any remnants of Genma’s released that might have slipped in her. She was a little sad to lose that amazing scent of his. But she needed a clear head.</p><p>Feeling better Momoko let the henge drop and Naruto stretched out at the height difference. He did create another Momoko clone to go talk with Kotone at the café in an hour or so. Until then Momoko could work on more of the book. He did already make those plans. It’s not like she could tell it was a clone anyways. He made sure it wouldn’t die before sending it off.</p><p>“Now that was a good night.” He chuckled.</p><p><strong>You humans are strange.</strong> Kurama huffed rolling his eyes at his container.</p><p>“Did you not enjoy that?” The blonde asked allowed even as he dressed. Boxers, shinobi pants, and a sleeveless burnt orange shirt. A black leather coat over it and he was ready for a day of walking as himself. His forehead protector rested on his head once again and tucked away his bangs. A low tail kept the rest away.</p><p><strong>While I identify as male, it does not mean I get the same pleasure as you humans.</strong> Kurama grumbled.</p><p>“You haven’t answered my question.” Naruto smirked as he cooked himself breakfast. He knew that Kurama enjoyed part of the night, but not all of it. He just wanted the suborn fox to admit it.</p><p><strong>The feelings were pleasant.</strong> The grumpy fox huffed. <strong>You were the student of the Perverted Toad, so I thought you’d do more than what you have. Yet, after your time with that male, it might not all be bad. We need to investigate if his scent does the same to us in your male form.</strong></p><p>“True.” The blonde smirked as he grabbed his toad wallet and strapped on his standard pouches. He slipped his mother’s sword into a seal on his left palm. With his right hand being the replacement one Baa-chan made, he couldn’t place his seals on them. So he had to make do with any of his original skin available.</p><p>
  <strong>While I enjoy you embracing your Kitsune trickster talents, do not lose yourself pretending to be others though brat.</strong>
</p><p>“I wont.” Naruto sighed. “I am Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage in training. How best to do that then keep my fellow shinobi on their toes?” he smirked foxily.</p><p>Kurama snorted but sat back to enjoy the sensations he could feel after Naruto had tweaked the seal. While open, there had been much he still couldn’t do. Now, he could feel everything the brat could. It in turn heightened the Uzumaki’s senses to that of a Bijuu’s. It was also why Kurama was a little concerned and curious about the Assassin affecting him as well. Part of his mind left the brat’s seal to talk with his siblings about their findings.</p><hr/><p>Naruto headed down the flight of stairs with one destination in mind. It was time he spent his parents a visit.</p><p>Walking to Ino’s flower shop, he ignored the passing whispers and giggling as Civilian and younger Kunoichis goggled him. The older crowd were talking positively about him, but he couldn’t care right then. He turned down his hearing and kept his face blank.</p><p>Finally, he reached the shop and gave Ino’s mother a polite smile and wave. Slowly be browsed through the isles for his mother’s favorite flowers.</p><p>He gathered the Single Hibiscus before grabbing a mix of Pink Carnations and Red Chrysanthemums. In a separate hand he grabbed a single yellow Zinnia and a single white Amaryllis.</p><p>He took his flowers to Ino’s mom and she smiled at him softly.</p><p>“tell Kushina and Minato I said hello.” She said softly, already knowing from his choices who he was going to see. She spied the Zinnia and looked at him curious.</p><p>“Neji.” He whispered.</p><p>“Thoughts of absent friends.” She nodded.</p><p>“Had a dream about him.” Naruto frowned.</p><p>“It will get better.” Yumiko smiled softly.</p><p>“I hope so.” Naruto gave her a wane smile and took his mother’s bouquet and two individually wrapped flowers in one hand. His other handed over what he owed.</p><p>“I heard you were on a training trip again. It’s good to see you home again.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled at the Yamanaka. “I didn’t leave the village. Yamato and I just had some private training I needed to work on.”</p><p>Yumiko eyed him up and down. “Whatever he did, worked. You seem different. A good Different.”</p><p>“I needed a break.” Naruto shrugged. “While we were in village, we also weren’t.”</p><p>“I can’t understand fully, but I still understand why you would need it.” Yumiko rested her hand on his wrist. Blue eyes met lighter blue. “Take all the time you need Naruto. None of your friends can blame you for needing the space. Especially after dealing with the war and the horrors it brought down on all of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yumiko-san.”</p><p>She patted his hand and let him go. “Come again soon Naruto-san.”</p><p>With a bow he left and took to the roofs to the cemetery. There he sat with Neji for a bit before finding his father’s memorial stone and talking with him a bit about his work with the Hiraishin. Being close to cracking it.</p><p>Lastly he sat with his mother and opened on of his scrolls of ramen. Pulling out two, he left one on her stone and ate the second. He didn’t talk for a while, but soon he was telling her about his ANBU training. His feelings on the village. Feeling changed. Enjoying being a female as well as a male. His friendship with Kurama and the other tailed beasts. He growled out his, shikamaru’s, and Kakashi’s unspoken plan to defy the Council. Then he talked to her about her opinion of possibly staying female long enough to carry a kid. It had been part of his dream with Neji.</p><p>The Hyuuga had asked what Naruto was going to do now. He was already close on breaking the cage bird seal, but now he was one session of sex away from being a parent.</p><p>Thankfully his privacy seal kept all his thoughts to him and his mother. Kami knew what would happen if the council found out about Naruto’s Female transformations. Sloth has sworn to secrecy. Not even the rest of her team knew that Naruto’s henge was a transformation.</p><p>Finished he headed for the Hokage tower. He needed clearer explanations on where his normal duties would begin.</p><p>Twisting around the bumbling Genin, he left a wave for the pained Jounin and received a ‘save me’ face. Naruto just chuckled and skipped up to the steps for the Hokage’s office. Checking with his secretary, he knocked and was admitted in.</p><p>“Naruto.” Kakashi smiled setting down a scroll. “I don’t remember an appointment with you.”</p><p>“I don’t have one. You didn’t tell me where my rotations would start.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” He looked around his desk for a scroll before tossing it to him. “First stint will be here. The Mission desk could use you and your clones or organize the records room. Iruka has reported that after the war things have gotten out of hand. I’ll send someone else down to help you clean up and then set up a system.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” Naruto nodded and headed down. He was pleased to have a task away from prying eyes. Not so much as pleased to see the shelves and tables stacked with folders, scrolls, and just a plain mess.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck.” He threw his head back. Kurama just snickered and left his friend be and took a nap.</p><p>Calling up a few clones they got to separating out the Mission scrolls by rank and surprisingly shinobi records.</p><p>“What the fuck is an ANBU mission report doing here?” He growled and slammed his head on the table. “Fuck me. Kakashi knew what shit hole this place was. Rotations my ass. This is grunt work.”</p><p>Grumbling he called up two more clones with helping to create a new code the scrolls would be changed to. He would not let this stand. Slowly the hours passed before there was a knock at the door.</p><p>To his surprise Genma leaned against the door. A blonde brow rose at the older man. Internally, the Blonde was repressing the shivers his body was trying to go through. That scent was there again. Stronger.</p><p>“Genma-san?” Naruto asked confused.</p><p>“Yo!” He smiled and waved. “Hokage-sama said he had some busy work for me since I’m on medical leave.”</p><p>“Injury?” Naruto frowned concerned.</p><p>Genma snorted. “nah, ran into a rouge-nin last week that had a poison I wasn’t surprisingly immune to. I am now, but that’s only because my body is finally used to it.”</p><p>The senbon wielder then sat down and looked at the system Naruto’s clones had started. The Assassin felt those sharp blue eyes track his every movement. He swallowed thickly as he repressed his own desires. He thought his time with Momoko had sated him, but something about the blonde was testing his control.</p><p>Genam nodded approvingly. “nice. This is tighter than our last one.” He then grabbed from the unsorted shelves and joined. “So what’s got the Hero down here?” He asked hoping to distract himself from the intense gaze of the blonde.</p><p>“Don’t.” Naruto growled. Genma’s hazel eyes locked onto ice blue eyes. He shivered at the memories of another pair that struck fear in their enemies. It had just been too bad the older man had been taken and his Hokage. Plus, those blue eyes didn’t hold the same drawl as Naruto’s.</p><p>“Got it.” Genma nodded. “Need to talk about it? Word is you’ve been missing for six months.” Genma had <em>never</em> gotten to talk to the blonde like this before. He’d done what he could behind his mask, but still. He had also been dealing with failing the boy’s father. He hadn’t been in a good mental place to do more than what he had.</p><p>“Kakashi sent me on a training mission. Just something to round out my skills.” Naruto shrugged and focused back on the Mission scrolls. His clones easily working around him.</p><p>“Now he has you reorganizing the Records room?”</p><p>“When I’m Hokage, I’m going to need to know everything about Konoha that I can. How better to know than be elbow deep? I’m going to be rotating through as many departments as possible over the next few years.” He shrugged. “I’m actually looking forward to it.”</p><p>“What about missions?” Genma wondered aloud.</p><p>“I’ll go if needed. Some of my training was in politics. So politically important missions where the ‘hero’ is needed. Kakashi has also had me working as his bodyguard when he leaves the village. Team seven is broken up, so I’ll be taking regular missions as a Chuunin.”</p><p>“Chuunin.” Genma frowned. “Why the fuck are you still a Chuunin?”</p><p>Naruto deadpanned him. “Council.”</p><p>Genma winced. “Ouch. Sorry kid.”</p><p>“Not a kid.” He mumbled already back at his work. ‘<em>No he definitely wasn’t’</em> Genma thought as his eyes discreetly looked up and down the blonde. He’d grown and….Genma swallowed so he wouldn’t start to drool. But Damn, Minato had never looked as good as Naruto. Naruto’s frame was broad, yet compact. Strength and speed were all in a highly trained body.</p><p>“Eh? You’re pouting like one.” Genma teased even as he easily separated the scrolls as well. Genma knew he <em>really</em> needed to stop thinking about the younger man with sex on the brain.</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Adults can pout.”</p><p>“Yeah, but only kids make it cute.” Genma said and Naruto paused before looking at the Assassin. Even Genma paused at his words but tried to brush it off.</p><p>Genma raised a brow at the blonde who was giving him a funny look. “hm?” Was the blonde not going to let him get away with it?</p><p>“Was that, you flirting with me?” Naruto asked curious. He could have sworn that Genma was straight. A playboy, but straight.</p><p>Genma’s senbon switched from one side to the other, debating, before he answered with a sexy smirk. Maybe, he could get to know the sexy blonde some more. His dick was definitely interested. “Maybe. You have grown well.” He looked Naruto up and down. “Really well. Growth spurt?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Naruto hummed. “Shinobi gossip was that while a playboy, you are straight.”</p><p>Genma snorted. “Shinobi lie and keep secrets. Mine was that while I’m a playboy, I’m like most other shinobi. I’m bisexual.”</p><p>“Hm.” Naruto only responded as they continued to work in silence for another hour. Genma didn’t release his disappointing sigh. Maybe Naruto was straight like all the rumors. The brunette knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but there had been something different about Naruto that was calling to him. The Blonde’s voice startled the Jounin back from his own musings.</p><p>“If I were to offer to take you to my place for the night, will it spread like wildfire by morning?” Naruto offered. Kurama opened an eye at his brat’s words. The Bijuu had a hunch with his siblings on what might be going on. Plus he could feel that Naruto couldn’t resist Genma’s scent anymore than Kurama could, but the fox wouldn’t force the boy. He’d already been too much of a burden for his friend, he would let the blonde make his own choices.</p><p>Genma startled and looked at the blonde shocked. “W-what?”</p><p>Naruto just let his eyes fill with lust as he looked Genma up and down. Plus, he still remembered the previous night. He kinda wanted another taste, but on top this time. There was also the scent that was all encompassing as they sat there for hours working in a secluded room. If he didn’t have a promise to seduce and fuck the brains out of the other man soon, he wouldn’t be responsible to trying that in there current room.</p><p>“I’m offering to have a one-night stand with the sexy assassin across from me. You smell nice, and don’t look half bad. The only question is if you are top or bottom?” Naruto mused silently that a lot of what he said was way underrated. But Genma didn’t need a big ego just because Naruto found him amazingly handsome.</p><p>“Switch,” Genma swallowed as those cerulean blue eyes darkened to navy.</p><p>Naruto only let a smirk lift his lips. Genma felt a bolt of heat travel down his spine.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“U-um, don’t we have to finish here?” Genma couldn’t understand where all his confidence and charms went. He just couldn’t pull them forward when talking to the blonde. Just when had the blonde gotten so….Sexy, Charming, sex on legs? Genma swallowed thickly at the blue eyes still darkened with lust. Yes, there was definitely some here. He really hope Momoko wouldn’t mind that he was a playboy, because this blonde young man might delay him in hunting her down</p><p>“This will take a while, even with my clones.” Naruto’s grin widened. “So if you plan to continue to help I’ll continue to find a way to seduce you.”</p><p>“O-okay.” Genma squeaked before clearing his throat. “Tonight works.” He pulled hard at his own experienced charms to try to salvage his reputation of being smooth. “you going to dine me first?”</p><p>Naruto snorted and Genma chuckled with him. “Sure. I know a few recipes. Ero-sennin couldn’t cook. So it was learn or starve. After the war, I started purchasing cookbooks to keep Sakura and Baa-chan off my tail.”</p><hr/><p>Naruto found that his was having a bit more than just mild interest in the sexy assassin and not just because of his mouthwatering scent. He was easy to talk to, had a different outlook, and once Naruto declared a topic not to be talked about it, Genma left alone. Even though Naruto saw the questions and concern in his eyes.</p><p>Together with Genma and his clones, the first shelf unit was sorted.</p><p>Naruto stood and stretched out. “That will do for today. Plus, my clones already started dinner.”</p><p>“So, the offer is still open?” Genma confirmed even as his eyes followed the tan skin peeking out beneath the jacket and shirt.</p><p>“Yep.” Naruto smirked and with a confirming grin from Genma, he followed the blonde out of the Tower.</p><p>He was a little surprised to be led back to his own apartment complex.</p><p>“You live here too?” Genma asked surprised and a little giddy at the prospect. Naruto had <em>really</em> grown up well. He’d been eyeing the boy since he came back from his first training trip. But there had been no word past his crush on his pink haired teammate on if he like the other gender or not. There were low rumors that he was since he chased the Uchiha so hard, but another fact destroyed that. They were brothers according to the boys declaring it to any who asked.</p><p>“Yep. Kakashi-sensei offered it to me. Said my last place was a shit hole.” He paused and led the Assassin to his top floor apartment. “I kind of have to admit he was right after comparing them. Though it’s almost too much for me now. Yet, I like it.”</p><p>Genma found that the layout was similar to his and Raidou’s. Especially since he was literally across the hall. The set up was just opposite.</p><p>Genma peaked into the office and whistled at the collection of scrolls and textbooks.</p><p>“Sealing Master already?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled from the kitchen. Genma followed after hanging up his flack-jacket with Naruto’s at the front door. Though it looked like Naruto’s hadn’t left the hook in a while. That really didn’t surprise the Assassin. Naruto did always have his own style.</p><p>“Yep. Showed my original seals to the Hokages recently. I’m currently deciding of the eleven I’ve made, which to keep as clan techniques, and which to offer Konoha.” Naruto said as he handed over some tea to the brunette.</p><p>Genma paused as he eyed the blonde. “So Kakashi’s plan is working?”</p><p>“What? Getting even the almost extinct Clans a place on the Shinobi Council to outvote the civilian side? Then yes. Sasuke had to accept first. Then I was able to accept. They couldn’t deny Baa-chan or she’d punch them. I’ve got about two weeks before I’ll be announced formally.”</p><p>“So I’m having a date with a future clan head?” Genma teased.</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Don’t get full of it.” He teased back. Genma chuckled and grabbed a seat at the bar. With his sharp eyes he took in the redecoration that Naruto had done. Unlike when he’d visited Kakashi this place actually felt homey.</p><p>“You’ve done well here.” He spied the practical garden out on the balcony. “This used to be so plain when Kakashi lived here. It was like he never left the ANBU.”</p><p>“I know the War changed myself and year mates, but I need this place to reflect me.” Naruto said softly stirring the curry. “it’s a safe place. I can breathe easy because it’s mine. I’m surrounded by signatures I feel safe around. It’s away from the civilians. And it’s not far from work.” He teased eyeing the Hokage mountain out the balcony windows where they could also see the top of the Tower.</p><p>“So, playboy-“ Naruto smirked and set down a bowl of rice and curry. “Here is your dinner.”</p><p>Naruto rounded the counter and joined him with his own bowl. In his other hand he set down the sake and cups for each of them.</p><p>The chatter was simple as they ate. The talked about their assignment in the records room and possible reasons on why it had gotten that way. Naruto’s assumption was that they were missing the middleman. Genma had only stared before slapping his head.</p><p>“That’s so obvious.”</p><p>“They’re mundane.” Naruto hummed as he sipped the sake. “So, they aren’t missed much. There were a lot of people injured and a lot more killed. A lot of procedure were scrambled. It’s not surprising that some areas still haven’t found new ways to work.”</p><p>Genma stared at the blonde. He’d seen it in person this afternoon, but it always surprised him how smart Naruto really was.</p><p>“You finally took it off. Didn’t you?” he whispered and watched Naruto freeze.</p><p>“Take what off?” The blonde asked eyeing his guest.</p><p>“Your mask. I watched you build it. It angered me. You were the Yondaime’s son. You shouldn’t have had to build a mask just to survive.” He didn’t break eye contact with those sharp blue eyes. “You are and are not your father’s son. Minato would never had been able to handle what you did. In that, you are stronger than he could ever be. Kushina had been his strength.”</p><p>Blue held hazel.</p><p>“You are an amazing, strong, and uniquely brilliant individual. You will become Hokage and I can’t wait to be your guard. It would be an honor to do so.”</p><p>Genma toasted his sake with Naruto but the blonde was still watching the brunette who tried not to fidget under the gaze. That feeling was back in the brunette, but stronger. He was glad he had accepted Naruto’s invitation because he needed to figure out what was going on with himself.</p><p>The cup was barely away from his lip before Genma found soft and burningly warm lips upon his own. He gasped and it was all Naruto needed to enter the Assassin’s mouth. Genma couldn’t help the moan at the flavor of Naruto. It wasn’t Ramen. The sweetness of the Sake mixed in with a surprising citrus burst.</p><p>Arms wrapped around the slightly taller man and dug into thick blonde locks. Naruto growled when Genma tugged.</p><p>Genma shivered and tugged again. Naruto growled louder and kissed his way down the older man’s neck. With strength Genma wasn’t prepared for, Naruto grabbed him up into his arms. Legs wrapped around the blonde while a hot mouth worked up and down the brunette’s neck, nipping at flesh, biting gently at the Adam’s apple. Genma moan and squirmed to gain more friction. It had been a while since he bottomed. He needed to let the blonde know.</p><p>“H-haven’t bottomed…” A moan slipped out. “In months.” He groaned as he was pressed against a wall and a long hard rod ground against his own. “Goddamn.” He hissed when Naruto did it again. “Bedroom.” He whispered breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tossed his prey onto the bed and quick shed them both of their clothes stopping him from exploring the assassin’s lean toned body. Naruto had a slightly bulkier body, but was mostly compact. Unlike others it didn’t slow him down. Not since he learned about gravity seal a year and a half ago. He stepped them up in ANBU even more.</p><p>Kissing and nipping down the older man’s chest, the blonde once more took the slightly older man’s member into his mouth.</p><p>Genma let out a shout of startled pleasure as once again his mind was blown. First Momoko, then Naruto. ‘Damn blondes.’ Even if Momoko was more of a strawberry blonde. She’d still been sexy as hell. His mind shut down when Naruto swallowed him down and practically purred at the same time. Genma swore his eyes crossed. He didn’t even feel when a lubed finger penetrated his taint. He could only shudder as the vibrating throat moved up and down on his cock.</p><p>A second and third finger soon followed. Genma was too lost in the pleasure to even feel or notice the stretch. He did feel it when they pressed firmly against his prostate. He shouted as he saw a burst of stars. The vibrations only increased and Genma was reduced to whimpers and pulling at blonde locks as that tight throat, and insistent fingers brought him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Gonna-“ he hitched out breathlessly. Naruto just channeled the tinniest amount of Raiton chakra and sent a zap right into Genma’s prostate. An experiment he’d tried on one of the men he’d worked while Eiko.</p><p>Genma reacted just as violently. With a scream he came deep into Naruto’s throat, holding the blonde’s head there as his body convulsed with every shot of cum.</p><p>Swallowing his treat, Naruto sat back and stared down at his twitching bed partner. Hazy hazel eyes cracked open to see lust filled navy eyes staring down at him. Warm hands and lips slowly brought Genma back as he was gently flipped over. Rising shakily to his knees, Genma couldn’t help but look back at the sexy blonde positioning himself at Genma’s entrance.</p><p>Slowly he pushed in and Genma breathe out slowly as he kept his body relaxed. Instead of pain, he was expecting, Naruto had apparently prepared him well. Though Genma had to pant as the blonde kept going. Finally he was seated in and Genma felt <em>full</em>.</p><p>“GodDamn.” He whispered breathlessly. “Long.” He grunted when he shifted his hips to test himself. He clenched once and while Naruto grunted, Genma gasped out in surprise. “Wide. Fuck.”</p><p>Naruto could only chuckle deeply. That was a slight benefit from the growth spurt. He had already been a bit larger than normal, but half an inch in width and two inches in length could be a big difference with the natural growth.</p><p>“Good?” Naruto questioned.</p><p>“Yeah.” Genma breathed out. “Start out slow. It’s been a while.”</p><p>Naruto just grunted and pulled out slowly. He growled in pleasure as his eyes began to slit with Kurama reveling in the pleasure of being back in the Alpha male role.</p><p>Pulling out to just the head he went back in slowly. Leaning down he lifted Genma’s chest back to his own so they were both on their knees.</p><p>Flushed cheeks and hazy hazel eyes looked to see slitted Cerulean blue.</p><p>“let me know if I go too far.” Naruto warned.</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me.” Genma whispered.</p><p>The growl vibrated against the brunette’s back and suddenly Naruto yanked back and thrust forward, <em>Hard.</em> Genma gasped in shock as the position not only hit his prostate on the mark, but sent a new sensation through him. His eyes shot down as the blonde man behind him started picking up pace. But there, a bump was pushing against his toned skin. Genma shuddered as moan as pleasure skyrocketed with every thrust.</p><p>Hands lifted and wrapped behind the blonde’s head. Naruto’s teeth dug into Genma’s shoulder but the assassin didn’t care. The pain kept him grounded as the younger man fucked his ass hard. A free hand played with his nipples while the other forced his hips back to meet his own.</p><p>Genma could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He moaned before choked when Naruto suddenly had him pressed into the mattress with one leg trapped in his arm, lifting it and giving him more room. Genma shouted when that gave another extra inch deeper. His eyes crossed and a mix of pleasure and pain shot stars across his eyes.</p><p>Naruto pounded faster and harder into the sexy assassin. Biting harder, blood coated his tongue and he couldn’t help it when Kurama’s chakra mixed with his own, powering his thrust. Pushing the Assassin to his stomach, he kept the brunette’s knees close to his chest and continued at his angle.</p><p>Genma panted, trying to get his breath back. He couldn’t even move, the teeth keeping him still. Naruto’s body burned against his with heat. The cock in his ass burned with heat, spearing him.</p><p>Finally, chakra flared and Genma screamed as he came so hard, he blacked out.</p><p>Naruto snarled into the man’s shoulder as the heat of Kurama’s chakra flared through him and shocked Genma’s ass. His own climax followed as he let the liquid heat shoot deep into the smaller male.</p><p>Licking the wound he’d made, he gently channeled Kurama’s chakra to heal it, but left a scar. A pleased purr rumbled as he eyed it. Even more when the hole around him clenched when he leaned back.</p><p>Gently he turned his current lover over without removing himself.</p><p>Genma was passed out completely. Spunk coated his belly and chest.</p><p>
  <strong>I like this one. He can please your new found enjoyment as a female and is a good submissive male for both of us. It seems that your hunt might have come to an end. Plus, both of our instincts are pulling us towards him.</strong>
</p><p>‘<em>What do you mean?’</em></p><p>
  <strong>The scent he gives off. My siblings and I have discussed what might be going on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>He’s compatible as a Mate. Not only do you find him appealing as both female and male, but even I find myself drawn to him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Will being mates with him hurt him?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not that we are aware of. This has never happened to any of us before. I say fuck it, and go for whatever makes you happy. If that involves the Assassin, then don’t let anything stop you. We can figure things out as we go. That’s your normal anyways.</strong>
</p><p>Naruto let out a small snort. Surprisingly, he wasn’t at all disgusted or upset with the idea. In reality he was actually hoping that what Kurama called Genma was what he’d read before.</p><p>
  <em>‘Certain species of animal mate for life, correct?’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Foxes?’</em>
</p><p><strong>Yes.</strong> Kurama’s answer was more of a pleased growl.</p><p>Naruto absently nodded as he looked down as the sleeping Assassin. Something new curling in his stomach as he looked at where he was still connected to the sleeping man.</p><p>“Now to convince him.” Naruto murmured aloud, feeling the instinct to continue making a mess of the shinobi beneath him, roll through his body. “Didn’t think the past couple nights would lead to this Kurama.”</p><p><strong>Same brat. Now, Wake him. We aren’t done with him.</strong> Chakra flared as the fox flooded Naruto with heat and lust. He shivered and sent a shallowed thrust into his new lover.</p><p>Genma moaned before more coaxing brought the assassin back to consciousness. Hazy eyes found slitted violet eyes on him. Naruto and Kurama’s consciousnesses both at the forefront.</p><p>“<em>You’ve done well so us far lover. Ready for another round?”</em> Naruto asked with Kurama’s voice mixed in.</p><p>Genma shuttered and his cock twitched. “Damn man. That’s not fair. Your sexiness just went up like ten points.”</p><p>Naruto just grinned foxily and thrusted. Genma felt his eyes cross as he hit his sensitive prostate dead on.</p><p>“<em>I’ll take that as a yes</em>.” The Jinchuriki growled and Genma’s moan soon echoed off the bedroom walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovies!<br/>If you have made it this far....<br/>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p><p> phew, that last part got a little steamy, yeah?</p><p>Anyways, <br/>The point for this note, is like any other new fiction I post.<br/>If you want me to continue, please like, subscribe, and leave comments so I know that people are interested in the story. <br/>If not?....well i still might post it just because i can. :P</p><p>Thank you!<br/>~A&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bit of fluff.<br/>Little bit of Steam.<br/>ANBU Team assignments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto sat at his kitchen table the following morning. The eleven seals that he made were spread out before him. A cup of tea in hand and a finger taping on the table with the other hand.</p><p>“Choices, choices.” He mused before only grabbing four of the seals and copying them into the scroll that was as large as the Forbidden scroll. This time there was a clear Uzumaki symbol on them. He also added in his Transformation jutsu and the fact that if it was a Jinchuriki, that it would be a full transformation, not just a henge. Sealing it with a six layered blood lock, he sealed it to the larger storage seal on his lower back. It was also where he was now keeping the Toad scroll and even the Fox contract scroll.</p><p>No one, except the toads, knew that he possessed the fox scroll. It was something he found in his mother’s possessions. Sealed and locked away. Apparently, it was an Uzushio contract. Naruto had already signed with them and met his new pack. In addition to meeting his pack, he’d spent time over the years training them, preparing them for Konoha. As much as the blonde loved his home and would die for it again, he did not trust them with his newest summons.</p><p>He was already lucky that both Toads and Foxes had agreed to work together. But Naruto was not ready to share them with Konoha. They had already suffered too much because of his birth, he would not let them suffer more.</p><p>The blonde paused when his kitchen clone popped. Breakfast was done.</p><p>Grabbing food, he sat down and summoned a toad with one hand and finished storing the other seals in a scroll for Kakashi; minus the two communications ones. Those he’d have to get a team of Clones to work on. There was a note requesting how many and what price was Kakashi willing to pay for them though. He was not just going to miss an opportunity like this to not make some extra cash for his Clan.</p><p>“Yo!” Gamakichi appeared in his shrunken size, feeling Naruto’s request specify that. He let out a whistle. “Nice place. Glad you clarified to come small.” He let out a puff of smoke. “Would have squashed the place otherwise.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Naruto said dully and handed over the scroll. “to Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p>Gamakichi glared, his favorite pipe still in his mouth and letting out a long puff of smoke. “I’m not a messenger toad.”</p><p>“No, but you are the one I trust the most to get my most personal seals to sensei. They will be aiding Konoha with their effectiveness.”</p><p>“Ah. Now you should have said that first.” He grabbed the scroll and hopped to the balcony door. Naruto opened it and the red toad leapt onto the rail. A golden eye glanced back. “By the way, why do you smell of sex?”</p><p>Naruto just leaned against the door. “because I’m a healthy male.”</p><p>Gamakichi just hummed before eyeing him up and down. “Just don’t be a pervert like the old man.”</p><p>Naruto smirked. “Eh? might be too late for that. I’m just not going to shout it out like Ero-Sennin.”</p><p>Gamakichi snorted then saluted. “Later bro.”</p><p>Naruto shut the door and went back to grab the second dish of breakfast and carried it and a bottle of water to his bedroom. Opening the door, he tilted his head to dodge the reflexive senbon thrown at him.</p><p>“That’s not nice. One, this is my home. Two, I bring food.” Naruto teased to the Jounin who’s head was still buried under the pillow.</p><p>Genma grunted but didn’t move.</p><p>Slapping the Pain reliever seal on Genma’s lower back, the Assassin jolted and sat up shocked. Wide hazel eyes looked at Naruto in wonder.</p><p>Naruto just smirked at him. “You don’t get it for long. I want it back. But soon it will be available for the Hospital and in emergency kits.” He held out the food. “Eat. I’ll get a bath running to help with a healthier form of healing.”</p><p>Genma just nodded and ate and drank what he was given. Naruto took it back and led him to the bath that was already steaming.</p><p>Naruto waited until Genma was halfway in the water before yanking off the seal.</p><p>Genma yelped and fell into the water. Pouting and grimacing he glared at the chuckling blonde.</p><p>“Sorry.” He smirked.</p><p>“No you’re not.” The brunette grumbled.</p><p>Naruto raised a brow before sighing. “I am. I got out of hand last night.”</p><p>Genma relaxed and chuckled. “nah, it felt good. I just haven’t bottomed in a while and I wasn’t expecting you to be so good. I mean, I had a feeling it would be good, but not <em>that </em>mind blowing good.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged as he sat and chatted with Genma as he soaked.</p><p>“I wasn’t always. After the war, I needed an outlet. So, I visited one of Konoha’s brothels I used to hide in. Using my henge, I was able to experiment more since Ero-sennin could only tell me so much without going red-faced.” He smirked sadly. “He could write all the smut he wanted, but trying to explain sex to a pubescent teenager with image and self-confidence issues? Yeah, he was embarrassed. He might have even cursed my parents here and there for leaving him to do it as my godfather.”</p><p>“Well, I personally am glad to be on the receiving end of your own ‘research’” Genma smirked.</p><p>Naruto snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Would you be up to doing this again?” The brunette offered leaning on the edge and staring up at Naruto. The blonde stared at him before smirking.</p><p>“Can you handle it?”</p><p>Genma smirked back. “I always enjoy a challenge.” He then blushed and looked away. “Plus, I’ve never felt as good as you did. Topping or bottoming.”</p><p>Naruto hummed and before Genma could blink Naruto was gone and Momoko was sitting primly before him. Genma could only freeze as his mind tried to process what was going on in front of him.</p><p>“You willing to continue with me as well?” She smirked then looked at her nails. “It seems that I found an interest in the female form on my last mission. Interesting fact is that everything you see is real. This is no henge, but a solid transformation. I found that while I enjoy being an Alpha male, the female form is more sensitive. So, I enjoy them both.”</p><p>Genma was still staring as a few things clicked into place. ‘<em>That’s what was odd about Momoko….but is this really a bad thing? Wasn’t I going to hunt her down anyways?’</em> Genma’s thoughts were derailed when the blonde’s features shifted once more. Genma had to swallow thickly at the woman before him.</p><p>Momoko was suddenly morphed to Naruto, but not <em>Naruto</em>. She was beautiful. Long blonde locks hung to her hips. Her sharp features were more Minato than Kushina, but held enough <em>Naruto</em> and <em>woman</em> to be devastating together. Genma felt his brain falter as those blue eyes locked on him. He couldn’t help it when his eyes trailed down her curves. From the swell of her breast hidden behind the long night shirt, tiny waist, to wide hips snug in Naruto’s boxers.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Genma swallowed even as his over sensitive dick twitched. “I’m good with it.” Genma couldn’t deny that the same appeal he’d felt for Momoko had just tripled as he eyed Naruto’s female form over. It was just as potent as his Male form. Yeah, Genma could definitely work with this. It was almost all his fantasies ever come true.</p><p>Genma enjoyed men, but at the same time, the female form was always appealing to him. It’s why he was known as such a playboy. He couldn’t help enjoying the softness that came with women. But at the same time, he loved the submission men could hold over another man. Yet also being able to dominate another man. He shivered when he realized that this really was almost all his fantasies rolled into one amazingly beautiful being.</p><p>Naruto smirked before standing and leaning down to kiss the Assassin. Genma moaned into the kiss and tried to follow, but his sore body protested.</p><p>Naruto chuckled as she leaned back and started braiding her hair. “Later. We have a Records room to clean up.”</p><p>Genma groaned but got busy cleaning up. He was a little disappointed that Naruto was back to a male when he went searching for clothes, but it was forgotten when he turned to face Genma. The blonde was shirtless and Genma’s brain fried at the sight of tan skin, eight pack, and scar-less chest. He’d been a little busy last night to really take it all in.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck.” He whimpered as his dick and taint clenched.</p><p>Naruto’s husky chuckle brought his brain only a little back online. Hazel met blue eyes.</p><p>“Later. Maybe Naru and you can get better acquainted later.”</p><p>“Naru?” Genma asked as he took the pants from the other man along with a standard shirt. It was a little big, but nothing that would call suspicion to the assassin. Or he hoped. He was pretty sure Naruto wanted to keep whatever relationship they had on the downlow.</p><p>“Hm, yes. It sounds better than Naruko. I was going to be experimenting with my female form more, but then you found me and your scent…” Naruto trailed off “Is very appealing. I was already going to seek you out again as Momoko, but then you found me as Naruto. And you know how that went.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to continue experimenting, are you?” Genma asked feeling a small curl of jealousy at the thought. Internally he was also freaking out a little at how possessive he was of the blonde. Wasn’t it too soon? He’s never felt possessive of his girlfriends or boyfriends before.</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “No. If there is one thing about me, it is that I’m faithful. It seems that my luck worked out for once. I was hunting for a partner to last a while since the one nights weren’t doing it for me. Then I discovered just how full of a transformation my henge was. That just opened up the options even more.”</p><p>“So, what are you looking for?” Genma asked. The brunette hoped that <em>he</em> was what the blonde was looking for. And that thought only derailed his brain even further.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t expecting to get Konoha’s playboy.” Naruto eyed him. Genma was too good of a shinobi to let the sting of hurt show. Instead he gave a cautious smile.</p><p>Genma raised his hands in defense. “I’m faithful if they want to try relationships. Most of the girls never believed me about that. The guys were the ones I found cheating. So, I’ve stuck to one nights the last few years.”</p><p>Naruto nodded. “We can start with a causal relationship. Lovers. If we want to go further, we can talk it out then.” Naruto didn’t want to bring up just how <em>much</em> Genma’s scent affected him, or the fact that Naruto and Kurama had the intentions of convincing the assassin to be their mate. The blonde knew though, that it was going to take some work. He had his own issues, and who knows what issues Genma kept secret.</p><p>Genma stared at Naruto and smiled. “You really have grown up. The other rookies wouldn’t have been as mature about this as you.” The earlier hurt was replaced by hope. Genma internally sighed bemused. Two nights of sex and he was already wrapped around the blonde’s finger. That was not good….yet, Genma didn’t want to stop it.</p><p>Naruto shrugged as he filled his weapons pouches and handed Genma his vest. Naruto put opted to not wear his again. Instead he went with a skintight black long sleeve shirt. And orange fingerless gloves.</p><p>Genma swallowed as he watched Naruto’s muscled body move.</p><p>“Will this be a problem?” The blonde teased as he felt the heated eyes on his body.</p><p>Genma looked up sharply. “Hm?” ‘<em>Of course it’s going to be a problem! You’re sex on legs!</em>’ Genma didn’t let his thoughts slip out, but he didn’t think the Blonde couldn’t still see it in his glazed look.</p><p>“We have work to do. If you can’t do anything but ogle me, I can always send in clones henged as us and fuck you back into unconsciousness.” Naruto teased with a foxy smirk.</p><p>Genma heard himself actually whimper. It took all his mental prowess to not just combust and succumb right then to the sexy blonde.</p><p>“N-no, I’ll be fine.” Grabbing his own pouches, he strapped them on and together they walked to the tower. Neither nin commented on Genma’s shaking hands.</p><p>Naruto pulled back on his teasing as they roof jumped to the tower and told him about the seals he’d offer to the Hokage to reaffirm the Uzumaki’s place on the council. Genma was amazed with the two communications ones. He couldn’t wait to try them.</p><p>Their conversations the rest of the day would switch between easy chatter about their work, to teasing remarks from both shinobi. Genma wasn’t upset that he was losing more often or not. It was fun and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Naruto too was pleased to see the Sexy assassin smiling and laughing with him.</p><p>After making Genma dinner that night again, Naruto sent the Assassin back to his own apartment. Genma had been disappointed before Naruto explained that he didn’t want to actually hurt his new lover. Genma’s body could heal and then they could have some more sex.</p><p>Instead, Genma offered to take Naruto in either form out for breakfast. Naruto agreed and left the Assassin with a kiss goodnight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knocking on Naruto’s door the following morning, expecting Naruto in casual clothes; Genma found him in ANBU gear with a sheepish look.</p><p>“I need a raincheck. I forgot I have to report back in today.” Naruto wanted to start this relationship off right. Letting his new lover know why he would be busy was a good first step in his opinion. Even if he knew he was ANBU, it didn’t mean he knew which mask. The brunette’s reaction was also fun.</p><p>Genma’s jaw dropped but Naruto dragged him inside to kiss him. Genma moaned but it didn’t last long.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Genma whispered, then blinked when his mind went right down the gutter at the sight of Naruto’s tan muscled arms. He felt a shutter go down his spine. “Damn, you make ANBU look sexy.” He growled.</p><p>Naruto smirked. “I think so too. So, I must report today. My place or yours for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Genma eyed Naruto. “Just how new is this?”</p><p>“Passed my final test a few days ago.” He shrugged and kissed up Genma’s neck. The senbon trembled between the brunette’s teeth.</p><p>“S-so you are part of the newbie’s we’re getting?” he stuttered. Damn the blonde was good. Genma had never been so easily turned on before with <em>any</em> of his partners.</p><p>Naruto paused and pulled away to stare at Genma. “You’re ANBU?” Now, Naruto had suspected already, but there was never a way to confirm if Shinobi and Kunoichi had been ANBU without catching them revealing their marks. Not to mention that he’d later learned of his father’s Guard still being alive, and the high chances that they had probably been a part of the blonde’s own when he was a child.</p><p>Genma pulled up his sleeve and pushed chakra into his mark. “Part time. Take part in only the really important assassination missions.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and tilted his head. “I might see you later then.”</p><p>Genma smirked. “No, you wont. You’ll see ANBU.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled catching on. “Have fun guessing who I am.”</p><p>“Hm, do I get a reward?” the lusty assassin purred.</p><p>“How about that special blow job?” Naruto offered and Genma felt his whole-body light up with heat.</p><p>“T-that would work. W-what the hell was that anyways?”</p><p>Naruto just smirked. “Trade secret. Security seals will activate once you leave.” He kissed the brunette’s lips once more. “Till later.” With a swirl of leaves he was gone. Genma shuddered and quickly left to change back in his own apartment. He wasn’t supposed to report back until this afternoon. It’s why he’d offered breakfast. Now, he wanted to scout the HQ for his foxy blonde lover.</p><p>Raidou watched as Genma rushed back and changed before he was gone just as quick. Putting it to the side, the scarred Jounin went back to getting ready to leave himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto appeared in his ANBU apartment with enough time to activate his scent and suppressor seals and grab his mask before there was a knock at his door. He opened it to see Tiger staring at him.</p><p>Naruto didn’t fidget. He’d learned Tiger’s punishment was harsh if he failed in his training in any aspect. Tiger was definitely different when that mask was in place, then when he’d helped Naruto train before the war.</p><p>“Next time, sleep here the night before you are to report rookie.”</p><p>“Hai Taichou.”</p><p>“After today, I will only be your Taichou on missions or if you need further training. It will have to be planned between both our mission rosters. For now, time to meet your new teams.”</p><p>“Teams?” Fox repeated following his captain to the bullpen. Tiger nodded.</p><p>“Hai. Dragon-sama has no one specific team that you will work best on. This is mainly due to your high skills in many areas. So, you will be floating between teams that will benefit from you most.”</p><p>“Will it be back to back missions? I can handle a lot but I’m still human Taichou.” Tiger grunted and smacked the back of Fox’s head.</p><p>“We know. Only emergency missions will ever be back to back. Otherwise, you will have breaks as it’s required so the ANBU agents don’t burn out.”</p><p>They entered the bullpen and Tiger led him to the smaller group of individuals with two other Captains standing before the group of ten. None had as many symbols as Fox’s mask. It drew eyes from the rookies and from the veteran ANBU.</p><p>Dragon stood between the groups of teams and the new rookies.</p><p>“Good luck.” Tiger patted his shoulder and move to stand with his own squad like the other two captains did.</p><p>Dragon turned to Fox and his fellow rookies. “You eleven have passed your final tests. With that comes your continued training through field missions. You are rookies. You will stay rookies until your team decides to stop calling you that. Today you will be assigned to the squads that your skills and specializations will best fit. There is no changing squads just because you don’t get along. Your squad is your family. You are there not because you want to be, but because your skills work best together. You will adapt. Any questions? No? Good.”</p><p>He looked at his clipboard and started the assignments.</p><p>“Rookie Jackal, squad 9 under Captain Bull.” The short female moved to the Large man in front of three other large sized men. Fox absently wondered what she would do. He was at the wrong angle to see her mask… ah, infiltration specialist for a sabotage squad.</p><p>“Rookie Turtle, Squad 16 under Captain Fish.”</p><p>And so on it went. Fox noted the mask markings and how Dragon sorted the rookies. The numbers were always evened up to six with the new rookie, or went up to five from a low four.</p><p>“Lastly, Rookie Fox.” Dragon’s pause caught the attention of the room. Fox forced himself not to squirm. He could almost feel the smirk behind the man’s mask. “Floater.”</p><p>Murmurs went around the room as the Rookies asked their Captains about his new title.</p><p>“You will be required to work with all squads eventually Fox.” Dragon challenged as he moved to stand before the slightly shorter black-haired man; arms crossed. “When you accepted the invitation to join ANBU I specifically remember you saying that you’d take my mask. So far, your training has shown that you have the skills and dedication to reach for it. Continue to prove to me that you have earned this mask and one day I might finally be able to retire it to you.”</p><p>Fox felt his body tremble with anticipation. “One day Dragon-sama, that mask will be <em>Mine.</em>” Fox growled. Dragon just rumbled his own challenging growl as massive Killer Intent flashed and flared wildly in the room from both figures.</p><p>“Challenge Accepted brat.”</p><p>Fox just grinned behind his mask.</p><p>“Until then, your primary squads will be 1, 2, 3, and 4.”</p><p>More murmurs went through the room as the four squads stepped forward.</p><p>“You will also float to Hunter squad 1.”</p><p>The room went dead silent. Fox felt his brows shoot to his hairline. He may be a rookie, but even he knew the significance. The lower the number, the higher the skilled ANBU. Hunter-Nin was twice that.</p><p>“Hai! Dragon-sama.”</p><p>Two Hunter-nins stepped out of the shadows. Their gear and masks completely black. Only the silver markings identifying their animals’ features and not their specific skills. No, the Hunter-nins did <em>not</em> operate the same as ANBU. They <em>were</em> the shadows.</p><p>“The rest of you, dismissed. Those with our new Floating Rookie, stay to get to know him.”</p><p>Fox didn’t take his eyes off the two hunter-nin. The one with the captain marking tilted his head at Fox.</p><p>“Dragon-sama said you will make our squad even better.”</p><p>“I will do my best sir.”</p><p>“Panther. This is Crow. We are a squad of two after the war. No more than four. None have shown the skills that we need. We will come find you when we have a mission.”</p><p>“Hai, Panther-Taichou.” The duo stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p><em>‘I really need to learn that. That was freakishly cool.’</em> Naruto mused to himself.</p><p>Fox trained his focus to the other four Captains that were looking him and his mask over.</p><p>“Squad four has a break after our last mission.” Captain Wolf said as he stared at Fox. “We are a tracking and trapping team. Specializing in capture as well.” Fox felt his lips twitch. He remembered them now. They were the ones he’d been talking too, or at least the other three members. He hadn’t known they were all one squad.</p><p>“Squad three is short a member stuck on medical leave.” Captain Crane hummed behind her mask. “We are a sabotage team. Explosions. Destruction. Quick in and out.”</p><p>“Squad two is active and awaiting a mission. You will be notified if you will be needed. We will also like to test your infiltration techniques before taking you out into the field.” Captain Usagi eyed him up and down. “Besides Rookie Mouse, I was hoping for another female. Our squad is mostly female and deal with many of the body missions. We are the best infiltration and Seduction squad.”</p><p>Fox just smirked behind his mask and gave her a respectful bow. “I look forward to proving my worth through whatever test you will have for me then.”</p><p>Usagi hummed but nodded.</p><p>“Squad one is also active. We also have already been assigned a mission leaving tonight.” Captain Deer crossed his arms. Behind him were only two other Masks. Squad two had five, and three had four without counting their missing fifth. Squad one was the smallest excluding the Hunter squad.</p><p>“We are an Assassination squad. You will train with us today so we can test your skills and get familiar with you Fox.”</p><p>“Hai Taichou.” Deer eyed him before nodding.</p><p>“We will arrange our own training with you once you return.” Usagi spoke coolly.</p><p>“We’ll let you know when Bear is off medical leave.” Crane nodded and left.</p><p>“Same as Usagi.” Wolf called. “We’ll arrange to train when you return. We’d too like to test where your tracking and trapping skills lie.” He shot a glance to the three squad members behind him before humming. “Though it seems like my squad already approves. I still want to see how much your training has refined them. So, two tests. Tracking a target down. And trapping me. I am ANBU’s Trap Master. Catch me and or get as close as possible, and you pass.”</p><p>Fox held back his chuckles and just nodded. “It will be an honor to take that title from you Taichou.”</p><p>Wolf just stayed silent before huffing. “Cheeky brat.” The rest of the teams minus Squad 1 disappeared.</p><p>“Ten minutes to suit up and meet at Ground 1. After that Owl will give you your assignment and Ferret will track your progress.”</p><p>The three were gone in a shunshin. Fox disappeared with his own, back to his room. A quick weapons check and he was five minutes early. Owl stood with crossed arms as he looked Fox up and down.</p><p>“Taichou has henged a shadow clone into your target.” He handed over a picture and Fox memorized it before burning it. “Good start. Leaving no evidence of who your target is. As an assassin we have to learn to be patient, watch our target, learn their habits, routines, the works. There are also times where we don’t have time to do so. This will be one of them. Show us how you improvise in a civilian area. Separate your target from the crowd and then take him out. Normally you’d then store the body in a scroll and report back to the check point. Instead Taichou will meet you at Training ground 12. Ferret will be your shadow. Bonus points if you can lose her. She will be either competition or your target’s own guard. You will figure that out when you get closer. Understood?”</p><p>“Hai.” Fox grinned behind his mask.</p><p>“Dismissed.”</p><p>Fox bowed and disappeared. He reappeared on the roof of the hidden entrance to the HQ. Dropping into the alley, Fox sped towards the civilian district. Once closer, he felt Ferret begin to shadow him.</p><p>Slipping into a clothing store under a male civilian henge, he went for the dressing room with a few items. Once clear of the main view, he instead grabbed some clothes from the return rack and henged into a woman. With a shunshin into the woman’s changing room, Fox instead left the changing area as Momoko. Handing over some money for the dress she actually liked, she continued to shop for a bit longer until she felt Ferret’s chakra flare with agitation and go to check the back. Smirking Momoko left the store and moved with a peaceful smile towards the civilian markets.</p><p>It didn’t take Momoko long to find the older looking man. Brown hair was brushed with silver at his temples. He was handsome. Too bad he was a target….and fake. Humming a soft tune, Momoko put on her innocent charms as she went to pass her target. Using her book as a cover, she bumped into him and spilled her shopping.</p><p>“Oh dear.” She startled as she dropped to the ground.</p><p>Deer grunted before looking down and swallowing past his dry throat when pretty violet eyes scrambled to collect her things.</p><p>“I’m sorry miss.” Henged Deer clone apologized as he helped the actual civilian up. “I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s my fault too. I was just so enchanted with my new book. I should know better than to walk and read.” She smiled politely.</p><p>Deer smiled back. Privately he thought this would be a good challenge for his rookie. Get him away from the civilian girl. Bonus, he could possibly even get a date.</p><p>“Well, how about we make it up to each other? There is this quaint little restaurant down the block.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful. I’m Kodama Momoko.”</p><p>“Uyeno Nobuo.”</p><p>“Nobou-kun.” Momoko smiled and took the arm Nobuo offered.</p><p>Together they spent the next hour laughing over lunch. Momoko enthralling Nobou slowly. Nobou was also wondering how much his Rookie was sweating with this addition to his mission.</p><p>“Do you mind if we stop in here?” Momoko asked as she pointed to a store. “My niece has a birthday coming up and I need to pick out an outfit.”</p><p>“That is fine.” Nobou smiled and followed her in.</p><p>Together they shopped for a teenage girl with Momoko gossiping about her accomplishments.</p><p>“Please excuse me a moment Nobou, I need to use the restroom. Can you watch my purse?”</p><p>The brunette nodded and leaned against the wall outside the restrooms. He silently searched for his Rookie’s signature. It took him to remember Dragon’s comment, that he used seals to hide it since he was still working on the control to suppress it. Humming he instead found Owl and Ferret outside of the building. Owl was calm, but Ferret seemed agitated.</p><p>He’d have to see why-</p><p>A yelp startled him back to the present. Forgetting his train of thought, he rushed in to find Momoko on the ground holding a swelling ankle in the women’s bathroom. Tears were already brimming her eyes.</p><p>“Momoko-chan!” He rushed to her side and looked at the already swelling ankle with a grimace. “What happened?”</p><p>“I-I thought I heard a noise. W-when I spun, I slipped on some water and my ankle gave out. Nobou it hurts!” She sobbed.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, I’ll get you to the hospital. It looks like just a sprain.” He started to kneel in front of her. “Hop on, I’ll get you there sooner.”</p><p>“T-thank you.” Momoko hiccupped. Two slim arms came around his neck. With a quick jerk, the Clone’s neck was broken. The shadow clone disappeared with a pop. Humming Momoko created a clone of her own of Nobou and hopped on its back. Together they left and headed for the nearest clinic. She felt owl and Ferret following before disappearing inside. They were led to a room where her clone popped and Momoko returned to Fox and disappeared into a shunshin.</p><p>A few moments later, Fox arrived silently to training ground 12.</p><p>Deer was rubbing his neck still from the shared memory.</p><p>Waiting patiently, Fox waited until Ferret and Owl eventually gave up two hours later. They appeared before Deer.</p><p>“He disappeared. Your clone too.” Ferret reported and shifted nervously. “I don’t know when he made the attack.”</p><p>Owl chuckled impressed. “Tiger did say not to underestimate him. He is a floater in those fields for a reason.”</p><p>Deer just grunted and rubbed his neck again. “He broke my neck. No blood, quick and easy. Damn shame though. Was really interested in the girl he made up.”</p><p>Ferret just stared before squawking. “The redhead?”</p><p>“Strawberry blonde.” Deer confirmed.</p><p>“I lost Fox in the same store he’d henged into a civilian man for.” Ferret bemoaned.</p><p>“Apparently he has trained to act as a woman too.” Deer chuckled. “What happened next?”</p><p>“I went to find you. I thought the civilian girl was just that. I was on a look out for him as another man, not a …woman.” She whimpered disappointed with herself.</p><p>“You are our Rookie from last year. Even Owl and I have learned that even we still have things to learn in our trade.”</p><p>“Hai Taichou.” Ferret pouted behind her mask.</p><p>“So, where is he?” Deer asked Owl.</p><p>Owl just smirked and pointed behind Deer. “About to kill you for real.”</p><p>Deer froze as he felt the kunai touch his neck.</p><p>“I may be new to ANBU, but I’ve done infiltration, sabotage, and mock assassinations all my life. ANBU just refined them to real life situations. Next time, don’t be swayed by green eyes and a pretty face.” Fox chuckled and patted Deer’s shoulder as he moved around to stand at the ready for his Captain.</p><p>Deer grunted and rubbed his neck again. “Damn brat. You’re going to be troublesome.”</p><p>Fox twitched and eyed Deer up and down then grunted. ‘<em>He’s a Nara. Not Shikamaru, but the scent is similar. Close family?’</em></p><p>
  <strong>Probably, now focus brat.</strong>
</p><p>“Pack checks. Fuel up. We leave at midnight top of the north gate.” Deer ordered back in leader mode Fox was coming to learn.</p><p>“Hai.” The trio chorused.</p><p>“Dismissed.”</p><p>The trio disappeared and Fox did his supply scroll and weapon storage seal checks. Painting on a few more to store a med kit, he finished his seals and checks. Checking the time, he had four hours until he had to report.</p><p>Smirking he left in shunshins, absently reminding himself to have his clones finish cracking his father’s jutsu. It would be so much easier.</p><p>A few minutes later he was back in his regular apartment and sealing away his mask and stripping of his armor. Hiding his ANBU tattoo, he left to check on his neighbor and lover.</p><p>Knocking, he wasn’t surprised to find Raidou answering the door. They were roommates and he’d felt the man’s chakra signature.</p><p>“Naruto!” He smiled surprised and happy.</p><p>“Yo!” Naruto waved back lazily. “Genma and I were supposed to hang out this morning but I had to call a rain check. Is he home?”</p><p>“Yeah, taking a shower. Come on in. I’m actually heading out to grab us dinner. Would you like to join us? Genma told me you’re our new neighbor.”</p><p>“Love to. And yeah, Kakashi helped me move in seven months ago. Baa-chan finally made him move into the Hokage Mansion.”</p><p>“Nice.” He chuckled. “Any preference on food?”</p><p>“Meat.” Naruto deadpanned. Raidou snorted.</p><p>“Not Ramen?”</p><p>“Nah, Sakura and Baa-chan got on my case about that.”</p><p>Laughing Raidou headed out. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in about thirty.”</p><p>With the shut door, Naruto’s head snapped to the sound of running water. Slipping down the hall he followed the scent that smelled of metal, bitter poisons, and musk. A foxy grin lifted his lips as he slipped in. His seals still activated and hiding his chakra and scent. Standing in the shower was his sexy brunette assassin. Head under the water, blocking out all sounds with that of the running water.</p><p>Carefully stripping, he proceeded to slip in behind his lover. Genma only realized it too late with the brief feeling of cooler air.</p><p>He was roughly pushed against the shower wall. Both hands pinned above him. He cursed and started to struggle until familiar warm lips started nibbling on his neck. Genma moaned when a light bite hit the same place Naruto had the other night.</p><p>“Naruto.” Genma groaned as he felt the hot length grinding against his ass.</p><p>“I missed you.” Naruto hummed into his skin. “We have twenty-five minutes.” Genma gasped when long fingers circled his taint. “Can I? Or you still sore?”</p><p>“Fuck me.” Genma moaned as the blonde continued to tease his ass.</p><p>“My pleasure.” The younger man growled before easing more fingers in and relaxing his lover’s hole. It didn’t take long before Genma was ready. Pushing forward, Naruto let out a sighing moan.</p><p>“Naruto~” Genma moaned as the cock pushed against his prostate.</p><p>“Hm.” The blonde hummed and wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock. Genma choked on his pleasure. Naruto had coated his hand with his mixed chakra and it was over sensitizing Genma’s cock. Not enough to give Chakra burns, but enough to affect all of those sensitive nerves. Between that and Naruto’s thrusts pounding right for brunette’s prostate, it didn’t take long for the older shinobi to cum. Naruto muffled his groan into the other’s shoulder after he finished off with quick hard thrusts into the clenching hole.</p><p>Careful with his twitching lover, Naruto finished washing them up before getting Genma to lead him to his bedroom.</p><p>Naruto quickly dressed and dried his hair. Genma was a bit slower, but with an encouraging kiss, he hurried up. While Genma finished up, Naruto went back to the living room and sat on the couch to work in one of his seal notebooks. He really wanted to finish the Hiraishin. He was not going to crack and ask his father’s past guard.</p><p>Raidou returned five minutes later and Naruto helped him set the table with take-out BBQ.</p><p>Genma walked out with a pleased smile while just made Raidou stop and stare at his best friend and roommate.</p><p>“Okay. What happened?” He demanded as they all sat down at the table.</p><p>“Hm?” Naruto asked confused.</p><p>Raidou glanced at him before pointing his chopsticks at Genma with narrowed eyes. “Did you notice anything happen or did Genma receive a secret message or something? He’s got that happy smile on.”</p><p>“Happy smile?” Naruto asked curious.</p><p>“Rai!” Genma grunted with his cheeks blushing.</p><p>“Gen always has this happy little smile going when in the beginning of an actual relationship. Here’s something new about your neighbors. Genma is one of Konoha’s top playboys. I’ve witness countless relationship start and end within the same month. His own reputation never helped. Then again his taste in women is horrible.”</p><p>“They are not.” Genma huffed and dug into his meal.</p><p>“You get the easy ones, the ones already cheating on boyfriends, or the ones looking for a shinobi husband but misunderstanding of our lives.”</p><p>Naruto raised a brow as he ate silently.</p><p>“So?” Genma mumbled. “It’s not my fault they can’t trust me when I tell them the truth.”</p><p>Raidou groaned. “Gen!” He then looked to Naruto. “Do you have any tips? You must have watched Jiraiya-sama fail time and again.”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Ero-sennin did. I’d laugh every time. He was Konoha’s number one playboy only because Baa-chan wouldn’t accept a date.” He paused remembering that she almost did, but then the Sage died. He shook the thought away. “He was not only a spy master, a super pervert, but the only man I’d seen get rejected with his pride intact and enough balls to ask the girl on his other side for the same thing.”</p><p>The two other shinobi snorted with laughter.</p><p>“But it’s not Genma’s fault if his past relationships couldn’t trust him. Shinobi know when to lie and when not to. Significant others are when we don’t lie unless it’s classified.”</p><p>“See!” Genma exclaimed “He gets it.”</p><p>“So, did your last one-night stand respond?” Raidou teased. “If my drunken memory serves me correct, you made me stay with Izumo and Kotetsu while you got laid.”</p><p>Genma just looked away. “No. There is someone else that just started.”</p><p>Raidou waiting for the rest of the details, but Genma had clammed up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t hold out the details Gen just because Naruto is here. He’s our new neighbor. He’ll see them anyways. Then he’ll watch them slap you again during the breakup.”</p><p>Genma just glared at his friend. Raidou just grinned patiently waiting for his friend to crack.</p><p>Genma just remained silent.</p><p>“Fine.” Raidou huffed. “So, what about you Naruto?”</p><p>“What about?” he questioned.</p><p>“Anyone from the Konoha 12 catch your interest?” He grinned slyly.</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Never.”</p><p>“What? Why?” he pouted.</p><p>Naruto hummed and started counting it out on his fingers.</p><p>“Ino and Sai are into each other. Kiba is interested in Hinata, but with her back in running for Clan head, she’ll have to marry for politics. So, he’ll either end up with a civilian or Clan girl. Sakura is still pinning for Sasuke. Sasuke is…..Sasuke. Choji has been chatting up the Kumo ambassador Karui. Shikamaru and Temari are still going strong. Shino….We think is asexual. Tenten… I’m not sure but I think she has a crush on one of the new Seven swordsmen in Kiri. And Lee….” Naruto trailed off and shuttered. “too Gay for my tastes.”</p><p>Naruto went back to eating as the two best friends shared a look before staring at the blonde.</p><p>“And you?” Raidou asked.</p><p>Naruto smirked and glanced up. “I’ve dealt with my needs and desires. Although, I did meet someone interesting in a bar. I’m thinking about seeing the cutie again soon. But I have a mission. So, it will have to wait.”</p><p>Raidou whistled impressed. “Damn boy, whoever she is, she’s lucky-“</p><p>“He.” Naruto interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s lucky. You’ll have to introduce-“ Raidou’s brain finally caught up and screeched to a halt. “W-what?”</p><p>“I’m bisexual in a sense.” Naruto stated before giving a playful smirk. “Ero-sennin about had a heart attack when I told him who my real first crush was when I said that the one on Sakura was mostly fake.”</p><p>“Huh?” the poor Jounin was still lost.</p><p>“Mostly?” Genma asked curious.</p><p>Naruto nodded. “Yep. She had self-confidence issues when she was younger. Still does I think. When I was a kid, I found her hair pretty, along with her eyes. The crush ended the first day she hit me. Then it was tolerance. Really didn’t get my first crush until the Chuunin exams, but it was a lot mixed feelings then.”</p><p>“So is your new boy them?” Raidou asked eager for gossip about the blonde. He’d heard Genma talk about how he wasn’t what he seemed to others. This deep thinking and chatting only confirmed it.</p><p>Naruto looked away. “It was Neji.” He mumbled.</p><p>Raidou winced and Genma’s eyes shot wide surprised.</p><p>“Huh. Well I lost a shit tone of money. There were bets going around for years about you and the Uchiha.”</p><p>Naruto snorted and shook his head fondly. “Sasuke is a brother.”</p><p>“Did you ever tell Neji?” Genma asked softly.</p><p>Naruto looked to him with sad eyes. “Ah, I did. He was flattered but rejected me in the kindest way I’d ever seen. He didn’t want to drag me into clan politics. Got a first and last kiss from him before the war started.”</p><p>“Doesn’t the Hyuuga girl have a crush on you though?” Raidou frowned.</p><p>“Hinata, yes. I rejected her almost two years ago. Just as kindly as Neji did. Instead, I promised to help her change the Hyuuga and the caged bird seal.”</p><p>“How have you not been snatched up already?” Raidou wondered.</p><p>Naruto grunted before looking at the clock. “Because I’ve been avoiding all the bigots. Sorry guys, I need to finish getting ready. Maybe we can hangout some more when I get back.”</p><p>“Sure!” Raidou agreed.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.” Genma stood up and followed his blonde lover out.</p><p>“Sorry about him,” Genma whispered once the door was shut. “and for hiding us from him.”</p><p>Naruto eyed him before pulling the brunette in for a heated kiss.</p><p>“You weren’t ready to tell him. That’s fine. We don’t if you don’t want to. Especially since there are still more things to our relationship we need to explore. Plus, I’m not ready to share you yet.”</p><p>“When you get back?”</p><p>“Dinner. My place.” Naruto smirked.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“So, figure out which mask?” He grinned.</p><p>“Nooo.” Genma whined. “I was too late. And my team wasn’t part of those getting rookies.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled and kissed him once more. Genma melted into the slightly larger frame.</p><p>“Come home alive.” Genma ordered.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Naruto promised. A quick slip into his apartment for his armor, a kissed to Genma’s lips and he was gone in a shunshin. On the roof, he slipped on his mask and disappeared into the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Genma entered his home and found Raidou leaning up against the wall with a carefully blank expression. ‘<em>Ah, shit.’</em> Genma thought.</p><p>“So, Naruto?”</p><p>Genma waited for Raidou to finish. When his best friend stayed silent Genma wilted. His best friend knew him too well.</p><p>“He’s so fucking sexy Rai, I can’t tell you how hot he is after losing all that orange. Plus, he’s a good top and there is something else and it just makes it hotter.  A-and he’s just so different than what everyone thought. I mean I knew, I watched him build his mask, but he’d finally taken it off and he’s available and interested and and-“ Genma stopped when he saw his best friend smirking at him. Plus he didn’t know how to explain the <em>Pull</em> he felt for the blonde.</p><p>“You’re smitten.” Genma flushed, he hoped he hadn’t bee <em>that</em> obvious about it.</p><p>“A bit.” He admitted.</p><p>“I’ve always known Gen. I don’t care if they are men or woman. I just want you happy. Just no more sex in the shower when I’m home.”</p><p>Genma flushed down his neck. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“Really? You think I didn’t notice his hair was still a little damp or that you had limp? Plus, you came home in a shirt too big one time.”</p><p>Genma groaned. “What kind of shinobi am I if I can’t hide from you?”</p><p>“Just shows that I’m good at what I do.” He looked at the clock. “Welp, don’t miss him too much. I need to head out too.”</p><p>Genma paused and frowned. “ANBU?”</p><p>“Yep. The rookies were passed out. Ours is the best though. Though we do have to share him.” Raidou hummed before shrugging it off. “Deer-sama is impressed with him so the mission should go smoothly.”</p><p>“How many rookies?” Genma asked as Raidou strapped up into his armor.</p><p>“Eleven. Four females, seven males. Funny thing, we also are sharing our recruit with Hunter squad 1.”</p><p>“GodDamn, really?” Genma whispered shocked.</p><p>Raidou nodded absently as he double checked his mask.</p><p>“Yep. Dude, you should have seen his mask. He had more specializations than the Yondaime. Even had the Seal Master’s marks.” He smirked.</p><p>Genma perked up. “You have Naruto.” He whispered half jealous, half excited.</p><p>“Hai~” Raidou chuckled. “I’m the only one that figured it out though. Mostly because I saw him and Yamato training together once. The boy’s a fucking amazing shinobi. He was able to assassinate Deer’s clone with ease.” He stopped before his mask slipped in place. “By the way, I know Momoko is Naruto.”</p><p>Genma’s eyes widened even as his face paled a bit. How the fuck was Genma supposed to explain that to his best friend?</p><p>“He used her during Deer’s test. Blew my mind. So, we’ll talk about that when I get back, or I’ll pester Naruto.” He smirked. Owl mask in place, he shunshined away.</p><p>“Fucker.” Genma grumbled and finished cleaning up dinner. Genma really hoped either Naruto would be able to handle Raidou’s pestering or else Genma was going to have to be dodging his best friend. With a sad sigh, Genma relented to the knowledge that he’d have to avoid his persistent roommate and friend until he could get Naruto’s permission to talk about Naru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was that easier than normal?” Ferret asked as she put away her ANBU issued tanto.</p><p>Deer grunted as he finished putting the Scrolls away in his pack. “Yes.”</p><p>Both turned to see Owl eyeing the blade Fox was cleaning of blood.</p><p>“That’s a really pretty blade.” Owl whistled.</p><p>“Thanks.” Fox snorted. “Burn or bury?” He asked Deer.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Owl and Fox nodded. Owl was first to create the five graves for the Criminals that had escaped during the war. Information had finally come in on a location for them. Assassins were then sent. They were too low profile to send Hunter-nin’s after them. Especially since most were almost as weak as civilians.</p><p>Fox created four clones and took the last body. Once they were dumped in, he called upon his sage jutsu and spit oil into the holes. Ferret then lit the fires. Fox added wind to burn them hotter.</p><p>Soon there was nothing but bone and ash. Owl filled the holes with another Earth Jutsu, and they were back on the move home. They’d had to chase the criminals deep into Tea country. Only their heads were required. Their bodies were then to be destroyed.</p><p>Once they reached the border, the Assassination team finally stopped for the night. Even at their speeds they had two more days of travel.</p><p>Volunteering for the shift before Fox’s, Owl waited until it was time to wake the hidden blonde.</p><p>Owl didn’t bother to go back to sleep yet. Instead he hopped back into the tree Fox was sitting in.</p><p>Fox eyed him cautiously. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”</p><p>Owl hummed even as he sat crouched before Fox just staring at him. “Do you have one of those new privacy seals the Hokage uses, on hand?”</p><p>Fox nodded and placed it without delay. Owl was his superior for now. If he asked for a privacy seal, there was a reason.</p><p>Raidou removed his mask for a moment before replacing it. Fox just sighed and cracked his neck.</p><p>“What do you want to ask?” Naruto asked mask still in place. He didn’t need to ask how Raidou figured it out. <em>Momoko</em>. He was smarter than that. He should have used a different henge, but he also really had no other reason for Momoko since Genma knew now. Naruto could just be Naru now.</p><p>“What’s up with you and Gen?”</p><p>Naruto hummed even as his senses remained on alert. “First night? One night stand he initiated. Next time as myself? I initiated it because he smelled nice, and still smelled nice. Genma and I have talked some, but I know that we’ll need to talk more. I know I have issues, but one is already settled. He knows that my change in personality is in result of the war and finally taking off the mask I built to protect myself as a kid and teen. Only Ero-sennin really saw me without it. Though parts of the mask did become part of who I am. But the happy optimistic idiot is not one. I’m still stubborn and hardheaded, but I’m not going to continue to let others trample on me just to please themselves.”</p><p>Raidou hummed behind his own mask. “Gen was hurt when we were teens. Thought he was in love. His heart was stomped on. It’s why he rarely takes relationships seriously.” The brunette implied to the blonde.</p><p>“I’m not stupid. Lust isn’t love. Yeah, the sex is great and for now will probably be a main part of the relationship, but if Genma decides to open his heart, then I will respond in kind. I’ve had my own heart beaten whenever I’ve tried to offer it before. I know I’m messed up. If Genma can accept me for all my flaws, then I’ll give him everything.”</p><p>Raidou felt something in him ease. The blonde was someone that you could trust to never lie. Even now, Raidou could see it in the blue eyes hidden behind the mask.</p><p>“You’re not the same brat we’re all used to. I’m glad. I do hope this works out for you two. Genma deserves someone that will love him and who he can shower with all the love he desires to shower someone with. Yet, you too deserve love and happiness out of anyone in Konoha.”</p><p>Naruto snorted and pushed the owl mask away. “Good. You can continue being an overprotective best friend later. Get the last of your needed sleep. I’ve got your back.”</p><p>Owl chuckled and nodded. “Thanks Fox.”</p><p>Fox just nodded and watched the other ANBU disappear into his sleep roll.</p><p>Two hours later they had breakfast, which everyone complimented Fox’s cooking skills, before they were back on the move. They went later into the next night before stopping. The call of just wanting to be home strong.</p><p>Owl again, took the shift before Fox’s. Together they sat and stared up at the stars.</p><p>“So….Momoko?” Owl asked after Fox placed the privacy seal.</p><p>“My final test. The mission allowed me to discover something about my Henge. It’s opened up a new world for me that I wasn’t aware was possible.”</p><p>“What?” owl frowned.</p><p>“That henge isn’t a henge. It’s a solid transformation. When I use it, I’m a full female.” Fox pointed a finger at him. “I’m only telling you because Genma already knows and I’m sure will want to talk about it. You can’t let anyone else know. Especially the council. If they get word that I can transform into a working female? They will demand I restore the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans instead of stay a shinobi.”</p><p>“Why aren’t they able to now?” Owl asked curious.</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “Politics. As a Male Clan head, I have final say over my own heir. It’s sad, but true that Female Clan heads don’t hold much power. Only Tsume-sama has that power since they rule through a wilder power balance. It’s a law that was made when her clan joined Konoha, since females tended to rule more often than men.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, they have Alphas, betas, and Omega Ranks since they hold Pack mentality.” Owl nodded.</p><p>“Yep.” Fox nodded. “Kiba is a Power Beta, but Hana is an Alpha. It’s why she’ll lead the back with Kiba at her side when he’s ready.”</p><p>“So, if they find out you can be female?”</p><p>“They’ll try to say that I’ve been hiding as a female all along and strip me of my power.” Fox grunted. “Sensei is working on stripping the civilian council of their power and giving it back to the Shinobi side. The shinobi side won’t care as much, as long as my clan is revived.”</p><p>Owl hummed. “Does Gen realize the politics about getting involved with you?”</p><p>Fox grunted. “Gen isn’t stupid. He joked about being with a future Clan head, but I can tell he knows. I’ll double check before things get too serious. I don’t want to drag him into it if he isn’t ready.”</p><p>Owl chuckled at the other ANBU. “Alright. Thank you for thinking about him.”</p><p>“We haven’t been together long, but I take care of those precious to me. Even if I’m upset with most of Konoha’s population, I’m not bitter enough to just not help. It’s not in my nature.” The hidden blonde shrugged.</p><p>Nodding once more, Owl let off for the night and headed to bed. He had his answers for now. He was happy Naruto hadn’t hidden from him about it.</p><p>Naruto though knew that getting Genma’s best friend’s approval was a good start. It was the main reason why he’d spoken to the man.</p><p> </p><p>The final leg of their travels was met without resistance. Reporting to the Hokage, Squad one then reported to ANBU HQ to write their reports.</p><p>Fox had just handed his in when his senses flared. Snagging a Kunai, he held it to the neck that had snuck up on him and was about to tap his shoulder.</p><p>Panther paused and his mask tilted to the Kunai at his neck.</p><p>“Good reflexes Fox.” Fox let out a sigh and removed the kunai.</p><p>“What can I do for you Panther-Taichou?”</p><p>“Mission.” He handed over two scrolls. “Uniform.” He responded clipped. “West Gate. Five minutes.” The Hunter-nin was gone. Fox ignored the eyes on him.</p><p>“Fuck.” He grunted and disappeared back into his room to change. The black uniform fit perfectly, and the mask was the same as his other, but black and lacking his regular markings, instead they were just whiskers and a nose. He guessed Hunter-nin’s didn’t need the markings. He shrugged it off and noted to study it later.</p><p>A scan of the mission scroll, and he stored it away. A Nin had gone rogue from Kumo and entered Konoha borders. Kumo had requested their help since it was their terrain. They would meet with the Kumo Hunters to find the nin.</p><p>With a final making of a clone to let Genma know about the mission, he was gone in a shunshin. He <em>really</em> needed to finish cracking his father’s jutsu.</p><p>Fox barely made it to the gate in time. They didn’t talk verbally. Only nods and they were gone, speeding through the trees to meet with the Kumo team.</p><p>Hours later chakra flared as the three Konoha Hunters met two Kumo Hunters.</p><p>Panther and Eagle, from Kumo’s team, shook hands.</p><p>“You have things to help hunt him?” Panther asked.</p><p>Eagle pulled out a scroll and a torn piece of cloth was held up. Panther took it and sniffed it. Crow followed and Fox went last. Handing it back Fox looked to his Captain for permission. Panther gave a barely there nod and Fox looked to Captain Eagle.</p><p>“Do you have any way to identify his chakra signature?” Fox asked.</p><p>Eagle tilted his head. “No, we weren’t informed a Sensor would join the hunt.”</p><p>Fox nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for it then when we find his trail.”</p><p>Eagle nodded and looked back to his companion Sparrow. Sparrow nodded and summoned up a flock of… Sparrows. They took to the air and Panther turned to Fox.</p><p>“Rookie, Lead. Prove to me that Dragon-sama choose right to have you join our team instead of staying ANBU.”</p><p>Fox nodded and closed his eyes. Going still he pulled at the nature energy around him until he’d entered sage mode. Remembering the scent he’d been given, he took in a deep inhale. Between the two senses he found the trail easily. His head snapped back towards where they’d come from, but a little west.</p><p>“South West.” He said and took off. The other four following and Naruto’s stronger nose led the trail. Hours passed as he made sure not to lose any of his temporary teammates.</p><p>“Details?” Panther questioned the other Captain.</p><p>“A-Rank, bordering S-rank. Member of the Chinoike Clan. Strengths in Genjutsu. Can Manipulate Iron rich substances once it’s infused with his Chakra. Both skills because of their Ketsuryuugan. Hell bent on returning to the Infinite Tsukuyomi because his wife was still there. Kumo is keeping an eye on the daughter he abandoned to go rogue.”</p><p>“Fucking magical fucking eyes. Why is it always with superpowered eyes? Don’t I deal with enough of them? I’m so punching the Teme if I get another fucking fist in the chest because of overpowered freaky eyes.” Fox grumbled from a few paces in front.</p><p>Eagle tilted his head to Panther. “Your shinobi okay?” He whispered.</p><p>“I’m fucking fantastic.” Fox grunted back without looking. Eagle’s hidden brown raised. He’d barely spoken loud enough for Panther to hear him.</p><p>“Focus Fox.” Panther ordered.</p><p>“I am.” Fox huffed. “I found a chakra residue on one of the tree branches a while ago. I’ve already adjusted course right for him. Two hours out at this pace. Less if we pick it up.”</p><p>“Steady pace.” Eagle ordered. “We’ll need the chakra to go up against the target.”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours and five minutes later and Naruto was cursing up the freaky eyes again. They’d already lost Crow when Daisuke Chinoike cut him with a chakra infused blade, after he’d gotten caught in a Genjutsu and wasn’t quick enough dispelling it. The Hunter-nin then expanded in an explosion of blood.</p><p>Sparrow, Eagle, Panther, and Fox were hiding in the trees catching their breaths as Fox’s clones were dealing with their target. Talking in hushed whispers since their hand signs were different, they plotted a trap.</p><p>Fox nodded and got to work laying the seal traps while the other three distracted the Rouge-nin. When the containment barrier seal was ready, he flared his chakra. The three nin leapt away.</p><p>“FUUIN!” Fox Shouted and slammed his hands down at the last point, holding the barrier together. Daisuke howled in anger and started slamming into the violet tinted barrier until he realized it was shrinking on him. Naruto continued to shrink it until the Man could barely move. Red eyes with Toad like slits tried to force Fox into a Genjutsu, but Kurama only flared his chakra and the Rogue Nin paled when he realized who he was up against. Once the box was small enough, Fox pulled out his ink and sealing scroll paper. Quickly he made up a seal and laid it over his left arm, one he’d learned from his mother’s notes. Concentrating his chakra, he pushed his now partially intangible hand past the barrier and pressed it to Daisuke’s back. The man howled in anger as he felt his chakra cut off with the New Prisoner Seal locking into place.</p><p>“I can’t see!” Daisuke shouted. “What did you do? I can’t see! Give me back my sight!”</p><p>“No.” Fox deadpanned then looked to an observing Eagle. “Eagle-Taichou, please come here. Since the Prisoner isn’t going back to Konoha, I need to lock the seal to a different holder.”</p><p>Eagle stepped forward and Fox connected their Chakra. Eagle only twitched at the familiar chakra from the war. At this point he wasn’t surprised after the sight of clones taking on Daisuke earlier.</p><p>“You need to find ways to hide your identity better.” Eagle grunted as he felt some of his chakra guided to the seal. It was strange, but not painful.</p><p>“I know. Working on it.” Fox huffed and pulled his hand back and pulled off the temporary tag. It was one of his mother’s inventions. It allowed someone’s hands to pass through barriers if needed. Kushina had used it when working on her experimental explosion tags.</p><p>“Done.” Naruto sighed as he felt the last of the seals lock in place. The Barrier dropped and the rouge nin fell with it. Exhausted from the fight and sudden loss of chakra. Not to mention the paralysis seal. “Chakra locked, Paralyzed, and Blinded. Eagle-Taichou, I’ll let you know how much chakra to use and were to put it in the seal to release the separate sections of the Prisoner Seal.”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>Soon after the cleanup, Fox and Panther were escorting Eagle and Sparrow back to Fire’s Borders.</p><p>They stopped at Hot Spring/ Fire Borders.</p><p>“Condolences to your lost Comrade.” Eagle bowed his head to Panther.</p><p>“Crow knew the risks. You warned us, but it just shows that Daisuke was a skill opponent. Crow died with honor.” Panther nodded. “Konoha will not hold it against Kumo.”</p><p>Eagle let out a breath and looked to Fox. “You chose the wrong mask if you wanted to stay hidden. Only one person can make as many clones as you can. Plus, Sealing is an art thought to be dead.”</p><p>“The mask was my father’s. I will honor his talents and my mother’s by continuing their legacy and making one of my own. It is our duty to fan the wills of fire of those generations to come after us. So, I will set the bar high. I never want to see my children or grandchildren go through the same war I or my ancestors saw.”</p><p>Eagle nodded. “Raikage-sama also is tired of war. I’m sure the other Hokages are doing their best to keep the peace.”</p><p>Fox chuckled softly. “Working together will continue the peace. Putting aside past hatred will stop the cycle and welcome a new era.”</p><p>Sparrow hummed. “That would be nice. I look forward to seeing it.” She sighed.</p><p>“Safe travels.” Panther nodded.</p><p>“You as well.” Eagle then chuckled. “Tree Huggers.”</p><p>Panther snorted. “Cloud Brains.”</p><p>Fox raised a brow at his Captain, but let it be. Instead they all went their separate ways.</p><p>“Who was Crow?” Fox asked halfway home. The scroll with the few remaining intact limbs burning in his pouch.</p><p>“A teacher that will be missed.” Panther sighed. Fox’s brain almost paused, but remembered that he hadn’t recognized the signature. Or he hoped so.</p><p>“Not Umino-san right?”</p><p>“No, but Umino will be upset. It was one of his friends.”</p><p>Fox let out a long sigh. “May I inform him?”</p><p>“Protocol-“ Panther started before glancing at the Nin tree hopping beside him. He knew the young man wouldn’t give two shits about it. “No mentions of his Status as Hunter nin or the mission details.” Panther gave in.</p><p>“Thank you Taichou.” Fox nodded.</p><p>“He’ll take it better from you than me or the Hokage anyways.” Panther grunted.</p><p>Fox didn’t say anything else as they kept up a fast pace home. Fox followed Panther through a different second of HQ until they’d passed a seal. He felt his mask warm when they entered the new area.</p><p>“Hunter-nin HQ.” Panther answered the unasked question. “You must have a Hunter-Nin mask. They are special in that regard. Otherwise no one is allowed in other than the Hokage. When finished missions with us, you will report here to hand in your report and any mission scrolls.”</p><p>“Hai.” Fox nodded and followed Panther to the desk. Another Hunter nin stood behind it.</p><p>“Crow has been lost.” Panther reported handing over the scroll. “Rookie Fox has taken responsibility in informing Next of Kin.”</p><p>The Nin in a rat mask nodded. “Reports due in an hour Rookie.”</p><p>“Hai.” Fox followed Panther to a room with tables.</p><p>“Fill it out here and then we’ll report to the Hokage.”</p><p>Fox sat with Panther to fill in the report before handing in a copy to Rat and keeping one for the Hokage.</p><p>Panther flared his chakra as he and Fox sat in the ceiling compartment of the Hokage’s office. They waited until the Hokage flared his back in the correct pattern. The Hunter Nin’s kneeled before their Hokage.</p><p>“Report.” Kakashi barked seeing only two Nin instead of three.</p><p>“Mission success. Prisoner transfer to Kumo and escorted to the border. Crow was lost due to enemies Bloodline. Remains have been turned in.” Panther then handed over his and Fox’s reports. “Details are in our reports.”</p><p>Kakashi let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “Damn it. Details on the Bloodline inside?”</p><p>“Hai.” Panther reported.</p><p>“Damn Freaky eye powers.” Fox grumbled.</p><p>Kakashi paused and let out a small laugh. “You shouldn’t talk when your Hunter-nin Taichou is talking Fox. ANBU will allow it but punish you later. Hunter Nin will kick your ass for it in front of me.”</p><p>“It’s fine this once.” Panther stated. “He’s agreed to inform the next of kin and I wholly agree with his comment this mission.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and pulled out a file from one of the blood locked drawers with the few Hunter nin profiles. He handed it to fox. “Crow’s information.”</p><p>Fox just nodded and took it. “Good work. Dismissed.”</p><p>Both nin disappeared in shunshins. Fox reappeared back in his ANBU apartment a few moments later and collapsed onto his bed after throwing off the mask and armor.</p><p>He held still for a few minutes, mentally preparing himself to face his pseudo brother and deliver bad news about one of his best friends from his Genin team.</p><p>A shower and change of clothes later and Naruto was walking through Konoha in his new standard. Shinobi pants, mesh long sleeve, burnt orange sleeveless shirt and a long sleeve black hoodie with orange stripes and Uzumaki swirl on the back. With solemn eyes he headed for the academy. Sitting in a tree he watched as Iruka taught the next generation with a smile.</p><p>He didn’t want to ruin his brother’s day.</p><p>But he had to finish his mission and keep his promised duty.</p><p>He patiently watched and waited for the day to end. Flaring his chakra, Iruka looked up from his grading to spot Naruto in the tree outside watching him. Iruka beamed and waved before pausing at the lack of smile he received back.</p><p>Unconsciously already knowing that something bad happened, he packed up for the day and met Naruto outside.</p><p>“Hey Iruka-nii.” Naruto gave a sad smile. Iruka gave a small one back.</p><p>“I heard you have a new place.” Iruka tried as they started walking. “Same apartment complex as me. Yet in the six months you’ve been there, you still haven’t invited me.” He chided gently.</p><p>Naruto smiled a little back. “Then I’ll cook you dinner.”</p><p>“Ramen?” Iruka asked curious.</p><p>Naruto chuckled some. “Only if you want it. I’ve been trying to be good. My growth spurt needed a lot of nutrients I didn’t originally have, so I’ve been making sure to eat better.”</p><p>“Then whatever you can make.”</p><p>The Blonde nodded and their walked continued in silence. He let Iruka into his apartment and shut the door. He made a silent clone to get dinner started while he unloaded his storage seals on his skin. Once empty he returned and took the clone’s place. Iruka looked surprised.</p><p>“I didn’t even notice.” The scarred brunette stared at his little brother.</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “That’s part of the results of my training the past six months.”</p><p>“I heard you were doing training. What else were you able to accomplish?” Iruka asked and together the two kept it to Naruto’s training and Iruka’s new batch of students. Iruka also talked about the increased curriculum the students were going through thanks to Tsunade and Kakashi pushing for a better academy. One of the first results of the Civilian losing power.</p><p>It was after they’d finished cleaning up together that Iruka sipped the tea Naruto offered.</p><p>“Who?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“Kenji.” Naruto whispered.</p><p>Iruka sighed and pressed his fingers into his eyes.</p><p>Naruto got up and slowly brought his brother to the couch. Iruka folded into Naruto’s arm and cried softly into his arms.</p><p>“How?” Iruka asked.</p><p>“Quick.” Naruto whispered. “He saved a lot of people by stopping someone that would use their Bloodline to harm others. That’s all I can say.”</p><p>Iruka stiffened. It was similar words Kenji used to say to Iruka about missions. Iruka snapped up.</p><p>“ANBU?”</p><p>Naruto shook his head. Iruka paled realizing that it was deeper than that. “He never told me.”</p><p>“He couldn’t.” Naruto replied softly.</p><p>“H-how were you working with him? Why were you working-“ Iruka then shot up realizing it. “NARUTO NO!” His little brother could not be that deep into the Shadows.</p><p>Naruto stood up to drag his brother back to the couch. “This is the only way I’ll get to my dream. Plus, I need this Nii-san. I need time to forgive the villagers for their ignorance to what they did to me. I’m mostly ANBU. There are only a few times that I will not be <em>just</em> ANBU. But you can’t tell anyone Nii-san. It’s confidential.”</p><p>Iruka’s bristling settled down at the sight of the calm Naruto before him.</p><p>“You’ve changed.” Iruka murmured.</p><p>“I took off my mask.” Naruto gave a sad smile. The brunette’s shoulders wilted. He’d always wondered if Naruto wore his happy personality as a coping mechanism. “I need the time away from the light. Working in the shadows gives me the anonymity that I need to heal. Please understand Iruka-nii.”</p><p>Iruka felt the last of his tears fall before resting his head on the broad shoulders of his little brother.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll be safe.”</p><p>“I’ll always do my best to come home.” Naruto promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(long drawn out tired sigh)<br/>There is a delay with my main Fiction 'Rewind' so this has been my outlet to pass the time.<br/>Hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>Thank you lovelies!<br/>~A&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>An hour later, Naruto covered the sleeping Iruka with a blanket as he slept on the pull-out couch. Grabbing a new mug of tea, the blonde went to his balcony and admired the lights of Konoha as night descended upon the sleepy village. Not that a shinobi village every really slept. ANBU and Shinobi alike bounded across roof tops. Leaving for missions, reporting back from missions, or just moving about their home. It was calming, it was familiar.</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Naruto addressed the emotions he felt during the two missions. Surprisingly, it was the assassination mission with Squad one that was easiest to deal with. They were known criminals already slated for execution.</p><p>But the loss of Crow hint home. A precious person to one of his precious people. He should have done something more.</p><p>“Hey, I know that look.” A familiar voice hummed.</p><p>Naruto jolted, not realizing he’d blocked out his senses to focus on dealing with all the emotions. Tired blue eyes looked up to see Hazel eyes. Genma crouched on his balcony railing before settling down to sit on it. Legs resting on either side of Naruto’s hips.</p><p>“I’m sorry for having to rain check again.” Naruto automatically apologized.</p><p>Genma gave a small smile. “I understand. ANBU too, Remember?”</p><p>Naruto sighed. “Got called on an important Hunter mission.”</p><p>“Your Clone and Rai said as much. What went wrong?”</p><p>“I lost a teammate. The rouge had a strange Bloodline if he got his Chakra into a victim.” Naruto felt himself go green. “There was so much blood Gen. Crow came back in pieces.” He whispered. “There wasn’t even enough to fill a small box let alone a coffin.”</p><p>Genma moved away from the rail and pulled Naruto into a hug. The blonde held him close.</p><p>“I still got the Rouge. It was also a political mission, if only a little. We worked with Kumo Nins to trap him.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you not be telling me this?” Genma joked some. Naruto just shrugged.</p><p>“You’re ANBU you have the clearance.” Naruto hummed and suddenly with no smoke and only a little readjusting, Genma was holding a much smaller figure.</p><p>“Stay.” Naru whispered into Genma’s chest. “Please.”</p><p>Genma just swept an arm under her knees and carried the blonde back into her apartment and into her bedroom. He didn’t notice Iruka asleep on the couch. His entire focus was on his lover that needed his attention.</p><p>Stripping her, he then gave her his shirt to sleep in. Sleeping in only his own boxers, they didn’t do anything but cuddle. Genma knew how touch starved his lover was. It was why he wasn’t upset he wasn’t the blonde’s first. It wasn’t a surprise he sought the attention through sex once he learned of it.</p><p>Now though, he soothed the blonde into sleep and prayed that his presence kept the nightmares away. Nightmares that all ANBU dealt with. Naru just purred into the older man’s chest and soaked in the attention he gave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naru woke to something hard poking into her ass. Humming she wiggled and Genma groaned in his sleep. Wiggling a hand back, Naru worked on pumping his flesh to full mast as teasing her own flesh until it was wet enough. Releasing him from his boxers, Naru guided his member into her core. Arm tightened around her waist as Genma groaned into her shoulder. He thrust into her and she gasped.</p><p>Slowly Genma, now awake, made love to the beautiful blonde in his arms. Kissing up and down her neck. Pinching nipples and rubbing her sex to bring her closer and closer to climax.</p><p>Genma held back his own release as he realized that she felt so good because he didn’t have a condom on.</p><p>“C-condom.” He grunted softly between thrusts.</p><p>“I can burn it out with Kurama’s chakra.” Naru whispered before whimpering when Genma’s pace picked up at the news. Lifting her leg, the angle shifted enough and Naru saw stars and bit into her hand to stop the scream of pleasure as she convulsed around his dick.</p><p>Genma cursed groaned as he buried his face into Naru’s back as her core milked him dry. Panting they laid there together before Naru got up and dragged him across the hall into the shower. He didn’t push for another round, and Naru didn’t push. He somehow could tell that she just needed attention. He could see it in her eyes. Naru didn’t waist a moment to borrow Kurama’s chakra and burn out the little swimmers within her from Genma.</p><p>Cleaned off, Genma dressed in his clothes from the night before and borrowed a pair of Naruto’s boxers. He paused in pulling on his shirt when he realized it smelled like Naru. He hummed and held it to his nose even as he eyed the woman getting dressed.</p><p>She was toned like most Kunoichi. Her hair was longer than any he’d seen before. She dressed in shorts that hugged her ass and tested Genma’s control. A blue t-shirt made her eyes pop. She finished off with brushing her hair out and braiding it all the way down. Genma couldn’t help it when he walked up and kissed up the neck bared to him. Hazel eyes locked Cerulean blue in her mirror.</p><p>He saw the sadness still in her eyes, but slowly he could see she was recovering.</p><p>Turning her head towards him, he kissed her bow lips.</p><p>“Good morning.” He whispered against them.</p><p>“Hmmm, Good morning.” She whispered back.</p><p>“Do you have to report back later?”</p><p>“No. I sent a clone when I woke up to Sensei and HQ. I have today off. Tomorrow I have training with a different squad I’m assigned to.”</p><p>“Then you’re all mine?”</p><p>Naru hummed and took his hand. “Yes. Food first.”</p><p>Genma snorted but followed his lover out. Seeing as the sun wasn’t even up, it wasn’t a surprise that both nin didn’t notice (or remember right away in Naruto’s case) of the Chuunin still asleep on the couch bed.</p><p>Genma stood and just watched the blonde woman work her way through the kitchen with ease. It would always surprise him how well she seemed to fit in it. After years of just surviving on whatever groceries Inu and Neko got her, and whatever Genma could drop off if they couldn’t. Otherwise it had been Ramen all the way.</p><p>He couldn’t help it when she turned her back to him to cook the eggs. He slid up behind her and started kissing up her neck. There was this pull he could never fight against concerning this amazing blonde. It didn’t help that he didn’t want to fight it.</p><p>“If I burn the eggs it’s your fault.” She hummed even as she expertly rolled them in the pan.</p><p>“You’re too good of a cook to burn food.” Genma chuckled huskily as he nipped her ear. He grunted when an elbow met his stomach.</p><p>“Sit down and behave.” She sent him a side eye and smirk.</p><p>He just huffed and stayed put, his hands tight around her waist. When she didn’t shoo him away, he knew he did the right thing. Naru needed comfort right now, and he would happily give it to his blonde.</p><p>Humming a tune that his mother would sing while cooking, Genma rested his head on Naru’s shoulders and swayed when she moved to reach for things she needed.</p><p>The longer he hummed, the more he felt Naru’s tense body relax. Happiness and pride filled him. He did this; he calmed her down.</p><p>“You did what you could.” Genma whispered. “We all know what we’re getting into as shinobi. Remember it, learn from it, but don’t dwell on it.”</p><p>Naru paused.</p><p>Genma kissed her neck as he felt the last of her tension leave her body.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“There is a benefit of being older than you. I’ve got sixteen years on you in experience.”</p><p>“Old man.” Naru snorted, not in the least bothered by his age. To shinobi it didn’t matter <em>too</em> much. Only student teacher relations were ever frowned upon. Otherwise, Shinobi were free to love who they wished. The civilians were a little stricter, but that was only because they didn’t understand the life shinobi lived. The chance that any day could be their last.</p><p>Genma grunted and wiggled his fingers on the sides he still clutched. Naru yelped and giggled but only elbowed him so she could finish plating the food.</p><p>Genma paused and frowned when he saw three plates. “Are you expecting a guest?”</p><p>Naru looked at him over her shoulder with a sheepish grin. “I kind of forgot he was here until I felt the KI start to direct its way to us, dattebayo.”</p><p>“hm?” Genma tilted his head confused.</p><p>Naruto just pointed over the counter into the living room. There a different brunette with a scar over his nose was glaring over the back of the couch at Genma. The aura of KI spiked when the brunettes’ eye met.</p><p>“I had planned to tell Iruka-nii about my Transformation anyways. This is just two birds with one stone.” The blonde vixen smirked.</p><p>Genma gulped as he realized that a Chuunin that even Elite Jounin feared and respected, had his sights set on the Senbon wielder. Iruka was renowned in the Tower. He’d hunt down even the scariest of the Jounin to lecture them into rewriting reports because of handwriting. Not to mention hunting down those late on delivering their reports on the Hokage’s orders. He may only be a Chuunin, but he’d earned a lot of respect when he’d been able to capture Naruto so easily when ANBU couldn’t. To this day, no one has figured out how Umino had accomplished that feat.</p><p>“Shi~ra~nui~” Iruka growled as he climbed over the back of the couch. “Why in Kami’s name were you pawing at my little brother-sister’s neck?”</p><p>“Uh-“ Genma stuttered.</p><p>“Nii-san~” Naru called and held up a plate of food. “I made your favorite.”</p><p>Iruka didn’t even look away from Genma.</p><p>Naru’s grin disappeared and she kicked Iruka’s shin. The brunette yelped and looked at her surprised.</p><p>“Eat.” She glared. Cowed, Iruka took the plate and moved to the Kotatsu. Genma took the plate he was offered and sat beside Naru as Iruka sat across from them. Breakfast was tense, but Genma was used to tense situations. Although for some reason he felt he wasn’t going to survive this one as easily.</p><p>“I’m dating Genma.” Naru announced as soon as she was done. Genma choked a little and Iruka just calmly finished his plate.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“First it was just for pleasure. Then I found him intriguing. Currently I like him, and we are getting to know each other.”</p><p>Iruka only hummed and sipped at the tea Naru had poured for him earlier.</p><p>“Hurt Naru and I’ll find a way to hurt you Genma. Assassin or not.” Iruka looked up from his tea. “Understand?”</p><p>“Hai.” Genma confirmed without taking his eyes off the Chuunin before him.</p><p>Naru reached forward and flicked Iruka’s forehead. “Baka Nii-san.”</p><p>Iruka huffed but smiled at Naru. “Now, Transformation? Not just a Solid Henge?”</p><p>“Nope.” Naru popped the ‘p’. “Got sent on an Infiltration/ seduction mission. For Once had to have sex in my sexy jutsu form and learned that it wasn’t a simple jutsu.”</p><p>“Were you okay?” Iruka frowned.</p><p>Naru smiled at his concern. “The Kunoichi I was on the mission with helped me through it. Currently she is the fourth person that knows about it. I can’t let the Hokage know without him being obligated to tell the council eventually.”</p><p>Iruka nodded. Genma counted in his head before frowning. “Who else knows?”</p><p>Naru looked at him curious. “Has Raidou not talked to you?”</p><p>“No, I was out on a mission shortly after you left. Only just returned last night. He was also at HQ for training. I kind of am avoiding him.”</p><p>Naru snorted. “Don’t. I already told him. Figured I could earn some brownie points by just telling him what was going on.”</p><p>“Oh. Cool.” Genma shrugged and pulled out a senbon to fiddle with.</p><p>Naru pouted. “Why do you do that? I’ve always been curious.”</p><p>Genma chuckled. “It’s part of my jutsu, plus it’s just a habit. Helps me think or calm down when needed.”</p><p>“But it makes it hard to kiss you.” Naru smirked.</p><p>Genma paused before looking at the exasperated Iruka.</p><p>“I get the hint.” The Chuunin sighed. “You better invite me up for more dinners though Naruto. You owe me for skipping out the last six months. I’ve had no one to really complain to about my new batch of students. They are all practically worshiping you and dreaming to be just like you. You’re their hero.”</p><p>Naru smiled and nodded. “Of course, Nii-san.” She responded a little stiffly.</p><p>Iruka helped Naru to her feet and then hugged her tight. “I’ll always love you Naruto, no matter what or who you are. You know that. I’m glad to have you in my life.”</p><p>“Always.” Naru murmured and walked him out. Genma slid up behind Naru and held out his hand to Iruka.</p><p>“I’ll protect Naru.” Iruka shook the offered hand.</p><p>“You better.” The Chuunin grunted and left.</p><p>Before Genma could blink he was pulled into a shunshin. Landing back on the bed, he groaned as Naru rolled her hips over his own. Hazel eyes looked up to see blue eyes burning with hunger.</p><p>Grunting he flipped their position. “My turn.” He grunted and took control.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rough fingers, calloused with years of shinobi work, brushed through long blonde strands. Naru practically purred as she laid across Genma’s chest after their fourth round. Naru, temporarily satisfied. Genma, exhausted but slowly recovering.</p><p>“We going to talk about your aversion to being Konoha’s Hero?” He hummed softly to his lover.</p><p>Naru sighed. “I don’t mind being a hero, but it was more or less me doing my duty as a Konoha shinobi and protecting my precious people. That’s why I fought so hard. I’m bitter at being called a Hero because of the Civilians. They were my worst offenders as a kid. They are acting like they never hurt me physically or emotionally as a child. That their torment never happened. That they didn’t abuse a child.”</p><p>“Do you want them punished?” Genma asked without any real heat, just curiosity.</p><p>“No, I just want them to acknowledge their fucking mistakes towards me. There is no shame in their eyes when they look at me. Just hero worship. After two and a half almost three years, none have shown any shame in their actions to me prior. Even me, the Kyuubi brat, would always acknowledge when I made a mistake and I would either fix it or apologize.”</p><p>A soothing hand moved up and down the blonde’s bare back, slowly pressing into the tensed muscles to relax them once more.</p><p>“I see the shame in the shinobi.” Naru whispered. “I have given them signals of my acceptance to their silent apologies. But the Civilians act like nothing happened. Like they did <em>Nothing</em>. They worship me like some movie star. I hate it.”</p><p>“Is that why you disappeared into the shadows of ANBU?”</p><p>Naru grumbled but nodded. “Plus, it’s a sneaky way to get to the Hokage hat. But for now, I’m taking that Mask from Dragon-sama.”</p><p>Genma paused at the honorific. “Sama?” he asked.</p><p>Naru chuckled. “Even I learned why you fear the Dragon. Plus, he earned my respect by never getting caught in my pranks or catching me before I could finish them. Even Jiji couldn’t do that. Thus, why he stayed Jiji.”</p><p>Genma snorted and shook his head at the smirking blonde in his arms. “I knew there was a reason he was always a smug bastard when the Squads could never come out unscathed from your traps.”</p><p>“Testing traps on him is what really improved my skill at that. I wanted to be able to trap him.”</p><p>Genma grunted and just tickled her side. “I was one of your victims you little brat.” She squealed when he trapped her under him again and really went for her tickle spots. He didn’t stop until she was laughing breathlessly and flushed a pretty pink.</p><p>“Go out on a date with me.” The Assassin hummed against her neck. “Lunch. My treat. Whatever form you want.”</p><p>Naru hummed and Genma watched as her eyes turned Violet and Whiskers disappeared. “I want to be with you as Naru, but different enough from Naruto to not attract attention.”</p><p>“Still sexy.” The Assassin hummed as he kissed her deep. Letting her up, Naruto changed into something better than lazy day clothes. Slipping out of them, she moved to her second dresser she’d bought for her female clothes and pulled out some lingerie. Slipping on the baby blue set, she almost missed the choking noise Genma made. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Genma holding his throat with the senbon clenched in his other hand.</p><p>Naru raised a brow at the brunette, he just shook his head and put away the senbon. “I don’t think it’s safe to have that in my mouth around you.” He eventually got out.</p><p>Naru smirked, but let the blushing man go, while she pulled on an off the shoulder dress. The skirt trailed to her knees and the back of her calves. Slipping on a pair of low white heals, she looked to her companion to see his hazel eyes heated as they looked her up and down.</p><p>“Damn woman.” He grunted. “I’m going to have to beat off the competition with Raidou’s sword.”</p><p>Naru chuckled before offering her arm. “How about we clean you up too, so I can share in the beating?”</p><p>Genma smirked back and took her arm. He watched her grab a feminine wristlet before they were walking across the apartment to Genma’s place. Raidou stopped in cleaning his sword when the duo walked in.</p><p>“Yo!” the scarred man greeted smirking. “She finally tell you, so you’d stop avoiding me?”</p><p>Genma grunted annoyed at his best friend even as Naru snickered at his plight. “yeah yeah, laugh it up.” He grumbled while leaving to get changed.</p><p>Naru just rolled her eyes and sat down. “How was training?” She asked her teammate.</p><p>“Boring without you.” Raidou hummed. “Pretty sure Deer-Taichou was itching to get back at you for that stunt you pulled on him during your test.”</p><p>Naru rolled her eyes at the man. “And Ferret?”</p><p>“Missed picking the new Rookie’s brain on your henge.”</p><p>The blond was about to respond before she felt Genma near. Turning she swallowed her tongue. Brown bangs, normally held back by his bandanna, were loose around his face, sharpening his gaze. His shinobi trained body was wrapped into a violet dress shirt that clung to his frame. Black jeans hugged a trim waist. Sexy lips were pulled up into a smirk, senbon long gone.</p><p>Naru felt her sex clench. ‘<em>Was it wrong of her to want to jump him then?’</em></p><p>“Yes.” Raidou deadpanned. “I don’t care what you do, just not in front of me or while I’m home.”</p><p>“Oops, I said that out loud?” The blonde blushed. Genma’s grin widened. Raidou sighed exasperated.</p><p>“Get out of here before it explodes with how much sexual tension is floating through the air.” The scarred man waved them off.</p><p>“Hai hai~” Genma said huskily as he offered his hand to the Blonde. She happily took the offered hand. Her hair that had been braided back before was down and loose around her. Genma surprised her when he took out two senbon and pulled the top half back and twisted it into a bun. Sticking the senbon in, he hummed and nodded pleased. “I love your hair, but I’m pretty sure keeping it partially back will be better. Plus, you can keep those. I saw you didn’t fill any of your seals, so those will be good backups if needed.”</p><p>Naru smiled softly, pleased. “Thank you.”</p><p>Genma just offered his elbow. Neither saw Raidou staring shocked at his best friend. Raidou <em>knew</em> how protective Genma over his senbon. The shocked man had noticed the purple tinting to them, the other assassin’s <em>personal</em> poison.</p><p>The door clicked shut and Raidou sucked in a gasp. “Holy fucking shit. He’s way past smitten. This is either going to end up really good, or very bad.” Raidou worried his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Oblivious, Genma and Naru walked together through the shinobi district and towards the main shopping district. Both felt the eyes on them. Genma, because he was walking sex. Naru because she was like an angel.</p><p>Softly to not be overheard too much, the duo talked about their hobbies. Naru talked about the manuscript she worked on in memory of the old sage. Genma talked about the progress on the records room they were both still assigned. Naru had winced at the reminder, but with the system she had started, Genma was able to get a few Chuunin to help sort things out until they both could get down there to reorganize everything and secure it once again.</p><p>Naru felt something in her shift the longer she talked to the sexy assassin. It hit her when they reached the restaurant. She didn’t just like him. She was falling for him. The original mating pull had pulled back like her and Kurama had predicted. But the actual feelings that developed as the two spent more time together, just felt so….Right. Despite being hurt in Naru’s past, she couldn’t help letting herself relax and open up to Genma.</p><p> </p><p>Getting their table, Naru put up a privacy seal so that they could talk without much interruption. The blonde then found herself talking more about her childhood to the brunette who didn’t judge but listened to her. He then told her about his own childhood. He talked about how he knew how lucky he was his parents were still alive. So, he cherished them. He told her he hoped that maybe one day he could introduce them so that she too could find someone to be parental figures to her. Naru had almost broken down in front of him then. Instead the brunette just pulled the blonde closer in their booth and hummed that same tune again while they waited for their food.</p><p>Then it was talks about their genin teams. Naru’s curiosity about being on a team with Gai of all people. Genma’s own wonderings on how she’d survived with Kakashi as a sensei.</p><p>It led to laughter and revelations for them both. After food was gone and they sipped on their tea, waiting for the check; Genma couldn’t help himself. Not with all the curious eyes, eyeing the blonde at his side. He used the arm across her shoulder, and hand with it, to tilt her head to him. Kissing her deep, he eyed any man still eyeing his lover. Death warning in his gaze. They quickly looked away and his focus turned back to Naru when a tongue swept his lips. Groaning he opened up and lost himself in her taste. Again, she tasted like citrus and it was more addicting as a sweetness follow it up.</p><p>A throat cleared and Genma reluctantly released his flushed lover to see the blushing waitress holding the check. He saw the disappointment in the waitress’ face, but ignore it. He had a much better person in his arms. Placing the money owe, he grabbed Naru’s hand and led her away for the rest of their date.</p><p>“What else do you have planned?” The blonde asked leaning into the Brunette.</p><p>“Hmm, well this was impulsive, but I’ve been kind of thinking what to do since we started dating.” He smirked at her.</p><p>“Oh? What have you come up with?”</p><p>“Well, eventually I’d like to train with you, knowing you wouldn’t be objective to it.”</p><p>“Duh.” Naru snorted.</p><p>“Food was obvious. Everything else would decide on when I’d get you out.” He smiled sheepish. “Though there is something I did remember.” He stopped them at a larger building and Naru gaped at the sign. She rapidly smacked his arm in excitement.</p><p>“The new princess gale movie!” She shrieked and glomped the sexy assassin in a hug and kiss. “Thank you! I thought I would miss it!” With a yank she dragged the Elite Shinobi inside the theater with the biggest grin on since the Uzumaki removed her mask.</p><p>Genma could only swell with pride on seeing that beautiful smile back. Paying for their tickets, they made it just in time to catch the next showing. Genma couldn’t tell you what the movie was about. He was too enraptured with watching Naru’s face throughout it. It was so much more entertaining.</p><p>He continued to stare and listen to her as they walked out with Naru clinging to his arm, the other busy retelling the movie with exaggerated movements. They settled a few minutes later at some outdoor seating of a bakery.</p><p>Naru blushed tomato red when she realized she’d been rambling for a while. Genma just waved her off.</p><p>“I enjoy listening to you. You bring stories to life with your enthusiasm.” He smiled charmingly at her. Naru’s blush didn’t go away, instead she fiddled with her parfait in embarrassment.</p><p>“Not annoying?” She hesitantly confirmed.</p><p>“Never.” Genma said bringing a hand up to kiss the back of it before kissing the palm and wrist. “You light up the world around you when you really smile and especially when you show off that passion of yours for anything you talk about. It’s something I’ve always admired about you.”</p><p>Naru’s blushed returned full force.</p><p>A laugh interrupted their moment and Genma glared at the interruption.</p><p>“Laying it on a little thick there ne, Genma?” A brunette with purple marking above and below both eyes smiled at them. There was also a small birthmark just below the man’s bottom lip.</p><p>“She’s worth it.” Genma huffed.</p><p>“Eh? And who is this beautiful flower you’ve snatched up today?” The new brunette asked as he helped himself to a seat across from Genma and Naru.</p><p>“Narumi.” The blonde answered eyeing the new man. “Who might you be sir?”</p><p>“A friend of Genma-san’s,” He smiled tilting his head at the couple. “The name’s Sukae.”</p><p>Naru doesn’t freeze, doesn’t pause, she just eye smiled while tilting her head at the man. “It’s wonderful to meet you Sukae. What brings you out today?” She asked even as internally she wanted to scream with so many emotions. She wasn’t a stupid child anymore. Even with the scent blocker of hers he was using, the chakra suppresser as well, Naruto <em>remembers</em> that name. This stupid face. Plus, she was more in tuned with Nature energy, no matter how much he hid it, she could feel the uniqueness of his chakra signature.</p><p>“It was just a beautiful day, so I decided to take a walk. Imagine my surprise to see one of my good friends kissing a beautiful woman and staring at her all doe eyed.”</p><p>Genma grunted and wrapped his arm back around Naru’s shoulders. “Back off Sukae.”</p><p>The purple marked man just sighed. “Ma, Genma you’re no fun. The last girl you had was interested in a threesome.”</p><p>“Narumi’s not like that.” Genma glared annoyed that Sukae was just announcing something like that. “Plus, don’t you have a job to do?”</p><p>Sukae just grinned innocently. “It’s my break.” Genma deadpanned him. Narumi just hummed and sipped her water.</p><p>“So, you going to tell me what has you so possessive of this innocent angel?” Sukae asked eyeing the blonde up and down. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“Narumi looks like an angel, but she is far from innocent.” Genma chuckled and leaned over to nip said blonde’s neck. She only reached under the table that blocked Sukae’s view, and squeezed Genma’s inner thigh up high and dangerously close to an appendage he liked to keep. The warning was clear: <em>Behave</em>.</p><p>“Oh? Then would she be interested in sharing? I’m up to any type of sharing. My new job has been such a stressor that it is hard to get away and find willing partners of either gender. And if my memory serves me correct you still switch?” Sukae leered at his fellow brunette.</p><p>Genma swallowed thickly as he looked away worried that Narumi would get upset with Sukae’s pushing.</p><p>The men paused when Naru got up and shocked Sukae by sitting across his lap, arms wrapping around his neck and pink lips moved to his ear. Brown eyes held hazel while the blonde whispered into Sukae’s ear.</p><p>The man paled to a sickly color just before Narumi smiled innocently at him and slipped back to Genma’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Genma’s gaze was still enraptured by the utter <em>Fear</em> on Sukae’s face.</p><p>“I’m ready to go Gen. You still need to finish this date properly.”</p><p>“H-hai.” Gen mumbled and laid down cash before following the blonde away. He got the nerve a few minutes later to ask her what happened.</p><p>“W-what did you tell Sukae back there?”</p><p>Naru just smiled innocently at him, he didn’t believe it for a moment. Genma felt a memory surfacing of another Uzumaki with that same smile. It sent shivers of warning down his spine.</p><p>“I told him that the next time he decided to try to steal away my lover, I’d cut off his balls and dick with a rusty shuriken and make him choke on it. I’d then happily feed him to the Tigers in the forest of the death after lathering him in his own blood and entrails. All while making sure he lived long enough to feel everything.” It was wrong, how chipper Naru sounded talking about Sukae’s death like that.</p><p>Genma stopped in the middle of the road even as Naru walked a few more paces. Genma stared at her as something else clicked in his mind.</p><p>“That should not have sounded as hot as it did.” He growled and caught up to her. “I’ll make up the rest of the date later. I want to fuck you. That was sexy. No one has stood up to Sukae like that before and won.” He kissed her senseless before directing them through several shunshins. Stopping at her door, Naru led them in and the night was history as Genma lavished his lover.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Poor Sukae was found, still recovering from his shock a few moments later, by his fuming assistant.</p><p>“HOKAGE-SAMA!” She snapped ripping off the wig. Kakashi’s face was quickly covered with a Genjutsu of a mask as he removed the purple stickers and contacts. “You said an HOUR! It’s been THREE!”</p><p>“Ma, ma, Chiko-chan, there was just so much paperwork.” He pouted trying to forget the threat the pretty blonde gave him. A shiver of fear was still going down his spine at her smile. For some reason he couldn’t shake the familiarity of it. “Plus, I just lost a chance at a date by a pretty woman threatening my manhood. Can’t I catch a break?”</p><p>“You deserved it then.” The angry woman glared before dragging him off. “I swear, I Don’t get paid enough to deal with your shit.” The Kunoichi huffed, still dragging the Hokage like an errant child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hmmm, Some fluff and explanations. Our new couple gets closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a small time skip. I don't want to bore readers with long drawn out chapters. Hopefully the transition was smooth enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genma woke to the feeling of familiar lips kissing down his back. He gasped, wide awake when a lubed finger penetrated his taint gently. A low groan left the sleepy assassin’s throat when that calloused finger zoned right in on his prostate.</p><p>“Naruto.” He moaned when a second finger was added.</p><p>“I have training today with one of my squads.” The deep voice growled against his skin. “When I get back, I owe you a return date. I know it’s not the sweet date you took us on yesterday, but how about that spar?”</p><p>Genma moaned in approval both at the date and from the third finger inserted into his body; scissoring him open.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Naruto growled even as lifted the brunette’s hips and pushed in. Bottoming out, Naruto leaned down and kissed up the panting Brunette’s neck and turned his face to meet Naruto’s.</p><p> </p><p>Genma knew that he was falling hard for the blonde. The sex was honestly only a bonus. But that’s also where the small things were found. Naruto carefully making sure that Genma’s pleasure was seen to first when he was topping. Then there was also the cuddling from both his forms. Then the sweet touches as Naru. And the Emotions in any form. Genma could practically feel them radiating off the blonde. It humbled Genma that Naruto would make himself so vulnerable after being hurt by so many other people.</p><p>After finally catching his breath, Genma found himself fighting sleep after being woken up early for the session with Naruto. Dazed Hazel eyes followed Naruto as he dried off from his quick shower. Sun kissed tanned skin was without a single scar. It was damn sexy. Yet, a darker part of his mind wondered if Naruto still knew where every one of his scars should be.</p><p>Then the blonde flexed his stomach as he pulled on his mesh armor and all thought left Genma’s mind as it dropped into the gutter.</p><p>A husky chuckle filled the air and Hazel eyes shot to darkening Cerulean blues. Genma gulped when Naruto prowled over to the bed and leaned over him.</p><p>“Behave.” He whispered and kissed the Brunette’s tempting lips once more. Naruto returned to dressing while Genma finally was able to sit up letting the blankets fall to his lap.</p><p>Genma couldn’t help it as a senbon appeared in his mouth and he let it roll around his tongue and teeth. It was something to concentrate on instead of that finely trained body dressing before him.</p><p>“I’m headed back down into the Records room today. We’re almost done sorting all the scrolls out. Hokage-sama even sent over a new coding system to encrypt them by.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “So, sensei can actually get something productive done?”</p><p>Genma snorted before eying Naruto at the reminder of the young man’s sensei. “It was while we had both been in ANBU.” Genma reported even as Naruto started filling his weapon storage seals on his arm. The blonde paused and blue eyes looked to Hazel. There was no betrayal or anger, just patience and curiosity.</p><p>“He made it seem recent too.” Naruto noted. “With multiple partners.”</p><p>Genma groaned. “Kakashi is a pervert.”</p><p>“No shit.” The blonde snorted and went back to preparing for a day of training with ANBU.</p><p>“Kakashi was one of the first to learn that I swung both ways. A guy I had been seeing off and on, invited us both- separately mind you- to his place to have a night of fun. It was only a few years after the Kyuubi attack. Kakashi and I were both in darker mind frames. Sex was a safe way to relieve stress from missions. At first Kakashi was going to refuse, but the other guy convinced him to at least experiment. And that’s all the night turned into. A night of experimentation. Kakashi and I then agreed to not meet with the guy again when we found photos he’d taken.”</p><p>Naruto growled low but Genma just chuckled and waved off his concerns.</p><p>“Come now Naruto. This was rising star Copy-nin Kakashi and I too had a fearsome reputation as an Assassin.”</p><p>The blonde settled down and checked his sword. “He still alive?” He asked eyeing his sword.</p><p>“Yes and Married to a husband that loves him dearly.” Genma teased.</p><p>The blonde grunted but sealed the sword away and moved to lean to Genma again. The sexy assassin smirked and accepted the kiss.</p><p>“Date tonight?”</p><p>“I thought I already agreed.”</p><p>Naruto grunted smirking. “I need to go before I try to find a reason why reporting is not as important as staying here with you.”</p><p>Genma felt his face heat at that implication. The fact that this amazing shinobi would find him more important that protecting the village he’s dedicated his life to? Genma didn’t know if Naruto realized just what those words could mean.</p><p>“I’ve keyed you into the apartment’s security.” The blonde murmured as he left pecking kisses on the Assassin’s lips. “Stay here if you want to sleep more. I’ll send a message when I’m done, and we can meet up then.”</p><p>Genma hummed and pulled the blonde into a deeper kiss. “Don’t blame me if your apartment is burned down from me cooking then. I suck at it, Rai always cooks.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled and grabbed his Mask heading for the door. “Do you really think I’d leave my lover without any subsistence?”</p><p>Naruto winked and was gone in a shunshin. Genma raised a brow, but then the scents filled his nose and he let out a small happy noise at the smell of bacon. It didn’t take much for the Elite Shinobi to get out of bed and thank his lover’s clone by ravishing it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to just flow by for Naruto and Genma. Both were surprised at how easily they fit into each other’s lives.</p><p>Naruto was a little busy at first with getting to know the rest of his Squads, but it wasn’t horrible. He proved that he was capable of seducing men and women for the Infiltration specialized team. Captain Usagi was even impressed that Naruto’s Henges were convincing enough to fool Ibiki if only for a moment.</p><p>Naruto even had fun on Squad 3 blowing shit up. Even if it was only practice for now. With peace reigning and everything.</p><p>Squad 4 was one of his most active teams besides working with Panther and Squad 1.</p><p>Even the meetings once a month with the council had only been a pain the first time. The civilian council hadn’t been happy at all. That was until every clan head had blasted them with a healthy dose of KI. The civilians had almost fainted from the combined amounts, adding in Tsunade’s and the Hokage’s.</p><p>The Uzumaki clan had then been reinstated as an official clan with their contribution to the Village by Naruto’s seals. A few meetings in, Naruto had also offered his free time to review the Security Seals and try to fill in any hole that had been found by past infiltrators. That of course was handled by some of his henged clones testing them.</p><p>Dragon-sama had not been happy to learn that some of the hole were from his own ANBU slacking off.</p><p>As the months passed, Naruto also enjoyed the rotations he went through in the village. The Hokage tower was informative as he spend almost two months there, but boring. His next rotation had taken to the academy where he’d put in for a few extra weeks to his two month time, just so he could be with the kids a little longer. When the Security Seals for the village had come up, Naruto once more rotated to the Sealing Corps department. Soon he’d be rotating once more.</p><p>It had been a lot to juggle at first. Missions, Regular duties, training. But the Blonde found a way to balance it all.</p><p>So, any of his free after those extra duties, was time spent it with Genma. And soon it was Genma and Raidou; as Raidou was a better baker than Naruto and the blonde was getting addicted to his brownies.</p><p>Then soon it was Iruka joining in their group, especially since he was one of the others in the know. Izumo and Kotetsu would pop up occasionally, but they were not in the know of Genma’s and Naruto’s relationship. Only his status as a neighbor and one to never bet against during poker night.</p><p>They did get to meet Narumi though, not that Naru let them see the similarities between Naruto and Narumi. Instead, they complained on why Narumi chose Genma of all people. Narumi would just smile and laugh it off to snuggle more into Genma’s arms.</p><p>Before long, Naru dragged a blushing Kotone to the group since the blonde had just gotten out of a relationship with a man that didn’t understand her standing as a Kunoichi.</p><p>Genma and Naruto had just watched- with Naru on the brunette’s lap- as Raidou fell smitten for the collected woman. Even Izumo and Kotetsu watched with awe at how the Collected nin fell to a blubbering mess around the kunoichi.</p><p>Naru had tried to also set up her brother Iruka, but the man had refused saying he was happy just teaching kids, he didn’t need a love life.</p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto knew it, six months had passed. A full year since he’d stepped away from the spotlight of being Konoha’s hero, the Yondaime’s son. Already the Uzumaki could feel the difference in himself. The talks him and Genma would have into the night when they were both home from work, proved to help Naruto deal with his feelings about the villagers. Even his own friends that he’d secretly had bitter feelings with. Friends he hadn’t seen as ‘Naruto’ in a year. Narumi would sometimes see them if they caught her and Genma out together.</p><p>Otherwise only Ino and Shikamaru only saw Naruto during the monthly Council Meetings. Sometimes even Hinata was at the meetings, but with only polite smiles, he didn’t interact with them. Naruto wouldn’t stay long after the meetings to allow them to try to pry into what he’d been up to. Even Sasuke would give him narrowed eyed looks.</p><p>Konoha’s rumor mill had gone wild after the first month of Genma and Narumi staying together and not breaking up. Which was Genma’s own reputation springing forth. Sure, they couldn’t go out as much as just Naruto and Genma, but Naruto made up for it by teaching Genma sealing for some of their dates. Genma found it hot. Naruto found writing on the brunette’s skin sexier. Genma would then also spoil Narumi when they were out together.</p><p>They’d had a few trouble spots when Naruto’s nightmares started returning. He hadn’t wanted to talk about them and started pushing Genma away. But the brunette was stubborn and patient. He just waited the blonde out until he finally would crawl back as Naru and let it all out. Genma knew Naruto was associated his ‘weaker’ thoughts with Naru, but soon Genma made the blonde talk to him as himself and not his female form.</p><p>And for the first time in his life, Naruto celebrated a Birthday. Genma had surprised him with a party with just their little group. All having some understanding of his aversion to the regular populace for now.</p><p>Genma got to see that true smile of Naruto’s once again. It had only confirmed it to the Assassin that he was in love with the blonde. Now, he just had to tell him. But the Brunette first had to get his lover talking to his friends again. It would be a good step in his recovery. The final step would hopefully be telling those they could trust about Narumi being Naruto.</p><p>The only thing still troubling the Blonde was an instinct he was fighting. Kurama had explained it to his container. It was a result of their opened connection, the higher concentrated Bijuu Chakra flooding his coils. Their instincts merging.</p><p>Naruto had to fight down the urge to Fully mate and bond with Genma every time he topped. Kurama pulled back on his own instincts as much as possible, but it was getting harder and harder to fight.</p><p>Especially since Genma had once admitted that he held no hard feelings for the Kitsune. He knew he hadn’t been in his right mind attacking Konoha, and then just wanted to be free and tried to kill his next container to achieve that. “I’d have probably done that as well if I’d been locked up for over a hundred years.” Genma had just commented and shrugged off the astonished look Naruto was giving him that reflected Kurama’s own astonishment. The fox and unconsciously pushed from that day forward to mate the human. He knew they both needed this human at their side.</p><p>When it had gotten too much, Kurama had pulled back at the request of his partner. But it was getting harder and harder to resist. The mating pull had returned with a vengeance, and Naruto’s instincts were screaming at him to complete the mating. To complete their souls.</p><p>“Naruto?” Genma’s voice dragged the blonde back from his mind. The blonde had to stop in the middle of sex once again. The urge to <em>Bite</em> and <em>Mark</em> his mate boiling in his veins. “Talk to me.” The brunette whispered, hands cupping the younger man’s face as he was still pinning the older man down.</p><p>“It’s hard.” Naruto hissed. Genma clenched around Naruto’s member with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be or else this wouldn’t feel as good otherwise.</p><p>Naruto let out a strangled laugh and shook his head. “Not that.” He murmured and felt his resistance faltering as he saw the emotions in his lover’s eyes. Emotions he’d never seen directed at him until this man walked into his life.</p><p>“What?” Genma asked softly, brushing long blonde locks behind Naruto’s ear. His natural hair was already getting past his shoulders. Most of the time he had it tied back, but Genma loved the feel of it between his fingers.</p><p>“Holding back.” Naruto groaned as he felt his chakra boil under his skin. The desire to claim his mate pounded in his brain, body, soul.</p><p>“Why are you holding back? I’ve told you I can take whatever you can give me.”</p><p> Naruto shook his head as he tried to clear his head enough to get his thoughts together and out. “N-no. There’s something else. Something I’ve been fighting, but it’s getting harder to resist. I can resist better as Naru, but even that is harder recently.”</p><p>Genma tried to sit up, but Naruto growled and Slitted blue eyes turned to him with teeth bared. Genma cautiously laid back down and looked between the feline like eyes before him.</p><p>“Tell me.” Genma whispered. “You know me. I’m not going to just run away or walk away from you.”</p><p>Naruto whimpered as his jaw ached with the pain of his incisors sharpening.</p><p>Genma wasn’t worried for his own safety. He trusted Naruto and Kurama, but this was somehow different. It was hurting his lover.</p><p>“Tell me.” Genma demanded kissing the Blonde’s lips.</p><p>“With the seal open, Kurama’s chakra and Mine have merged more. My instincts and senses have merged more with his.”</p><p>Genma tried to figure out where he was going with this-</p><p>“<em>Mate.</em>” The blonde finally snarled. “If I’m not careful with you, I will start the mating process and bond us together. Like how certain animals mate for life, Foxes are the same.” He then growled and buried his face into Genma’s chest. Hands clenched into the mattress.</p><p>“Tell me to stop. Leave. Get off. Anything. I don’t want to force a bond on you. Once I can clear my head I’ll be able to gain some more control and-“ Naruto didn’t get to finish as warm rough hands yanked his face up to Genma’s. The kiss set the fire within the blonde burning white hot.</p><p>“I love you.” Genma whispered once he’d pulled back enough to look into wild blue eyes. “I’d be honored to be your mate Naruto. My Naruto.” Genma would never regret those words. The sheer amount of <em>emotions</em> that flooded Naruto’s eyes was enough of an answer for the assassin.</p><p>Blue eyes widened as his body froze. Genma chuckled and knew that it wasn’t a bad reaction. Naruto had a hard time accepting positive remarks. But very few had ever spoken those words to him.</p><p>Genma was suddenly pinned to the bed with his blonde kissing the assassin breathless. Hips snapped forward and Genma grunted into Naruto’s mouth. They turned to whimpers as he shifted and the blonde’s member pounded into his prostate.</p><p>“<em>Mate.”</em> Naruto snarled as he wrapped strong arms around the sexy assassin drowning in pleasure.</p><p>“<em>MINE.”</em> He hissed.</p><p>“Yours.” Genma choked out between breathless gasps for air. He absently felt the blonde kiss down his face to his jaw, and then the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Genma didn’t much care. His climax was just out of reach.</p><p>With another snarl, Naruto struck, fangs sinking deep.</p><p>“SHIT!” Genma cursed as he came, pain and pleasure swirling in his body as fire raced from his shoulder and into his body. He tried to gasp for breath, but Naruto was still pounding into his overly sensitive ass.</p><p>“Fuck, Shit, Fuck!” Genma repeated as every thrust was a mix of pain and pleasure. Pain from the fire still racing through his veins, pleasure from the stars he saw every time Naruto thrusted in. Hands grabbed his thighs and lifted them over the blonde’s shoulders. Genma could only scream as he came again with the changed angle. But the blonde didn’t stop.</p><p>Pleasure trembled across Genma’s body, but he couldn’t see past the stars and unconsciousness that hovered at the edges of his vision.</p><p>Genma was reduced to breathy gasps, pants, and shouts as Naruto only picked up his pace to frantic. A growl rumbled against his neck and Genma’s eyes rolled back when for some god damn reason, the dick in his ass <em>Grew</em>. Naruto slammed balls deep and Genma screamed in pleasure as the fire exploded within him. He barely heard Naruto’s own muffled roar that was buried in his skin.</p><p>Genma’s trembling body could only try to run soothing fingers through sweaty blonde locks. When unconsciousness claimed him, he didn’t fight it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Genma’s dick woke him, or the hot mouth over it woke him. Cracking open exhausted hazel eyes, they widened as Naru settled herself over his hips. Blue slitted eyes were watching him with the sharpness of an apex predator.</p><p>Genma could only groan as his dick was wrapped by a hot cocoon of Naru’s flesh. Gripping her hips, he met her thrusts with his own.</p><p>With almost the same intensity as before the heat built back up in his body. He shivered as his raced through his blood. Moving his feet under himself, he power thrusted up into his blonde even as his hands pulled her down hard. Naru let out shouts of pleasure. Genma could only smirk as he changed the angle just enough. The vixen’s head tossed back and held onto his thighs as he pounded up into her hole.</p><p>“Mine.” Genma let out with his own growl. “My Naruto. My Naru. My Mate.”</p><p>Naru let out a growl before shooting forward and Genma willingly tilted his head to allow her access.</p><p>“<em>Mine, My Genma, My Mate.” </em>She growled before once more biting into the same mark. Genma’s eyes crossed as pleasure shot through his body instead of pain. His thrusts stuttered before picking up even as Naru whimpered in his neck. He just forced his pace faster and his dick deeper.</p><p>Finally, his blonde screamed out her pleasure and Genma let out his own shout as he saw stars.</p><p>The heat boiling under his skin calmed.</p><p>The blonde still impaled on his dick, just collapsed boneless onto his chest. Panting of their combined breaths, the only noise filling the bedroom.</p><p>“Gen.” She whispered barely awake. “Do you want me to burn it away again? I’ve never asked you. But you are my mate now. You have a right to decide if you would want to have children.”</p><p>Genma let out a long slow breath. “As much as I would like to, we are both not ready for a child. Plus, we are still getting to know each other. Our status as Mates will need adjusting too. After that, we can plan to have as many as you wish.” He murmured into blonde hair he loved so much. “But first, we should probably finally introduce you to my parents. They think I’m dating a purple eyed blonde. While I enjoy those eyes, I love your blue eyes more. And I especially find your whiskers adorable.”</p><p>Naru grumbled but slowly rose her head to look into her <em>Mate’s</em> eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and Genma quickly sat up to hold her close.</p><p>“I never thought I’d have something like this.” Naru whispered and whipped away at her tears. Smiling fondly Genma just helped her clean up before they settled back into the bed. Naru spent a moment burning out Genma’s release before switching to her male body. Resting his head on the brunette’s chest he let out sigh of happiness as arms easily wrapped around him and legs intertwined with his own.</p><p>“You deserve this and so much more.” Genma whispered kissing his head and running fingers through blonde hair. “Rest. We can talk more about our mating later.”</p><p>Naruto only hummed before slowly succumbing to sleep. Genma was still awake a few minutes later before a soft noise filled the air making his eyes tired. Placing a hand on the blonde’s back, the Brunette realized that Naruto was purring. Closing his eyes, Genma fell asleep to the sweet sounds of his new mate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The following morning was spent with Naruto explaining their new status as mates. In reality, nothing had changed. The main difference was that they were in a sense married. Kurama explained through Naruto that there was a bond formed. It was why Genma had felt a sudden heat burn his body. It was Naruto’s and Kurama’s merged chakra entering his system, altering it.</p><p>“Altering it?” Genma frowned. “How so?”</p><p>Naruto paused as Kurama explained it to him. “We aren’t a hundred percent sure. This has never happened before for the Bijuu or their containers. Kurama was only going by instincts. My own doing nothing but fueling it.”</p><p>“So alterations?”</p><p>“I’m Uzumaki.” Naruto smiled softly. “I have a longer life span than normal. I also have a healing rate that was only enhanced by Kurama’s own talents at healing.”</p><p>Genma’s mind tried to piece the puzzle together, but …..it wasn’t possible.</p><p>“The Mating bond was also an exchange of blood. Not just chakra. It’s why I held on so long. Why I had to do it twice. The second was also to confirm that you accepted both of my forms since I have been identifying as both male and female. Two sides of different bonds. Kurama went into specifics, but I can explain them later. It’s part of that Alpha dynamic.” Naruto then waved. “I’ve gotten off topic. Because of the bond, I’ve shared my Uzumaki blood with you. Meaning that you will get some of the benefits of being part of the Uzumaki clan.”</p><p>The blonde then flushed. “If you would like to join. Ba-chan had me go over the old laws and customs the Uzumaki’s had. There were civilian’s or other shinobi that married in but didn’t join the clan by taking the name.”</p><p>Genma moved into his lover’s arms and kissed him. “It would be an Honor to join your clan. You’ve already got me halfway there with knowing more sealing and sharing your blood.”</p><p>Naruto practically beamed before his smile dropped and eyes glazed over. Genma just rolled his eyes, knowing the signs of Kurama pulling Naruto fully into the seal. It was only moments later when the blonde returned to him with excitement in his gaze.</p><p>“Kurama said there might be an actual bond as well. Like, …Like, feeling emotions, impressions on thoughts or feelings…Knowing when one is in danger. Kurama says it’s a possibility because of how he felt the chakra move around us and he said he also felt your soul join ours.”</p><p>Genma felt his jaw dropped. That was news he didn’t know about before. “Your soul is joined with Kurama’s?”</p><p>“Hai. It’s how Tou-san originally made my seal. If I die, Kurama dies; not just disappears to reform later like the others. Then after the war, Old man Sage did it once more with Kurama having both yin and yang of his chakra. It’s how we are bound together until it’s my time to leave. It will be how the other Bijuu are able to come and go. Old man Sage just added extra room in my seal so that was possible, but Kurama and I are still in charge and merged partially to be able to handle the other rambunctious Bijuu.”</p><p>Genma chuckled and just kissed the rambling blonde’s lips. “Alright. That’s good enough for now. We’ll figure the rest out as we go.”</p><p>Naruto then got a wary look. “Kurama warned that we’d be more possessive and protective. You are our mate. You are the most precious person to me now, even above the village.” Naruto swore as he held the brunette closer and held his startled hazel eyes. “I love you so much Genma.”</p><p><em>I will break without you.</em> Was unspoken, but Genma <em>felt</em> it in his own heart.</p><p>“I love you too Naruto.” Genma spoke breathlessly back. <em>As would I.</em> His own heart sent back. Something in Naruto’s gaze sparked in understanding.</p><p>“Move in with me?” Naruto mumbled around the following kisses.</p><p>“Haven’t I practically already?” Genma teased. Which wasn’t off the mark. Genma would spend more time at Naruto’s apartment than his own. But that may have been from Raidou kicking them out whenever they got too frisky, or Kotone was staying over.</p><p>Naruto hummed and nuzzled the mating mark. Blue eyes slit with pleasure at seeing the Seal taking hold as more than just his teeth mark. Genma shivered in his arms when he licked it.</p><p>“You should see your mark.” Naruto hummed pleased. “Makes you look sexy.”</p><p>Startled Genma stepped back and rushed to the bathroom. Since he was still shirtless it was easy to see the new mark. A black outlined fox sat with head held proudly, nine tails resting around its body. A single kanji rested on its chest. <em>Whirlpool</em>. Was clear as day.</p><p>“Naruto it’s beautiful.” Genma whispered reverently.</p><p>“It’s also a seal with a couple purposes.” Naruto hummed as he came up behind his mate and wrapped around his slightly smaller waist. Genma did have to get into certain places as an assassin.</p><p>“Not only does it mark you for all to see that you are mine, but if you ever need me in an instant, push chakra into it and I will be there in a flash.” Genma’s eyes snapped to twinkling blues in the mirror. Genma spun around with large eyes.</p><p>“You figured it out?”</p><p>“Figured it out four months ago. Was finally able to make my own seals two months ago. Put in my own order of Kunai Last month. Tou-san knocked it down to four seals.” Naruto touched where Genma knew the Single Kanji rested. “I knocked it down to one.” Naruto grinned victoriously.</p><p>Genma’s jaw dropped before he lunged at the blonde and kissed him senseless. “So fucking sexy.” He murmured between kisses. Naruto was only happy to oblige his mate with another round of love making, because it wasn’t just sex anymore. This was his mate. The other half of his soul. The one he was bound to until they died.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, about meeting my parents.” Genma smirked shortly after they were cleaned up and settled in bed for the night. Naruto groaned and pulled Genma into his arms, yet he was still smiling. Only his eyes giving away his nervousness.</p><p>“They’ll love you Naruto. They are shinobi and never scorned you. They knew your father and trusted his work.”</p><p>“Are we going to tell them about my duel gender?”</p><p>Genma kissed his mate. “Only if you wish, but it would probably be for the best since they have been begging me to bring my girlfriend home for a while now. They know I’ve found the one.”</p><p>“Okay.” Naruto sighed relenting.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Naruto hummed. “it’s a good first step. Our friends can be let know of our mating next. Then I’ll try to start hanging out with the gang again. I’m sure Ino and Sakura are going to pitch a fit about my absence.” Naruto then let out a long sigh. “I’ll have to let Sensei and Ba-chan know so that making you a part of the Uzumaki clan is official. No doubt if I don’t explain it right, Ba-chan will be after your blood.”</p><p>Genma chuckled a little worried at that. “And Kakashi?”</p><p>Naruto just growled. “I’ll warn him to stay away from my mate. Narumi seems to have warned him away for now, but I’ve felt his chakra following our dates before.”</p><p>Genma couldn’t help it. He broke out in laughter. Naruto growled playfully as he pulled his mate back into his arms and nuzzled the mark. Heat shot through the brunette.</p><p>“Why does that make me horny?” Genma shivered.</p><p>“Because it’s still a mating mark, even if I’ve covered up my teeth punctures with the seal.” Naruto growled and nipped the mark. Genma whimpered.</p><p>“No more, I can feel how tired your body is.” Naruto then began to purr and Genma soon lost the battle to stay awake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question: .....Should this work technically be Rated Explicit?<br/>It's not really porn with plot. More like Plot with some porn here and there....<br/>Opinions? I don't want to get in trouble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Naruto happily woke up the next morning and kissed his mate awake. Genma only groaned and rolled away, still tired from the Mating and extra sessions. Leaving his sexy mate to sleep in, Naruto got showered, changed and made breakfast.</p><p>They agreed to meet with Genma’s parents that night after Naruto’s shift at the Sealing Corps.</p><p>Naruto’s day had actually been going good. While he was nervous for meeting Genma’s parents and explaining his duel genders, he trusted his mate.</p><p>The only bump in the day had been when he was walking out of the Corps HQ and felt the only person that could actively hide from him when he wasn’t in Sage mode.</p><p>Blue eyes turned to Black and Rinnegan. Now, Naruto still saw Sasuke as his best friend and brother. He’d probably been the only one he had civil and lengthy conversations with after council meetings. As soon as any of the others from the Konoha 12 had ever approached Naruto, he’d quickly disappear. Sasuke hadn’t asked, but the narrowed eyes had been plenty enough warning that they’d one day talk about it.</p><p>It didn’t surprise Naruto to see that Sasuke was finally going to get answers.</p><p>“You’re home early. Next Council meeting isn’t for another week.” Naruto smiled easily as Sasuke walked in step with him.</p><p>“I got called back for a different meeting.”</p><p>“Oh, By who?” Naruto frowned worried. “The Civilian Council can’t do something like that. You are Clan head, they can’t just summon-“</p><p>“It was Kakashi with requests from all of the Konoha 12 as well.”</p><p>Naruto’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes went forward.</p><p>“Yeah, That.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on him. “What’s going on dobe? You said you were handling it. You said you would talk with them. Why have I been fetched to be their spokesperson?”</p><p>Naruto just let out a long quiet sigh and remained silent.</p><p>“This. This shit is what I guess they have been dealing with. Sakura said you reamed her out in front of the Hokages before just disappearing into ANBU, and yes I know you’re in it. Kakashi told me when I asked why <em>no one</em> saw you for six months straight. I called bullshit on training.”</p><p>“I was training.” Naruto grunted. “Training that has paid off.”</p><p>“Training that has put you in a place where you don’t have to <em>see</em> you friends. They are worried Naruto.” Sasuke frowned. “After everything I’ve been told? I’m worried. What’s going on with you?”</p><p>“I took it off.” Naruto shrugged as they continued to make their way to his apartment.</p><p>“Took what off?” Sasuke growled.</p><p>“The mask.” Naruto sent him a side eye. “The one I built to protect me from the hate of the villagers. The one I had to piece together alone when I realized the team I was on, was originally made to be another cage for the Kyuubi brat. The cracks healed when we became a real team. When we became friends. Then it cracked again when you tried to break that bond. But I healed when Ero-Sennin took me away. After pein? I started to slowly pull it off instead of trying to keep it. I had been a hero. Acknowledged. Then the War hit.”</p><p>“When I started to look around to make sure it was safe to pull my mask off, I saw no shame in the eyes of my tormentors. Only hero worship, and ignorance. So, I kept the mask on. Then they tried to cage me once again by blocking any way for me to become Hokage. I was done. I am done. The mask fell and I didn’t pick the pieces up to try to put together again.”</p><p>Sasuke stayed silent. He knew what Mask the dobe was talking about. He too had worn one, but not as thick as Naruto’s. He’d seen Naruto as a child plenty of times to know that he wasn’t originally so happy and optimistic. It’s another reason he’d called him an idiot. Even as a child he knew the mask was a stupid one to put on.</p><p>“So, you ran away? I didn’t take you for a coward Naruto.”</p><p>“I’m not a coward. You know I forgive easily Sasuke.” The blonde bit back sharply. Sasuke twitched but didn’t respond. “I needed time to accept the bigots and hypocrites that made up the civilian population. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully forgive them, but I needed time away from the spotlight. Away from people that once called me demon, and now calling me hero and Yondaime’s son.”</p><p>Sasuke stayed silent until they were at Naruto’s door. The blonde invited him in with a sigh, hanging up his Chuunin vest. He hung up Sasuke’s cloak and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“Tea?” He offered.</p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke responded and grabbed a seat as he watched the blonde. “Have you talked to anyone about this?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve had my time to cope. There were a few other things I needed to deal with as well. A discovery of a different part of myself. I’ve focused on that and worked on my own bitterness the past six months. I’ll be taking time to seek out our friends soon.” Naruto handed over Sasuke’s tea and sipped his own. “You can pass that onto Shikamaru, and he’ll inform the others. Same with Sakura, she’ll tell Ino and it will spread even faster.  I know about the rumors of my separation from my friends. People are worried we all had some sort of falling out. Idiots.” The blonde huffed.</p><p>Sasuke just snorted and sipped his tea.</p><p>“So when are you going to ask Sakura to marry you?” The blonde smirked. Sasuke choked on his tea and glared death at the laughing blonde.</p><p>“I’m not.” Sasuke grunted.</p><p>Naruto’s laughter stopped. “No?”</p><p>Sasuke glared. “If you would stop running away whenever I’m trying to talk to you, you’d know that I broke up with her months ago.”</p><p>“Really?” Naruto raised a brow. “I bet she didn’t take that well.”</p><p>Sasuke grimaced.</p><p>Naruto snorted and chuckled at his friend. While he was sad for Sakura, it didn’t really surprise him.</p><p>“That’s not really too surprising really. But it’s always fun getting a reaction out of you.” The blonde smirked.</p><p>Sasuke glowered at his best friend. Naruto just burst out laughing at the Raven’s glare.</p><p>Said laughing blonde was cut off when his Mate shunshined into the apartment with frantic eyes. Eyes that spotted Naruto and lunged for him. Naruto just held still as the brunette swung around his body to hide behind his slightly taller frame.</p><p>“Genma?” Naruto questioned curious as his mate was then moving to effectively hide between his legs and the counter in front of him.</p><p>“SHHHHH!” the Assassin hissed. “He’ll find me.”</p><p>Naruto deadpanned his mate. “You teased him about Kotone again, didn’t you?”</p><p>Genma just pouted up at his mate. “He had it coming. Plus, he was just being so adorable with her. I couldn’t resist taking pictures and commenting on how his kid could date mine after being best friends. Apparently, I ruined the surprise proposal.”</p><p>“So Rai is after your blood?” Naruto chuckled smiling fondly down at his lover.</p><p>Genma paused before nodding. “Yep. The normal. It’s what the bastard gets for teasing me all the time.”</p><p>Naruto just rolled his eyes before feeling eyes on him. Glancing up he met Black and Ringed purple.</p><p>“Gen, I have a guest.”</p><p>“Shhh!” Genma whispered.</p><p>Naruto hummed but didn’t remove the man clinging to his legs. Instead he sipped his tea and held the carefully blank gaze of his best friend and pseudo brother. The Raven raised a brow in question, but the blonde didn’t get a chance to answer.</p><p>“NARUTO!” Raidou stormed through the door. “WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?” He shouted.</p><p> Naruto leaned forward effectively pinning Genma between his legs and the cabinets. Genma’s face pressed close to Naruto’s thigh.</p><p>“Who?” Naruto smirked playfully.</p><p>“Your bastard boyfriend! That’s who! He ruined everything! I had the perfect proposal for Kotone!” The scared man finished off with a whine. “ALL RUINED because of my best friend decided to interrupt me in the middle of my speech to Koto-chan!”</p><p>Naruto chuckled even as he pressed a foot down on Genma to keep him from crawling away. He let it rub against his slowly hardening dick. Two arms wrapped around his legs to try to stop him. A mouth pressed into his thigh to stifle the moans as the pressure increased.</p><p>“Well, you did seem to get too much enjoyment from teasing Gen and I when I was over the first few months.”</p><p>Raidou pouted and growled. “Which I banned after almost catching you perverts almost twenty times in the same goddamn month having sex in my apartment.”</p><p>“Hm, well you should know that I offered Genma to move in with me. This should work well for you then since I’m sure you will want Kotone to move in with you, or you two will find a nice house.” Naruto smirked as he rubbed his lover faster. Fingers bit into his calves. Hot breath soaked his pants as teeth tightened on his thigh.</p><p>Raidou opened his mouth to comment before pausing and snapping it shut. His eyes narrowed he as took in Naruto’s position. The Assassin then recognized the twinkle in the younger man’s eyes. Raidou flushed tomato red.</p><p>“God Damn it!” He shouted. “Your fucking him again!”</p><p>Naruto raised an unimpressed brow. “I am not.”</p><p>“Fucking with him then.” Raidou growled annoyed, but not really annoyed. He was still confused on how this was his normal now adays. He couldn’t believe how perverted his best friend was. Though underneath it all he was happy for Genma.</p><p>Naruto smirked. “Well, Ero-sennin was my sensei.”</p><p>Raidou sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I love my best friend. I love my best friend. I will not beat his perverted boyfriend.”</p><p>“You love us~” Naruto sang even as he sent a jolt of Raiton to Genma and the man convulsed beneath his rubbing foot. Naruto chuckled satisfied with his work when deadweight pressed against his legs.</p><p>Raidou sighed and shook his head at the blonde. “I’ll get him back for this.”</p><p>“We know. Go celebrate with Koto-chan. Tell her I’ll bring the wine for our next night out.”</p><p>Raidou nodded and eyed the counter without daring to walk around it. Best friends or not, there were things, that were off limits to seeing your best friend in.</p><p>“Your hot boyfriend saved your skinny ass again Gen.”</p><p>“F-Fuck of-off.” Genma panted.</p><p>Raidou smirked but left back out the door. “Ja ne!” He called before the door shut behind him.</p><p>Blue eyes looked to wide black and purple. Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked down to his mate.</p><p>“Two choices.” A beat of silence. “One, you return the favor while I finish with Sasuke. Two, I carry you to the bathroom and get you set up with a relaxing bath while I make dinner.”</p><p>“D-Dinner with parents.” Genma huffed.</p><p>“Fine. Do we need to bring anything?”</p><p>“Mom said only ourselves.”</p><p>“Alright.” Naruto then stepped back carefully and lifted the sated Jounin into his arms bridal style and walked him to the bathroom. Making two clones to help him clean up, Naruto returned to the kitchen to finish his tea and stare at Sasuke.</p><p>“He helped?” Sasuke asked simply.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Fling?”</p><p>“Forever.” Naruto smiled happily. “He’s my mate.”</p><p>Sasuke tilted his head considering and like the genius he was, understood what his best friend meant.</p><p>“Hn. Anything else I should know?”</p><p>Naruto hummed and nodded. Without any smoke, Naruto was gone, and Naru was there.</p><p>“Not a henge. Solid Transformation. Merging with Kurama after the war had a side effect. This is as real as Sakura, Ino, or Hinata. Not telling the council or they’ll be a pain in my ass.”</p><p>“Shiranui’s good with it?”</p><p>“I marked him. He’s mine forever. He accepted it beforehand.”</p><p>“And I don’t regret it.” Said brunette walked over as he pulled on a shirt. He left Naru with a kiss on her cheek. “You two still have a very interesting sibling relationship. It’s amusing to listen to.” He teased.</p><p>Naru went to smack him, but the senbon wielder was already dodging as he headed for his weapons pouches.</p><p>“I need to change.” Naru hummed and left with a hand holding her pants up.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes shot to Genma. The brunette only put in a senbon and swirled it around.</p><p>“I love him. I love her. They are the same person. I am theirs and they are mine.” Genma stated bluntly for the Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke stared for another moment before nodding. “The Dobe deserves someone that will love him unconditionally. Hurt him. Consider yourself dead.”</p><p>“I knew you loved me!” Naru squealed as she wrapped around Sasuke’s back. He flushed at the sudden feeling of breast on his back. He kicked her off, but she’d already danced away. Sasuke just stared when he found the idiot in something not orange. No, Naru had slipped on a white halter dress that bled into a sky blue towards the bottom that just brushed her knees.</p><p>Genma hummed as he pulled the blonde close. Pulling out six senbon, he quickly did the half top of her hair in a braided bun and pinned it in place with his special senbon.</p><p>“You have your mark, this is mine. Only Rai really knew of it though. I’ll have to mention it to him to spread it around. Especially since none of the other people I’ve dated got any of my senbon.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Naru hummed and pecked his lips. She then turned to Sasuke. “If you have more questions, I can answer them tomorrow night after work. But what I’ve told you so far, I ask that you don’t tell the others yet. I will do it on my own.”</p><p>Sasuke huffed. “No shit dobe.” His eyes then found the mark on Genma and smirked. “A little obvious baka?”</p><p>Naru just sniffed unperturbed. “I had to beat Sensei off of him when he wanted a threesome with me-as a female-, Genma, and himself as main top. The pervert even tried to hide with one of his stupid disguises again.”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>Naruto smirked. “Oh, yeah. I can’t wait to tell Kakashi sensei. The look on his face when he learns Purple eyed Narumi is me?” She looked sweetly to Genma. “You’ll have a camera on standby, right?”</p><p>Genma smirked. “Of course. He’d had too much blackmail on me in the past. It would be nice to have some on him.”</p><p>Sasuke sighed shaking his head. “Dobe. Stay out of trouble.”</p><p>“I do. It finds me.” She deadpanned back. He smirked.</p><p>“Later.” Sasuke was gone in a shunshin.</p><p>Naru hummed then looked to her mate. “Do we really not need to bring anything?”</p><p>Genma pecked her lips. “What about some of the wine? That way you don’t have to worry about cooking yet can still give a gift to my mother.”</p><p>Naru hummed and moved to the pantry. There was a tall cross shelving that held a growing collection of wine from Naru’s missions across the country. Before Naruto moved, they’d just been in boxes. Genma had surprised Naruto by expanding the pantry and shelving his wine collection.</p><p>“Which one?” Naru asked as she looked her organized by nation, wine over.</p><p>“Do you have any more of that wine from Snow/Spring country? When you were on that undercover mission for Daiymo Koyuki?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Naru pulled the white bottle down. “They were proud of one of their first batches of wine and Sake. Koyuki gave me some as a gift for helping her again.”</p><p>“One of each then. Sake for my Dad. Wine for my mom.”</p><p>Nodding to herself, Naru went to the other shelving where the Collection of Sake was. Not only did Genma collect it but Naru did as well from her travels. It was her bribing tool against Baa-chan when she really wanted something. Or needed to apologize.</p><p>Bringing them out, Naru quickly inked a seal on their bases. Genma raised an intrigued brow.</p><p>“Cool the wine. Warm the Sake. They will be ready by the time we get to them later.”</p><p>Genma smirked and kissed her cheeks. “Shall we?”</p><p>Naru nodded and just before they left, Genma pulled on a leather coat and helped Naru into her own fall coat. She grabbed the bag with a change of clothes in it for when she switched back to Naruto, and it was sealed into her arm.</p><p>Together they walked through Konoha. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, but peaceful as they enjoyed just being in each other’s company.</p><p>Naru questioned a little more on Genma’s parents but didn’t want too much information. She wanted to learn about them on her own. Although as they neared their final destination, Naru’s hand began to tremble against Genma’s arm.</p><p>Genma just moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder and bring her in closer. “They’ll love you.” He whispered into her hair.</p><p>Naru just hummed.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later they were walking up to a modest two-story home. Genma had told her that after every rebuild of Konoha, Genma’s father would build it back up by hand so it would look just like before.</p><p>“Your father would make a good carpenter.” Naru stared stunned at the craftsmanship. “Tazuna-san would be jealous or hire him.”</p><p>Genma chuckled. “I think they did meet once. Dad had to turn the bridge builder down.”</p><p>Genma led his blonde mate to the door and let himself in.</p><p>“Tadaima!” Genma called out even as he helped Naru into one of the guest pairs of slippers.</p><p>“Okaerinasai!” A woman’s voice called back before there were rushed feet. Naru had to step back when a brown blur almost tackled Genma. He let out an ‘oomph’ as he landed on his ass hugging the brown blur. A blur that Naru realized was a woman with dark green eyes that beamed at Genma.</p><p>“When I got your letter that you were coming home for a visit, I can’t tell you how happy that made me Gen-chan!”</p><p>Genma laughed and helped the woman up. Naru then blinked at the fact that the brunette woman was even shorter than Naru’s height. Green eyes landed on Naru before she was suddenly trapped in surprisingly strong arms. The older, but shorter, woman let out a squeal.</p><p>“You brought her!”</p><p>“Ka-san.” Genma huffed and pried his mother off the blonde.</p><p>The brunette relented but was still smiling. Naru saw the resemblance immediately. Genma had his mother’s smile and eye shape.</p><p>“She’s so pretty! Emi was bragging to me the other day about seeing you two at her Café, you couldn’t believe how jealous I was that she got to see your girlfriend before I could Gen-chan! But Emi made sure to give me all the details. I couldn’t believe that you could land such a beautiful girl without it ending just as quick as it started. But she’s stayed with your dumb ass. So she must be amazing to put up with you.” The brunette woman beamed even as she backhandedly insulted her son.</p><p>“Kaaa-san.” Genma whined.</p><p>“Akemi, leave the boy alone.” A deeper voice chuckled stepping into the foyer. Naru looked up to meet deep brown eyes. She tilted her head at him. Something seemed familiar about him. His black hair was cropped close to his head like most veterans tended to keep it.</p><p>“Tou-san.” Genma bowed his head. The man just smirked and pulled Genma into a hug and patted his back. “Good to see you’re finally stopping by for a visit. Your mother has been bouncing off the walls after hearing the rumors.”</p><p>“Takashi!” Akemi blushed.</p><p>“Well son, you going to introduce us?”</p><p>Genma smiled and held his hand out to Naru. “Ka-san, Tou-san, This is Naru, the love of my life.”</p><p>Naru stepped forward and into Genma’s side. “Hello, sorry for the intrusion. Thank you for having us over.” Naru held up the wrapped box that she’d put the wine and Sake in. “We brought gifts. My work allows for me to travel a lot. Since Genma said we didn’t need to bring any food, I thought drinks would be a good gift instead.”</p><p>Akemi happily took the box and led them into the room where they each grabbed seats around the Kotatsu.</p><p>Naru bit her lip as she watched Genma’s mother open the decorative box.</p><p>“Oh my!” She gasped as she pulled up the white bottle with flowers decorated all over it. “This is from Spring/Snow country!” She shot wide eyes to Naru. “How in the world did you get this? They only had a small batch of their first brew! I knew I wouldn’t have gotten any so I put in my order for the next batch. Already I was on a waitlist. How in the world?” Akemi asked.</p><p>Naru flushed a pretty pink. “I have a few connections there. A friend gave me some.”</p><p>Akemi beamed. “Well aren’t you lucky, Thank you for sharing! I can’t wait to try it.” She then paused as she was about to put the bottle down. Her eyes looked down to it Contemplatively.</p><p>Takashi was already whistling low as he looked at the smaller white bottle with a different set of flowers on it. “Sake from their first batch as well.” The man too looked at the bottle. “It’s warm.” He noted.</p><p>“The wine is cool.” Akemi noted back. Both were shinobi, while not as active as most, they were still active. Small things like that, they noted.</p><p>Naru swallowed thickly but Genma took her hand to calm her nerves.</p><p>“There is a seal on the bottom of the bottles.” Naru said softly. “They are designed to keep them at the required temperature for consumption.”</p><p>“Seal?” Akemi perked up. “You study seals?”</p><p>Naru nodded and glanced to Genma. “Ka-san, Tou-san, before we get too far into introductions, there is something else we need to tell you about our relationship.”</p><p>Akemi blinked and Takashi raised a brow.</p><p>Genma squeezed Naru’s hand and she released the transformation on her eyes and Cheeks.</p><p>“I would like to formally introduce myself.” The blonde bowed and when she looked up, they saw familiar whisker marks and eyes. “I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.”</p><p>Akemi just blinked.</p><p>Takashi’s eyes narrowed. “Explain.” His voice wasn’t hard, but firm.</p><p>“I was born a boy. After the War, I learned something special about one of my Jutsu. I thought it was just a Solid henge, but a mission helped me to discover that it was not just that. I can fully transform my body to whatever I desire it to be, if I know the anatomy.”</p><p>“So…”Akemi drew out.</p><p>“I am both male and female. I tend to stick to my original form, but I’ve been using my female form when Genma and I go on dates. There are personal issues I have with going out as myself into main Konoha. So until then, I will continue to use a female form in public.”</p><p>“So I’ll still get grandbabies?” Akemi smiled.</p><p>Naru flushed but nodded. “In time. We both still want to have time just with each other.”</p><p>“Since your male form is your main one, can we please speak with you in that?” Takashi asked with a raised brow.</p><p>Naru nodded. “Is there a bathroom I can change in?”</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Genma helped her up and soon led her into it. Once the door was closed he pressed her into the wall and kissed her senseless. Naru practically purred.</p><p>“Genma.” She whispered. “I need to change.”</p><p>The brunette hummed and helped his lover undress. Kissing her body up and down before watching as the shift came over her form quickly. Before he could stop it, their positions were switched. Genma whimpered when a tongue licked over his temporarily hidden mark. Naruto hummed as he reluctantly let the turtleneck go that covered up their mate mark.</p><p>“We’ll need to tell them about that as well.” Naruto grunted.</p><p>“Later.” Genma sighed breathless as he watched Naruto get dressed in black pants, a deep burnt orange dress shirt, and a black sleeveless cardigan. Tanned hands pulled Genma forward by his own leather coat lapels and kissed him deep. Genma felt his knees weaken when smoldering blue eyes stared into his hazel ones.</p><p>“Love you.” Genma whispered.</p><p>“I love you too. Let’s finish up the proper introductions.”</p><p>Nodding Genma took his hand and led him back to the living room where Akemi had already broken into the wine. Genma saw his father had also broken into the sake and poured him a cup.</p><p>“Wine or Sake?” Akemi offered.</p><p>“Wine please.” The blonde nodded and sat back down.</p><p>There were a few tense moments of silence as Naruto looked up to meet carefully blanket brown eyes of Takashi. Akemi kept Genma busy with recent gossip of their friends and neighbors. But both brunettes kept shooting glances to Takashi and Naruto.</p><p>“Does my son know what he’s getting into being involved with you?”</p><p>Naruto didn’t take offense as he felt no malice from the older man.</p><p>“yes. I’ve spoken to him about it all. My position as Jinchuriki, my status as Clan head, and even things that others aren’t aware of. I keep no secrets from him that I’m not legally bound to keep.”</p><p>“Hm.” Takashi hummed as he sipped from his cup. Naruto felt warning bells go off. He knew this man. He wasn’t sure from where, but he knew him. He felt a little foreboding from it as well.</p><p>“You have big dreams Uzumaki, how will you balance them with Genma and a future family?”</p><p>“I already am balancing my life. It took some adjusting, but I’ve found a rhythm. When children come into play, I will adjust just as I have before.”</p><p>“This adjusting will not Adjust my son out of it?”</p><p>Naruto felt a growl bubble up. “Never. Genma is mine.”</p><p>Genma’s hand snapped over and gripped Naruto’s clenched fists. Taking a deep breath Naruto let it out slowly.</p><p>“Things happened to me when the war was coming to an end. Part of it involves Kurama, the Kyuubi.”</p><p>Akemi stiffened but he didn’t see any hate in her eyes, just caution and curiosity. Takashi was still just staring at him, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“A good amount of my own instincts have been enhanced because of the Changes. With this comes the need for a Mate. Like most animals, when foxes mate, it’s for life.” He held Takashi’s brown eyes. “I love Genma will all my being and I will love him until we both are ready to see the ancestors.” Naruto then moved to Genma and pulled down the collar enough to show it off. “Genma understood and accepted my mark when I asked. This only solidified the bond.”</p><p>Silence reigned right after as the Blonde and Takashi held gazes once again. A few minutes passed before Genma cracked.</p><p>“Tou-san?” Genma asked.</p><p>“You will make sure that there will be an official ceremony as well?” Takashi narrowed dark eyes on the blonde before him.</p><p>Naruto snorted and sipped his wine. “Ba-chan would kill me if I didn’t.”</p><p>Takashi nodded and then smirked. “Then welcome to the family Naruto.”</p><p>Akemi squealed and rushed around to glomp the blonde. “Oh! I’m so happy Gen-chan and you are together! So when can I expect grandbabies? I need to start making blankets!”</p><p>“Ka-san!” Genma flushed. Naruto chuckled as he eyed Genma’s mom with fondness.</p><p>“Thank you for accepting me and all my oddities.”</p><p>Akemi sat back and stared at him. “You accepted my son and his own background. Why wouldn’t I give you the same courtesy back?”</p><p>Naruto just smiled as his eyes stung. “Thank you still Akemi-san.”</p><p>Akemi just stared at him before it finally clicked. “Ka-san.” She ordered. “You’ve already mated and marked my son. That makes you my child as well.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Mom, I don’t-“</p><p>“I’m not going to replace your own even if you didn’t get to meet her. She is still the one that carried you. But you now also have me. So Ka-san, Naru-chan.”</p><p>Naruto could only nod as he forced back his tears. “H-hai, Ka-san.”</p><p>Akemi beamed and bounced back over to her husband with glee in her entire body.</p><p>“Give me your wallet! I have a new son and daughter to shop for!”</p><p>“Akemi-“</p><p>“Now.” She ordered still smiling.</p><p>Takashi just sighed and handed it over. “Dear, we still have dinner to eat.”</p><p>Akemi snorted. “And we will. Then I’m taking Naru-chan shopping.”</p><p>Takashi just chuckled. “Alright.”</p><hr/><p>Naruto couldn’t believe how easily he was able to relax with Genma’s parents. He and Takashi had silently agreed to just keep it with first names. Otherwise conversation flowed easily. Naruto was able to bond with Akemi over the wine collection he and Genma had started, along with the Sake collection.</p><p>He loved sharing stories of terrifying moments and encounters with Tsunade. Regaling stories of some of his non-classified missions, and the ones he took with Ero-sennin.</p><p>Before they knew it, dinner was over and Genma was left alone while his mother dragged a -once again violet eyed- blonde away to go shopping.</p><p>“Does he really make you happy son?” Takashi asked as they drank the last of the Sake on the front porch.</p><p>“It started as mutual attraction, but it just grew from there. I knew he’d always be great. I knew that he had issues, but we work together on them. I accept him for all that he is, and he accepts me and my past.”</p><p>“Things will not be easy with his duel status as male and female.” Takashi warned.</p><p>“We know. Naruto is worried for me getting involved in Clan politics. Where as I’m trying to make sure he stays worried over himself a little more.”</p><p>Takashi just chuckled and shook his head at his son. “You really love him.”</p><p>“I do, I really do. And it’s just grown. Every day I find another thing to love about him.” Genma then looked at his father. “You knew I was Bisexual from the start, didn’t you?”</p><p>Takashi grunted. “You insult me son. Of course, I knew.”</p><p>Genma chuckled. “He’s amazing dad.”</p><p>“Why has he been avoiding public?” Takashi asked curiously.</p><p>“The civilians.” Genma frowned. “He can deal with walking around the shinobi districts, but he avoids the civilians like the plague. We’re working on bringing him back into the light, but it’s hard. They make it hard for him.”</p><p>“Because of how they treated him.” Takashi nodded.</p><p>“Naruto says he can see it in their eyes. There is no shame, guilt, or pleads to forgive them for past actions. Just ignorance and hero worship.”</p><p>Takashi hummed before letting out a sigh. “He’s very damaged Genma.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m happy to help him heal properly. He’s never had someone to even care about him more than just friendship. No one would go out of their way to make sure his mental health is okay. That is only proven this past year with his disappearance into the shadows.”</p><p>Takashi hummed. “You better be extra careful on your missions, son. That boy will break if he loses you.”</p><p>Genma bit his lip. “I’m thinking about taking a step back from missions. Younger generations are starting to step up. I don’t want to risk my life so recklessly anymore. When we do have kids, I want to be home to raise them.”</p><p>Takashi didn’t flinch knowing his own rough past with his son. “What will you do instead?”</p><p>“Ibiki is offering me a position in T&amp;I permanently instead of part time. I want to check with Naruto, but I think I’m leaning towards accepting it.”</p><p>“You two already have good foundations of a relationship if you are discussing decisions with one another already. That’s a good move to a healthy relationship.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Genma smiled proud.</p><p>“That boy is stubborn.” Takashi hummed. “He’s also very resilient. You won’t have to worry about him as much when he is going out onto missions.”</p><p>“Naruto said the mark would possibly inform us if the other was in danger. It’s still new territory for us. But either way, I trust him to keep his word to always find his way home to me.”</p><p>Takashi nodded and sighed. “Just make sure you two visit more often now. We’d like to get to know him better. He’s completely different than what everyone believes him to be. It’s good to see Minato’s son acting like himself instead of the mask he’d built.”</p><p>Genma’s eyes shot to his father who was smirking at him.</p><p>“I worked with the Yondaime before boy, of course I could recognize his son on the spot. Couldn’t do a damn thing to help him though with the laws. But I did what I could.”</p><p>Genma’s eyes narrowed on his father. Even he didn’t know what the man did for work. He only knew he wasn’t retired and did missions like any other shinobi. It was how Genma became so skilled as an assassin. His father was once one as well. It didn’t help that the older man had snagged the petite Kunoichi from ANBU.</p><p>Some would call Genma a born shinobi. Which he basically was due to having shinobi parents. But he was also almost bred for ANBU because of his pedigree. Genma didn’t find any fault with this. He enjoyed his job. He got to protect his home. Which led to watching over a blonde child that later he crushed on when the blonde grew into a teen, and then became the love of his life.</p><p>“Sorry for your wallet.” Genma suddenly smirked when his mate mark warmed a little.</p><p>Takashi glanced at him before looking down the road and seeing that both women were carrying bags of clothes.</p><p>“Ah fuck.” Takashi moaned in pain.</p><p>Genma just laughed and saluted his mate with his cup when they neared. “Have fun Naru-chan?”</p><p>Naru snorted and shook her head at him. “Be lucky your mother didn’t snag your wallet while she was at it.” The blonde dropped her bags and eyed her slightly flushed lover. Leaning down she pecked his lips before smirking. “You smell like Sake.”</p><p>“Spring/Snow Country has amazing Sake. I might just have to commandeer the other three bottles for myself.”</p><p>Naru just narrowed her eyes on her sexy buzzed lover.</p><p>“Oi, I’m the one friends with Koyuki-chan.”</p><p>“Which means you can get more.” Genma smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, of a different batch. That was the last of their new brew.” Naru pouted. Genma chuckled and pulled her into his lap.</p><p>“Alright, Alright. So what did my mother con you into buying?”</p><p>“Hey! I did no such thing!” Akemi huffed already having taken her own seat into Takashi’s lap. “Naru-chan already knew what style was good for her figure.”</p><p>Naru chuckled. “Well, I did go to the Kunoichi as ask for help. That and I’m observant. I’ve been watching people my whole life. It is not too hard to think more like a woman when my form switches. The kunoichi’s just helped me refine it.”</p><p>“Well, if you have any other questions, please come to me. I never had a daughter and would be happy to share my wisdom.”</p><p>Naru smiled serenely at Akemi. “Thank you, that would be lovely.”</p><hr/><p>The rest of the evening flew past for Naruto. He slipped away to change back and into clothes that fit. Once changed Takashi and Akemi drew them into a board game. The blonde could say that he never felt more at home and welcomed than with Genma and his parents. He enjoyed swapping recipes with Akemi, and even taking a few dessert recipes home.</p><p>When it finally got too late, the couple bid farewell to Akemi and Takashi.</p><p>“Thank you for having us.” Naruto bowed.</p><p>“None of that Naru-chan.” Akemi smiled lovingly. “Just make sure you and Gen-chan make time to come home and visit more often.”</p><p>“We will Mom.” Genma smiled as he squeezed Naruto’s hand.</p><p>The blonde glanced down and smiled.</p><p>“You two will be okay getting back?” Takashi frowned as he saw how high the moon had risen. “You two could always stay in the guest room.”</p><p>Genma looked to Naruto, but the blonde just smirked and pulled his mate into his side.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, but it wont take us long.” Naruto gave a foxy smirk.</p><p>Genma’s lips lifted into smirk to match.</p><p>In a sudden flash the younger couple was gone.</p><p>Akemi blinked stunned. Takashi’s jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>“Did, he…just….”Akemi mumbled.</p><p>“God damn.” Takashi groaned. “He’s going to be just as much of a pain in the ass as his father was.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember, i have no Beta for this particular fiction. It is something i've been working on while my Main Fic Rewind is being Beta'ed.<br/>If there are any mistakes, ignore them, or point them out kindly and i'll try to fix them later. Thank you lovelies!<br/>~A&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Naruto held tight when Genma stumbled in his arms. The brunette groaned and clutched his stomach.</p><p>“Kami, I forgot what that felt like.” Naruto winced as he helped Genma to sit down.</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Just a moment.” Genma groaned. As his stomach settled back into place, Genma finally noticed that Naruto was just fine. Hazel eyes frowned at the blonde. “Why aren’t you sick?”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “One, I rarely get sick. Two, I practiced with clones first before attempting it myself. Safer that way.”</p><p>“Cheater.” Genma groaned even as his blonde mate picked him up bridal carry.</p><p>“hai, hai.” Naruto smirked but took the time to care for his queasy mate.</p><hr/><p>The following day fell back into Naruto’s routine. Working with the sealing corps and preparing to update Konoha’s protective seals. He found himself enjoying the time he had between the different departments of Konoha. He met and worked with good people. Got to know their needs, and mentally filed away changes that could improve Konoha.</p><p>As he was headed home, a Chakra signature appeared on his left. He smirked at the cloaked Raven at his side.</p><p>“You know, we never finished out conversation.” Naruto smirked slyly at his best friend.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“So, why did you dump her?” He asked without any bad intentions or inflection.</p><p>Sasuke understood what Naruto was asking. “I care for her as a teammate and friend. That’s it. I’ve tried Naruto. But it doesn’t feel right. Seeing you so happy with Shiranui only confirmed that what I felt for her wasn’t enough.”</p><p>“What are you doing now?” Naruto asked as they went back to walking towards the blonde’s home.</p><p>“Avoiding her. I broke it to her gently, but I think she still is ignoring it. Which is a problem.” The Raven frowned.</p><p>“A problem? Why, are you already dating someone else?” Naruto asked half joking.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Naruto stumbled before looking at Sasuke surprised. “Really?”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“That’s great Teme. Does she make you happy? Or he? You know I don’t care.”</p><p>Sasuke stared at Naruto understanding. It had been one of the things they talked about while bleeding out. Naruto had broken down about losing Neji, how it wasn’t just losing another comrade. It was losing his first love. Sasuke had only stayed quiet then and listened to his bestfriend retell their short story.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sasuke mumbled remembering the pain his friend had been through, much because of Sasuke himself. Naruto just shook his head dismissing the apology. He could guess where the Raven’s thoughts had went.</p><p>“I’ve made my peace. Neji showed me what it was like to love. Genma showed me what’s it like to Fall in Love with every fiber of my being.”</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto were silent for a few moments as they walked. Naruto ignored any civilian that tried to talk with him. Well, except the children. They were innocent of their parents’ sins. Shinobi he gave nods to if they waved, but he didn’t stop to have any conversations.</p><p>His hands started to twitch as more and more eyes were on him. He’d been able to ignore them with the conversation yesterday, but before that he would shunshin back home. Not walk through the main roads.</p><p>His breathing picked up and his heart rate increased. He wanted out of there.</p><p>“So, you going to tell me who you are dating?” The blonde tried to distract himself from the <em>eyes.</em></p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke started.</p><p>The blonde snapped out of his head and looked to mismatched eyes staring at him as his remaining arm had stopped the blonde in place.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sasuke frowned, guilt starting to fill his chest when he realized that he shouldn’t have listened to the Yamanaka. His friend wasn’t looking great. He needed to abort their plan.</p><p>“Can we take-“ The blonde tried to escape when he realized where Sasuke had steered them.</p><p>“Naruto!” A cheery voice shouted and before Naruto could disappear, a body latched to his arm, pinning him in place.</p><p>His heart slowly began pounding in his ears. “Ino.” Naruto greeted politely but stiffly.</p><p>“Hello Naruto-kun.” Blue eyes met Lavender.</p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>“Uzumaki.”</p><p>Naruto’s gaze found Familiar Teal. “Temari.” Naruto bowed a little lower.</p><p>“It’s good to see you.” The Elder female blonde smirked. “Gaara is looking forward to a spar while we’re visiting.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to clear some time then. I’ve missed my friend very much.” Naruto was at least telling the truth to his fellow blonde with this.</p><p>“Sure.” Ino snorted. “just like you’ve missed us.” She glared. “Good way to show it, avoiding us all like the plague.”</p><p>Temari frowned as she looked between the two Heros of the 4<sup>th</sup> war and the other two females with her.</p><p>“What is she talking about?” Temari frowned.</p><p>“Naruto-kun has been training and working hard Ino. Between that and missions, it’s probably just hard to plan around it.” Hinata tried to reason as she had any other time the conversation came up in their group outtings.</p><p>Ino just grunted and glared at the Blonde boy, noting but not commenting on the subtle twitching of his hand and eye. “I don’t believe it. He’s too much of a social butterfly to not come to us talking about missions and duty assignments. Not to mention every time I’ve tried to approach you after Council Meeting <em>Uzumaki­-dono</em>, you disappear.” She growled at the end. “Explain. Now.”</p><p>Naruto just stared at her. He didn’t smile, didn’t try to ease any of the tension Ino had cranked up. His twitching, his need to <em>escape the eyes</em>, increased.</p><p>“My personal reasons are my own Yamanaka-dono.” Naruto bit out as evenly as possible even as it felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I will not tell you just because you want to know everything that goes on in Konoha.”</p><p>Ino’s eyes widen. “I do not!”</p><p>“You do, because it’s ingrained in every Main family of the Yamanaka. Also, because it’s part of your job. But every Shinobi has their secrets. I’ve had plenty of mine, that should have stayed secret, blasted about through Konoha. <em>Sorry</em>, if I’d like to keep something personal from the general public.” Naruto glared as his anger, emotions, and panic from the <em>eyes</em> condensed into lashing out to the pale blonde.</p><p>Ino stepped back, hurt a bit by Naruto’s tone of voice.</p><p>“Naruto.” Hinata frowned disapproving of the Blonde’s tone.</p><p>Blue eyes moved to Lavender. “Hinata.” Naruto nodded as he changed the subject. He latched onto it like a dying man. He needed to think about something else. Kurama tried to flood the blonde’s coils to calm him down, but it only worked a little bit. “I’ve kept my promise. I was going to mention something to you at the next meeting you joined with your father. Instead, I can give it to you now.”</p><p>Pale eyes widened as Naruto pulled a scroll from a seal on his arm. Hinata’s hands shook as she reached for the scroll.</p><p>“I’ve left clear instructions on how to remove the seal without any pain for the victim. Also, there are plenty of seals available that will aide in the removal.”</p><p>“R-really?” The Clan Heiress whispered as tears filled her eyes.</p><p>“Hai. I always keep my promises.” Naruto bowed to her gently. “It’s time you keep yours to Neji.”</p><p>“I will.” She clutched the scroll close. “Thank you, Naruto.”</p><p>The blonde nodded before looking back to Ino. His gaze stayed neutral as her pale blue were still narrowed on his brighter blue. His mind had slipped into ANBU mode so he could deal with his emotions.</p><p>“Time.” Naruto said blankly. “I need Time.”</p><p>“Time for what?” She growled annoyed.</p><p>“Time to heal.” He Monotoned. He felt the sharp looks from the Kunoichi and Sasuke.</p><p>Ino’s annoyed frowned turned to confused and mildly concerned even as Naruto looked to Temari.</p><p>“I will send a message to Gaara about my free time. I do look forward to speaking with him.”</p><p>“I’ll let him know.” Temari said softly.</p><p>“Sasuke.” Naruto glanced to his best friend.</p><p>“Hn.” The Raven the followed Naruto into a shunshin back to his apartment. Letting them in, Naruto took the first even breath since halfway home. He let the ANBU training slip away so he could finish calming down.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sasuke frowned as he watched his best friend twitch and fidget as he brought out a bottle of sake. “I saw that you were getting  uncomfortable but I also saw them coming. I thought you should have confronted them instead of running away again.” He didn’t think it would be a good time to tell his best friend that he’d been cajoled into trapping the blonde. He too had wanted answers, but now he realized all he did was once again hurt Naruto.</p><p>Naruto growled and slammed his hands down. “You had no right! I had already told you why I was avoiding them. I told you I already planned to talk to our friends when I was ready. You had no <em>Right</em> to think I was ready when you haven’t Been here!” Naruto ended on a shout.</p><p>Sasuke bristled. “I may not be as close to our friends as you always have been, but I’ve been trying. I’ve been trying to be a better person because of you! But how can I do that when you are now the one that has pulled away, you are still pulling away from them.” He snarled.</p><p>“Because I can’t face them!” Naruto shouted as his eyes brimmed with tears. “They want the war hero! I’m not a fucking Hero! I’m the guy that people pulled their children from, screaming demon! I’m the guy that teachers sabotaged just out of spite so the demon couldn’t get stronger. I’m the guy that people turned their heads away when people twice my age beat me half to death monthly!” Naruto shouted. “Now they shout hero yet deny me a single dream when I’ve given this village EVERYTHING. I gave them my parents, my childhood, and my fucking life over and over!”</p><p>The tears fell as Navy blue held mismatched Sharingan and Rinnegan. Sasuke’s own face had gone a shade paler than natural at seeing just how….broken and hurt, his best friend really was. Was this really his best friend? Did the blonde still wear a mask to hide his pain from everyone?</p><p>“I’m tired Sasuke.” The blonde whispered as the tears fell fast. “I’m tired of sacrificing myself for others. For the first time in my life, I am doing what <strong><em>I</em> </strong>want. So forgive me if I need some fucking time to lick my wounds before I face this goddamn village that has done everything in its power to break me and cage me. Forgive me if I need more time than normal to find a way to forgive this stupid village for its idiotic bigots.”</p><p>“Alright.” A welcome voice said firmly. “I think that’s enough.” Naruto and Sasuke’s gaze snapped to frowning Hazel eyes. Eyes firmly set on Sasuke. “I think it would be best that you leave for now Uchiha-sama. I believe my mate needs time to settle down and I have a feeling you will only worsen things further at the moment.”</p><p>Sasuke stood and looked back to Naruto. “Naruto-“</p><p>“I’ll see you later Sasuke-teme.” Naruto said while his head was bowed and staring at the counter. “You still need to tell me who you’re dating later.</p><p>Sasuke just sighed and disappeared in a shunshin.</p><p>Genma quickly rushed to Naruto and pulled him into his arms. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>“Ino pushed some buttons. Sasuke led me right to her hoping to drag the answers out of me even after I told him I’d talk to them later.” Naruto choked.</p><p>“I-I’m not ready to face them Genma. They’ll just pry and pry and pry until there is nothing left of me. They’ll expect a sunny smiling idiot and get <em>me</em> instead. I-I’ll lose them. They are still my friends. I can’t lose them.”</p><p>“Have more faith Mate.” Genma whispered gently as he guided Naruto to their bedroom. Genma wasn’t officially moved in, but it practically was theirs with as much time the elder man stayed with Naruto.</p><p>“They are your friends. You’ve built important bonds with you that are not so easily broken. When you are able to sit down and talk with them, they will listen and try to understand as best as possible.”</p><p>Genma sat the blonde down on the bed and went through the motions of getting him ready for bed. Even if it was still a little early.</p><p>Half turning, Genma tossed the blonde’s shirt to the hamper before turning back. He paused when strong arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried into his stomach. Genma let out a worried sigh and brushed his hands through Naruto’s hair.</p><p>“I had lunch with Raidou today.” Genma hummed. “Kotone-san accepted his proposal obviously. They were already talking about moving out of their apartments and buying a home. Kotone said that after this next year, she was considering retiring from heavy shinobi work. Raidou was worried, but then she said she’ll still work as a reserve shinobi, but instead help with training ANBU recruits. Raidou told me there was a house that is up for sale that they were looking at.”</p><p>Naruto’s tense body slowly began to relax the longer his mate talked.</p><p>“They have picked a place a little away from the main districts, but it’s more peaceful. I told him I’d talk to you about it. I wasn’t sure how attached you were to this place after the work we put in for the improvements.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged. “Home is where you are Mate.” Naruto mumbled and rubbed his face further into his mate’s toned belly.</p><p>“Ibiki approached me again today.” Genma hummed. “He offered me a full-time position. It would mean retiring from ANBU. I think he’s also looking for someone to be his second in command. Rumor has it that he’s also looking for someone to take over T&amp;I since Yamanaka-sama has denied being the department head, but heading the Psychology department instead.”</p><p>“So, you’ll be in the run for lead Interrogator?”</p><p>“I’d be in the run for Head of the Department of Torture and Interrogation. Not Lead interrogator. Ibiki has always held that position once he joined.” Genma carefully laid them both down with Naruto still buried into his chest. “My father was never really home when I was a child. It wasn’t until I was nearing graduating the academy, that he took the time to be home and attempt to train me. I don’t want to be like him in that regard. It took many years, a lot of scream fighting, and a lot of patience for us to mend our relationship to where it is today.”</p><p>“If you are alright with it, I would like to take the position so that I’ll always be home by dinner.”</p><p>“You can’t cook.” Naruto mumbled.</p><p>“You can teach me.”</p><p>“Will it not hurt with me still taking missions, sometimes longer-term ones?”</p><p>Genma snorted. “Naruto, I am ANBU, you really never leave it honestly. So even I may get called out for missions. I already told you, I know what I’m getting into. We’ve talked about it all.”</p><p>The brunette kissed the blonde’s forehead. “If we have a problem then we will talk it out like we always have. I’m not going to leave just because we have a fight. I promise you that.”</p><p>Naruto’s body relaxed a fraction more.</p><p>“It’s just like with your friends. You haven’t communicated with them properly, so they are worried and hurt. You’ve always been there for them. And now when you need them, you haven’t let them. It is no wonder they are getting angry with you love. Let them know you need time to heal more and why you need to heal. They’ll respect your decision.”</p><p>Naruto hummed and stayed quiet for a few beats before sighing. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask love. No matter what I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>Naruto’s arms tightened around Genma and the brunette’s brows furrowed in worry. He could feel something dark curling in Naruto through the bond.</p><p>“You are so good.” The blonde whispered. “Too Good. Every morning I fear that this has been just a dream and I’ll wake up to an empty bed. Your scent never having being there. Everything precious in my life has been taken away from me.”</p><p>Genma sighed and maneuvered his body around Naruto’s until he was the one nuzzling Naruto’s chest. His body intertwining with the blondes until everything was touching. Naruto didn’t resist but curled around Genma and held him tight.</p><p>“I am not going anywhere mate. Not willingly.” Genma soothed.</p><p>Naruto purred against his mate and Genma fought off the reactive sleep. He twitched with a grunt.</p><p>“Food.” Genma tried to protest.</p><p>“Clone.” Naruto hummed and Genma looked to see a clone appear in the doorway before it left to cook.</p><p>“You’re getting lazy.” The assassin teased.</p><p>“Hm, and to think I now have the Hiraishin as well.” Genma felt the smirk Naruto was pressing into his hair. The assassin just let out a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Keep it up and the Nara will adopt you into their lazy clan.”</p><p>Naruto snorted and Genma smirked. He could feel the smile pressed into his head. He’d successfully made his mate smile. His goal accomplished.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naru found herself sitting in the chair of her balcony the following morning. Her and Genma had ate dinner in bed then fell asleep early. Her mate was still passed out in bed. She’d left him with a kiss and didn’t even have to dodge any senbon like the first few weeks they’d been together.</p><p>Now she was up to watch the sunrise since it was her day off from the Sealing Corps Department. She only had about two weeks left with them before she would rotate to a new department. She was looking forward to learning more about the inner workings of her home. It kept her distracted from the people residing within the protective walls.</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Naru leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She needed to address these darker feelings, but it was hard. It <em>hurt.</em> And no one but her and Genma were doing anything to stop the hurt.</p><p>Yet she knew that also wasn’t true. Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Raidou, Kotone, Iruka, Sasuke, Shikamaru; They were all helping the Blonde Uzumaki in some way. From feeling comfortable with her gender status, to finding her place in Konoha’s politics and even reaching for her lifelong dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox.” Naru jumped a foot into the air and reflexively through one of Genma’s senbon pinning her hair towards the voice and chakra that was just pinging on her senses.</p><p>Heart rate calming down, Naru blinked and stared at Panther crouched on her railing. Senbon poised between his two of his fingers right in front of his mask. She could almost <em>FEEL</em> the smug smirk hidden behind that black mask.</p><p>“What the Fuck!” She snapped.</p><p>“Mission.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have sent a bird?” She snarled fingering a kunai. Panther just crouched there, but Naru could swear he was smirking wider. He tossed back the Senbon and she grumbled but caught it.</p><p>“It’s important. Word’s come in from ANBU Squads 12 and 14. They were sent to eradicate a Blood Cult that had popped up near the border of Stone, waterfall, and Fire. Only one member of Squad 14 escaped. Squad 9 was sent to meet him. We are being sent to meet them then take care of the Cult.”</p><p>Naru popped up alarmed. “When do we leave?”</p><p>“You have five minutes to change.”</p><p>Naru disappeared into her apartment and clones popped up around her checking her gear, packing food, and one even made breakfast for Genma.</p><p>Changed into his Black uniform, armor, and black mask clipped to his belt, Naruto quickly sealed away his weapons.</p><p>Kneeling on the bed, he pressed a kiss to Genma’s lips until the brunette woke.</p><p>“Naru~” The sleepy assassin mumbled.</p><p>“Mission. Urgent.” Naruto whispered against his mate’s lips. Hazel eyes shot open and took in his all black uniform. Worry filled his eyes.</p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p>“I’ll always do whatever I can to return home.”</p><p>“I love you.” Genma threaded his fingers into Naruto’s low ponytail hair. The blonde growled and deepened the kiss.</p><p>“I love you too mate.”</p><p>Genma watched him rush out the door and hop onto the balcony where another black clad figure crouched. With a body flicker they were gone.</p><p>Hazel eyes moved to the kitchen where a Clone was already cooking. Blue held Hazel.</p><p>“You will come back to me or I’ll hunt you down and drag you back.” Genma warned, knowing the blonde would get the message.</p><p>Naruto-clone nodded and continued working. “Boss is strong. For once, he has something- someone waiting for him. He’ll come home no matter what.”</p><p>Genma nodded and sat at the counter to wait for breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooohhhh..... Cliffhanger....I think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up. Hunter Squad 1 meet up with ANBU Squad 9. The new teammates run into their enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Fox bounded from tree to tree, his speed not his top, but Panther’s Top. They were pushing it to reach the other ANBU squad.</p><p>Fox absently laid his Hiraishin mark on trees every few miles. They may need it for the way home.</p><p>It took two and a half days to reach the injured squad.</p><p>Panther and Fox dropped down after Panther had flared his chakra in warning.</p><p>Captain Kappa stepped forward. “Panther-senpai.” The ANBU nodded. “I was expecting another squad, not just two Hunter-nin.”</p><p>Panther grunted as he looked over the exhausted frames of the other five ANBU and one unconscious and still injured ANBU.</p><p>“Anyone else injured?”</p><p>“Eel is low on Chakra as our medic.” Kappa reported. “She’s kept Eagle stable up until now.”</p><p>Fox stepped forward. “How long until Eagle will be healed if you were fully recovered?”</p><p>The Female jerked her head to the other Hunter-nin. Little was ever known about the Hunter-nins.</p><p>“I would need to fully recover twice over to heal him enough for him to be conscious enough to run home.” She reported after getting a nod from her Taichou.</p><p>Fox looked to Panther. “Do we have time?”</p><p>Panther and Fox stared at each other. “We need to get the information and hunt them down.” Panther said firmly. He then looked to Kappa again. “Report.”</p><p>“They’re Jashinist.” Kappa frowned. “That’s all I was able to get from Eagle before he passed out. He’d escaped far enough until we could get him to a more secure area.”</p><p>Fox felt a growl rumble in his chest. He felt the eyes from the other Squad members but ignored them. “Taichou.” Fox growled.</p><p>“Heal Eagle until he can regain consciousness and can give a better report on what we’ll be going into.”</p><p>“Hai.” Fox and Eel chorused. Eel moved back to kneel beside the other Squad’s injured captain. She looked to Fox, thinking that he was another medic like her but found him standing behind her.</p><p>“I’m going to connect my chakra to yours. Do not fight it. Guide my chakra in whatever way you need it to heal Eagle.”</p><p>“H-Hai.” Eel mumbled confused. Wasn’t he a medic? Why is he sharing- Her thoughts caught up as she felt the chakra hands hovered only inches from her back.</p><p>Before them all Fox light up like the sun.</p><p>Panther hissed displeased but Fox just tilted his mask towards his captain. “While my chakra is visible, try feeling for it.”</p><p>Panther snapped his hidden mouth shut and tilted his head. “Proceed.” He murmured realizing that Fox was still concealing his Chakra somehow.</p><p>Placing Golden chakra covered hands on Eel’s shoulders, the woman gasped as she felt <em>warm</em> chakra brush against her own.</p><p>“Don’t fight it.” Fox whispered gently. “it is there, pull from it in small amounts until you can get a handling on how to control it. I am still the filter; it will not harm you.”</p><p>Eel nodded and kneeled there with her head bowed for just a moment. “Ready.” She called and gently started to pull on the foreign chakra. She shivered at the strength of it, but pulling only a thread thick piece, she let it flow through her tenketsu points and molded it even more refined to the needed medical chakra. Sweat beaded her forehead and large hands gripped her shoulders where they rested.</p><p>“You’ve got this.” He whispered.</p><p>“Hai.” She whispered back and Green chakra colored her hands. The process was slow to start with but soon Eel got the hang of pulling at a constant thread of Fox’s chakra and refining it to medical chakra through her own Tenketsu. She ignored all the whispered conversation around them, the shifting of her squad mates as she healed Captain Eagle.</p><p>She almost jumped when a voice broke her focus.</p><p>“How long?” Panther grunted.</p><p>The same reassuring hands on her shoulders kept her grounded before the green chakra could flicker away.</p><p>“Focus.” Fox murmured reassuringly to her.</p><p>“How long have we been working?” Eel asked as she continued to repair the damage to Eagle’s internal organs.</p><p>“Almost eight hours.” Kappa said, but Eel could almost hear the reverent tone in it.</p><p>Eel looked up sharply. “W-what?”</p><p>“Focus.” Fox grunted as he felt a sharp tug on his chakra.</p><p>Eel closed her eyes and mentally scrambled to thin out the chakra she’d accidently taken and convert it.</p><p>“I-I should be able to safely wake him once his internal organs are stabilized. They are stressing his body. Once that’s taken care of, he’ll then soon be able to be moved safely as well.”</p><p>“Can it be hurried up?” Panther’s tone was firm and impatient. Fox knew he was displeased. Their job was to hunt down the cult and eliminate them. But without knowing what they were getting into, it would not be wise to hunt them down.</p><p>“She’s not the Godaime or her Apprentice.” Fox shot his Captain a hidden glare. “She is doing the best that she can with the training she has done and the improvised healing method. I want to get the targets as well Taichou, but you will let us work so that we do not lose <em>another</em> comrade on this mission. Squad 12 is already lost. Squad 14 only has Eagle left. These Shinobi have given their lives to get us the information we need. <em>Honor their sacrifice <strong>Taichou</strong></em><strong>.</strong>” Fox growled.</p><p>Panther stared at Fox even as the other ANBU members stared between the two Hunter-nin’s. Eel found that even though Fox sounded angry and agitated, the chakra he fed her was calm as a gentle breeze.</p><p>Panther nodded. “Focus on your patient Eel. The rest of us will deal with the perimeter.”</p><p>“Do you want some of my barrier seals?” Fox asked.</p><p>“You are busy.” Kappa sighed.</p><p>Eel felt a small shift in the chakra she was attached to before two more Fox’s stood on either side of her.</p><p>“They are at your disposal.” Fox called to the other two Captains and squeezed her shoulders. “Let’s heal up our comrade and get him home. His precious people are waiting.”</p><hr/><p>It took another four hours before eagle was finally stable. Eel was surprised that she didn’t feel as exhausted or hungry as she knew she should have been. Using her chakra once more, after Fox had helped her recover her own reserves, she gently woke Captain eagle up.</p><p>“He’s awake.” Fox murmured, back to his black garbs and kneeling beside the still form of Eagle. “Eagle-Taichou, I am Fox. Part of Konoha Hunter-nin squad 1. You are in the company of Konoha ANBU squad 9. We are in a secured camp.”</p><p>Eagle finally tilted his masked face to Fox and his -even with sleep- breathing changed to a deep relieved breath.</p><p>“M-my team?” Eagle rasped. Silence met his question and a shuttering breath left him.</p><p>“We found you alone, barely conscious. Running on pure instinct.” Captain Kappa Kneeled beside his fellow captain.</p><p>“Kappa, you annoying bastard.” Eagle huffed.</p><p>Kappa chuckled sadly. “And you are a lucky bastard.”</p><p>“Not so lucky. I asked, but I already knew. Watched as those fuckers rip into them while I could do nothing to stop it.” Eagle growled</p><p>“Eagle, Fox and I have been assigned to take over this mission. I know you are going through a lot, but we need details of what we are getting into. Konoha has only a single report on a Jashin worshiper. We do not know how they operate in a group.” Panther’s smooth voice joined their small group away from the others.</p><p>Eagle grunted and sat up with Eel and Fox’s assistance.</p><p>“There’s three of them.” Eagle ran a shaking hand through his hair. “One kept us busy while the other two would work together on using their rituals to take us out one by one if their weapons didn’t.”</p><p>“What were their weapons of choice?” Panther demanded.</p><p>“The leader had a three bladed black scythe.”</p><p>Fox drew up like an angry cat. “Did you get names?”</p><p>Eagle looked at Fox. “No, they were young though. Kept talking about living up to their teacher and Savior Hidan.”</p><p>Growling, Fox jumped up and walked away. Panther eyed him but looked back to eagle.</p><p>“Weapons.”</p><p>“The other two had handheld duel Scythes connected by chains. Chakra metal. Woman is Raiton user. Man, Suiton. They used combination Jutsus often and well-practiced. The Leader didn’t show off any of his Jutsu. His Taijutsu was strong, fast. He was easily A-Rank bordering on S-rank. Man and woman separately are A-ranks. Together they are S-rank.”</p><p>“Do they have a target? Destination?”</p><p>“They said something about hunting down their master’s killer.”</p><p>“Over my dead body.” Fox growled.</p><p>Panther looked to fox sharply. “Control yourself.” He ordered.</p><p>“They already massacred a few civilian towns just for the kicks.” Eagle reported as he started to stand.</p><p>“Eagle sir, you are not fully healed. Please don’t get up.” Eel tried to pull him back down, but the stubborn ANBU Captain pushed to his feet.</p><p>“How long have I been out?” eagle asked.</p><p>“Three days.” Eel sighed. “I only was able to give you a proper healing treatment after Panther and Fox arrived. Fox lent his chakra to aid my reserves that were already exhausted from giving you emergency treatment.”</p><p>“Can you do it again? Get me as close to full health as possible. I will not let those fuckers get away with killing my teammates and innocent people.”</p><p>Eel looked to her Captain, but Kappa was looking to Panther. Panther was looking to the still pacing Fox.</p><p>“Fox.” Panther called sternly.</p><p>Fox paused in his pacing to tilt his head just a bit to let his superior know he was listening.</p><p>“You calm enough to do the procedure?”</p><p>Fox turned fully to the waiting ANBU and his Captain. He ignored his captain for the moment and stormed up to Eagle.</p><p>“Do you have precious people at home Eagle?” Fox asked just above a whispered as their masks were only an inch apart. Blue eyes looked through Eagle’s mask to see Bright green eyes. Eyes lit with stubborn determination.</p><p>“People waiting for you to come home?”</p><p>“That has nothing-“</p><p>“Answer the Question Eagle.” Panther ordered.</p><p>Eagle glanced at Panther before looking back into Fox’s mask to see dark blue eyes.</p><p>“Yes. Family. Friends.” Eagle murmured. Fox placed his hand on Eagle’s shoulder and the Captain felt the firm grip the Hunter-nin had on him.</p><p>“Then you better not fucking die. You have a responsibility to return to Konoha and tell your Teammates’ families that they died with honor. That they died protecting innocent people. You will live to fight another day and fan the flames of those who will one day take our place. You will fight to live and protect your own precious people. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” Fox finished practically growling the last punctuated words.</p><p>Eagle didn’t even care that this Shinobi was not a Captain, the only one able to give him an order. A fire burned in his chest as he held Dark blue eyes swirling with determination that reflected his own. Yes, no rank matter at the moment. This was between two comrades determined to eliminate the darkness from their world to protect their precious people.</p><p>“Crystal.” He grunted.</p><p>“Sit your ass down then and let Eel and I heal you.”</p><p>Eagle didn’t protest when the hand on his shoulder pushed him down to his ass.</p><p>Eel moved to stand behind him with her own hands on his shoulders this time. Fox moved around to place a single hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Remember-“ Fox started.</p><p>“Don’t fight it.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Can you handle more? The potency of my chakra also has healing properties. Without me to guide it though, it has no direction.”</p><p>“Fox-san, Please allow me to guide your chakra.” Eel said with a determined smile lacing her voice.</p><p>Fox grunted and lit up in golden rays of his chakra cloak.</p><p>Eagle choked as he saw it. It didn’t take a genius to realize who he’d just been talking to.</p><p>Eel hummed as she started pulling on the warm chakra. Slowly she started the same process of refining it. Pulling more, she kept pulling and refining until she knew she reached her limit. She pushed the healing chakra into eagle who shivered.</p><p>The ANBU team moved closer when a few exterior cuts Eagle had closed up slowly, steaming in the process. It took another hour before Eel confirmed that he was as healthy as possible. Any fractures would rebreak though if he took too hard of a hit to the same areas. But he was ready to fight.</p><p>Fox held out a hand to Eagle and helped him to his feet. Blue eyes locked to Green through their mask holes.</p><p>“<em>Do not waste our chakra</em>.” Fox warned just for Eagle’s ears. Blue eyes were slitted behind his mask. Eagle tightened his hand on Fox’s.</p><p>“I wont. That’s a promise.” Eagle swore.</p><p>“We move out at dawn.” Panther ordered. “Squad 9, send a message back to Konoha for revised orders. Fox, send a message back with an update on our mission directly to the Hokage.”</p><p>“Hai, taichou.” Fox nodded and walked away to call up a toad summons. Quickly writing up a coded message, he handed to the toad with strict instructions.</p><hr/><p>Squad 9, took turns with watch duty while the Hunter-nins and Eagle slept.</p><p>Fox slipped into his mind to talk strategy with his partner. He regretted not talking to Shikamaru on <em>how</em> the Nara had destroyed Hidan. It had seemed to personal of a thing to talk about. Naruto knew that certain things just weren’t talked about until the shinobi was ready.</p><p>Now he was facing three of the man’s immortal protégé. Putting together a plan with his own skills and what he knew of Panther’s, he woke up before first light. Fox wasn’t surprised to see Panther wake at the same time. Eagle woke a little slower, his body still trying to recover from the rapid healing it went through. Fox knew Baa-chan was going to beat him for that move when she found out.</p><p>“We got new orders.” Kappa said as the group finished packing up their camp. “Squad 9 is to aid Hunter-nin squad 1 and Captain Eagle. Hunter-nins will lead.”</p><p>Panther nodded and looked to Fox. “You have proved good skill in tactics in previous missions. I assume that you also already have a plan.”</p><p>“Hai.” Fox looked over Squad 9 masks and nodded as he catalogued their skills to what he already had planned for his, Panther’s and Eagle’s.</p><p>“First rule.” Fox barked. “Do. Not. Let. Them Cut You.” The Shinobi growled out to his comrades. “You get cut? You will end up dead if you’re lucky. If you’re not, they’ll torture you.”</p><p>Eagle grunted in confirmation.</p><p>“Eel.” Fox barked sharply.</p><p>“HAI!” She snapped to attention at the power in the young man’s voice.</p><p>“You are not the Godaime. You are not Haruno-san. You do not get to ignore the rules of Medic-nin. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Eel grit her teeth.</p><p>“You will not engage Eel. You will be in a protected area with my clones for back up. Understood?”</p><p>“hai.” Eel bowed her head in defeat. While she was still a skilled ANBU agent, she knew her role was specialized as a medic-nin.</p><p>“Reserve your chakra and be prepared, We’ll be counting on you to heal us.” Fox tried to gentle the blow.</p><p> Eel nodded while Fox looked to Panther. “You and I will have the best teamwork just like squad 9 members will have their own teamwork.”</p><p>Fox looked to Eagle. “You will be joining Panther-taichou and myself. We’ll be able to adjust to you easiest.”</p><p>“Squad 9, This will not be easy. Split the two lackies. You are and will be at a disadvantage. They are reported to have teamwork with their complementing Affinities. Do not let them work together. Bull, you will be on the Suiton Male with your Doton Specialization. Monkey, Bird, you’re both Katon users and strong ones. You will team up against the female Raiton user. Kappa and Orca will join Bull against the Suiton user.”</p><p>Fox took a breath and slowly let it out as his mind worked out plans. “I will also be making sure both teams have my clones for combination jutsu support. Especially Bird and Monkey since the teams are so uneven.”</p><p>“How do we kill them though?” Orca’s voice held his frown. “They are immortal.”</p><p>Fox chuckled darkly. “Everything must die one day. Some have just found ways to delay it. I think I figured out how the other Jashinist was taken care of.”</p><p>“How?” Bird murmured.</p><p>“They feel pain, but don’t care. They will take every cut, kick, and amputation laughing. Don’t let it distract you. All you need to do, is stab them.”</p><p>Squad 9 all shared looks before staring quietly at Fox.</p><p>“Just stab them.” Bull deadpanned.</p><p>Fox grinned behind his mask and brought up his hand. With a flick, a tri-prong kunai appeared in his had from his palm seal.</p><p>“Yes. With these.” He flicked his wrist once more, and one Tri-prong kunai turned to five. Each took one before Naruto provided them more. “Stab them in each limb. Arms, legs, chest, and head. Once a limb has been stabbed send Chakra into the Kunai. My clones will be on standby to attack. They will go to the kunai and cut off the limb it is attached to. It will then take it away for destruction. This will continue until only its head is left. The Clone will seal it away. Once your target is defeated retreat back to Eel for medical assessment.”</p><p>“What if the others need help?” Monkey frowned worried about him and Bird only have clone support.</p><p>“You are ANBU, Konoha’s best of the best. You are trained to work as teams since you entered the Shinobi academy. With that, comes trust in your teams. I trust each of you because I can see the skills you’ve worked your lives to master, painted on your masks. Not to mention these are your own teammates. You already trust them.”</p><p>The five ANBU shared glances, the tenseness from their frames relaxing.</p><p>“Keep the targets separated. That is your main objective.” Fox nodded and turned back to his team. “The Leader is ours. We have the same objective. Stab and dismemberment. My main affinity is Wind, but Water is a close second. I can fuel your fire as done before Taichou. We can also do combinations Eagle. I do also have a small skillset of the other elements if needed. I wont be able to plan for our target more until I know what we are dealing with.”</p><p>“Everyone understand their roles?” Panther looked at the ANBU agents. Nods were his answer. “Fox, you are our best tracker.”</p><p>“I sent out a clone last night to track them down. Once it finds them, we’ll be able to transport-“ Fox stiffened as the said clone popped.</p><p>“Report.” Panther barked, knowing that reaction from past missions.</p><p>“They are at another civilian town. We need to go. <em>Now.</em>” Fox gripped both Panther and Eagle. Five more clones popped up and grabbed Squad 9. They were all gone in an instant.</p><p>They reappeared around a single Kunai behind a grouping of rocks. Fox moved to the top of the pile and laid down. The screams could already be heard.</p><p>More Clones popped up and disappeared in shunshins to surround the town.</p><p>“Get Ready.” Fox ordered as he pulled back his arm with a kunai in it. With strength, speed, and accuracy he flung the Kunai across the valley and aimed for his target.</p><p>Three of the clones were already plopped down meditating.</p><p>“Set.” Fox growled as he felt the kunai nearing closer. A clone grabbed each ANBU minus Eel who stayed back with Fox’s sage clones.</p><p><em>Tug.</em> Naruto felt it as the kunai landed in the back of his target.</p><p>“<em>GO.</em>” Fox ordered and the assigned Shinobi were gone for the ride in his jutsu. Landing in front of the leader, Fox already had a Rasengan formed. It plowed through the leader’s face. Two of his clones mimicked him and separated the two lackies that were nearby at their Boss’s confused shout earlier.</p><p>Bird and Monkey followed the two clones pushing back the woman.</p><p>Bull Kappa and Orca followed the single clone that was pushing their target away in the opposite direction.</p><p>
  <em>Raiton: Lightning Blast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suiton: Water Dragon</em>
</p><p>Eagle and Fox fired off a combination jutsu at the leader, making the man scream even as the water dragon shot him away. Fox pulled out two of his tri-prong kunai and held them in reverse grip.</p><p>“Do you see Taro Jashin-sama!” A loud insane cackling filled the air as the pale skinned and pale haired man rose back to his feet, his clothes smoldering. “My sacrifices called up more worthy sacrifices for your-Ack!” The man, Taro, choked as a Tanto protruded out his chest where his heart should be. The man just grinned as he looked at the full black mask of the Panther Hunter-nin.</p><p>“That tickles.” Taro laughed before his scythe was swinging for Panther’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, That was a cliffhanger. Sorry Lovelies, but had to do it.<br/>A few scary chapters up ahead, but hold on tight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight to survive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox was focused on finding an opening in the leader- Taro’s- guard. Panther, Eagle and Fox had worked easily together, but Taro wasn’t like what he remembered reports of Hidan being like.</p><p>Taro was more controlled. Bat-shit crazy but controlled in his craziness. It made for a deadly opponent.</p><p>It was ten minutes into the fight, but the Cultist still hadn’t used any elements. Fox’s clones had already popped confirming that a few of the limbs were missing from the other two Cultists, but Kappa’s group was faring better.</p><p>Dodging another swipe of the scythe, Fox throws another kunai for the back of Taro’s arm.</p><p>The crazy nin just laughs and deflected it with the pole of his Scythe. His toothy grin wild as he aimed for Fox again.</p><p>The Hunter just leapt away, Panther and Eagle rushing in to get the Cultist’s attention.</p><p>Fox grunted annoyed. He didn’t want to give away his Hiraishin until the Kunai were in place.</p><p>He felt when the last of his clones with Bull, Kappa, and Orca finished off their Cultist. His final clone handing over the sealed head to Captain Kappa. The members of Squad 9 then went to assist their other two remaining members. Not a moment too soon according to Fox’s clone memories. He was down to his last one, and that was with both Bird and Monkey injured.</p><hr/><p>Fox’s vision narrowed when he felt the tug of one of his Hiraishin Kunai. Eagle had gotten a Kunai in. With a blink, fox went from dodging a backwards swing, to swinging his blood red sword down Taro’s left bicep. With ease as a hot knife through butter, the katana sliced through the Cultist’s arm.</p><p>A clone popped up and took the arm away between one second and the next.</p><p>Fox leapt back to join his two teammates and catch their breaths.</p><p>Fox absently felt the clone updates that the Female Cultist was also now taken care of. Head sealed away and with Kappa. His remaining clones had taken Squad 9 to Eel for healing. His other clones were already taking civilians still alive to the medic so him and his clones could help her heal them. Fox’s clones had supplied the Medic with enough spare chakra to create two of her own shadow clones. Enough to get the jobs done, but not too many to overwhelm her.</p><hr/><p>“Ah, Ahah, HAahahahaa!” Taro’s insane laughter started off soft before it grew into something stronger, louder and completely manic. “SEE MY SARIFICE JASHIN-SAMA!” He called to the sky. “Watch me bring you more sacrifices with the power you blessed me with!”</p><p>All three Konoha nin shouted in pain as the blood coating the ground around them <em>Lashed</em> out. Fox, dodging a massive blow, but still feeling pain in his thigh. Panther as well, but getting a small gash along his arm. Eagle, not as much. A blood red pole like object was sticking through the ANBU’s abdomen.</p><p>Blood dribbled down Eagle’s chin, but Taro yanked back, ripping the blood red pole out of the ANBU Captain.</p><p>Fox jumped to Eagle’s side, a Clone appearing and taking the ANBU away despite his protests.</p><p>Taro’s gaze met the two-remaining hunter-nin’s. Normal black eyes, suddenly began to bleed red.</p><p>“Let me show you, <em>MY</em> ritual for Jashin-sama.” Taro’s skin turned from pale to pitch black. His now completely blood red eyes, eerie with his new colors. Red markings went up and down his body in a mimic of his bones.</p><p>The staff of the scythe was separated from the main handle.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Panther hissed and Fox could only hiss his own annoyance. Taro was using the blood around the village and them to create a second arm, made completely from blood. That new arm, now held a dagger that had once been part of his scythe.</p><p>“DIE!” Taro screamed and stabbed his own stomach.</p><p>Panther let out a shout of pain as he dropped to a knee. Blood pooling from the new hole in his abdomen.</p><p>Fox cursed and raced to stem off the cultist, but even as he dodged the three bladed scythe, he felt something within his body shift. His body froze; no longer under his control. Fox trembled to get it under control. Kurama roaring in anger at the foreign chakra in their blood.</p><p>Taro just grinned as he pulled back and swung his blades for Fox’s chest.</p><p>“NO!” Panther shouted.</p><p>Fox let out a hiss of annoyance and in a blink was gone just before Taro would have ripped through his chest.</p><p>Landing, he stumbled on his feet. He didn’t have further to think about it when Panther was suddenly trying to take Fox’s head off with his Tanto.</p><p>“FOX!” Panther shouted his warning just before the younger nin was gone with a shunshin. Panther stumbled even as his body twisted and turned to face the panting Shinobi a few yards away.</p><p>“Dance!” Taro cackled. “Dance to your death my sacrifices!” He shouted and cackled in joy.</p><p>Panther cursed as his body lunged for Fox once again. Blood further spilled from Panther’s body where Taro had already stabbed him via the ritual.</p><p>Fox cursed when he was also suddenly dodging not only his Captain’s controlled body, but Taro’s blood arm as well.</p><p>“Enough of this.” Fox snarled and whipped out a scroll from his pouch. Suddenly the area was covered in a hundred different three prong Kunai.</p><p>“Flashy.” Taro hummed then grinned. “but not ENOUGH!” He cackled as his now scythe like arm came for Fox’s head, while Panther came with his tanto from the other side.</p><p>Fox only growled and was gone in a blink.</p><p>Taro paused before turning when a blood red katana was suddenly aiming for his neck.</p><p>“Whoah!” Taro laughed as he ducked Fox’s swings. Fox was then not only against Taro’s own blade arm, but Panther was cursing as he was made to attack his subordinate. Fox used his Kunai to the advantage to try to get to Taro, but just as he closed in, either Panther was there, or a shield of blood rose up to protect Taro.</p><p>The mad cackles filling the air. Fox also had to dodge the blood spears on the ground. He cursed when another sliced through his legs.</p><p>Fox feared his own body would be used against him once more, but instead his senses went haywire. He turned to dodge, but the tanto from Panther still sliced through his side.</p><p>He looked to his captain to try to find why there was no warning, only to see that Panther was limp.</p><p>“Taichou!” Fox shouted panicked.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry.” Taro grinned as he called from his spot. “He’s still lives. He’s just unconscious from blood loss. Loss, I will happily use to make you both into the perfect sacrifices!”</p><p>Fox cursed when he saw Panther’s puppet-controlled arm hand over the tanto.</p><p>“Now, prepare for my ultimate sacrificial Ritual!” Taro screamed.</p><p>Fox cursed as he felt the foreign chakra in his body Roar alive, freezing his limbs.</p><p>Fox saw Panther collapse like a limp doll off to the side. Instead, his own body betrayed him by standing to its feet.</p><p>“Now my sacrifice! BLEED!” Taro screamed.</p><p>Fox grunted when Panther’s tanto slid through Taro’s gut, the same wound opening up in Fox’s.</p><p><em>‘Kurama?’</em> Naruto called to his partner.</p><p>
  <strong>I’m working on it.</strong>
</p><p>Fox let out a curse as he felt the tanto slice through his body once more. Although this time, even if Fox could move, he wouldn’t be able to do anything.</p><p>Blue eyes looked down to see the blood pooling from his chest. Dazed eyes looked up and watched as Taro just grinned and then <em>twisted</em> the tanto in his own chest.</p><hr/><p>‘<em>Why isn’t there any pain? My tolerance shouldn’t be that good.’</em> Naruto wondered as he realized that his heart had just been torn to shreds. His mind was numb with the shock of realization of what had just happened.</p><p><strong>NARUTO!</strong> Kurama’s scream pierced the blonde’s head.</p><p>Naruto couldn’t focus though, his body dropping to the ground as Taro released his control. He absently saw Taro heading for Panther once more. The Captain’s body trying to stand back up.</p><p>“You’re awake? Awwww, I was hoping so!” Taro cheered. “I was just so tired of your little foxy friend jumping around, so I took care of him. He was such a good Sacrifice for Jashin-sama. Now, it’s time for us to play.”</p><p><strong>Naruto! Stay awake! We’re working on healing you!</strong> Naruto heard Kurama’s worried shouts, he could hear the other Bijuu’s filling his head, filling his body with their chakra. It burned his coils, but the foreign chakra was strong, soaking his blood, replacing his own with the foreign one. He could feel the bijuu fighting the foreign blood. Could feel them draining his own chakra to force his body to heal.</p><p>He could feel their chakra forcing his heart to keep beating; to heal even though it was torn.</p><p>But he could SEE his Captain being sliced up. Could see the Panther mask tilted towards him. He could hear his voice groaning in pain, begging Fox to get up.</p><p>Naruto didn’t feel himself getting up. All he could see is one of his comrades getting hurt.</p><p>His body moved automatically, instincts taking over.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘Protect my Comrades. Protect my Village. Protect my Precious People. Protect my Mate.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>He sent for one of his sage clones. The nature chakra filtered into his body.</p><p>Fox <em>Moved</em>.</p><p>Taro’s eyes widened as he was suddenly held by his throat. Fox yanked on the Nature energy, forcing it into Taro’s body.</p><p>Taro shouted in surprise. Fox saw Panther’s body collapse in the corner of his eye. Saw the black and red color leave Taro’s skin.</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Fox’s sword was back in his hand. Five clones appeared with absent thought. Each wielding a sword. Each cut off a limb that was bubbling with nature energy. The fifth stabbing the chest. The five clones disappeared to dispose of the body parts. Fox gripped the head and sealed it away.</p><p>Swaying on his feet, Fox forced his body to pop another Sage clone. Fox struggled to balance the Nature energy with his own. There was this sound in his ears. It was a weak ‘thump…thump thump…’</p><p>Blue eyes slid to the black form of Panther.</p><p>“F-Fox.” His Taichou coughed.</p><p>With a thought, an absently done Hiraishin, Fox was kneeling beside his Taichou. He threw over one of the man’s arms, and in a blink, they were gone.</p><p>The group of civilians and ANBU startled at the two forms suddenly arriving.</p><p>A fox clone rushed to his boss and took Panther to lay him down.</p><p>Eel stood up, panic in her form. “I-i-I can’t heal everyone! Not after helping stabilize the team and Civilians!”</p><p>“Can the civilians live until they seek a doctor?” Fox asked voice choked by blood, but calm, nonetheless. The blood dripping down his mouth and neck, his black uniform hiding just how much he was still bleeding from his chest. The voices of the Bijuu a buzz in his head.</p><p>“Y-Yes.” Eel nods after double checking with her eyes.</p><p>“G-Good.” Fox nods sharply. Five clones pop out of thin air, one dispelling automatically. “S-shit.” Fox huffed as he realized he was running low on chakra due to the Bijuu using it to try to flush the foreign chakra out. His own control over his Sage Chakra shaky.</p><p>“Get t-them home.” Fox orders his clones. Squad 9 and a partially healed Eagle can’t protest before they are gone in an instant with the help of the Nature Chakra powering the jutsu to get them all the way home.</p><p>Naruto stumbles when the memories return. The team had literally appeared in a heap in the Hospital emergency room lobby.</p><p>“S-sorry Taichou. We-we have to take a longer way.” Fox swallowed the thick blood in his mouth even as he pulled the barely awake man over his back. Fox Absently activated his pain seal. The lingering <strong>fire </strong>in his chest cooled away for blissed numbness.</p><p>“This wont kill me.” Panther grunts as his hastily wrapped wounds were stretched once more.</p><p>Fox chuckled weakly as they disappear in a burst of speed.</p><hr/><p>Fox is on automatic as he moves through the trees. Every hour he finds a marker and flashes to it. But as the hours pass, Fox stumbles more and more with each landing. His heartbeat is loud in his ears. He can’t hear Panther’s voice telling him to stop and rest, only his own labored breathing and pained moans.</p><p>A quarter of the way back, Naruto’s body gave out. Before it could crash down with both him and his captain, Naruto’s body flickered gold as he caught himself on the ground. Red eyes burn behind the mask before Fox’s body was moving through quick hand signs.</p><p>A puff of smoke and a horse sized fox was sitting before the barely conscious nin and unconscious captain. Around its neck was a Konoha hitai-ate and it had a black band with an orange Uzumaki swirl on his left foreleg.</p><p>“<strong>Get the Kit to Konoha. Now.</strong>” Kurama orders through Naruto’s body.</p><p>“Hai, Kurama-sama.” Fuji, a Black fox with white tips and paws bowed before using his four tails to grab the two unconscious forms and lay them over his back. The summons then took off at greater speeds. Its nimble form racing through the forest. He could feel the blood coating his fur and worried for his summoner.</p><p>The Fox summons saw the gates approaching hours later and knew that it wouldn’t be easy. There was a reason their summoner didn’t use them in or near Konoha.</p><p>Kunai flew towards the fox. Fuji easily dodged. Jutsu he couldn’t dodge, were blocked with a barrier seal he called up due to the training with their summoner.</p><p>The gate guards were shocked and jumped back when the fox lunched to leap over the gate. Fuji clear it with ease and took to the roofs. He felt Shinobi following him. Heard civilians scream in fear. Fuji just kept his tails on his passengers to hold them in place and went for the scent Naruto had them memorize. It helped that she was at the hospital. They had also been trained to memorize Konoha’s newest layout.</p><p>Fuji burst through the hospital doors. People screamed and panicked. Fuji just lifted his head and scented her out. He raced through the halls once he had it again. More screams followed. More shinobi tried to get in his way, but he just gently pushed them away.</p><p>He skidded to a halt on the fifth floor where more human nurses were, and his target was.</p><p>The Blonde froze at the sight of the black fox with Golden eyes.</p><p>“Godaime-sama?” The fox panted confirming his target.</p><p>“H-hai.” Tsunade whispered as Shinobi surrounded them along with ANBU around their ex-hokage. Weapons trained and ready to attack the fox at the first signs he would harm their Godaime.</p><p>Fuji lowered to his belly and carefully lifted his tails. His two passengers revealed.</p><p>“Help.” He pleaded. Shock rolled through the assembled Shinobi.</p><p>Tsunade cautiously moved closer until she saw the familiar mask.</p><p>With a shout of dismay, Tsunade rushed forward and started assessing the damage.</p><p>Tsunade barked ordered to get the other Hunter-nin looked after. Medics rushed to the other black clad figure while Sakura skidded to her knees to help Tsunade who was trembling.</p><p>Both Hunter-nin were rushed to surgery. Fuji just sat outside the doors staring at them. Waiting for news. The clan would not be happy if he returned without letting them know their first summoner in decades died on his watch.</p><p>The Shinobi soon settled down as they finally got a glimpse of the Hitai-ate on the fox’s neck. That and a familiar swirl marked band on his arm. Instead worry rolled through the ones that realized who this Fox summons belonged to.</p><hr/><p>Fuji jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to find the Rokudaime standing beside him.</p><p>“He’s strong.” Kakashi tried to sooth the worried fox.</p><p>“I know. My whole Clan knows. That’s why we accepted him.”</p><p>“Ma, do you know when he was going to share your status?” Kakashi tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>Fuji shook his head. “No. He feared the majority populace reaction. He only used us on solo missions or missions out of Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Hm.” Kakashi nodded. “Come. They’ll be in there a while.”</p><hr/><p>The sight was strange to the hospital occupants. Their Hokage was walking beside a fox that stood taller than him, but the man didn’t seem the least bit scared. It helped those in the hospital to only see four tails instead of nine.</p><p>“Do you know how they ended up that way?” Kakashi asked.</p><p>“No.” Fuji sighed.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>The silence hung in the air as they left the hospital. “Pardon my manners, I am Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage.”</p><p>“Uzumaki-sama has told us about you. He’s personally trained all of us in areas we never thought to train in. I personally am one of the best at Fuuinjutsu. Though our clan has always dabbled since we were first Summoners of the Uzumaki clan anyways. We had thought they had died out though. Uzumaki-sama definitely surprised us.”</p><p>“He does that.” Kakashi chuckled. “So, who do I have the Honor of speaking with?”</p><p>“I am Fuji, son of Arashi-sama, Kitsune Clan Boss.”</p><p>“Please do not take this the wrong way, but how many tails does your father have?”</p><p>“Kitsune of our clan only go up to seven. Only the Great Sage has eight. Kurama-sama is the only fox known to ever have Nine.”</p><p>“Thank you for informing me that. I’m sure you are probably not allowed to tell much else.”</p><p>“That would be correct.” Fuji murmured.</p><p>“Ma, I suspected as so if even Naruto was keeping you all secret.”</p><p>“At first it was at our request after so many of our kits dying twenty years ago. We couldn’t stand to lose more. But Uzumaki-sama has shown to be trustworthy. And you are his Hokage and Sensei.”</p><p>The odd duo made it to the main drag of Konoha and people stopped and stared.</p><p>Fuji didn’t look at them, only the buildings. It was different to see it in person instead of through pictures. Fuji would have to remember to tell his pack and clan members about it. It was so much more alive, than how Naruto-sama could explain.</p><p>“Are you perhaps hungry? You must have run here non-stop.” Kakashi mused.</p><p>“That would be nice. Thank you.” Fuji nodded noticing that he was a bit famished. “Pardon me just for a moment.”</p><p>Fuji stepped back and in a cloud of smoke the fox was gone. When it clear with a wave of four white tipped black tails, a young man no older than twenty stepped out. Black ears and tails on show. Golden eyes still slitted. An elegant Yukata rested over his form. It was green as grass with black designs along the hem. A black obi held it together.</p><p>“I would not have fit into your regular establishments in my regular form. This should work better.” The Kitsune was still also wearing the black band on his left arm, Orange swirl proudly displayed. Same with the hitai-ate around his neck.</p><p>“What would you prefer to eat then Fuji-dono?”</p><p>“Just Fuji please. And anything with red meat. I would ask about Ramen, but I promised to try that with Uzumaki-sama.”</p><p>Kakashi just chuckled and led the man that was his same height into a BBQ restaurant a few blocks down.</p><hr/><p>The conversation was pleasant, surprising Fuji. The stares, he’d been warned about by Naruto when they’d initially talked about introducing the clan to Konoha.</p><p>Fuji ignored them and followed the silver haired Hokage back to the Hospital.</p><p>There they waited together in the main lobby beside the waiting room where the other civilians had retreated.</p><p>It was a few hours later when a few of the people in masks approached.</p><p>Fuji took in a slow breath not to startle the humans that were eyeing his human form. Though it might have been his tails and ears.</p><p>“Hokage-sama.” The masked group chorused.</p><p>“Kappa.” Kakashi greeted back to the Captain.</p><p>“We heard that Agents Panther and Fox were rushed in.” Kakashi noted Bull and Orca stood only a step away from their Captain.</p><p>“How are your teammates Captain?” Kakashi deflected.</p><p>“Bird and Monkey only have minor injuries. Eel is dealing with minor Chakra exhaustion.” The Captain reported stiffly.</p><p>“Hm, and Captain Eagle? He arrived with your team, did he not?”</p><p>“Yes. Captain Eagle was brought out of Critical Care a few hours ago. He’s in recovery in the secured section.” Kappa reported trying not to twitch at his Hokage’s blatant deflection. “Please Hokage-sama, have you heard any word-”</p><p>“Fox-sama is still in surgery. His comrade Panther as well.” Fuji reported, cutting the human off.</p><p>The three ANBU stiffened and looked at the Kitsune. Fuji’s ear flicked at the scent of their caution.</p><p>“Fox-sama summoned me just before he lost consciousness. His final orders were to get him and his companion to Konoha without stopping. It took six hours at my top speed.” Fuji then paused and looked to his silver hair seat mate. “Apologies Rokudaime-sama, but I might have caused a stir with my arrival. I did not want to lose any time that was precious to my summoner. So I jumped your gate and avoided your shinobi. I forgot to report that earlier. My worry distracted me from reporting.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed and pinched his nose. “Ma, I know. Thus, why I’m here and not dealing with the paperwork.”</p><p>Fuji just tiled his head at the Hokage. “Has Fox-sama not told you?”</p><p>“Told me what?”</p><p>Fuji smirked, no he grinned like the fox he was. “Fox-sama has been bragging about how when he gets that hat, he’ll be the best Hokage because he already knows the secret to paperwork that only his father knew.”</p><p>Kakashi stared at the Kitsune. Fuji just smirked widened.</p><p>“Tell me.” Kakashi whined as fake tears fell down his face. “Please! I can’t stand the paperwork. I don’t even have time to reread my precious Icha Icha!”</p><p>Fuji chuckled. “What Jutsu is Fox-sama’s favorite?” He asked instead.</p><p>Kakashi just sat up and stared at the kitsune. “Minato-sensei used clones.” He said in a dead voice.</p><p>Fuji nodded as he looked up thinking about one of his summoner’s stories. “Hai. He burst out laughing during one of our breaks in training. It was while he was reading his father’s journals. Apparently, his father did it in secret. Not even his secretary knew he did it.”</p><p>“I’m going to bring sensei back to life again and <em>Kill him.</em>” Kakashi growled as his KI flared briefly.</p><p>“Kill who?” A curious voice chuckled as he walked up to his group. “Yo! Hokage-sama.” The brunette smirked, teasing his friend. None could see the hidden worry in his eyes. He’d been wanting to talk to Kakashi about Naruto’s latest mission. He was happy to see the man out of his office so he could ask about his mate.</p><p>Kakashi sighed at the man. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Routine physical.” The brunette shrugged before eyeing the ANBU and then Foxy man. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>Fuji just raised a black brow before he frowned when he scented something. Standing the ANBU stepped back as Fuji approached the shorter brunette.</p><p>“Uh….Kakashi?” The nin called out.</p><p>Kakashi just smirked behind his mask. “He’s harmless…I think.”</p><p>The brunette just hummed while Fuji leaned forward then promptly started sniffing him. Fuji’s frown deepened the longer he scented the man.</p><p>“Why do you smell like Fox-sama?”</p><p>Senbon rolled from one side of his mouth to the other; Genma narrowed his eyes on the foxy man.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Fuji looked to the curious Kakashi then back to the hazel eyed brunette. “My summoner. You’re covered in his scent. I didn’t smell you on him though, but it could have been from the overload of multiple different bloods on him. Not counting the fact that he was coated in his own blood too.” Fuji hummed as he continued to scent the Nin. Only the ANBU and Kakashi noticed that Genma had gone unnaturally still.</p><p>“Ah ha!” Fuji cried out and pulled down the Nin’s collar. “I knew I felt a seal.” Genma jerked away even as he stared wide eyed at the Kitsune.</p><p>Genma felt the dread he had been feeling for the past two days settle into his bones. He’d been brushing it off, brushing the ach in the mate mark away. Knowing and trusting his mate to make it home to him. He’d only wanted to check with Kakashi about when to expect Naruto home. Now, his dread flooded him.</p><p>“You have the Mark from our Clan!” Fuji cheered. “I’m so happy Fox-sama was able to incorporate his jutsu like he wanted to into his Mate mark.”</p><p>“Where is your summoner?” Genma whispered, mind going a mile a minute.</p><p>Fuji lost his weak smile, a smile he knew was fake but it had kept him distracted from his worry.</p><p>Gold met hazel. “Surgery.” Fuji whispered. “I took him directly to his Baa-chan like he trained us to.”</p><p>Genma felt his senbon fall and his eyes widen. His breathing picked up; panic settled in. Genma took off, following the pull of his mark to his mate.</p><p>“Genma!” Shouts of his name from Kakashi followed, but he ignored it. He ignored fellow ninja in the hall as he raced for his mate. In moments he was about to slam through the operating room doors when steel like bands wrapped around his waist and picked him up off the floor.</p><p>“FUCKER, PUT ME DOWN!” The Assassin shouted as he punched and kicked the kitsune that had caught him.</p><p>“No.” Fuji said softly and firm.</p><p>Genma grunted and kicked and even tried to stab with senbon, but tails caught or deflected them.</p><p>“PUTMEDOWN!” He screamed.</p><p>“No.” The voice wasn’t any less firm, but Genma’s brain registered the wobble in it. “I can’t. Please Genma-dono, don’t make me hurt you, Uzumaki-sama will not like that.”</p><p>Genma stopped struggling and was carefully put back on his feet. Watery Hazel met pained gold. Genma didn’t speak as the Kitsune led him to a seat.</p><p>“I am Fuji, Son of the Kitsune Clan Boss Arashi. Summons of Uzumaki-sama.” Fuji softly introduced himself to the trembling brunette.</p><p>“Shiranui Genma.” The assassin mumbled as his brain began to shut down. His mate was injured. The longer he focused on the bond, the more serious he could tell it was. His mate’s presence was so weak.</p><p>“Shiranui-dono-“</p><p>“Genma.”</p><p>“Genma-dono, Uzumaki-sama is strong. Believe in him.”</p><p>“I always have.” Genma whispered. The Brunette didn’t notice when Kakashi and the three members of squad 9 moved closer.</p><p>“Genma.” Kakashi called as he crouched before one of his best friends. “What’s going on? I’ve never seen you react like that.”</p><p>Genma couldn’t answer him. His eyes were glazed over as his entire focus was on the weak connection he had to his mate. He was putting everything he had into the bond. Willing his mate to live, to survive.</p><p>Fuji felt the pulses in the mark and carefully pulled the man’s shirt down to confirm. The once black mark was a bright red. Pulsing with chakra.</p><p>“He can’t hear you.” Fuji sighed and released his summoner’s mate. “He’s focused on keeping Uzumaki-sama’s Will strong.”</p><p>Kakashi was silent as he looked between the two. “Explain.”</p><p>“I can’t.” Fuji grunted and interrupted before the Hokage could, raising a hand to stop him. “It is not my place. Uzumaki-sama has only talk to us about the theory of using our mark. He never explained why. I am only making educated guesses from my own clan practices.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed and stood back up. “Squad 9. I need your reports on my desk ASAP. That goes for any of your teammates that are conscious. Including Eagle. I need to know what happened; Yesterday!”</p><p>“Hai!” They saluted and disappeared in shunshins.</p><p>Kakashi only stayed for another hour before he had to return to work and deal with paperwork. If he didn’t tell anyone that he made three clones to assist him when his assistant wasn’t looking, no one would know but him.</p><p>It did allow him to retire early and return to the hospital with food for Fuji and Genma. The latter didn’t eat.</p><p>The operating doors finally swung open hours before dawn. A tired Sakura came out as a few orderlies pushed a bed towards the elevator to take the black masked figure to the secured level.</p><p>“Sensei?” Sakura asked surprised.</p><p>“What was his mask?”</p><p>“Panther.” Sakura reported.</p><p>Fuji and Kakashi wilted.</p><p>“Any report on Agent Fox?”</p><p>Sakura twitched. “Shishou kicked me out. Said I needed to focus on Agent Panther since Agent Fox risked his life bringing them both here. Last I checked, she was working on the tissue around his Agent Fox’s heart.” The pinkette swallowed thickly but composed herself. “There were freshly healed walls of the heart in multiple areas. It was like he’d been stabbed before the knife had been twisted.”</p><p>Kakashi felt bile rise in his throat.</p><p>“Shishou and I felt the Chakra remnants from his partner where he’d been quickly healed, but it wasn’t a complete job. It tore when his Chakra exhaustion hit and weakened his natural healing abilities. There was also massive blood loss from both of his femoral arteries being damaged along with his heart. The bleeding from the heart also caught internal bleeding and pressure on his other organs.” Sakura’s voice had gone monotone even as her eyes blurred with tears. “Excuse me.” She whispered and rushed off.</p><p>Shaking, Kakashi sat back down and buried his face into his hands. “I shouldn’t have let him join. I should have found another way.” He whispered to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your amazing comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genma didn’t notice the passing of time. He only noticed briefly when Raidou and Kotone were helping him stand. He heard the muffled voices of them talking to the Kitsune-Fuji-. They walked him somewhere. He didn’t notice, he pushed all his love into the bond. All his own Will into it. He would not lose his mate.</p><p><em>He was nearing his mate.</em> Genma slowly returned a bit to reality at that realization. His eyes cleared finally to see a figure in a bed. Breathing tube down his throat. Monitors beeping loudly in his ears. Bandages all over the blonde’s figure.</p><p>“Genma-dono.” A newly familiar voice whispered near his face. He turned and met gold feline eyes. “I need to return to the clan to update them.” Fuji spoke gently. “Your friends have promised me to look after you in my stead until your mate awakes.”</p><p>“T-thank you Fuji.” Genma mumbled.</p><p>Gold eyes softened. “Eat. Rest. Your mate will not want to wake to see you withered away.” With those final orders, Fuji disappeared in a small puff of smoke.</p><p>Raidou moved to stand beside Genma who was sitting beside Naruto’s bed, his hand firmly clenched to the blonde’s left. Holding onto it like a lifeline.</p><p>Genma lost track of the time as he rested his head on his mate’s bed. He absently noticed Raidou telling him he was going to have Hokage-sama removed Genma from missions for now. He ate when Kotone brought him food. Showered when she brought him fresh clothes.</p><p>Otherwise, Genma’s whole focus was on the bond and mate mark still pulsing red on his neck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Gen-chan.” A soft shaking voice whispered.</p><p>Genma sat up from his sleep to stare wide eyed at his tearful mother. “Ka-san?”</p><p>“I-I just heard.” She whispered as tears fell. “I’m so sorry baby boy. How is he doing?”</p><p>“He’s in a coma according to Godaime-sama.” He numbly reported.</p><p>Akemi nodded and sat down to join her son. “Sweetie, He-he saved your father.”</p><p>Genma jolted and looked to his mother with wide eyed. “What?” he whispered.</p><p>“Y-your father was looking to retire soon. So instead of completely disbanding his team, the Commander offered Takashi to train a replacement Captain.” She absently patted her son’s hand as her own tears fell. “Y-your father is okay. His surgery went well. He’s been moved out of the secured level and back up to the ICU where Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan can keep a close eye on his recovery. But he was awake yesterday. He gave his report to Hokage-sama. Takashi then told me what Naru-chan did for him from what he could remember.”</p><p>Tears fell down Genma’s cheeks. “K-ka-san?”</p><p>“Your father was a Hunter-nin for as long as I’ve known him. He also did regular ANBU work, but he was best as a Hunter. Naru-chan was his only team member after they lost Crow.”</p><p>Genma let out a choked laugh. “And he hates being called a Hero.” The brunette laughed even as he choked out sobs and tears. “He doesn’t think h-he’s one. But even now, he’s my hero. But like him I already hate that damn title. I don’t want a hero. I want my mate. I want him awake and smiling at me like I gave him the damn moon. I want him curling into me at night, finding comfort in me from the nightmares. I want to watch him cook while listening to me sing to him like you do for Tou-san.”</p><p>Akemi hushed her son as he fell into mournful tears.</p><hr/><p>Naruto remained in a coma after his surgery. Two days later, Takashi wheeled himself in with Akemi’s help. He too wanted to keep an eye on his teammate and soon to be son-in-law. When the nurses returned, they kept taking him back. But Takashi was stubborn. He kept returning. Eventually the nurses gave up and just moved his bed into Naruto’s room.</p><p>Genma didn’t move much from his chair and spot beside his mate. Hazel eyes were red rimmed. Only his parents and best friends kept him clean and fed. It did sooth part of the Brunette’s mind to see his father awake and healing in the next bed.</p><p>Iruka was soon informed of Naruto’s state and was helping to clean the comatose blonde after catching a nurse trying to fondle him, when Genma had finally been enticed to shower again.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the gossip mill to learn of the blonde’s state of health. Shinobi learned of it first, and soon the Konoha 12 was stopping by to try to visit. The blame lay on Sakura when she vented out to Ino with a burst of tears after seeing what damage had been done to the blonde once again. Ino had spread it from there. Not that they could get in to see him. His condition kept him in a secured section of the Hospital. Only family being allowed. With Takashi sharing the Blonde’s room, it kept Akemi and Genma allowed in. Not that the others knew this.</p><p>Shikamaru had rushed to the hospital after confirming from Kakashi about the blonde’s status, and then even faster after learning that it was jashin worshipers he’d gone against. Shikamaru had then spent time smoking in the blonde’s window as he watched the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest. The Nara being one of the few allowed in to the Uzumaki’s room. He was one of the two people mark as his Emergency contacts in his medical files.</p><p>There was also a much quieter gossip going around. Sakura, as one of Naruto’s Doctors, had attempted to question Genma’s presence beside the blonde and not Shiranui-san. Iruka, one of Naruto’s Emergency Contacts had just told her that Genma was allowed and nothing further was asked.</p><p>The <em>look</em> Iruka had given the Pinkette when she’d tried to protest was silenced. Even to that day, her Academy sensei could scare her into silence like all his other past students. So instead Sakura had gone to Ino once again to rant about Genma’s presence.</p><hr/><p>Within a week, the blonde’s room was filled with flowers, get well cards, gifts, and ramen vouchers. The ones that Genma liked the best was the massive card from the academy. The students Naruto had helped teach for eight weeks and still went to check in on.</p><p>There were even cards from all the other departments he’d worked at over the past half a year.</p><p>“Any change?”</p><p>“No.” Genma’s voice was weak. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. Besides the brunette’s own parents, Iruka, and Shikamaru, Sasuke was the only other constant visitor. The Nin was supposed to have already left with the latest Council meeting complete but he stayed. He guarded Naruto without saying so. Even if he wasn’t marked an emergency contact, Sasuke was the only family Naruto had.</p><p>“The Dobe will wake. He’s just being an idiot and got lost in his head.”</p><p>Genma didn’t answer, he only continued his work on brushing out spike of blonde that weren’t as hard to manage long as Naruto had feared. The weight helped to straighten them a little….but not much. Genma didn’t mind. Instead he put to practice what he’d done for Naru many times. Carefully leaning the blonde’s chest against his own, he braided the spikes out of the way. Only a few bangs framing his face.</p><p>“He needs to ask me to be his best man. I won’t let him get away without it.” Sasuke frowned.</p><p>Genma couldn’t stop the snort. He shot a small smile at the Raven whose shoulders ease a little at Genma’s look.</p><p>“Thank you Sasuke.”</p><p>“He’s my brother. He saved me from destroying myself more.” Looking for the right words, Sasuke attempted to continue. “He’s down now, but he always gets back up again. He’s Uzumaki Naruto. He’s too stubborn to just lay down and die.”</p><p>Genma felt a larger chuckle rise as he met The Uchiha’s worried gaze. “I know.”</p><p>Silence reigned once again, but it was a little more comfortable than before.</p><hr/><p>Soon Naruto’s status was removed from secured to limited access. This too allowed more visitors. The Konoha twelve was given priority. Most wanting to make sure their friend was okay. They were still upset he’d been avoiding them, but it didn’t stop their friendship. Plus, their natural gossiping ways wanted to know why Genma hadn’t left the blonde’s side. The Jounin had been unresponsive to their prodding and then kicked out by either Sasuke or Iruka.</p><p>Genma’s father was sent home with Akemi before the week had ended.</p><p>By the end of the second week of Naruto’s Coma, Genma started to worry. Mainly because Tsunade was worried. Even after he’d taken Sasuke’s Chidori, and Pein’s assault; the blonde hadn’t been down this long before.</p><p>“Why hasn’t he woken!” Genma finally caved screaming, when Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were just staring between the blonde and his chart.</p><p>“There could be multiple factors.” Shizune started but Genma’s burning eyes just narrowed as he bared his teeth.</p><p>“I’m a goddamn shinobi and skilled assassin. Just tell me the fucking truth!”</p><p>Tsunade pulled Shizune back and looked at the Jounin that no one knew why he was so close to Naruto. Or how they’d even gotten so close. Kakashi had allowed it without an explanation to anyone, saying that it wasn’t his place. None knew that Iruka had threatened the Hokage to leave the assassin be or he’d double the paperwork and kill all his clones. Kakashi had hated that Iruka had found out about his new Paperwork helper.</p><p>“There is something in his blood.” Tsunade finally stated confusion lacing her voice. “We don’t know what. Every time we try to take a sample of it, it evades the extraction. We know it’s there because it has traces of Chakra. Naruto and Kurama are still battling it. Or Kurama is. I don’t know. All I know is that it’s purposely attacking Naruto from the inside.”</p><p>“From the Inside?” Takashi jolted from his seat by the window with Akemi. Even if he’d been sent home, he still visited daily to watch over his Sons.</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>Takashi stood up with a cane and walked closer. “Did you read the mission report?”</p><p>“Hai. That is why we think it could be the answer, but we can’t stop it if we don’t know how it’s working.”</p><p>Takashi frowned. “The same Jutsu was used on me. I felt that foreign chakra controlling me.”</p><p>Tsunade frowned and put glowing hands to his chest. “You don’t have it there anymore.”</p><p>Takashi growled silently as he tried to think of what could still be controlling- The nin froze. He’d been too weak to fight back. Taro had switched his control from the Captain to Naruto once the Jashinist had gotten ahold of the blonde’s blood. Could he only control one at a time?</p><p>“Where is his clothes, supplies, scrolls; everything that he came in with?”</p><p>Tsunade pointed to the cabinet. “It was brought in after he was stabilized.”</p><p>Takashi just ignored her following questions and hobbled to the cabinet.</p><p>“Takashi?” Akemi called.</p><p>“Shiranui?” Tsunade frowned.</p><p>Takashi just grunted and started rifling through the blonde’s things carelessly. He finally found what he was looking for a moment later.</p><p>Moving to a table he slammed the scroll down. Happy for once that someone didn’t turn in a mission scroll. “This fucker.” He growled and he unrolled it to reveal a personal storage seal of Naruto’s. Takashi pulled out a kunai even as his other hand laid on the seal.</p><p>“kai.” He growled.</p><p>Cackling filled the air as the head of Taro appeared with blood pooling on the small rolling table.</p><p>“Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Kill.kill.kill. I’ll kill him!” Taro cackled with wild eyes. “Die die die die die die- ack-“ Taro’s cackling shut off as the kunai penetrated his head deep, all the way up to the handle.</p><p>Gurgling laughter still fell from bloodly lips.</p><p>“What THE HELL!” Tsunade shouted.</p><p>“He needs to die! He’s still controlling the chakra inside Naruto!” Takashi snarled stabbing the head over and over. Before he could do it a third time it lit on fire. <em>Black fire.</em></p><p><em>“Amaterasu!”</em> The black fire consumed the severed head as it began to scream through bubbled of blood. Sasuke didn’t relent until there was nothing of the head left but ashes. He released the technique to keep the fire from spreading.</p><p>Takashi eyed Sasuke. “There are two more heads. I believe ANBU squad 9 turned them into the Hokage.” Sasuke growled and was gone in a body flicker.</p><p>Tsunade rushed to Naruto and ran a check over him. The room was bathed in silence for five minutes as the Godaime checked over her fellow blonde.</p><p>A relieved sigh left her. “It’s gone. Kurama’s chakra is already flooding his coils, healing everything else.”</p><p>A collective sigh went through the room.</p><p>Genma collapsed onto a chair and let his head fall into his hands. Finally.</p><hr/><p>Genma was still in the same place hours later. Doctors came and went. His Parents stayed. Sasuke stayed.</p><p>Tsunade and Sakura returned to check up on Naruto and give an estimate based on his past healing on when to expect the blonde to wake.</p><p>Genma ignore it. He could feel the bond strengthening. No one noticed the red mark cooling to a deep black; it’s original color.</p><p>
  <em>‘My Mate’</em>
</p><p>Genma’s head snapped up off of his mother’s shoulder at the tired voice echoing in his head.</p><p><em>‘My mate.’</em> It whispered again.</p><p>Genma rushed to Naruto’s side once more and squeezed his hand. “I’m here.” Genma whispered.</p><p>A relieved sigh filled Genma’s head. <em>‘My loving mate.’</em></p><p>“Hai.” Genma choked as fresh tears filled his eyes.</p><p>‘<em>Don’t cry. Don’t be sad my Mate.’</em></p><p>“Then wake up.” Genma called out softly. He didn’t feel the happy eyes from his parents, the confused ones from the Medic-nins, nor the interested ones from Kakashi and Sasuke. Both having returned earlier after the heads were interrogated and destroyed.</p><p>‘<em>Wake up?’</em></p><p>“Yes. Come back, please.” Silence filled his head once more. Genma swallowed and leaned forward, not caring for his audience. “Wake up, show me those beautiful eyes.” He whispered into the blonde’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>‘Smell mate. Want mate.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m here.” Genma whispered and carefully crawled into the bed. “I’m here.” He moved his arm under the blonde’s head, glad the breathing tube fed on the other side of the blonde’s form. Genma let his fingers massage through thick hair.</p><p>A soft purr filled the hospital room before it was choked from the breathing tube. Tsunade and Sakura rushed into action at the sound and quickly helped it out.</p><p>Genma didn’t wait a moment and turned Naruto’s head more towards him and caressed his whisker marks with his thumb.</p><p>“Wake up, please. You’re doing so well.”</p><p>‘<em>You smell good mate.’</em> The voice was quiet and Genma felt frustration push through it. ‘<em>Can’t move. Why can’t I move?’</em></p><p>“You were on a mission. You got badly hurt. You were in a coma until we were able to kill the man still controlling the foreign chakra in you. Kurama should be healing you.”</p><p>A soft purr filled the room once more and Genma smiled softly. The couple completely ignored the presences in the Hospital room, completely enraptured with each other.</p><p>Genma was quiet as he waited for his mate to talk to him again. Genma felt the hand between his body and Naruto’s twitch. Genma quickly snatched it up and brought it up to kiss the knuckles.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>‘<em>Tired.’</em> Naruto’s voice came in so soft the assassin barely heard it.</p><p>“Wake up first so I can welcome you home properly. Then you can sleep again.”</p><p>Grumbling filled his head from the bond. Genma just chuckled. “Hey now, I’m the one that’s not a morning person. Plus, you have no excuse, it’s after lunch.”</p><p>A deep growl rumbled from Naruto’s body. Genma snickered even as he smiled, ignoring the hopeful looks on everyone else.</p><p>“See this is what happens when you slack off. So many of your coworkers dropped of Ramen coupons. If you are just going to sleep through meals, then I’ll just throw them away.”</p><p>A deeper growl filled both Genma’s head and the room. Genma smirked.</p><p>
  <em>‘Touch my Ramen Mate, and I’ll fuck you until you’re begging me to let you cum after hours of keeping you from cumming.’</em>
</p><p>Genma’s whole face flamed tomato red as he spluttered. Just as he was about to jump away to flail, a steel band locked around his wrist. Hazel eyes snapped to blonde lashes that fluttered slowly open a tiny sliver.</p><p>
  <em>‘Get back here mate.’</em>
</p><p>“That wasn’t nice.” Genma huffed pointedly ignoring his mother’s snickering.</p><p><em>‘You threatened Ramen. You had it coming.’</em> The blonde’s lips twitched.</p><p>“True.” Genma smiled and sat back down and caress Naruto’s cheeks. “Okaeri.” He called softly as those blue eyes opened a bit more for Genma to see their beauty.</p><p>“Tadaima.” Naruto mouthed with a small whisper.</p><p>A choked sound left Genma as he leaned down and kissed chapped lips then pressed his lips to the blondes’ forehead.</p><p>Tired arms lifted and wrapped around Genma to pull him closer. A soft soothing purr filled the air and soon Genma was limp in Naruto’s arms. The blonde already back asleep with the brunette trapped against him.</p><p>Everyone but Sasuke left, the one already in the know minus the parents.</p><hr/><p>Tsunade whirled on Kakashi but the Hokage had a dazed look in his eyes.</p><p>“Kakashi!” She snarled. “Did you know about that?”</p><p>“B-but Genma was dating Narumi-chan. The vicious little Kunoichi that threatened to feed me my balls if I-“ he was mumbling to himself completely out of it. Leaving him as a lost cause, Tsunade look to her two apprentices.</p><p>“You two?”</p><p>They shrugged. Tsunade looked to Genma’s parents. Takashi was blankfaced. Akemi was smiling innocently.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Sorry Godaime-sama, but that is their story to tell.” Akemi grinned before dragging her husband away. “Now you mister, still need rest.”</p><p>“Yes dear.”</p><p>“You will also put in for your retirement.”</p><p>“Yes Dear.” Their voices faded as they turned the corner.</p><p>A final figure stepped out. “What about you?” Tsunade growled. Sasuke just stared. “Did you know?”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>“When? How? Why?-“</p><p>“Ask the Dobe.” Sasuke grunted frowning. “Where is Iruka-sensei? I just got a message from a contact and need to check on it.”</p><p>“Academy.” Sakura reported softly trying to get Sasuke to look at her, but he was in a staring contest with Tsunade.</p><p>“Raidou or his fiancé?” Sasuke asked.</p><p>“I’ll fetch one of them.” Shizune bowed and left.</p><p>“I’ll leave a clone for now.” Sasuke turned back to the room and soon the original was gone.</p><p>Tsunade was still fuming about her little brother’s apparent relationship status when a jogging Raidou and familiar Yamanaka approached.</p><p>“Shizune said he woke?” Raidou huffed with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Tsunade grunted. “Genma talked with him like he was awake for an hour. The brat didn’t actually open his eyes until ten minutes ago. They are both asleep in his bed.”</p><p>“Thank kami.” Raidou moaned.</p><p>Tsunade just glared at the couple. “Yes. Now is anyone going to explain why one of my best assassins is cuddling my little brat of a brother?”</p><p>Raidou paled at the Senju’s ire. Kotone just hummed and raised a brow. “Ask them.” She smirked and dragged her fiancé away into the room.</p><p>Tsunade just blinked the dragged a hand down her face. “Damn brats.” She huffed but went back to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please remember i have no Beta for this fiction. If you spot anything, please either ignore it or let me know nicely.<br/>Thank you!</p><p>Also, if you love this work, please check out my others! I have another longer Main Fiction called Rewind and a few WIP fictions, and a oneshot featuring a frazzled Minato.</p><p>Till next time lovelies &lt;3<br/>~A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Steamy start to the chapter</p><p>Seriously though, no one answered my question: Is this technically supposed to be Rated E instead of M? It's not Full Smut/Porn. It's more Plot with smutty scenes here and there.... Pointers?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mate was in his arms. He smelled of chemicals, of sadness, of fear. That wouldn’t do.</p><p>Slowly he moved his mate closer until the mark was at his mouth. He traced it with his tongue, feeling the delightful shiver race over his mate’s entire form. Nipping gently, his mate gasped. Purring in delight, Naruto slipped his arm up to tilt his mate’s head away for more access to the mark. His other hand slipped over clothed hips and down into loose pants.</p><p>Sucking, licking and nipping the mate mark, he slowly worked his mate’s member up to full staff. Gathering the pooling precum, he brought his damp fingers to his pretty mate’s taint.</p><p>Genma gasped in his sleep as a finger pressed slowly inside his hole. A moan followed as skilled fingers worked their way in.</p><p>“Naru~” Genma whispered when teeth nipped harder into skin. A deep growl rumbled behind the brunette as his ass was slowly scissored open. “We-we can’t. You’re still h-healing.” Genma stuttered when he felt his mate’s cock press against his fluttering taint.</p><p>“<em>Mine.</em>” Genma looked over his shoulder to see slitted Cerulean blue eyes boring into his soul. Genma couldn’t resist any further as hips slowly moved forward. A guttered moan left him before Genma slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mate silencing his sounds. He took it as a challenge. Pulling out he snapped his hips forward forcefully. Genma instead bit his hand to stop the yelp of pleasure pain.</p><p>Genma felt the teeth, sharpening by the second sink into his mate mark.</p><p><em>‘I want to hear you mate.’</em> Naruto growled through Genma’s head.</p><p><em>‘We- we’re not- not alone.’</em> Naruto snarled against Genma’s skin even as his hips change angles and Genma saw stars with every thrust.</p><p>Genma’s throat rumbled with his held back moans. A hand fisted his cock and Genma whimpered when he grew closer and closer to his release. Finally, the string snapped and Blood filled the brunette’s mouth, though he felt no pain as he bit down through his orgasm. The dick in his ass picked up pace until with a few final hard thrusts, Genma felt the <em>heat</em> fell his core. He moaned again even as he slowly released the skin in his mouth. He was shocked to realize that it had been Naruto’s wrist he’d bitten down on.</p><p>Panting the brunette and blonde carefully cleaned up without the blonde leaving the bed. Genma crawled back into the uncomfortable hospital bed to rest his head over the bandaged chest of his mate.</p><p>Naruto though wasn’t looking at him, but his left hand where Genma had bit him. Turning Genma spotted that the wrist was healed per normal…. except it wasn’t normal.</p><p>Genma felt his face flame at the sight of his teeth marks scarring his scarless blonde.</p><p>“Not where I’d thought you’d mark me,” Naruto hummed. “but it will do.”</p><p>Genma just whimpered embarrassed and buried his face back into Naruto’s chest. Naruto’s chest shifted with his stifled chuckles. Warm lips pressed against the Brunette’s forehead in an apology.</p><p>“How long was I out for?” Naruto asked softly a few minutes later.</p><p>“Two weeks.” Genma’s voice was barely a whisper. “You scared me Naruto. I knew something was wrong because of the bond. But I trusted you and let it be. Then-then I learned <em>how</em> bad you were hurt. It made me realize just why the connection was so weak. I had thought you were just keeping me from worrying. B-but you were fighting for your life.”</p><p>Naruto hummed in apology. A quiet silence encompassed them. Naruto took that moment to take note of the time of day and feeling out the Chakra signatures nearby.</p><p>“When did you last eat?” Naruto asked to break the silence.</p><p>“Kotone and Iruka have made sure I’ve been eating and sleeping.”</p><p>“Good.” Naruto sighed pulling Genma closer even if his muscles protested. A mental swat from Kurama reminded him he was still healing. His activities with Genma hadn’t helped, but he knew they both needed the reaffirmation.</p><p>Blue eyes snapped open from their resting with his mate when he felt a familiar signature nearing.</p><p>“Ba-chan is coming.” Naruto hummed into the hair of his sleepy mate.</p><p>“Hm.” Genma sighed not really awake enough to care. He was still tired, and the exhaustion had finally caught up with him.</p><p>Careful of his mate, Naruto sat up with the brunette asleep against his stomach and lap. His left hand brushed through messy brown hair even as the blonde made the bed adjust to his new position.</p><p>His hospital room opened quietly to his fellow blonde. Tsunade stopped as soon as Honey brown met Cerulean blue.</p><p>“Yo, Ba-chan.” Naruto smiled softly as his voice didn’t raise high enough to wake his mate.</p><p>Naruto didn’t say anything when he saw Tsunade blinking tears away before she cleared her throat.</p><p>“Brat.” Her tear clogged throat choked.</p><p>Naruto’s gaze softened even further on her. That was until her eyes narrowed as she pointedly looked between Naruto and Genma.</p><p>“So, when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?” Tsunade asked even as she moved to look at his chart. Tsunade then went to work checking on his chest and legs while Naruto chuckled sheepishly, hand still not stopping brushing through the brunette’s hair.</p><p>“Soon. I swear Ba-chan. There were just some things He and I needed to work out together first. Mostly some of my issues, but It was also meeting his parents.”</p><p>“Well, I think you’ll never have any issues with them.” Tsunade snorted. “You saved your own boyfriend’s father.”</p><p>Naruto’s face blanked before he snorted and shook his head. “I knew he felt familiar. He’s good. He was able to do something with his signature so I couldn’t put two and two together.”</p><p>Tsunade chuckled. “Yeah, Takashi’s Chakra control is prefect. He would have made an amazing Medic-nin. But he used it instead to mess with his own chakra for missions. It has always amazed me at his control. Now, does anything hurt?”</p><p>Naruto hummed as he appraised his own body.</p><p>“My chest.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It’s sore. Like a building was dropped on it and sat there for hours before being lifted off. But the pain of the pressure is still there.”</p><p>Tsunade nodded. “When you were stabbed, your chest cavity filled with blood. It put pressure on your lungs, organs, and ribs. You’re saving grace was the fact that your femoral arteries were cut. So, there wasn’t as much blood to fill your chest as there could have been.”</p><p>Naruto grunted in acknowledgement.</p><p>“You were lucky brat.” Tsunade hummed. “If you would have been delayed any later, especially with that Jashinist’s chakra attacking you internally, you could have died.”</p><p>The younger blonde sighed. “I understand. I’m sorry for making you worry Baa-chan.”</p><p>“Hm.” The blonde hummed as she reported her updating stats for her little brother to his chart. “Now that you’re awake; one, you can make your own report on what happened. Secondly, you can explain to me about this thing going on between you and Genma. Apparently, a few people already know, but none that I would have expected.”</p><p>Naruto blinked at her slowly. “Who?” He dragged out.</p><p>“From when I know, Genma’s parents know, Raidou and his fiancé know, Iruka knows, and Sasuke knows. Shizune, Sakura, myself, and Kakashi found out.”</p><p>Naruto pouted. “I missed seeing Kakashi’s sensei’s face?”</p><p>Tsunade grew a tick mark and restrained from pummeling the blonde.</p><p>“Hai.” She growled. “He was mumbling to himself in a daze.”</p><p>Naruto snorted and smirked. “Good.”</p><p>Tsunade let out a long sigh and prayed for patience. “Alright brat, you going to explain now?”</p><p>Naruto nodded. “Do I have a privacy seal tag in my things?” He asked.</p><p>Tsunade understood where he was going and pulled one out from her own supply. Slapping it on the walls, they glowed briefly before the barrier was in place.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>So, Naruto did. He told her everything about experimenting with partners after the war to grieve for Neji. Continuing it to find some relief of being touch starved. His mission with Kotone and learning that his merge with Kurama turned his Sexy henge into a solid transformation. How he was going to experiment with her but instead ran into Genma. He didn’t go into details, but skimmed over the feelings when they met again as Naruto. Then Genma accepting being in a relationship with someone that could be both genders. The progression of their relationship since then. How he fell further and further in love with his sexy assassin. How Genma helped him to face his bitterness and pain. Finally, Naruto told her about how he claimed Genma as his mate. He then showed her the first scar he ever had. The mark Genma had just gave him. He briefly touched on the mate mark, but said it was a learning process for both of them.</p><p>Tsunade collapsed into a chair and just stared at the blonde. Naruto was looking down at the older man with a look Tsunade had never seen on him. There was a relaxedness in his entire form. It was then realized just how much her little brother had changed during his time in ANBU. He hadn’t really shown much during Council meetings. Sticking to the stiffness that came with dealing with clan heads and pompous Civilians.</p><p>“You really did need this.” She whispered. Naruto’s eyes didn’t move off his still sleeping mate. “I’m sorry for not seeing that sooner Naruto.”</p><p>“Forgiven.” Naruto smiled at her lovingly.</p><p>Tsunade then smiled wickedly at him. He paled at it.</p><p>“You <em>Will</em> let me examine Naru so I can confirm that she is fully female.”</p><p>“She is.” Naruto pouted. “I was her for a month. It was horrible when the menstrual cycle started.”</p><p>Tsunade eyes lit with excitement. “Fascinating.” She whispered.</p><p>“Baa-chan~” Naruto whined.</p><p>Snickering came from Naruto’s lap. Naruto frowned down at his mate.</p><p>“Told you so.” Genma chuckled looking up to see those beautiful cerulean blues glaring at him.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Naruto grunted.</p><p>“Shiranui.”</p><p>Genma flinched and turned his head to his Godaime. “Hai? Godaime-sama.”</p><p>Tsunade’s form relaxed. “You love him?”</p><p>“With every fiber of my being.”</p><p>Tsunade nodded and stood. “When you two decide to have children, I will be the only one to know to start with. Know this though, Kakashi has already put it together that Narumi and Naruto are the same. I will talk to him. We will find a way to keep the council from learning that Naru is a solid transformation until you two are formally married. Then they won’t be able to touch the matter as it will be Clan Territory.”</p><p>“Thank you, Baa-chan.”</p><p>Tsunade sighed and shook her head at him. “You are always so troublesome brat.” She pulled off the privacy seal and headed for the door. Pausing she looked back at Naruto. “Your friends are worried sick Naruto. They didn’t know what missions you were taking since none were with them. Shikamaru is going to kill his lungs with how much smoke he’s taken in.”</p><p>Naruto cursed even as Genma started to move out of the bed. He was no longer tired.</p><p>“I’ll see a few of them.”</p><p>Tsunade nodded and pulled out a pad of paper. “Who? You are still in a slightly restricted area, so only a few have been in to see you. Others have only been able to send gifts, cards, and well wishes.”</p><p>“Shikamaru.” Naruto started off. “Sasuke.”</p><p>Tsunade snorted. “Like I could have stopped him anyways. He was one of the few that were already given permission.”</p><p>“Who has been in?”</p><p>“Iruka.” Genma yawned. “Couldn’t stop him if we tried, plus he’s one of your emergency contacts. Raidou and Kotone at the beginning. They helped keep me from being a total wreck until iruka and my parents took over.”</p><p>“Sakura was also one of your doctors.” Tsunade noted.</p><p>“Sasuke and Shikamaru for now, now that I’m awake.” Naruto sighed trying to not think too hard about it. He didn’t need a headache on top of his sore body. He’d have another thing to apologize to his friends for, but he just couldn’t deal with it right now while his body was still screaming in protest.</p><p>Tsunade nodded. “Your ANBU guard and the reception will be notified.”</p><p>“Yeah, why do I have a guard?” Naruto raised a brow.</p><p>The elder blonde smirked back at Naruto. “You have fans brat. They have tried repeatedly to molest, kiss, or sneak into your room.”</p><p>Naruto paled and grimaced. The Godaime left laughing at her brother’s expense.</p><p>“That was also why Iruka was allowed in more often than normal family visiting hours.” Genma smirked. “He caught a nurse trying to kiss you when she was supposed to be giving you a bath. Iruka took over those duties.”</p><p>Naruto let out a relieved sigh. Leaning back onto the bed, he watched as Genma sorted through the cabinets for clothes.</p><p>“I need a shower. Do you want to take one too or rest some more?” The brunette called.</p><p>Naruto grunted and started moving. “Shower. I feel gross.”</p><p>Genma chuckled and helped his mate move from the bed to the shower. His body was stiff from two weeks of inactivity.</p><p>Arms braced on the rails available, Naruto basked in the feel of his mate’s hands all over him. Genma was methodical in his cleaning. He got every nook and cranny on Naruto’s body. Naruto tried to return the favor, but exhaustion was already eating at his frame.</p><p>Dried and dressed in sweats, Genma helped Naruto rewrap his chest, legs, and prosthetic.</p><p>The blonde practically collapsed back onto the bed while his mate dressed. Genma dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and to Naruto’s surprise, one of the blonde’s zipper hoodies. Genma wasn’t swimming in it, but it showed that Genma wasn’t as broad in the shoulders as the blonde.</p><p>Heat filled Naruto’s core and Hazel eyes snapped to the blonde.</p><p>“No. Rest.” His mate ordered. Naruto pouted. Genma just smirked back even as he slipped a senbon in his mouth. “Food?”</p><p>Naruto’s stomach rumbled in agreement. “Ramen?”</p><p>Genma nodded and carefully kissed his mate. “Of course. I’ll be back soon. Please get some rest.”</p><p>Naruto pouted. “But there’s nothing to do here without-“ He paused when Genma held out a familiar notebook.</p><p>“Will this work?”</p><p>Naruto hummed but took the notebook with his manuscript in it. “Yep.”</p><p>‘<em>Love you.’</em> Naruto’s head shot up to stare at his mate.</p><p>“I love you too.” Naruto whispered. Genma hummed pleased then disappeared out the door.</p><p>Naruto still felt his chest beating erratically at the feelings that had flowed into him from the bond. There was no room for any doubt. Genma had told Ba-chan the truth. The Sexy assassin loved him.</p><p>Laying back Naruto pulled up his knees to work on his manuscript. He was almost done the first book. He wanted it complete so that he could get it published.</p><p>While it was similar to his mentor’s at having some raunchy scenes, Naruto felt as if his were a bit more tasteful. Plus, the story reflected his own in some ways, only if someone were to really look into it deeply.</p><p>The blonde was pleased when he was able to finish up the last chapter. He hadn’t realized how close he was to being finished.</p><p>Rolling it up, it was tied off with a small rope. Another paper was attached with his letter to the publisher.</p><p>Naruto paused as he felt for anyone that could yell at him. With the coast clear, he summoned up a toad.</p><p>“Naruto!” The small yellow and black toad cheered.</p><p>“Gamayumi.” The blonde smiled back. He handed over his manuscript. “You remember where the old man’s publisher is?”</p><p>Gamayumi’s eyes widened. “You’re writing too?”</p><p>Naruto nodded. “In remembrance of Ero-sennin.”</p><p>The yellow toad nodded. “I’ll take this right away then. All the information they need with it?”</p><p>“Hai. Stay long enough to make sure that it is all there, and they don’t need to be in immediate contact with me.”</p><p>“Hai~ Hai~” The toad beamed.</p><p>A poof of smoke and the toad was gone. Pleased, Naruto leaned back to track his mate’s signature across Konoha. He was surprised to see that he was still at the Ramen stand. Then he realized Raidou and Kotone’s signatures were with him.</p><p>A knock startled him from his focus. Naruto realized a split second later who it was.</p><p>“Come in.” He called. Not a moment later, the door slid open and Shikamaru walked in. Relief pour from his system at the sight of Naruto sitting up and awake.</p><p>“Thank Kami.” Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed a seat. “You troublesome blonde.”</p><p>Naruto chuckled softly at his friend. “Sorry Shika. I had to make sure no one else suffered from their cult.”</p><p>The Nara grunted and fiddled with the pack of cigarettes in his hand. “You almost died. <em>Again,</em> Naruto.”</p><p>“He’s too stubborn to die.” A gruff voice said from the window. Naruto just flipped his best friend the bird. Sasuke snorted and sat down on the bench beneath the window. “Good to see you awake dobe.”</p><p>“Teme. What are you still in Konoha for? You hate staying here more than a week at a time.”</p><p>“Had to make sure your dumbass wouldn’t die.” Sasuke deadpanned him.</p><p>“He’s too troublesome to die that easily.” Shikamaru smirked.</p><p>Naruto just shot him a glare. “Oi! What’s with teaming up against me? I’m still hurt here!”</p><p>“Yes, but your guard dogs are gone.” Shikamaru huffed. “We can now call you all the idiotic titles that you deserve.”</p><p>Sasuke’s chuckled didn’t help it when Naruto just pouted at the Nara.</p><p>“Speaking of which-“ Shikamaru smirked. Naruto felt unease curl in his stomach. “I can guess that Sasuke will be your best man. You better already be planning to make sure I’m a groomsman as well. Gaara too or else Temari will bust my balls.”</p><p>“Again.” Sasuke smirked.</p><p>“Hn.” Shikamaru glared at the Uchiha.</p><p>Naruto stared between the two. “Just…. when did you two get so close?”</p><p>“He’s the only one minus Shino that is tolerable to be around.” Sasuke shrugged.</p><p>“Sasuke plays a good game of Shogi.”</p><p>“Ah.” Naruto nodded a bit numbly. He was happy Sasuke was making more friends, but it was still strange how <em>easily</em> they were getting along.</p><p>“So. Shiranui?” Shikamaru asked as he lit a smoke.</p><p>Naruto nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>“Going to give up details?”</p><p>“Did Ino demand that?”</p><p>Shikamaru grunted confirming it. “Sakura told her about Shiranui not leaving your side. It’s driving her nuts because everyone knows that Shiranui is already dating another woman.”</p><p>“They’ve been hunting for her.” Sasuke smirked.</p><p>Naruto shot him a look.</p><p>“I think it’s a pointless hunt.” Shikamaru chuckled. “Especially since the blonde and violet eyed girl was already at Shiranui’s side. Right? Narumi?”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “How long have you really known?”</p><p>Shikamaru shrugged. “Saw you and Genma out on a date once. Narumi’s mannerisms were feminine, but their base was still all you. Plus, her name was too similar to yours. That and I’m Jounin Commander. There were no other blondes with your coloring around. A little following and I also saw one of your training sessions as yourself with Genma. Had to leave when clothes started coming off.”</p><p>Naruto resisted the blush that wanted to bloom.</p><p>“Aren’t you a sensor dobe?” Sasuke teased.</p><p>Naruto snarled and lifted his right hand, mini rasenshuriken swirling. The noise drowned out the door opening again.</p><p>“What was that teme?”</p><p>“NO JUTSU IN THE HOSPITAL!” the startled shriek echoed in the room.</p><p>Naruto yelped, releasing the jutsu and covering his sensitive ears. “What the fuck!” he growled and glared at the person in the door. He paused when he saw it was a glaring Sakura.</p><p>“Damn it, woman.” Shikamaru grunted wiggling a finger in his own ears.</p><p>“Stop that.” Sasuke snarled.</p><p>Sakura’s face dropped for a moment when she spotted Sasuke before she looked back to Naruto. The Glare was back.</p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be using Chakra Naruto! Your coils are still recovering.”</p><p>Naruto grunted as he rubbed his ears. “My coils are fine. Kurama healed them while I slept. All that’s left is the internal damage. Healing without leaving scar tissue is a tedious task.”</p><p>“I know.” The pinkette grunted and moved to look over him with her own chakra. “I am a medic.”</p><p>“And I’ve had to study the medical field just as much as you have for some of my seals.”</p><p>Sakura paused and looked at the blonde, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was staring down at his own prosthetic. He was still determined to make that flesh useful other than just another arm.</p><p>“Still.” She said firmly. “You have a reckless streak.”</p><p>“I’m not a stupid child anymore.” Naruto frowned finally looking at her.</p><p>“Then stop acting like one.” She frowned back.</p><p>Naruto bristled. “I have not acted like one in <em>Years</em> Sakura.”</p><p>“Then what do call you being on our operating table again? What do you call Shishou agonizing over your barely healed heart?”</p><p>“Saving my comrades from a cult that killed innocents for their own pleasure and doing- My- JOB.” Naruto snarled as his eyes slit. “I am a Shinobi of Konoha. It’s my duty to protect my home and the people of my nation!”</p><p>“You are also the Hero of Konoha!” She snapped back; fists clenched. “Konoha needs you alive! Not dying because you were being a stupid reckless idiot again!”</p><p>The temperature dropped in the room. Sakura shivered as the blue eyes before her turned as cold as ice.</p><p>“Get out.” Naruto whispered.</p><p>“No! I am your doctor and your teammate. You are under my authority while you are in this bed.”</p><p>The room silently trembled as the temperature dropped below freezing.</p><p>“Sakura. Leave.” Sasuke ordered firmly, sending her a glare of his own.</p><p>“That would be wise.” Shikamaru hummed, trying to not be affected by the combined anger of Naruto and Sasuke. The sweat dripping down his temple was the only tell their combined KI was having on him.</p><p>“No.” Sakura snapped stomping her foot. “What the hell is your problem Naruto? I’m doing what’s best for you!”</p><p>KI lashed out in a massive wave. Everything in the hospital froze.</p><p>Sakura trembled as she watched the furious blonde slowly get out of bed. Slitted blue eyes locked on Sakura’s terrified green.</p><p>She didn’t realize when he got out of bed.  Didn’t realize when he was walking her out of the room and down the hall. He didn’t stop until they were at the lobby of the floor. The nurses were all frozen as they watched their hero force the normally scary pinkette back into a chair in the waiting area. None noticed that Naruto still walked with a limp, or was clutching at his ribs.</p><p>“Let me make this clear Sakura. You will <em>Never</em> know what’s best for me. You never have, and never will. You claimed to be my teammate? We have never been teammates. Not in the sense that everyone else has experienced. I learned recently what is was like to have actual teammates to have my back. The only reason Sasuke has my trust is because he’s my brother. You, you are a selfish woman. You were once my friend, but I’m tired of <em>always</em> try to please you and your selfish desires. You are no longer my doctor. You have <em>never </em>had my best interest in mind. Do you even know why I was using my chakra? Did you think I would actually Hurt the Teme with that tiny jutsu? No, because you jumped to conclusions again all because I was pointing it at your precious sasuke.”</p><p>“You bastard!” She shouted as she stood up with tears in her eyes. “You don’t know anything! You don’t know what it’s like to always be left behind! I’ve always been in yours and Sasuke’s shadows! When I finally catch up, NEITHER of you care to acknowledge me.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Naruto snarled. “I acknowledged you plenty! I even showed you my trust by letting you heal me!”</p><p>“How does that even-“ Sakura snapped.</p><p>“I HATE HOSPITALS!” Naruto shouted. “I’ve ALWAYS hated them! Hospitals meant that even if I was in pain, all I would get is MORE pain!” Sakura startled back and fell back into the seat. “Only Ba-chan was allowed to treat me before you learned because she was the only damn person I trusted to not let me suffer in pain! Then I let you? And how do you repay me? You beg me to drag back your ‘Sasuke-kun’ risking my own life instead of putting your own on the line for once!” Naruto snarled before taking a step back and calming down. “I told you once before. I didn’t continue to go after Sasuke because of the promise I made you. It was an excuse to keep a promise to myself to not let the bastard destroy himself any further than he was.”</p><p>Naruto took another deep breath trying to let go of his anger. Instead he only realized that he was in pain from moving too much, too quickly. He could feel the blood on his bandages.</p><p>“Stop acting like you know me when you know nothing, Haruno-san. Maybe when you finally grow up, we can attempt to be actual friends, instead of whatever fucked up relation we had before. At least Baa-chan only hit me when I actually deserved it and not when she felt like I was being stupid in her own rose colored world.”</p><p>Naruto cursed and gripped his chest where pain shot through it. Before he could stumble, a familiar body was pressed against his own.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough of that.” His Mate’s stern, but sexy voice said firmly. “If I’m not mistaking, you should still be in bed. Tsunade-sama said there are plenty of layers near your heart that still need healing.”</p><p>Naruto just grunted before sniffing the air. “Ramen?”</p><p>Genma chuckled as he pulled one of Naruto’s arms over his shoulder. The other hand held up the large bag. “Got plenty from Teuchi-san.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Naruto purred and nuzzled Genma’s hair. “You’re too good for me.”</p><p>Genma snorted. “Nope. I think you have that reversed. Now, bed.”</p><p>“You going to join me?” The blonde teased even as they started limping back to Naruto’s room. Both his thighs were cramping from disuse.</p><p>“Hai~ Hai~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few moments later Naruto was happily eating bowl after bowl of Ramen. Genma was sitting across his lap, his knees bent to keep the weight off Naruto’s sore legs.</p><p>Shikamaru and Sasuke had returned to the room after dealing with the spectacle that Naruto and Sakura had made.</p><p>“That will spread quickly.” Shikamaru hummed as he made a move against Sasuke. Sasuke just narrowed dark eyes on the Shoji board between them.</p><p>“Definitely.” Genma grunted.</p><p>“She was being extra…..Her.” Naruto tried to find a word but failed. “What happened while I was gone?” The blonde asked with eyes boring into Sasuke’s head.</p><p>“I dumped her, remember?” Sasuke shrugged.</p><p>Shikamaru’s head snapped up. Genma and Naruto just stared at the Uchiha.</p><p>“What?” Said Uchiha bristled.</p><p>“Uh, Why?” Genma asked curious.</p><p>Sasuke sighed and looked to Naruto. “I told you this before Genma ruined Raidou’s proposal to his girlfriend.”</p><p>“AH!” Naruto beamed. “That’s right. I was teasing you about Sakura, but you never answered me on who caught your attention instead. You also never told me when you started dating the other person.”</p><p>“Um… Explain?” Genma asked curious. Everyone in Konoha still thought the two were together.</p><p>“I don’t love Sakura.” Sasuke shrugged. “I tried. I broke up with her months ago.”</p><p>“That’s not what everyone thinks.” Shikamaru frowned. “Ino and Sakura have practically been preparing the wedding already.”</p><p>Sasuke glared. “That is another reason why I dumped her. She just assumed that she would be my wife. She doesn’t love me. She loves my Name.”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Could have told you that bastard. I just thought you would have caved because no one else would put up with you. Yet you told me there was.”</p><p>Sasuke hummed but looked back down to the board. “Like the Dobe said, I’ve been seeing someone else. While annoying at first, she’s calmed down a lot since the war. Plus, I’m already used to her and know how to calm her down.”</p><p>“Stop dragging it out bastard!” Naruto flailed his hand not around Genma’s waist, around. “Who? How? When? Why haven’t you told me this before? I’m your best friend! Even if I was avoiding everyone, you never should have assumed I’d avoid something concerning your happiness!”</p><p>“You were busy.” Sasuke shrugged. “I’ve been trying to find a way to sit you down long enough to get your advice about her.”</p><p>Naruto felt his cheeks flush. “Could have sent me a letter telling me to meet. Especially if you mentioned it being about a girl.” He mumbled subdued.</p><p>“Is she in Konoha?” Genma asked getting the topic back on course.</p><p>“No.” Shikamaru yawned. “He would have been here more often if she was.”</p><p>“So?” Naruto threw a chop stick at his best friend. “Tell me bastard.”</p><p>“I actually needed something from you Dobe, but I had to wait.” Sasuke frowned as he fiddled with the stick in his hand. “I had to wait for your position as Clan head to be more steady, before bringing my relationship with her up to you.”</p><p>All eyes were on Sasuke. Naruto’s were narrowed as he tried to think why Sasuke would need his position as Clan Head… before it hit him like a brick. His eyes widened in shock. Sasuke saw his look and pink dusted his cheeks knowing his best friend figured it out.</p><p>“Seriously?” The blonde whispered shocked.</p><p>“Well, dealing with you all my life made her tame in comparison.” The Uchiha grunted.</p><p>Naruto beamed. “You Teme! You know I’d accept her into the clan without issue! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Busy or not! You know I’ve always made time for you!”</p><p>Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed. “You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Sasuke, all I’ve wanted is to see you happy.” The blonde smiled sadly. “You’ve had so much pain in your life Please, don’t push away someone that could make you happy.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m lost. Can someone explain?” Genma huffed as he cleaned up their lunch bowls.</p><p>“That Uzumaki Girl you travelled with.” Shikamaru chuckled. “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised. It seems that only Uzumaki’s know how to handle Uchiha’s anyways.”</p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke grunted with pink ears.</p><p>Naruto just burst out laughing at his friend’s embarrassment. The blonde settled down a few moments later with Genma relaxing into his side once more.</p><p>“So, Sakura has basically been denying that you broke up with her?” The assassin concluded.</p><p>“Yep.” Sasuke nodded back into the Shoji game with Shikamaru.</p><p>“And you want Naruto to accept Karin into his clan to protect her from the prejudice of being a henchman of Orochimaru’s?” Shikamaru hummed.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“When are we planning your wedding?” Naruto smirked.</p><p>Sasuke fumbled with a shoji piece and shot his best friend a glare. “I don’t want a big wedding. Hell, a private thing would be fine.” He grunted.</p><p>Naruto hummed as his mind swirled with ideas.</p><p>‘<em>Genma?’</em></p><p>The brunette glanced at his mate, but followed with him with speaking through the bond.</p><p>‘<em>Yes?’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘I want to ask you first before I offer it to Sasuke.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sasuke is looking to marry my cousin Karin Uzumaki. As Clan head, I have authority to request that she keep her last name or hyphen it with Uchiha.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are you going with this?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How against it would you be of me offering Sasuke for us to build a joint Compound? As two dying clans we’ll need to restore them. Uzumaki and Uchiha are both prominent clans. The Uzumaki standing will be able to lessen any fears people have left over of the Uchiha clan.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How will this affect the two clans politically?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Officially, we will be allies by marriage. Bound to defend one another in times of crisis or need.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You seem okay with this already.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sasuke may not be my brother by blood, but he’s still my brother.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then I have no issues with it. As long as I am by your side my mate.’</em>
</p><p>Naruto purred and kissed Genma’s temple.</p><p>“Oi! Teme.” Sasuke twitched and looked to see Naruto grinning at him. A shiver went down the Uchiha’s back. He knew that grin. “I’ll give you my blessing to marry my cousin with one condition.”</p><p>“What?” Sasuke glared.</p><p>Naruto just grinned bigger. “You consider my next offer.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Naruto stretched his arms high, as a grin was planted over his face. “Freedom!” He shouted outside of the hospital.</p><p>Genma chuckled at his side. “We know, now, can we go home?”</p><p>Naruto smirked and before the brunette knew it, he was plastered to Naruto’s side and in a blink of the hiraishin, they were back at their apartment.</p><p>Genma grunted when he found himself thrown onto their bed. If the brunette was honest with himself, he was already expecting this to happen. Except, his own heart was pushing something else.</p><p>Naruto blinked up at his mate when the sexy assassin rolled them. Genma sat on Naruto’s hips, hazel eyes burning in a way that Naruto hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“Please, Naruto.” Genma whispered leaning down to connect them in a gentle kiss.</p><p>Naruto didn’t need to clarify; he could feel what his mate wanted through the bond. Threading his fingers through longer brown hair, Naruto submitted.</p><p>Genma felt it when Naruto had accepted. With loving fingers, he shed the blonde of his clothes, and then himself. Deft fingers worked Naruto’s member to full staff. Moaning, Naruto’s eyes shut as he basked in the feel of his Mate’s hands at work.</p><p>The blonde hissed when fingers were replaced by a warm wet mouth.</p><p>“Genma.” The blonde moaned. He only tensed when something prodded at his taint.</p><p>“Relax.” Genma whispered kissing Naruto’s inner thigh before bobbing back up and down the blonde’s member.</p><p>Slowly Naruto let his body relax. Being too much of a dominant male, Naruto had never let anyone top him when he wasn’t in his female form. But Genma was his mate. His mate that had almost lost him. Naruto pulled back on his instincts to allow his mate to reassure himself that Naruto was there, his, and not going to leave him.</p><p>It was strange at first, but Genma was a switch. With plenty of lube and distractions, Naruto was opened up for his older mate. When the head first pushed in, Naruto stiffened once more.</p><p>“Breathe.” Genma whispered against the Blonde’s lip. Carefully using his own teeth to pull the abused lip from between Naruto’s own.</p><p>Slowly, the two were connected as Genma’s hips met Naruto’s. The brunette let out a shuttering breath as Naruto’s hot tight sheath clenched around him. Turning his head, Genma pressed a kiss to the knee resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Let me know when you’re ready love.”</p><p>Naruto grunted as he frowned. Genma’s eyes slammed shut when Naruto squirmed and testingly clenched around the hard member within him.</p><p>Genma couldn’t help the moan that slipped out on the third time, his own control hanging on by a thread. The foot resting behind him, pushed the brunette down until strong arms pulled. Genma released the leg on his shoulder, collapsing slowly down to press his chest against the rumbling one of Naruto’s slittled blue eyes captured Genma’s lust filled hazel eyes.</p><p>“Move, Mate.” Naruto ordered.</p><p>Genma groaned and thrusted. Naruto grunted before soon, angle adjusted, Genma found and thrusted into the blonde’s prostate.</p><p>A startled shout left those plump lips before it turned to moans and gasps that fueled the Brunette to pull more sounds from his mate. When Naruto reached to pump his hard shaft, Genma grabbed his wrists and pinned them down.</p><p>Naruto snarled at the dominate hold, but Genma didn’t released his mate. He knew personally how good it would feel.</p><p>Bodies slick with sweat, Genma fucked his younger mate into a panting, snarling, shouting mess. He could feel his own release coming. But Naruto’s face was scrunched up.</p><p>“Let go.” Genma ordered with a hard thrust right into the blonde’s prostate, dead on.</p><p>Naruto shouted as Genma continued to slam the blonde’s prostate.</p><p>“Let GO!” Genma ordered.</p><p>Naruto snarled and trembled beneath the assassin, but he wouldn’t just let go. Naruto couldn’t, even Kurama snarled and thrashed. Their instincts wanting control back.</p><p>Letting out a snarl of his own, Genma yanked out. Naruto’s eyes shot open, but he couldn’t do anything when he was suddenly face down into the mattress. He bucked against his mate, but something sharp pricked his neck and the fight drained from him.</p><p>Hissing in displeasure, Naruto glared at his mate, but Hazel eyes were only narrowed on the blonde. With a sharp thrust Genma was seated back into his stubborn mate. A hand gripped the blonde’s wrists, the other on the back of his neck.</p><p>The blonde grunted and moaned as the dick in his ass pounded relentlessly into him. The new angle abusing his already sensitive prostate. His body trembled, on the brink of release.</p><p>“Let. Go. Mate.” Genma ordered with a thrust enhancing each word. Naruto whimpered as he felt the heat boiling in his stomach. “I’ll catch you.” Genma kissed his back lovingly. “Let go for me.”</p><p>The brunette pounded faster, harder. Sweat beading his brow as his own feels were pushed into their bond. His worry, the heart clenching fear, his all-encompassing love for the beautiful blonde under him.</p><p><em>‘Mine.’</em> Genma snarled over the bond.</p><p>Naruto whimpered as his vision got spotty, the fingers around his neck, blocking part of the blood to his head. His fingers clawed and clenched in the sheets where his mate had them pinned. He could feel his mate’s dick swollen and pounding into him. Ready for released.</p><p>Weight shifted and Naruto screamed when Genma thrust in one last time. Something in him snapped and finally let go.</p><p>Pain blooming where his shoulder and neck met. Pleasure shooting straight to his dick. Without even touching himself, Naruto finally let go. His body trembling as all-encompassing pleasure rocked him from head to toe. He jerked with every spurt of release. His ass clenched around the still pounding member of his mate until <em>Heat</em> poured into him. Genma’s own body twitching and trembling above him.</p><p>Naruto panted as his mind was foggy, body still shivering with pleasure. He absently felt Genma’s hands release his wrists and neck. Blood rushed back to his head, making him see spots. His wrists felt sore, his ass tender even as it quivered around Genma’s still throbbing member.</p><p>Gentle calloused hands caressed down his back. Lovingly they stroked over his shivering body. Lips travelled from one shoulder to the next. Naruto practically purred at the loving touches. When his mate started gently moving again, Naruto could only moan as pleasure rocketed through his body. Skilled hands moved to his chest, teasing nipples, stroking his own hard member.</p><p>It didn’t take as long this time to bring the blonde to release. The love he felt with every touch only encouraging and relaxing the blonde. Even Kurama couldn’t fight the emotions and sensations flooding him from within the seal, through the bond. The fox stopped fighting and just basked in the feelings.</p><p>When Naruto let out a second, shorter shout with his release, only then did Genma pick up his pace a little to reach his own release once more.</p><p>Panting the brunette felt his own body telling him it was done. Heavy lidded eyes looked down to his debauched mate. Half opened cerulean blues watched him, love filling them. Slowly the blonde twisted around with Genma’s help to be once again on his back. The brunette didn’t fight falling onto his lover’s chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, settling him as his own wrapped around the blonde’s waist.</p><p>Soft purring vibrated against Genma, radiating from Naruto. The brunette didn’t fight sleep. His mate was okay. His mate was home safe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Naruto woke to find they were in the same position as when they fell asleep.</p><p><strong>He marked you properly this time. </strong>The fox teased even though his own voice was tired, sated.</p><p>Naruto internally huffed, already feeling the mark throbbing on his neck. ‘I take it you assisted?’</p><p>
  <strong>Just to make sure it stuck.</strong>
</p><p>‘What did you manipulate it to be?’</p><p>
  <strong>What he was already imagining.</strong>
</p><p>Naruto waited for his partner’s answer. When the fox didn’t, he threw a mental kick at him, but the fox just laughed and dodged.</p><p>
  <strong>You’ll find out when you look in the mirror. It’s simple but fitting.</strong>
</p><p>Humming, Naruto focused back on his still sleeping mate. The bags under his eyes were less prominent. With only a thought a few clones popped up. One went to prepare breakfast, another filled the tub, the final was to clean up the apartment.</p><p>Carefully Naruto lifted his mate into his arms when the bath was ready. The brunette woke only towards the end when Naruto was working on cleaning his hair.</p><p>“Naruto.” Genma moaned as fingers massaged his head.</p><p>“Morning love.” The blonde mumbled before carefully rinsing his mate’s hair.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Genma asked worried that he’d been too rough.</p><p>“A lot better than I was expecting.” Naruto smirked at him playfully. “Sorry if I made things difficult.”</p><p>“You are a very dominant man. I knew what I was asking and that it would be hard, but I wanted you to feel what I do when I let go of the controls.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Naruto whispered and pressed a kiss to soft lips. “Knowing what the end result is now, I won’t fight as hard next time.”</p><p>Genma twitched. “You’ll let me top again?”</p><p>Naruto chuckled. “It will still be a fight. Kurama and I are dominant males. He let’s me get away with bottoming as a female, but it’s too instinctual as a male to not top.”</p><p>“I just needed-“ Genma whispered upset that he’d forced his mate to go against his instincts.</p><p>“To confirm I was okay.” Naruto hummed and turned the brunette back to him. “I know. I tried to give you what you needed. You were able to help me let go. To submit and realize that I didn’t need to actually fight. You ARE my mate. The only person that has both of our complete trust.”</p><p>Genma’s eyes widened as he looked back to see Blue eyes he loved once again slitted. Telling him that it wasn’t just Naruto that was talking to him anymore.</p><p>“<em>Never doubt that you are our mate. Never doubt how much we love you. Never doubt that we will give you everything that we are.”</em> Fingers caressed the mating mark on Genma’s neck. “<em>This is only further proof that you are ours, and we are yours. We will never willingly leave you. We will fight to always stay by your side. We will always fight to keep you at our side. We are yours. You are ours.”</em></p><p>Genma didn’t feel the tears falling down his face. He didn’t notice he was gasping for breath. He didn’t feel his body trembling at the overwhelming emotions.</p><p>No, he could only stare into burning Cerulean blue eyes- that were slitted vertically- as every sentence was punctuated with overwhelming feelings pouring through the bond. The bond feeling twice as strong as it echoed through the once Genma placed one Naruto.</p><p>Fingers wiped away the older man’s tears. Genma collapsed into the blonde’s chest as he tried to find some sort of footing. But he couldn’t, he was drowning in the feelings flowing between them.</p><p>He didn’t notice Naruto lifting him out of the tub. Didn’t noticed being dried and dressed.</p><p>“Gen.” Naruto whispered in his ear, dragging Genma from drowning happily in the bond. “You need to eat.”</p><p>“Hn.” Genma grunted.</p><p>Naruto chuckled even as his arms held the man in his lap on the bed.</p><hr/><p>Soon enough Genma came back to himself and ate breakfast in bed with his beautiful blonde. They talked about what they would need to do to pack up the apartment. Talked about when Naruto would be expected to return to work. Genma complained about having to return to work as well.</p><p>But, the day was otherwise spent recovering in each other’s arms. A lazy day to just enjoy each other’s presence.</p><p>The following day came much too quickly in Genma’s opinion.</p><p>“Do I have to?” The brunette whined even as Naru’s slim fingers worked the brunette’s hair. It had gotten long recently since Genma hadn’t seen a barber.</p><p>“Yes.” Naru deadpanned finishing off the first braid and moving onto the second. “You’ve been over two weeks off of work. While we have a good amount saved up from our own missions and jobs, I do not want to have to dip too much into my inheritance if we don’t have to. Sasuke and I are still working on what we want. We have no clue what sort of budget we’ll need. Especially if it will be an even split of 50/50 between the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans.”</p><p>Genma groaned. “but I want to stay home with you. You get snuggly when Naru is out.”</p><p>Naru huffed and finished the second braid. Pulling the rest of the Assassin’s top section of hair back, it was styled into a messy knot. The bottom half hung down like normal. Genma’s regular hitai-ate bandanna was traded out for one that was wrapped around his upper arm.</p><p>Kissing the exposed fox on her mate’s neck, she met Hazel eyes in the mirror. She wasn’t surprised to see them latched onto the mark on her own neck. The Nine senbon were arranged to where all nine points met in one spot. The most striking part was that they were so golden, they almost glowed on Naru’s sun kissed skin. Without looking closer, once could confuse it for being a sun on her neck. But closer inspection showed that it was indeed nine glowing senbon.</p><p>“Work first love. I’m expecting a letter back from my publisher today anyways. So, I’ll be home working on that since my clone already finished my report for the Hokage.”</p><p>Grunting Genma relented and stood up to hug and kiss his beautiful mate. Her own hair was already fishtailed down her back. She was temptingly dressed in one of his shirts and some very short and hidden shorts beneath it. He could see the tint of orange from her bra beneath his white shirt.</p><p>Genma moaned displeased and draped his body over her. “But Naru~ I want to stay and cuddle my mate~” The assassin whined.</p><p>Naru sighed and let him hang onto her while she walked to the door. There she dressed him in his T&amp;I trench coat and weapon pouches.</p><p>“Work then play.” She huffed.</p><p>Genma let out a pitiful whimper as he tried to pout at his mate. He knew it didn’t work as she gave him and unimpressed look while standing at the door. He sighed and slipped on his shoes.</p><p>“Please?” He tried again. Naru’s face didn’t shift.</p><p>The Assassin shivered when she suddenly smirked at him instead. “Have a good day at work Mate.” She then placed a hand on his chest. He felt the chakra tingle through him.</p><p>“Ah, Shit-“ He hissed as he was pulled through Space-time.</p><p>The brunette stumbled a bit when he landed. His eyes shot up to see where the kunai was. Unimpressed eyes stared at him from behind the desk.</p><p>“Shiranui.” Ibiki grunted and eyed the Kunai in his hand. “So that is what the brat meant.”</p><p>Genma whined. “Not fair.”</p><p>“Life’s not fair. Now, let’s make someone else’s life not fair.” Ibiki grunted stabbing the kunai in his desk. “While you’ve been lazing around, we’ve had a few spies try to get into Konoha. Thanks to Uzumaki’s improved security seals, we’ve been able to capture them quickly.”</p><p>Genma grunted but followed his superior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naru hummed when she felt the confirm tug from Ibiki that Genma arrived safely. Pleased she moved to her own office and worked on the next book of her series.</p><p>Two hours later Gamayumi arrived with a thick envelope in hand.</p><p>“Yo Naru!” He beamed.</p><p>“Gamayumi.” The blonde smiled and took the envelope. Pulling out the contents, she was happy to see how quick the publishers worked. Then again, Naru had been corresponding back and forth since she thought about this. She sent them updated chapters as soon as they were complete. Now she held the first finished book in hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To Love a Kitsune</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the note she read it with a small smile.</p><p>
  <em>Uzumaki-sama, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d like to formally thank you once again for choosing my company to publish your new series. Myself and my staff fell in love with your first book. We are happy to see it to its completion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As requested, the dedication is as you wanted it. The artwork has come through and we hope the final product meets your visions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you approve of the final copy, Printing can continue and the release date can be confirmed for in two week’s time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the next book, we are happy to keep with the same process as before. Sending chapters when they are finished. We understand your position as shinobi and Clan head and wish to accommodate you to our best ability.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As we agreed, fifty percent of the profits will go to you in royalties. We will be keeping our Forty percent for payment. And the remaining ten percent will be donated to our local orphanages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a personal note, I happy to see that Jiraiya was able to pass on his love for writing to you as well. Thank you for continuing his legacy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hattori Masato</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CEO Hi no Kunai Publishing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a relieved sigh, Naru quickly wrote her reply and handed it off to Gamayumi. The toad took the small bag of cookies she offered and popped away.</p><p>Grabbing the book, she smiled at the image. It was of a redheaded woman with her back facing the reader. Her shadow spread out in nine long tails. The rest of the cover was a dull grey, making the Red of her hair stand out even greater.</p><p>Standing she carried the book with her out to her living room. Beside the shelf that was already full of similar sized books but varying in colors, Naru placed the new one beside the bookend.</p><p>The blonde found the rest of her afternoon working between Seal theory and Chapters for her second book.</p><p>That was until midafternoon when there was a knock at her door. Focusing on her sensing she hummed annoyed when she felt the signature. Creating a Male clone of herself she sent it towards the door and locked her office behind it.</p><hr/><p>The Naruto Clone shook his head at his creator and went to the door. Opening it he found his fellow blonde standing there with a blank face.</p><p>“Ino.” He greeted blankly.</p><p>Ino looked him up and down before looking inside then back to the taller blonde’s eyes.</p><p>“Can we talk?” She whispered.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Sakura.”</p><p>Naruto hummed annoyed like his creator. “You going to yell at me?”</p><p>Ino twitched. “No.”</p><p>A blonde brow rose feeling the truth in her words. He stepped back and let the female blonde in. He escorted her to his kotatsu and served her tea. Kneeling across from her, Naruto watched Ino fidget with her teacup.</p><p>“How are you?” Ino asked then stuttered more at his raised brow. “I-I mean after your mission? You came back severely hurt. You were in a coma for two weeks.”</p><p>“I’ve recovered after an additional week in the Hospital after Baa-chan threatened to ban Teuchi from selling me ramen.”</p><p>Ino giggled and Naruto smirked.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.” She said softly then looked back down at her cup. “Naruto, I had intentions of coming here to make you apologize to Sakura for the first time you hurt her and this additional time.”</p><p>Naruto didn’t even flinch. Ino eyed him before sighing. “Then Shikamaru stopped me and told me what really happened in the hospital. How Sakura was acting towards you. I then took the time to review my memories of seeing you guys all interact when we were teens.”</p><p>“What did you come up with?” He leaned on a fist.</p><p>“That she deserved what you said because you are right. Even I can see that I wasn’t acting my age outside of my work. I’m trying to be better. I’m Clan Head. I can’t just be Clan Head when I feel like it. We are the examples for the next generations. It’s time I started acting like it.”</p><p>“Hm.” Naruto felt his lips lift in a small smile. “I’m proud of you Ino.”</p><p>“I’d also come here to see what was going on with you and Genma-san. Rumor mill has it that he was dating and in a long-term relationship with a girl. It was surprising because everyone knew he was a playboy. Many Kunoichi and Shinobi never thought he’d be the one to finally settle down.”</p><p>Naruto snorted. “Shows what they know of their fellow shinobi. But I guess that’s just a shinobi’s instincts. Only let people see what they want them to see.”</p><p>“Is that the same for you?” She asked softly.</p><p>Naruto let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. “I can’t do this.” He grunted and stood up.</p><p>“Wait! Naruto I didn’t mean to pry-” Ino jumped up and followed the blonde. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop asking, I was just worried. Everyone is worried!”</p><p>Naruto stopped at the office door and raised a brow at Ino. He then smirked at her.</p><p>“Sorry Ino, you misunderstand, I’m not going to have this conversation with you. It should be a conversation that boss should have with you.” The blonde then kicked the door. “Stop being a coward or I’ll bring back Gen and he’ll make you face Ino.”</p><p>Ino blinked as she realized she was talking with a clone the entire time.</p><p>The door was yanked opened and Ino found herself face to face with the woman that was dating Genma. Well, all except that she had whiskers and blue eyes.</p><p>It clicked a second later. “N-NARUTO!?” Ino yelped.</p><p>Naru huffed and glared at her clone that was grinning cheekily at her.</p><p>“Damn Clone.” She huffed and punched it in the face. With a cut off yelp it popped. “Sorry Ino. Give me a moment.”</p><p>Ino absently followed the blonde to the other bedroom and watched as the blonde female stripped while walking towards the closet. A few moments later and Naruto walked on with sweatpants low on his hips. He quickly pulled on a sleeveless hoodie and pulled it down his drool-worthy body.</p><p>Ino discreetly checked for drool before blue eyes looked to her.</p><p>“Shall we continue where we left off?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes.” Ino stumbled and quickly walked back to the kotatsu. Naruto resumed his own place, though he did stop to grab a tray of cookies.</p><p>Ino perked up surprised and tried them. She hummed pleased while Naruto smirked at her.</p><p>“These are good.”</p><p>“Thank you. And to answer your question, Yes. I only showed people what they wanted.” Naruto hummed. “yet, part of it was true. I was an idiot as a kid. Mostly because my learning was sabotaged. It wasn’t until I left with Jiraiya that I was able to get proper training.”</p><p>“W-what? But your sensei-”</p><p>“Was ordered by the Civilian council to put his attention on Sasuke.” Naruto hummed not in the least disturbed anymore. “And you can see how that turned out for them. He left and got better without their help. Just as I did.”</p><p>Ino wilted. “So it’s really true. Everything has been done to cage and control you?”</p><p>“Hai.” Naruto nodded.</p><p>“Why?” She whispered. She wasn’t asking why they would do that. But why did he stay and put up with everything. Why did he stay and save them time and time again?</p><p>“I had my precious people.” Naruto shrugged. “They were the reason why I would pick up the crumbling pieces of my mask and glue them back into place. Remaking the mask every time it cracked or broke.”</p><p>“Do we really even know any part of you Naruto?” Ino worried and wondered aloud.</p><p>“Yes.” The blonde looked to his fellow blonde. “The only thing that isn’t me? I’m not naturally smiling and acting like an idiot to make people smile. I’ve always been sensitive to other’s emotions. Kurama, when he was still a bastard, flooded me with his own empathic abilities. Malice came the strongest. Any other negative emotions as well. So, in reality I cheered people up so that I would stop feeling their negativity. I already had enough self-hatred to deal with. I didn’t need their own as well. Now? I can choose when to tap into that. Normally I keep it off as it can be overwhelming.”</p><p>“So you were still the deadlast?”</p><p>“Only because the council rigged it so.” Naruto snorted. “I probably could have been Rookie of the Year if I had been given the same attention as anyone else. I love Jiji, but there are many things that he did that was foolish. But I’ve forgiven him.”</p><p>Ino sighed and nibbled sadly on a cookie. “We didn’t even notice.”</p><p>“I didn’t let you all notice.” Naruto snorted. “Really? Do you think I wanted my friends to pity their orphan friend? The orange loving knuckleheaded idiot brat?”</p><p>Ino winced but looked to see Naruto just smiling sadly. “I want my friends happy Ino. That will never change.”</p><p>“Why did you pull away then?” She whispered.</p><p>“How long did it take anyone to realize I was missing?” He countered with a raised brow.</p><p>Ino looked down immediately.</p><p>“Exactly.” He sighed. “Ino, I love my friends. You all are precious people to me, but I knew that I was not as important to you all as you were to me. You all are my family, yet none of you saw me as anything but their orange loving idiot friend.”</p><p>“<em>He’ll be Fine. He’s Naruto. I’m sure he’s fine. It’s Naruto. He can survive anything.</em>” Naruto repeated.</p><p>Ino flinched harder.</p><p>“I’m a forgiving person.” The male blonde sighed. “but even I need time. I did not pull away because of you guys.” He started, but stopped Ino’s lifted spirits. “but the additional time was because of you all.”</p><p>“I was tired Ino. So so tired of picking up the pieces of my mask. Every time training was denied me. Friendship denied me because of who I contained. The Right to buy food, clothes, equipment; denied to me. Graduation to Genin denied to me if not for Iruka’s field promotion. Even my Chuunin promotion was because the other Kage’s were offended that a Teenage <em>Genin</em> Saved their asses. Then I work my ass off again after the war to keep the peace? Denied Jounin status even after I passed all the damned tests with flying colors. The Council denied me.”</p><p>Naruto took a sip of his tea, letting Ino soak that in.</p><p>“That’s just the tip of it all. The Council I can get around. I’m working on getting around it. But what really eats at me? The eyes. The eyes of all the villagers. The shinobi I’ve forgiven mostly. The civilians, my worst offenders? They look at me like a goddamn hero.”</p><p>“Y-you are?” She questioned.</p><p>Naruto snorted. “<em>A hero, just like his father. Here’s a discount, please feel free to come here again. Our customers would feel safer with the Hero shopping here.”</em></p><p>Ino’s face paled as she realized where he was going with this.</p><p>“The same civilians that would chase me out of their stores, over price my food and supplies, and beat me on my birthday; acted like <em>Nothing</em> happened.” Naruto said evenly. “So sorry if I’ve needed time to cope with the eyes that used to look at me with hate, but now look at me with hero worship.”</p><p>Ino felt her eyes sting. “I-I’m sorry Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto sighed and rubbed his owned eyes with a thumb and forefinger. “I disappeared, not to rebuild my mask, but to find out who I was. Who I really wanted to be. To, for once, do something that made me happy. Not someone else.” He looked up to see Ino giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“We should have been more worried. Shikamaru and Sakura confirmed that you were training. Then we saw you all over different parts of Konoha. We thought you were just busy. Shikamaru even said that you were doing extra Hokage training by spending time in other departments.” Ino the frowned. “Then Sakura said that she failed the ANBU entrance exams. We asked her why, but she clammed up. It wasn’t until we learned that you were still taking missions that we noticed something wasn’t right. You should have been teamed with some of us for missions. We all knew you best and would have been easiest to work with. Then Shino wondered if you had joined ANBU.”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. Leave it to them all to actually piece it together.</p><p>“It started making sense then. Sakura wanting to be part of ANBU. You pulling away from everyone for the secrecy of your new position. But we thought that once you were settled, you’d come back to us. Yet you didn’t. We heard Raidou and Iruka talking about you. Kotone-nee even talked about you with her friends.”</p><p>Ino wiped away a stray tear. “We thought that we’d hurt you some way. We were so stupid.” She sucked in a stuttered breath. “I’m sorry Naruto. We call ourselves your friends, but we didn’t even take the time to learn more about you.”</p><p>Looking up, her breath was caught in her throat to see the softest smile on Naruto’s face she’d ever seen.</p><p>“Apology accepted Ino.”</p><p>“Will you join us again?”</p><p>Naruto’s smile dropped as he picked up his cup. “in time. You came here with pure intentions and looking for forgiveness. It will take time, but slowly I’ll talk to everyone.”</p><p>Ino chuckled sadly. “There are only two people already immune to that already, aren’t there?”</p><p>Naruto nodded. “Sasuke and Shikamaru.” Naruto confirmed. “Shikamaru always knew about my mask and would meet with me as kids when no one knew. He was actually the one who told Iruka I couldn’t read when we were nine. Between the two of them, they tutored me in reading, but the harder concepts were still difficult for me then.”</p><p>“Sasuke is a brother to you.” Ino sighed.</p><p>Naruto nodded smirking. “Even if he is a bastard.”</p><p>Ino snorted and shook her head. “That he is.”</p><p>Naruto hummed as they sat in silence for a while. Ino’s eyes roaming over his apartment. He knew she was profiling it but didn’t stop her.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t asked me about Sasuke more.” Naruto hummed.</p><p>“Sakura’s been in denial.” Ino whispered. “I’ve tried to ease her out of it at Sasuke’s request.”</p><p>Naruto grunted. “Teme didn’t tell me until a few weeks ago that he dumped her. I had a feeling he wasn’t going to marry her, but it was fun to make him loose his Uchiha cool.”</p><p>Ino snorted and shook her head at her fellow blonde. “Speaking of relationships.” She grinned.</p><p>Naruto grunted knowing where she was going with this.</p><p>“What’s up with you and Genma-san?”</p><p>“He’s mine.” Naruto deadpanned her.</p><p>Ino blinked. “So the girl he’s been dating?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>Ino stared. “huh. Henge?”</p><p>“No. Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut about this to the Council from one clan head to another?”</p><p>Ino sat up straighter. “You have my word as Clan Head.”</p><p>Ino watched as there wasn’t an inkling of chakra smoke. One-minute Naruto was sitting before her, a moment later he’d shrunk to a female version, swimming in Naruto’s clothes.</p><p>“I am Bigender. I was born a Male, but after merging with Kurama’s chakra, I’ve acquired some extra skills. This is no henge but a solid transformation. I am as much of a female as you are.” Naru then turned back to Naruto and cracked his neck.</p><p>“I cannot impregnant myself, but I can still get pregnant and restore my clan. Genma and I have agreed to wait a little longer before having any kids. We both want them, but we need a better home.”</p><p>Ino just stared. Naruto glanced at her but froze when he saw her smile.</p><p>“SHOPPING! NOW!” She slammed her hands on the table.</p><p>Naruto grunted. “No. Kotone’s already done that plenty, woman!”</p><p>Ino just narrowed her eyes. “I’ll buy dinner.”</p><p>Naruto paused and looked at her. “Can’t you just go through my closet and see that I’m all good?”</p><p>“I’m still doing that.” She huffed and stood up. “But it is a crime to not take one of my Kunoichi friends shopping!” She stormed back to his room. Naruto groaned and banged his head on the table.</p><p>Kurama roared with laughter in the blonde’s head. ‘Shut up.’ The blonde snapped at his furry partner.</p><p>A squeal came from his room and Naruto resolved himself to just get up and see what the blonde found.</p><p>He found her indeed, neck deep into his closet. “Put this on!” She squealed beaming.</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes and from one blink to the next, Naru was there. Stripping, she went to grab her previous lingerie. With it back on, she went without the bra as the dress Ino had tossed to her was backless.</p><p>The black dress slid over her form. The long sleeve lace just touching her shoulders to meet at her neck. The see-though lace continued to just at the bust line where the solid fabric laid beneath the lace. The dress stopped just a couple of inches past her ass. Naru hummed as she slipped on the heels Ino handed her. They were a bright red.</p><p>“And why have you dressed me up as such?” Naru raised a sleek brow at her blonde friend.</p><p>Ino paused with one of Naru’s purple dresses in hand. “Because I’ve postponed our shopping plans for tomorrow night. It’s almost dinner time. We’re going to a new restaurant that Chouji’s opened up. I was already planning on going with Sai. But now we can double date.”</p><p>Naru sighed and rolled her eyes at Ino. “Troublesome.”</p><p>Ino gasped and shot Naru a hurt look. “You’ve been hanging with Shikamaru too much!”</p><p>Naru just snickered and sat down at her vanity. “Well, he is good company for Shoji.”</p><p>Naru saw the platinum blonde shaking her head exasperated at her friend.</p><p>“As good as Purple looks on you Ino, dig a little further back. There is a baby blue dress in there that will make your eyes pop instead.”</p><p>Curious, the Yamanaka did as told and found the dress. Holding the hanger, she glanced to the vanity to find Naru brushing out long golden blonde locks. Cerulean blue met cornflower blue in the mirror.</p><p>“Ino, I don’t care if you change in front of me or not. I had a month long mission as a woman in a brothel. Not to mention I have zero interest in you physically. Just change. We’re about the same size anyways as you already figured out.”</p><p>Ino felt her lips twitch. “It’s just odd. I know you are a guy, but you’re acting so much like a girl.”</p><p>“Women hold a power that I found interesting.” Naru purred as she twisted her hair. “Plus, it is nice to feel pretty. Woman can do so, much easier than men.”</p><p>Ino snickered. “True. Oh, do you need to let Genma-san know?”</p><p>“Already did.” The Uzumaki hummed as she stared at her image and the whiskers disappeared, and blue turned Purple for her eyes.</p><p>Ino raised a brow at her fellow blonde even as she fixed the boat neck of the dress. It draped daringly low in the back, much like Naru’s. It too ended a couple inches past her ass. White heels were surprisingly the same size as her own feet.</p><p>“Do you want or need makeup?” Naru asked as she finished pinning her hair in place with a few senbon.</p><p>“Nah, clogs my pores.”</p><p>Naru hummed and stood up to look Ino over. “Hair?”</p><p>The Yamanaka looked Naru’s hair over with some envy. She’s somehow made it look classy and elegant but laid back and pretty. Ino wilted.</p><p>“Do my hair Please?” She practically whine. “How can you do hair so easily?”</p><p>Naru snorted as she guided her fellow blonde to the vanity. “Clones Ino. Clones.” Naru smirked as Ino shot her a glare.</p><hr/><p>Twenty minutes later, Ino was gaping at herself in the mirror. Naru had pressed her to try a little bit of make-up and it had done wonders to make her pale eyelashes pop. That and her eyes looked even bluer.</p><p>Naru did a similar style to make her violet eyes pop.</p><p>Ino though has been wondering about something she saw on Naru since she stripped.</p><p>“Naru?”</p><p>“Narumi in public. Naru in private.” Naru confirmed.</p><p>“What’s that?” She asked pointing to the sun on Naru’s neck.</p><p>“My mate mark. Genma gave it to me.”</p><p>“It’s a very pretty sun. It looks alive.”</p><p>Naru giggled and Ino blushed at how sweet it sounded coming from Naru. Ino never would have guessed that Naru and Naruto were the same.</p><p>“It- it’s not a sun.” Naru snickered and took a breath. “It’s Senbon. Genma’s name means glowing light. He’s known for his senbon and is possessive of them.” She pointed to the ones in her hair. “This originally marked his territory. This,” She pointed to the sun like mark. “only cemented the bond I started.”</p><p>Naru then smiled brightly. “We’re right on time.” Both women turned their head to see Genma walk in, black trench coat still on and senbon in his mouth.</p><p>Ino felt her mouth go dry. She didn’t realize how sexy the older man was. The dark colors and new hairstyle were amazing on him. It didn’t help that he had a smoldering look in his gaze.</p><p>“That- was not nice Naru.” Genma practically growled. “I’ve spent all day with a hard on because you have abused the bond to tease me.”</p><p>Naru smirked. “I was bored at home because you left me all alone until Ino here came to visit.”</p><p>Genma just growled with narrowed eyes. Ino took notice that there was a mark on Genma. A fox with a single Kanji for Whirlpool on its chest.</p><p>“Tease.” The brunette hissed.</p><p>Naru just danced from his grabby hands and snagged the stunned Ino. “Get changed. Ino invited us to double date with her and Sai to Chouji’s grand opening.”</p><p>Genma sighed and rubbed his neck. “Troublesome woman.”</p><p>Ino twitched. “Really? Another one?” She practically whined. “Shikamaru is infecting everyone!”</p><p>Naru snickered and dragged her pouting friend away.</p><p>Genma just rolled his eyes and got dressed. Slipping from his work clothes, he slipped into slacks, and a bright red shirt to match the heels he saw his mate wearing. Finished he stepped out to see one of Naru’s clone pop and Ino looking relieved.</p><p>“When are we meeting Sai-san?” Genma asked.</p><p>Ino’s eyes widened and Naru’s smirk grew. “Hello sexy.”</p><p>Genma glared. “If I had to deal with your teasing all day, you can survive dinner.”</p><p>Naru snickered and walked into Genma’s arms. With heals on she didn’t have to reach up as much to kiss him around his senbon. Genma hummed as his hand splayed on the bare skin of her back.</p><p>“When did you get this dress?” He hummed as his lips trailed down to her mark.</p><p>“Kotone helped me shop a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“Remind me to give her a thank you.” He nipped at her mark, making shivers rise up all over her body.</p><p>Ino cleared her throat and Genma regretfully pulled away.</p><p>“Good to see you taking this all in well.” Genma nodded.</p><p>Ino shrugged. “I get a new girl friend out of it and shopping partner. With my relationship with Sakura strained, it would be nice to hang out with someone that’s not completely full of drama.”</p><p>“There’s always drama around Naru though.” Genma challenged.</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s because she’s a natural trouble magnet.” Ino smirked.</p><p>Naru grunted, shooting the blonde a look. “Sai said he’ll meet us here. He’s dropping off your clothes back at the apartment first.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” She looked down at the dress she was borrowing from Naru. “This is definitely better than what I’d chosen. Which is still a little shocking.”</p><p>“Naru doesn’t do things in halves.” Genma chuckled leading his mate to the bar counter. “Drinks?”</p><p>“Wine.” Naru hummed.</p><p>“Same.” Ino called.</p><p>Genma poured the girls their drinks and a glass for himself. Naru side-eyed Ino when she took a sip.</p><p>Ino’s eyes widened and looked into her glass. Her head popped up to see both Shinobi smirking at her.</p><p>“Where in the world did you get this?”</p><p>“Spring Country.” Naru chuckled at the woman’s shocked gaze.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m definitely coming over more.” Ino smirked.</p><p>Naru rolled her eyes. “Hai~ Hai~, just know that all my wine is locked with seals.”</p><p>Ino pouted. “Aw.”</p><p>“But I’ll share. It would be nice to catch up properly.” Naru smiled.</p><p>Ino beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 16</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soon they were listening to Ino and Genma talking about how things in T&amp;I had gotten backed up because of some of the newbies. Then there was also Anko’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru found herself laughing easily with her fellow blonde. A knock sounded at her door, distracting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping up Naru went to check and smirked at the curious flickering signature of Sai. Opening the door, Naru had the pleasure to watch Sai’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Naru smiled sweetly then turned towards the inside. “Ino! Your boyfriend is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAI!” Ino squealed and launched at her pale skinned boyfriend. Sai yelped as he caught his girlfriend. A blush covering his cheeks at the sight of how beautiful Ino was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie!” Ino kissed his pink cheeks. “Thanks for picking me up from here. Narumi and I were having an amazing time! She and Genma have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste in wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Genma chuckled slipping in behind Narumi, handing over Ino’s purse and Naru’s wristlet. “She might be a little tipsy. I forgot Narumi and I have stronger tolerances to our wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is alright.” Sai smiled at the flushed Ino. “Ino, can you use some of your medical Jutsu to flush your system? The restaurant is a formal one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru did notice that Sai was just as formally dressed as Genma. The Assassin had grabbed a suit jacket as he joined them at the door. Instead of a red dress shirt, Sai had opted for a silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Naru hummed urging the now sober Ino out. Genma activating the seals behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together the two couples easily walked through the village and headed for the market district. Naru felt Sai’s gaze, eyeing them from behind, but she could also hear Ino whispering to him. This was after Naru had already told Ino she could tell Sai, to keep the emotionally stunted man from asking in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious black eyes where then on Naru. Purple met black. Purple turned blue. Sai’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>{later} Naru, now with purple eyes once more, signed in ANBU to Sai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai nodded respectfully and went back to listening to Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were at the new restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This actually looks really nice.” Ino smiled happily. “Chouji told me about his plans for this, but we weren’t sure how it would do. But he hopes that since Konoha doesn’t have a lot of Formal restaurants, it will attract dignitaries and rich merchants. He also has it to where business meetings and luncheons can be reserved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma let out a whistle. “Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s run by Akimichi.” Naru hummed drool pooling in her mouth. “Which means the food will be top notch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quartet walked to the Hostess counter to see a civilian smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Welcome to Harumi! Do you already have a reservation for our grand opening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ino Beamed. “Yamanaka Ino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked down. “Ah! Yes. Party for six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct, though would it be possible to add two more to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl paused and looked back down. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid we don’t have-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine.” A deep voice chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chouji!” Ino beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed the civilian girl paling as she realized just who she was talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ino, I’m glad to see that you made it. Sai, good to see you.” The Clan heir shook hands with the pale man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chouji, it is wonderful to see you again. Ino has been talking non-stop about being your taste tester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji laughed brightly at that. “Good to know that she’ll always be honest to me about the flavors. Karui is already at our table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any word on Shikamaru?” Ino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temari was unpacking and then they would be on their way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, with her in charge, they’ll be here soon.” Ino smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” Chouji then looked to Ino’s tag alongs. “Ah, Shiranui-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genma please.” The brunettes shook hands. “Sorry to intrude. Ino made it seem like it wouldn’t be any trouble if we joined her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not!” Chouji beamed. “The more the merrier.” He then looked to the other blonde. “Hello, Akimichi Chouji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru smiled kindly at the large man. “Narumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let’s get you all seated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Two Clan Heirs, and hidden third clan heir, with their two dates; followed the large man through the restaurant and up to the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a private dining room, the redheaded Karui was already seated and sipping at her own wine glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you found them.” Karui smiled then looked at the two new guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Karui-san!” Ino beamed. “This is Shiranui Genma and Narumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” The dark-skinned redhead shook their hands. “Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure is ours.” Naru smiled. “I love your dress.” And Naru did. The white dress enhanced Karui’s exotic coloring. The spaghetti strapped dress hugged her frame and fell loosely to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours is beautiful as well Narumi-san. And Ino, girl I’ve never seen you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing purple.” The Redhead raised a brow at her friend as they all took their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I ran into Narumi here today and lost track of time. So, she offered to allow me to browse her closet and suggested this. I have to say that I’ll have to rethink my own wardrobe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two giggled softly together while Naru smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make sure Shikamaru and Temari can find their way up without trouble.” Chouji kissed Karui’s cheek. He’d already instructed for two additional chairs to be brought in and their table to be extended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group quietly put in their drink orders as the wait staff rearranged the table quickly. By the time they were done and drinks served, Chouji returned with Shikamaru and Temari in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are lazy ass!” Ino waved. “Did you have to threaten him again Temari?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Suna blonde snorted. “Only to beat him with my fan. And that was to just get him dressed properly. I used his mother to get him out of the house.” Temari smirked. Naru appreciated the jade green sleeveless dress the Kunoichi wore. It hugged her frame before flowing at her knees and dipping lower in the back to skim her calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troublesome Blondes.” Shikamaru grunted as he grabbed a seat and started to pull a cigarette. His eyes moved to Narumi and twitched. “The lot of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narumi just beamed even as she got eyes from Chouji, Karui, Temari, and a raised brow from Sai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you seem to surround yourselves by them Nara-sama?” Naru shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shivered disgusted. “Stop that. Makes me feel old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have met?” Ino asked curiously. Naru chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai~” Naru snickered seeing the tick developing under the Nara’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s T&amp;I?” Shikamaru deflected looking at Genma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma grunted. “Ibiki is still a scary fucker. Anko is crazier than ever. I’m about to drown the newbies if they interrupt another of my interrogations. Not to mention holding back Anko when they did it to her. Ibiki just sat back and laughed at the last one. The sadistic fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru winced. “I’m so sorry man. At least at the Tower, we’re only dodging whining Genin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids aren’t terrible.” Naru hummed. “I’ve helped a little at the academy. It just takes some patience to learn how each one ticks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a saint.” Karui huffed. “Kids are annoying once they learn to talk back. I swear when I have kids, they will be respectful to their elders. Just like how B-sama taught us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Genma asked after the mental prodding from his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-sama?” Genma nodded to Karui confirmation. “Doing well. He’s been Helping A-sama train Darui for the Raikage seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard from Gaara that the Godaime Mizukage is also training her own successor already.” Temari bit her lip and looked to Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurotsuchi is also in training for Yondaime Tsuchikage.” Sai reported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shika?” Chouji ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re working on it.” The Nara grunted around his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Uzumaki?” Karui raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Ino sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every other Nation is preparing their successors, yet Konoha is struggling to get ours properly trained.” Genma grunted. Naru wisely kept her face blank, and mouth shut. She ignored the eyes Shika, Ino, and Sai were sending her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama and I are already working on that.” Shikamaru grinned ferally. “First it’s gaining more power for the Shinobi council. Then stripping the Civilian council of some of theirs. We’ll be removing the Civilian rule over the Academy at the next meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be talking about this?” Karui frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru chuckled and pointed to something on the table. Karui’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perks of being friends with Naruto. He’s a seal master. He gave this to me to help hold secured meetings for planning in public places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Temari chuckled. “You think he’d be interested in selling some to Suna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shika shrugged. “You’ll have to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Ino urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Shikamaru huffed. “There are a few more steps we need to complete to get Naruto into the Hokage’s chair. Most shinobi are already in agreeance that Naruto has not only earned the seat but is best for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why I see he’s scheduled to be working in T&amp;I next month?” Genma mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Shikamaru hummed. “While he can’t learn from Kakashi formally, or even Tsunade, he can still rotate around Konoha’s departments and learn the inner workings of Konoha. He’ll have firsthand knowledge of how they run. Personally, I think this will also make him an even better Hokage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really good idea.” Chouji nodded. “Will he be working with any of the clans or civilians? If he can learn where some of the major disputes are, he should be able to change things when he takes office, to better relations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll suggest it to Hokage-sama.” Shikamaru noted mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally Naru just groaned at the extra work she’d have to be doing because of her friends. Yet, she knew they had a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation paused when Chouji waved for their food to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had our entire menu prepared. Everything is in smaller portions so that everyone can get a taste of what we have to offer.” The Akimichi beamed. “Please let us know if there is anywhere to improve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The group responded in one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten quiet Narumi-san.” Temari called a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where has Naruto been?” The blonde asked. “Ino was talking to me earlier at how the Konoha 12 has been worried. He’s been taking missions but none with them. I thought you all were close friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma’s hand slipped down and grabbed hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m curious.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma hummed but rubbed her hand with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Chouji frowned. “Naruto never just disappears without saying goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he was training.” Temari frowned at her boyfriend “How long is this training supposed to last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been done a while.” Shikamaru huffed and lit another cigarette since he’d finished his first dish already. “He’s been doing the Village rotations between missions since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still,” Chouji frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Shino suggested that he might have gone into ANBU?” Sai tilted his head at the Nara. “I can look. I’m still active in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that be breaking some sort of laws?” Ino hummed. “Secrecy of the masked identities or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s deeper than that.” Karui hummed as she looked into her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room paused. Naru twitched. Genma’s had tightened on hers. Naru ignored Shikamaru’s and Ino’s glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Genma asked flipping his senbon from one side to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A report.” Karui hummed. “I can’t go into the specifics. That’s how high up it is. But as Ambassador I have a lot of pull. Plus, I get to hear a lot of gossip of the BOLT shinobi, our ANBU.” She paused to take a sip. “And our own Hunter-nin.” Golden eyes looked between red bangs at her audience. “One of our hunter-nin didn’t talk much about his mission. But he did talk about how Konoha needs to learn to hide the identities of their Hunters better. He figured it out from a few signature moves of Naruto’s that he was with the team sent from Konoha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know the mask?” Chouji asked his girlfriend. “It would help Sai narrow it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it’s stupidly obvious.” Karui huffed. “The baka chose Fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto’s in the Hunter-nin corps?” Ino whispered as she tried not to look at said blonde beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru frowned. “That’s not right. He was only supposed to be ANBU.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru froze before cursing as all the eyes snapped to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew!” Ino glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru groaned and looked at Temari. “I blame you. I didn’t want to come because I knew it would be troublesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari rolled her eyes. “Stop avoiding it. Why is the Baka blonde in ANBU Shika?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru hummed and side-eyed Narumi. She paid him no attention as she sipped her wine. Yet the Nara knew she was listening to every word. “It’s part of our plan to get him into the Hokage’s seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Naruto would have to agree to go in.” Sai hummed. “ANBU is not for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Shikamaru huffed. “Dragon-sama about begged for him though. Quiet entertaining for myself and Hokage-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma stared at the Nara strangely. “You have a death wish then. No one messes with Dragon-sama. I thought Kakashi learned that when he first joined ANBU?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shrugged. “His year of Shinobi are weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru snorted. “Isn’t that the truth. Isn’t Maito-san part of his year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak his name. You’ll summon him.” Genma hissed before pausing and frowning at his mate. “Oi! I’m part of that year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru just smirked up at him. “And you have an unhealthy addiction to Senbon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma narrowed his eyes on her. “Am I wrong?” she challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking his senbon the assassin turned away, knowing he’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru snorted. “See? Troublesome blondes. The lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Ino huffed. “It’s already spreading! Even Narumi said it! I bet you rubbed off on Genma and it rubbed off on her! NO! I won’t allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai! Shut her up.” Shikamaru groaned. Temari smack her boyfriend and Ino glared at her own boyfriend. Daring him to follow through with the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sai just smiled before kissing Ino soundly. The blonde’s eyes widened before shutting with a pleased hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru raised a brow and looked to Shikamaru. “Did, you teach him that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru just smirked. “Don’t knock it if it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve tested this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, theory is always best tested by oneself first. I’ve had plenty of positive results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shika!” Temari blushed tomato red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve found an effective way to deal with troublesome blondes.” Genma nodded agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru started to nod before stopping and going to smack her mate’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ne? Narumi~” Genma smirked and removed the senbon to kiss her protest away. Naru growled against his lips, but his hand wrapped around to rub against her mark. A please purr resounded instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma broke off and Naru had to slowly bring her mind back online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try it.” Karui’s voice filled the air. Chouji just raised his hands to his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t blonde. Which means you aren’t troublesome. I would never try to silence you like that.” He smiled kindly. “My desserts work better anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karui blushed and huffed but didn’t deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naru just hummed pleased as she leaned into Genma’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening continued to go by smoothly as more and more topics were talked about. Naru found herself laughing and joking with the other Kunoichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were down to the desserts when a pulse went through the ANBU tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Genma, and Naru all jumped up. Naru cursed and looked down at her own revealed tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” She hissed and gripped Genma before looking at Ino. “Your clothes are at my place.” Naru held out a hand. Ino gripped it confused. Naru glanced to Shika and Sai. “See you at there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two blondes and brunette were then gone in a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Temari whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?” Karui’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji’s eyes snapped to Shika. “Shika?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troublesome blondes.” The Nara groaned before kissing Temari’s cheek. “See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja ne!” Sai beamed and disappeared in a shunshin with Shikamaru right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari blinked and looked to Chouji. “What the hell just happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something must have happened. ANBU were recalled.” The Clan Heir frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Karui frowned at her boyfriend. “But why the hell did Narumi suddenly disappear? That is a very familiar technique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chouji grunted and frowned at Shikamaru’s seat. “I think, Shikamaru has been hiding more from me than I knew about Naruto, or Naruto has hidden more from Shikamaru than originally thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari’s eyes widened. “That was Naruto? But…” She frowned confused. “He…she….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a lot going on with Naruto. Shikamaru won’t tell me more than that. We’ve been waiting for the knucklehead to finally talk to us. I think Ino found out more though. I know she had gone to apologize earlier today. I just didn’t put together that and Narumi showing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s hope whatever is going on isn’t too bad.” Temari sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>